Desejo pelo Proíbido
by JeNavarro
Summary: Quando meu enteado volta da facudade minha vida muda. Quanto mais eu me afastava de Carlisle, mais me aproximava de Edward; ou quanto mais me aproximava de Edward, mais me afastava de Carlisle, meu marido.
1. A chegada do bebezinho

"Edward, eu nunca vou me separar de seu pai, entendeu bebezinho?" Eu estava tão irritada que lhe apontei o dedo indicador na cara.

"Veremos." Falou me lançando um olhar de puro ódio. "Você não vai tomar o lugar de minha mãe, nunca, eu vou expulsá-la da vida de meu pai, tanto que você vai se arrepender de um dia ter entrado nela."

Aparentemente ele, de fato, cumpriu com a sua promessa. Tirando-me da vida de seu pai, mas o que ele, nem eu, imaginávamos é que quanto mais eu me afastava de Carlisle, mais me aproximava de Edward; ou quanto mais me aproximava de Edward, me afastava de Carlisle, meu marido.

Eu entrei na vida dos Cullens de maneira um tanto extravagante.

Carlisle tinha três filhos. Alice, Rosalie e Edward. Esses dois últimos, digamos assim, que não se agradaram muito com a minha entrada na família. Principalmente esse ultimo. Mas ele não me importava tanto, pois passara muito tempo fora. Ele fazia faculdade de medicina. Assim como o pai fez. Rosalie nem chegou a fazer faculdade, porém não passava muito tempo embaixo do mesmo teto que eu. Ela adorava viajar. Europa? Ela conhecia inteira. E eu tinha a leve impressão de que ela passara tanto tempo longe do pai, por minha causa. Alice era um pouco mais compreensiva; um amor de pessoa, formada em arquitetura, viajava bastante para seus projetos; porém ela morava conosco.

Eu e Carlisle éramos felizes; da melhor maneira que se pode ser uma jovem de 25 anos com um homem de 40. Porém este era lindo, me atraíra desde que o conheci no hospital de Forks. Eu também era formada em medicina. Porém minha faculdade foi mais perto. A Forks University Underwond. E fazendo um estágio de curso que conheci meu atual marido.

Porém quando seu filho Edward volta à cidadezinha chuvosa e pequena de Forks, já formado, minha vida muda um pouco. Digamos que meu enteado, que por sinal me odiava por eu ter tomado o lugar de sua mãe falecida Esme, volta mais parrudo, mais bonito, mais atraente e sexy. Em suma mais homem. Tirando-me o sono, e quase me fazendo trocar o nome de seu pai pelo seu próprio, na hora do sexo.

Então vamos voltar á algum tempo atrás para que possas entender a história toda.

Quando me casei com Carlisle, seus filhos Edward, Rosalie e Alice já eram bem grandinhos. Isso foi mais ou menos há uns dois anos atrás. Alice estava no ultimo ano de arquitetura. Edward no quarto de medicina e Rosalie, bom, Rosalie não estudava, nem à época nem agora. Eles foram inegavelmente contra. Até Alice, que agora era uma fofa comigo, foi contra. Diziam que eu _nunca_ ia tomar o lugar da falecida mãe deles; e nem era o desejo de qualquer forma. Esme tinha morrido de câncer. Eu realmente não queria tomar o lugar dela, mas Carlisle me encantava. Não posso negar que me apaixonei por ele. Como não poderia, ele era tão charmoso, atencioso, carente e necessitado de carinho. Bom, eu não resisti e acabei por cair na tentação de aceitar seu pedido de jantar em uma noite de setembro. Acontece que, antes desse tal jantar; não posso negar; eu dei umas indiretas bem diretas. Ele, obvio, estava ainda abalado pela morte da mulher, apesar de não ser recente, mas de qualquer forma estava abalado e eu acabei por resolver cuidar de seu coração, não de forma profissional – é eu era cardiologista -, mas de forma literal e regular. Eu me apaixonei por ele deste então.

Um ano e meio depois, nós nos casamos. Apesar da negação de seus filhos, Carlisle fora totalmente oposto à abnegação de sua felicidade. Fomos morar em sua casa. Eu estudava ainda, mais ele me buscava na faculdade todos os dias.

Alice como fazia faculdade, morava em outro estado, assim como Edward. Que eu era obrigada a ver apenas nas férias de verão. Bom, apenas a primeira, pois Edward preferiu trabalhar no campus da faculdade a vir para casa nas férias. Portanto eu não me deparei com ele mais do que o suficiente para perceber que ele não ia com a minha cara, e o sentimento era recíproco. Afinal se ele não gostava de mim _apenas_ porque eu me casei com seu pai, mesmo tendo sua idade, e quase à de suas irmãs, eu não era obrigada a ir com a cara dele.

Rosalie que era meu maior problema. Acho que na cabeça dela, eu me irritaria com a cara feia de desagrado que ela fazia na minha presença; e largaria seu pai. Mas este era tão doce comigo que eclipsava qualquer problema. E depois de um tempo ela resolver viajar pelo mundo; dizendo que qualquer lugar no globo seria melhor do que onde eu me encontrasse. URGH.

Eu sei que ela tinha quase a mesma idade que eu, um pouco mais ou um pouco menos, mas isso era exatamente o motivo pelo qual poderíamos ser amigas. Eu não era uma madrasta tão ruim.

Alice, depois de um tempo resolver ser mais gentil comigo. E até tivemos a oportunidade de ter uma conversa amigável sobre tudo isso.

"Tenha paciência com Rose, ela apenas tem ciúmes pela atenção de papai que está sendo dividida agora." Dissera. "Mas com Edward, creio que terá que ter mais que paciência, tenha forças para não se irritar muito. "Ela fez uma careta, em seu rosto de anjo. "Ele foi o que mais sofreu pela perda de nossa mão, por isso perdeu dois ano viajando antes de resolver fazer uma faculdade."

Eu entendera seus motivos para tal alerta. Mas, foi difícil. Alice terminou sua faculdade a pouco mais de um ano, logo depois foi a minha vez de me formar. E, graças a influencia de meu marido, consegui um emprego no hospital local. Ganhando até que um salário razoável, apesar de que em questão de dinheiro, eu não estava mal. Os Cullens eram muito bons de bolso, se é que me entendem. Mas isso não me importava, pois eu não pedia um centavo para Carlisle. Tinha certa independência e gostava dela.

Rose agora estava em Madrid e retornaria para casa sabem-se lá quando. Alice trabalhava em seu escritório local. E quando tinha trabalhos para fazer em outras cidades ela se hospedava em hotéis mais na maioria das vezes era a filha que mais estava em casa.

Agora, voltando ao presente. Carlisle ligou para mim dizendo que tinha uma ótima noticia para dar no jantar, e eu estava super ansiosa. Sai as quatro do trabalho como sempre e fui direto pra casa. Escolhi o que a René, nossa empregada, iria fazer para janta e subi pro meu quarto pra tomar um banho relaxante.

"Bella, amor?" Chamou meu marido de dentro do quarto. Eu estava ainda na banheira. Quase me esqueci do mundo, lá dentro.

"Estou aqui, anjo." Respondi.

Ele veio ao meu encontrou e me beijou docemente na boca. Nos ficamos um tempo conversando, depois eu fui me trocar. Alice já se encontrava na mesa quando descemos para a sala de jantar grande e refinada.

Comemos em paz, um delicioso estrogonofe de frango e champignon. Após o termino da sobremesa Carlisle levantou sua taça de vinho branco.

"Eu quero dar uma noticia á vocês, que me alegrou muito ao saber." Ele sorriu pra mim, depois para a filha e continuou. "Edward me ligou hoje."

Eu cruzei um olhar com o chão e ele me respondeu prontamente. Nada que viesse do bebezinho seria alegre para mim.

"Ele, como sabem, está se formando em terça próxima." Eu bem sabia dessa formatura, que ele ligou dizendo que não queria que fossemos ver ele ganhando o diploma de medico. "Portanto ele estará aqui dentro de uma semana mais ou menos." Finalizou de forma teatral.

"Não acredito, serio? "Alice está esfuziante.

Isso seria um pesadelo, minha vida ia virar de pernas pro ar. Sem Rosalie mais com Edward, não sei qual era pior.

"Ele trará um amigo que conheceu na faculdade para passar um tempo conosco. Creio que seu nome é Jasper..."

"Jasper?" Riu-se Alice. "Quem dá um nome desses ao filho?"

"Provavelmente a mãe dele, Alice." Ele a repreendeu. "Espero que o trate bem."

A conversa não saiu muito daquilo, meu marido apenas ficou falando de seu orgulho pelo segundo filho formado e blá blá blá. Nos despedimos da fofa e subimos para nosso quarto.

Ele foi tomar um banho e eu coloquei uma camisola branca e longa e o esperei na cama.

"Eu adoro quando você faz surpresas assim pra mim." Falou saindo do banheiro com apenas uma toalha enrolada no quadril.

Ah, pai. Esse homem era lindo. Como pode, ter três filhos formados e ter toda essa perfeição. E o melhor de tudo, a experiência que um homem de 40 anos pode te dar. Ou o contrario. Se me entendem bem.

"E eu adoro quando você não se veste pra mim." Falei sorrindo.

Ele também sorriu e jogou a toalha aos seus pés. Subindo na cama, ajoelhado e encaixando minhas pernas em seu quadril. Me beijou mais firmemente, mais ousado; do jeito que eu gostava; segurando meus cabelos e tirando minha camisola...

Os dias que antecederam a vinda de Edward foi tensa para mim. Eu não conseguia me livrar da péssima sensação de que está vinda dele acabaria com meu casamento. Mas o porquê eu sentia isso eu não podia explicar. Apenas sexto sentido.

Já no maldito dia em que o bebezinho chegaria – ok, eu sei que ele era mais velho que eu mas suas atitudes não condiziam com a idade-. Eu fui trabalhar a despeito do pedido de Carlisle para que eu fosse com ele buscar seu filho mais velho. Eu estava com medo que o infanto fizesse um escândalo no aeroporto. E a hora no carro de Por Angeles até Forks seria preocupante.

Meu marido havia me ligado pra dizer que já estava em casa com Edward e o tal Jasper. E que me esperaria em casa para um harmonioso jantar em família. Nos sonhos deles, só pode?

Eu sei que eu também não fazia por onde, mas conquistar a confiança e amizade de meu enteado não era uma coisa que eu almejasse fazer. Mesmo porque se eu fosse louca o suficiente para tentar, sofreria pequenas - ou não - humilhações. Era ciente disso.

Maldito relógio que tinha que me mostrar o horário que eu tinha de ir para casa. Ao chegar lá. O local estava vazio. Ué, onde foram todos? Bom, menos pior. Não reclamaria. Subi as escadas e fui tomar um banho relaxante. Novamente fiquei um tempo imensurável na banheira. Ao sair me enrolei em uma toalha, me sequei e a tirei. Ficando nua para passar meu creme habitual. Sai do banheiro para me vestir e...

"AHHHHHH." Gritei ao ver Edward parado à porta.

"OW, ew... han, eca..." Ele disse, me olhando dos pés a cabeça. Sem empecilho pela notória ausência de roupas ali.

"SAIA DAQUI AGORA SEU IMBECIL..." Eu gritei indo até a porta e o enxotando porta a fora.

Eu fechei a porta na sua cara e respirei fundo. "Imbecil." Murmurei para o vento.

Porém fiquei ali parada, tentando analisar o que acontecera. Era impressão minha ou ela mudara? O formato do rosto mais quadrado, as maças mais proeminentes, os cabelos mais bastos, mais bagunçados; ainda sim de um jeito sexy; o corpo mais definido, o olhar mais provocativo e a boca... a boca que a me ver nua ficou ligeiramente entreaberta...

"Bella?" Carlisle batia na porta. "Posso entrar, anjo?"

Eu corri para por um roupão e logo abri a porta.

"Edward me disse que teve um desagradável encontro com você." Carlilsle me olhava com um ar preocupado. "O que aconteceu?"

Se o bebezinho não havia contado, como parecia, eu tampouco contaria esse pequeno contratempo.

"Nada, querido, estou bem, de verdade." Falei e dei as costas para ele a fim de me trocar.

Ele me observou escolher um vestido vermelho de costas aberta. Eu realmente queria me sentir bem. Não sei ao certo o porquê, mais queria.

A sala de jantar estava mais cheia que o habitual, com Edward-cara-de-pau, e seu amigo.

"Jasper, muito prazer." Disse-me, beijando minha mão esquerda sobre a aliança.

Ele era um pouco mais baixo que Edward, loiro com cabelos penteados para o lado. Seu rosto era bonito, de um tom claro, iluminado.

"Cadê Alice?" Perguntei a meu marido.

"Vai se atrasar um pouco, me ligou avisando sobre uma reunião de ultima hora." Respondeu.

"Não vejo por que isso é de sua conta. "As hostilidade estavam começando cedo.

"Edward não fale assim com _minha_ esposa."

"Tudo bem querido, devo me acostumar com isso." Falei passando as mãos nos ombros de Carlisle, de modo a poder olhar bem pra aqueles olhos verdes cruéis e intensos.

"Já deveria saber que você vai sempre defendê-la, já deve ter se esquecido de minha mãe." O bebezinho continuou.

"Edward." Carlisle falou com autoridade. "Chega."

Depois dessa pequena tensão, nos sentamos à mesa. Tive que ser obrigada a ouvir o infanto contar sobre seus casinhos na faculdade e Jasper concordar. Depois contou de seus projetos futuros... E graças a Deus, Alice chegou.

"Ah, querida..." Carlisle, Edward e Jasper se levantaram da mesa para cumprimentá-la.

"Eaí maninha, que saudades." Engraçado como o infanto conseguia ser educado e carinhoso quando o assunto não se tratava de minha pessoa.

"Esse é um amigo, Jasper." Continuou.

Alice meramente sorriu ao vê-lo, mais eu notei algo mais em seus olhos. Um brilho que contrastavam lindamente com o verde de seus olhos.

Após isso, terminamos a sobremesa e seguimos para a sala de estar, onde foi servido café para todos.

"Então meu filho, pretende ficar e trabalhar aqui?" Carlisle perguntou. Ele mantinha um braço ao meu redor.

"Sim, bom, talvez, creio que numa cidade tão pequena não seja necessário dois cardiologistas, não?" Cômico ele, neh? Se dependesse de mim não precisaria mesmo.

"Alice, Bella, mostrem a casa à visita, que passara um tempo conosco." Falou meu marido me olhando significativamente.

Provavelmente ele estava querendo falar com seu filho á sós, portanto eu me retirei levando comigo os jovens. Não era como se eu fosse muita mais velha que eles, que poderiam ser irmãos gêmeos.

"Bom, eu vou para meu quarto." Falei já a um pé da escada. "Sinta-se à vontade Jasper."

Era bom saber que Alice teria companhia. Dirigi-me direto para minha cama assim que entrei no meu quarto. E caí sobre ela...

Acordei com o despertador tocando. Mais um dia de trabalho. Mas esse, não seria como os outros. Os dias não seriam mais como os outros.

Logo no café da manhã pude comprovar isso.

"Bom dia." Falei ao me senta à mesa que, milagrosamente estava cheia.

"Bom dia." Responderam em uníssono e desanimados.

"Bella, Edward vai com você para o hospital, certo?"

Hein? Olhou para Edward que me olhou sinicamente.

"Por quê?" Perguntei, minha voz mantendo a calma que eu não sentia.

"Porque ele vai estagiar no hospital onde você trabalha, por isso peço que mostre tudo a ele, sim?" Meu marido pegou a minha mãe e a beijou.

Ótimo, um dia inteiro com o bebezinho. Ninguém merece, fala aí. Ele me acompanhou ao hospital. Foi no meu carro, e não disse uma só palavra. Ao chegar ao hospital o bebezinho saiu e seguiu direto porta à dentro.

Eu o acompanhei , passando por ele e entrando direto para minha sala. Ele entrou e fechou a porta.

"Sua vida vai virar um inferno enquanto eu estiver aqui." Falou sorrindo.

"Sim, simplesmente porque você é muito homem para isso não é bebe?" Ironia pouca é bobagem.

"Você não sabe o quão homem posso ser quando quero." Falou chegando perto de mim.

"E vai me mostrar?" Perguntei por puro reflexo.

"Não queira." Respondeu simplesmente.

Eu bufei e passei por ele, mais este segurou meu braço e me olhou nos olhos. O verde sempre claro estava com bordas pretas, pelo ódio.

"Você e meu pai não vão ficar muito tempos juntos..."

"Edward eu nunca vou me separar de seu pai, entendeu bebezinho?" Eu estava tão irritada que lhe apontei o dedo indicador na cara.

"Veremos." Falou me lançando um olhar de puro ódio. "Você não vai tomar o lugar da minha mãe, nunca, eu vou expulsá-la da vida de meu pai, tanto que você vai se arrepender de um dia ter entrado nela."

Eu o olhei desafiadoramente. O bebezinho não iria me afastar de Carlisle. E isso agora era questão de honra.


	2. Toma lá da cá

Ele continuou me encarando por apenas dois segundos e se retirou da minha sala. Aleluia.

Sentei na minha poltrona confortável, me preparando psicologicamente para visitar meus pacientes. Fui até meu banheiro para lavar meu rosto. Água gelada sempre faz bem. Sai da sala a fim de começar logo o expediente. Mas parei ali. No corredor, onde havia bancos de espera, o bebezinho estava sentado. Olhou pra mim ao ouvir o barulho da porta.

"O que está fazendo ai?" Perguntei.

"Esperando você." Ele se levantou.

"Pra...?"

"Como pra que, Izabella?" Perguntou me olhando. "Vim aqui para trabalhar, não pense que quero apenas ver seu rostinho bonito."

Hein?

"O que disse?" eu deveria lavar direito meus ouvidos.

"Foi modo de falar, não vai se achando muito garota, você nem ao menos faz meu tipo." Ele já foi andando na minha frente.

Eu parei no meio do corredor ainda vazio.

Não que eu fosse sem muita confiança, mais na realidade eu simplesmente odiava quando ouvia um comentário desses.

"Como assim não faço seu tipo?" perguntei. Ele se virou pra mim. "Qual é seu tipo, então bebezinho?"

"Primeiro, você não faz meu tipo por que eu não gosto de mulheres interesseiras, segundo o meu tipo de mulher é totalmente o oposto de você."

"Então isso não tem nada haver com minha aparência?"

"Ta querendo me perguntar se o seu tipo físico me atrai?" Céus, ele veio perto de mim para fazer essa pergunta. Nossa que perfume bom, tipo untei total com esse cheiro. ÉCA, eu estava mesmo me referindo ao bebe?

"Não." Respondi segundos depois. "Não me interessa se meu enteado me acha bonita ou não. Piorou se eu o atraio fisicamente. Isso só interessa se vem de meu marido."

Ao ouvir isso, seus olhos mudaram novamente para um verde mais escuro. Como na sala, quando disse que eu não ficaria com seu pai.

"Ainda bem. Pois nem se você fosse a ultima mulher do mundo inteiro, me interessaria por você, Izabella. Prefiro ficar com um homem a encostar em você. Prefiro mil vezes morrer a te ter, você me dá nojo, me causa náuseas..."

"Ok chega... já percebi a repulsa que você sente por mim." Disse com um sorriso sínico no rosto. "Pena, pra você, que seu pai não sente o mesmo. Ele meio que ama o meu corpo, sentir a minha pele, meu prazer na cama..."

"Não quero ouvir o que você faz com meu pai na cama, ta legal?" Rebateu furioso.

Adorei isso. Afinal ele me magoou falando que sentia náuseas em relação a mim, queria revidar.

"Tem medo de gostar?"

"De que? De você?" Perguntou um tanto incrédulo. "Sonhar não paga imposto, não é?"

"Não, por isso pode continuar sonhando, bebezinho." Falei e sai na frente dele. Que foi atrás de mim e me puxou pelo braço.

"Por que me chama de bebezinho?"

"Por que você age como tal."

"Seja mais especifica."

"Você é totalmente infantil em relação a mim e comigo."

"Que por sinal tem a mesma idade que eu e é casada com meu pai."

"É, experiência conta muito, você não tem idéia das coisas que ele sabe e pode fazer que você não pensaria nem em seus sonhos mais loucos."

"Mais ele continua tendo 40 anos, e você..."

"Ta querendo o que? Que eu o troque por dois de 20?" Ri com esse pensamento.

"Não seria de todo ruim, assim deixaria meu pai em paz."

"Ta vendo porque te chamo de bebe. Você acha que fazendo birra e manhas vai me separar do homem que amo..."

"Ama?" Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Han... amo, lógico..." Não entendi a pergunta dele, e também o porquê fiquei confusa na hora de confirmar.

"Sei." Ele mordeu o lábio. "Acho que temos muito que fazer, deixemos essa discução pra depois."

Mais hein? Ele parou mesmo a briguinha inútil por isso? Tática boa a minha, não?

"Ok. Mas se não se importar prefiro deixar essa conversinha para tipo assim... nunca." Sorri ao ver seus olhos me fuzilando.

E antes que pudéssemos retornar as discussões eu me retirei indo em direção a meu primeiro paciente. Ele me seguiu calado.

O dia não passou rápido, ele ficava lá o tempo todo me atormentando , dando opiniões sobre meu trabalho, criticando o que eu fazia, me contradizendo na frente de pacientes e até outros médicos. Tanto que teve uma hora que eu tive que dar um basta.

"Não é a toa que eu me formei a mais de um ano e você há uma semana. Sei o que estou fazendo e se quiser ficar vai ser assim. Eu falo, você escuta, estamos entendidos?"

Ele murmurou um "ok" meio rabugento e permaneceu calado dali em diante. No final da tarde eu voltei para minha sala e o encosto veio junto. Se eu tivesse que aturar muito daquilo iria preferir trabalhar no consultório particular de Carlisle a ter que ficar dando "aulinhas" pro bebezinho.

"Amanhã virei novamente."

"Eu sei." Eu sei respondi secamente.

Alguém bateu na porta.

"Com licença doutora Cullen, vim lhe entregar isto." Uma enfermeira me entregou a rotineira prancheta de pacientes do final do dia, e saiu fechando a porta.

"Linda ela, não?"

Eu levantei meus olhos dos papeis que acabara de pegar para encarar aquele rosto que continha um quê de presunção.

"Sim, acho que... mas, Edward, não brinque em horário de trabalho, eu não vou permitir."

"E desde quando você permite alguma coisa?"

"Desde quando faço parte do membro do conselho do hospital." Sorri.

"Você, membro do conselho?" Perguntou com um misto de incredulidade e irritação no rosto.

"Tem muitas coisas que você não sabe sobre mim, bebezinho."

"Mas logo irei descobrir." Falou.

"E porque faria isso?" Perguntei tentando esconder minha confusão.

"Preciso saber de tudo sobre você, assim conseguirei te afastar de meu pai mais fácil."

"Ora, por favor, Edward. Larga de ser criança." Levantei, estava começando a ficar seriamente irritada.

"Sou tão criança quanto você, e veja só... esta casada com um homem que tem o dobro da sua idade..."

"Eu _não_ vou discutir isso com você novamente, você não tem _nada _haver com a minha vida nem pessoal nem profissional..."

"Mas não somos da mesma família?" Perguntou com a maior cara de cínico que podia.

"Aparentemente é você que não pensa assim, e agora basta, eu sou maior e vacinada, me envolvo com quem eu quero, e você queira ou não eu estou casada com seu pai."

Encerrei a conversa me virando de costas tirando o jaleco branco e ficando de costas para ele.

**EPOV**

Garotinha irritante essa que meu pai resolver se casar. Será que ele ainda não pensava na minha mãe que morreu, e mesmo que este não fosse o caso, não poderia ter escolhido alguém mais velho? Ela praticamente tinha idade para ser minha namorada. Ela ficou irritada, assim como eu e se virou para tirar o jaleco, soltando seus cabelos que nem em filme em câmera lenta. Mais o perfume que emanou dela foi tão bom que paralisei ali, vendo suas costas esguias e perfeitas.

Eu balancei a cabeça a fim de clarear os pensamentos, devia estar ficando louco por apenas ter tido tal pensamento sobre essa mulher que eu odiava mais que todas as células de meu corpo

**BPOV**

Eu virei para o bebe que me encarava meio atônito. Que foi to cagada? Obvio que eu não verbalizei isso, mais tive vontade. Ele logo retomou sua fisionomia normal. Fomos embora logo e eu não via à hora de chegar em casa e tomar um bom banho.

Carlisle não havia chego do trabalho ainda, pois trabalhando em um consultório particular ele sempre ficava até depois do horário comercial. Subi direto para meu quarto deixando Edward irritantemente irritante parado na sala me encarando. Serio, qual problema dele?

Não quis aprofundar mais na questão, pois eu estava muito cansada. Presisava de um bom banho de banheira. Entrei no banheiro já arrancando a roupa, abri a torneira da minha banheira e. nada. Não caiu água nenhuma.

"Merda." Murmurei. Às vezes ela dava problemas, e não ligava pela pouca pressão de água.

Coloquei um roupão e fui ao quarto de Alice que estava vazio. Sempre que aconteciam essas coisas eu recorria Alice para um bom banho de banheira. Porém ela não estava, mais acho que ela não se incomodaria com isso; fui direto a torneira e....ahhh abriu, pensarão que não né?

Encostei um pouco a porta do banheiro e joguei o roupão em cima da pia. Entrei na banheira de água quente e perfumada com essência de erva doce e lilás. Eu amava aquilo. Comecei a cantar It must have ben love ( eu amo aquela musica – durmo com naftalina, ta legal) da Roxette; ah merda será que eu tranquei mesmo a porta do quarto? Acho que sim, ah que se dane.

**EPOV **

"Alice." A chamei no jardim.

"Edward, aqui." Ela pediu para que eu me aproximasse, estava sentada no banco ornamentado do jardim.

"Então eu fui tomar banho e a merda da minha banheira não esta saindo água..."

"Ah, é normal, acho que tem haver com a pressão da água... Está um problema, às vezes acontece mesmo isso, ai tem que esperar umas duas horas pra..."

"Duas? Mais eu to cansado, preciso de relaxar..."

"Usa a minha, a Bella a usa quando acontece isso no quarto dela e do papai."

"Han. Legal." Me irritei em ouvir-la dizendo quarto _dela e do papai. "_Que seja, posso usar então?"

"Claro, vai lá." Ela sorriu.

Voltei ao meu quarto e peguei minhas coisas. Não tinha muita gente circulando o corredor então vesti meu roupão branco e sai em direção ao quarto da minha irmã. A porta estava aberta, quero dizer destrancada. Mais havia alguém ali dentro. Entrei e vi a porta do banheiro entreaberta e alguém cantando.

"_LAY A WHISPE R ON MY PILLOW_ (Suspiro no meu travesseiro)" Cara era a voz de Izabella ali?

Me aproximei do banheiro, conseguindo ver apenas suas pernas que estavam levantadas no beiral da banheira, com espumas em algumas partes da pele. Limpei a garganta.

"TOUCH-ME NOW, I CLOSE MY EYES 'N I DREAM AWAY (toque me agora, eu fecho meus olhos, e sonho e me perco em sonhos)" Ela continuava cantando essa musica que fez sucesso a tipo, quase vinte anos atrás.

Eu empurrei devagar a porta e notei que ela estava com os olhos fechados passando uma bucha macia em sua pele provavelmente igual. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque mais preso, deixando alguns fios estrategicamente soltos. Aquilo era uma visão do inferno. Aquela mulher, eu não podia negar, era incrivelmente tentadora, seu corpo de um formato perfeito e maravilhosamente concebido para o pecado. Não era extravagantemente grande nem miseravelmente pequeno. Era, pensei cativante, perfeito, exposto, tentador, irresistível, sensual, alinhado, e extremamente sexy.

"Edward?" perguntou.

Eu balancei minha cabeça; merda ela havia visto que eu estava ali. Ela me olhava com olhos ternos e ao mesmo tempo incrivelmente sedutores.

Eu nada respondi. Ela, ainda olhando em meus olhos, se levantou da banheira, com espumas cobrindo algumas partes de seu corpo, partes essas que eu preferia estarem totalmente descobertas.

Pingos de água caiam sobre o tapete bege, eu engoli em seco mais uma vez, não conseguindo tirar os olhos daquele rosto cheios de alguma coisa que eu só poderia julgar ser manha, malícia, elegância, destreza.

"Quem deixou me olhar assim, não pediu minha permissão?" Ela disse lentamente, como se estivesse lhe faltando o ar. Mais o pior de tudo é que eu apenas conseguia visualizar seu rosto, alguma coisa fazia com que eu apenas o olhasse, não para seu corpo nu, que estava à minha frente à mercê de meu olhar, era como ele fosse inimaginável, não existisse ou eu não o conhecesse e minha imaginação não fizesse jus a ele.

Eu não consegui responder, ela veio até mim e me puxou pela gola do roupão, chegando perto, perto, perto... Ai eu percebi que continuava parado em frente à porta vendo- a tomando banho.

PUTA MERDA, eu tava tendo alucinações com a insuportável? Morre, Edward.

"IT MUST HAVE BEEN LOVE BUT IST´S OVER NOW (deve ter sido amor, mais esta acabado agora)". Ela continuava a cantar aquela musica nojenta.

Eu sai de lá indo direto para meu quarto, não queria ficar um só segundo na presença desse símbolo de fogo e desejo que se estabeleceu no ar quando eu a vi. Tentei afastar isso de meu pensamento. Afinal ela era mulher de meu pai, mesmo a contra gosto tinha de admitir isso, e ele gostava muito dela, fora o que me dissera antes de seu casamento ridículo. Ela era dele, e acima de tudo eu a odiava por ter entrada em minha casa dessa maneira, tentando arrancar as atenções, flertando contra o destino.

**BPOV**

Eu saí do banho, mais relaxada, vesti meu roupão e segui direto para meu quarto. Carlisle não estava ali. Vesti uma calça de algodão e uma camiseta cinza, e desci para procurá-lo.

Ele não havia chego, Alice me informou. Ela, assim como Jasper estavam no jardim adjacente á sala de estar da parte de trás, ao lado da piscina aquecida que era maravilhosa. Como descrever? Morávamos em uma mansão linda, afastada da cidade, havia muitas arvores e matos à nossa volta, e na parte da piscina, era como se fosse um pequeno morro, que nela, poderíamos ver o horizonte, como se a piscina estivesse voando no alto, e víamos nada mais que o longe, ou o perto muito longe.

Eu entrei novamente dentro da casa deixando Alice e Jasper lendo seus respectivos livros. Pois é eles estavam lendo livros. Lendo romances (acho), em vez de viverem um. Eu ri ironicamente.

O telefone tocou e eu fui atender.

"Quem ta falando?" perguntou a, terrivelmente familiar, voz de Rosalie após meu "Alô".

"Izabella." Respondi sem muita emoção.

"Ah. Passa para meu pai."

"Ele não está."

"Ok, pede para ele me ligar, preciso falar com ele."

"Não pode me dar o recado, ou tem medo que eu esconda dele?" Eu sei, eu fui um pouco abusada, mais ela merecia.

"Não tenho medo de nada, e quer saber vou falar sim." Ela riu do outro lado da linha tentando me contradizer. "Estou chegando em dois dias, e vou acompanhada." Sua voz tinha um quê de presunção que era quase tangível.

"Tudo bem. Mais posso saber quem é o acompanhante?" Eu era curiosa.

"Largue de ser curiosa, eu não te dei liberdade para se intrometer na minha vida Izabella, avise meu pai, tchau." E o telefone ficou mudo.

Urgh, já vi que minha vida iria ser o inferno na terra.


	3. Rosalie e Edward meu inferno particular

_Capítulo três_

Carlisle chegou mais ou menos na mesma hora em que o jantar era posto á mesa, portanto jantamos todos juntos. Edward me olhava com uma expressão estranha no rosto, beira a... cobiça? Devia ter maconha nessa comida.

Contei-lhes sobre a vinda de Rosalie e seu acompanhante. Carlisle pareceu satisfeita ao achar que sua filha estava namorando. O que não sei se seria o caso, do contrario ela o intitularia como tal. Ou não? Bom, não sei ao certo, mais de uma coisa eu sabia; não estava tão entusiasmada com a vinda de mais um Cullen para me atazanar a vida.

Edward, Jasper e meu marido foram assistir a um jogo que passava na TV depois do jantar. E eu e Alice fomos para o jardim de inverno ao lado da lareira conversar. O que se podia fazer de noite quando seu marido não estava na cama para representar o papel e você não esta com sono? Bem sei que poderia fazer diversas outras coisas, mais agora, não vêm ao caso.

"... Então, eu não sei se ele está interessado em mim, ele joga umas indiretas, mais não age nunca." Lamentava-se Alice a despeito da falta de atitude de Jasper. O mais novo agregado da família, ou assim queria a mulher à minha frente.

"Calma, querida, você tem que esperar um tempo. Faz poucos dias que ele está aqui e já quer correr pro abraço, ou outras coisas." Eu ri.

"Eu sei, mais ele não demonstra interesse nenhum. E eu adoro o jeito que ele fala que ele mexe os lábios ao falar, o cheiro do perfume dele..."

"Acho que está apaixonada, hein Alice."

Ela riu também, assim como eu.

"Não acredito que essas coisas funcionem para mim."

"Funcionam para todo mundo, só precisam achar aqueles que são os certos, ou melhor, dizendo os errados que se tornaram o certo, er... algum dia."

"Então papai foi o errado que se tornou certo?"

"Não, ele está mais para o certo e só."

"Então..." Ponderou ela. "Papai não seria o certo, se como disse o certo é o errado que possa ser tornar o ideal, papai não é exatamente àquilo que te pertencerá?"

Eu não tive uma resposta para dá-la rapidamente. Até porque aquilo também me pegou de surpresa. Carlisle fora exatamente o certo, ou o que eu achava que era o certo. Tirando o pequeno contratempo de seus filhos já crescido não me suportarem e eu ser quase vinte anos mais nova, o resto fora, de fato, certo, comum, normal. Primeiro encontro, primeiro beijo, segundo encontro, outros beijos, terceiro encontro, mãos bobas e pegação, quarto encontro transa casual sem compromisso, quinto encontro compromisso de nos vermos mais freqüentemente, dali em diante seguiu-se um namoro mais noivado para casamento superficial, novamente comum e simples.

"Bella ainda ta ai?" Alice me tirou de minhas divagações estalando os dedos em frente ao meu rosto.

"Er, claro... Bom, comigo é diferente, querida, porque eu sou bem... mais resolvida com esse lance, não querendo dizer que você não seja mais..."

"Eu entendi, você, alem de tudo, curti caras mais velhos, e estes são bem menos complicados, não é?"

"Bom..." Não era aquilo que eu estava tentando dizer, mas... "Bom, sim, isso mesmo."

"Entendo... Então vou tentar me virar com as armas que eu conseguir reunir para conquistá-lo, certo?" Ela sorriu.

"Vá em frente, garota." Acenei com a mão como se desse passagem a ela.

Demos muitas risadas que envolviam desde como os homens amavam ser dominadores na cama e como acabavam submissos à como era ditador dos próprios princípios sobre a contida inveja feminina do pênis.

Fui me deitar, passei pela sala onde os três "rapazes" ainda assistiam ao jogo. Envolvi o pescoço de meu marido com meus braços. Vi Edward vacilar seu olhar na minha direção.

"Vamos dormir." Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

"Hum, boa noite meninos." Carlisle levantou se do sofá, segurando em minha mão. Novamente, Edward me olhou. Seus olhos demonstravam uma sensação de inveja, egocentrismo e desprezo. Bom, vindo dele, nada me admiraria.

Ao contrario do que disse á Carlisle na sala, nós usamos a cama para bem mais que dormir. O sexo com meu marido era bom, tentador, gostoso e saciante (existe essa palavra? Mais descreve bem, ao menos). Não imaginava outra forma de prazer.

O dia seguinte não foi muito diferente, tirando que Edward, vulgo bebezinho, estava diferente. Será que já tinha percebido que não conseguiria me separar nunca de seu pai? Esperava que esse fosse o caso. Nosso único e cordial assunto foi esse:

"O diagnóstico dela parece bom." Comentou, enquanto eu examinava um paciente. "Seu sistema cardiológico parece intacto."

"Sim, mais o respiratório não. Vê que aqui demonstra falhas lineares?"

"Parece bem complacente." Concordou.

"Exato... Bom , vou lhe encaminhar para o cardiovascular, para dar uma revisada geral, ok?"

E isso foi tudo o que conversamos, uma vez que eu tinha uma cirurgia para fazer onde estagiários não faziam parte.

No final do dia fomos embora juntos novamente. Ele parecia se sentir humilhado por ter que pegar carona comigo, mais isso logo acabaria, dado a sua recente aquisição de um volvo zero. É, parecia mesmo que ele ficaria na cidade por um período maior do que jamais ficara desde o falecimento de sua mãe.

O jantar foi tranqüilo, após isso Carlisle foi se deitar alegando estar super cansado. Alice resolvera convidar Jasper para dar uma volta pela cidade próxima e Forks, e ir a um barzinho. E este aceitou prontamente.

Eu não estava com tanto sono para dormir. Fiquei um tempo rolando na cama, Apenas ouvindo os suspiros de meu marido. Após muitas trocas de olhares com o teto, resolvi ir tomar um ar fresco. Desci as escadas e passei pelas portas de correr de vidro. Sentei em uma cadeira ornamentada e fiquei olhando para a água da piscina que se movimentava lentamente com a brisa leve e fria da noite. Forks não era exatamente a melhor opção do mundo para se morar quando não curtia muito o frio, o ar úmido e a chuva constante. Mais eu não era uma dessas pessoas. Já me acostumara com esse clima. Podia livremente curtir o sereno da noite, e cara tava frio.

A piscina deu uma piscadinha pra mim. Hein, é comigo? Ela me chamava. Talvez eu devesse dar um mergulho. A piscina era aquecida quando ligado o automático. E foi o que eu fiz, esperei sair fumaças ao vento frio e tirei meu roupão de seda branco. Quem se importa de nadar às 3 da manhã com três homens em casa, dos quais dois você tem um contato bom dia – boa noite? Bom, eu _poderia_ me importar caso eles estivessem acordados, não agora, não de madrugada.

Mas deixe-me salientar que não estava totalmente pelada. Usava um sutiã de renda preta e um tanto pequeno. E a peça de cima, er...não existia peça de cima, afinal quem dorme – ou tenta – de sutiã? Eu não.

A água estava tão quente, era uma sensação incrível estar ali. Fora que eu já deva ter comentado a paisagem que se podia ter daqui da piscina, não? Era lindo poder olhar para o horizonte, o céu escuro, sem muito brilho, sem lua, sem estrelas. Parecia tão eu, ali. Apenas eu e o mundo, a devastação de um céu imensamente azul petróleo. O leve farfalhar das folhas ao se movimentarem com a brisa, as pequenas ondas que fazia na piscina ao movimentar minhas mãos, a fumaça entrando em contato com o sereno - uma espécie de sauna -, tudo aquilo era tão misterioso, um cenário extremamente relaxante, mais ao mesmo tempo eu queria algo, queria mais. Queria alguém, e por incrível que possa parecer, não era exatamente Carlisle que eu imaginava nu dentro da piscina acariciando meu corpo, igualmente nu.

**EPOV**

Cacete de sono que se recusava a vir. Eu estava totalmente cansado e mesmo assim não consegui dormir. Quase apelei aos carneirinhos, brothers meus na infância, mais eu já era bem crescido pra isso. Eu virava de um lado para o outro até que dei uma cochilada rápida.

"Edward." Chamou ela, com uma voz rouca. Seus lábios estavam de um vermelho sangue e eu consegui ver apenas seus lábios. Não imaginava como era seu corpo. Parecia que um véu negro a mantinha coberta diante de meus olhos, e ainda sim eu sabia que era isso que eu queria ver.

"Edward." Chamou ela novamente, mordendo os lábios. Seus olhos clamavam por mim, clamavam pelo calor que meu corpo lhe proporcionaria...

CARALHO.... Não acredito que sonhei com ela de novo.

Não, esses sonhos não estavam certos, isso ia dar merda. Essas porras só aconteciam comigo né? Sonhar com a mulher do meu pai. Eu precisava tomar uma água. De preferência lavar meu rosto com ela, pra ver se minha sanidade voltava a funcionar.

Desci as escadas, num silêncio quase tangível. Fui até a cozinha. A água, assim como previ, me fez bem. Passei pela sala novamente. A luz da piscina estava acessa. Puta merda, quem estaria na piscina uma hora dessas e com um frio desses? Abri as portas de correr que davam acesso ao jardim.

Eu já disse puta merda? Tenho que dizer de novo: PUTA MERDA.

Izabella estava dentro da piscina, de costas para mim. Suas costas estavam livres de roupas. O que, claramente, mostrava que ela estava sem nada na parte de cima. Seria difícil eu dizer se embaixo ela vestia o mesmo, ou seja, nada, pois a fumaça que saia da água confundia um pouco o reflexo no local.

O que ela tinha na porra da cabeça? Merda? Só podia, uma casa com três homens dos quais apenas um, obvio, era seu marido. Fala serio, ela era muito cretina ou muito inocente.

Bom, pelo que eu conhecia dela, nenhuma das opções anteriores. Eu podia odiá-la mais daí achar que era uma puta não condizia comigo.

"Boa noite." Falei sem pensar. Ela se virou assustada, e logo colocou as mãos em cima dos seios por reflexo.

"O que faz aqui?" perguntou espantada.

"Creio que o mesmo que você." Respondi.

"Han, certo, agora sai, não tenho como sair daqui com você ai me olhando."

"Ow, jura, seria interessante poder lhe deixar sem ter como sair da piscina. Passar a noite toda ai dentro."

"Você não faria isso." Debochou.

"Não?!?" Perguntei com escárnio.

"Han... você não faria...Quer saber, eu moro aqui e a casa é minha, posso sair livremente dessa piscina, você apenas verá o que não quer se continuar teimando em ficar."

O que não quero? Ok, realmente não quero. _Não quero, não quero_, ver aquele corpo molhado, ver se ela usava algo por debaixo...provavelmente não...Porra, parei.

"Experimente, acho que papai não ficaria muito satisfeito."

"Exatamente, o que ele iria pensar se soubesse que seu filho recusou a dar acesso a sua mulher, querendo-a ver, parecendo então, nua."

"E você está nua?" Não consegui resistir à pergunta.

"Vá à merda, Edward e fique por lá."

"Ok Izabela, estou me retirando, sem histerias, certo?" Eu ri.

**BPOV**

O quão filhadaputa Edward poderia ser? Eu estava provando um pouco da dosagem. Eu estava irritada demais, pois ele se divertia com aquela situação, enquanto eu corava cada vez mais, me arrependendo de não dormir de sutiã.

Nota mental: Colocar sutiã quando uma escapulida da cama por significado de piscina, e/ou trancar as portas de correr que dão acesso à mesma, sendo assim ninguém me perturbaria.

"Boa noite, senhorita-passeios-ao-luar." O irritante ainda sorriu pra mim. Puta que ódio de mim e dele.

Assim que ele saiu, eu corri logo para fora da piscina, e devo dizer; _cacete que frio_; pronto desabafei. Vesti a merda do roupão e entrei. Tomei um banho longo e demorado e fui me deitar. De cabelo molhado mesmo.

Acordei com a luz fraca do dia batendo insistente em meu rosto. Tateei a mão ao meu lado e não havia ninguém ali. Provavelmente Carlisle levantara mais cedo. Tomei outro banho para aliviar o suor que estava impregnado em mim por conta de um sonho super esquisito que eu tive. Não conseguia me lembrar direito. Era tudo um borrão de confusão, imagens tortas, pinceladas. Apenas me lembrava de... olhos verdes e penetrantes na minha direção, um cabelo desgrenhado, totalmente molhado encostando em minha pele. Uma voz rouca e delineada, e por incrível que pareça um cheiro... no sonho me lembrava de um cheiro que me deixava com muito,er... tesão. Um aroma maravilhoso, fraco, de longe, mais potente quando sentido de perto. Totalmente lascivo.

Enfim...

Desci para a sala. Precisava de um café bem forte. Segui direto para a cozinha, onde, eu não acreditei, havia uma Rosalie abraçando seu pai. Eu mereço, né?

Ela largou Carlisle e se agarrou em Edward, depois Alice, e até Jasper, e este devo acrescentar, parecia ter levado uma bolada na cabeça. Só faltava babar na loira a sua frente.

"Amor." Finalmente alguém notou minha presença na sala. Carlisle veio à minha direção. "Rose voltou, não é ótimo?"

Pra quem? Quase perguntei, mas não havia necessidade de estragar a alegria de meu marido.

Eu murmurei um "ótimo". E, finalmente notei outra presença não familiar na minha sala, que ultimamente parecia uma pensão. Com certeza aquele era o "acompanhante" de Rosalie. Era alto, forte, cabelos curtos e morenos, seu rosto tinha um ar brincalhão. Logo que me viu, abriu-se em um sorriso lindo. Rose tinha gosto, hein.

"Esse é o Emmett, Izabella." A cretina da loira me apresentou seu... o que ele era dela, namorado já? "Emmett, _essa _é mulher do meu pai." A vadia frisou bem o essa, ou foi mera impressão minha?

"Olá, Bella, encantado." Ele se adiantou em um abraço que eu achei totalmente inconveniente. Supostamente meu marido também, mais pelo menos não verbalizou nada.

Tomamos nosso café, e a conversa estava tão estridente que eu não conseguia assimilar muita coisa devido às falas paralelas que se seguiu.

Carlilsle, após, terminar, foi para o trabalho, prometendo tentar chegar mais cedo para um jantar super familiar. Eu, graças aos céus, estava de folga. Edward havia me perguntado se ele ficaria em casa, assim como eu, ou iria para a clinica. Mandei-lhe fazer o que achasse melhor, ele fez cara feia e seguiu para o hospital. Alice tinha um cliente para atender na parte da manhã, portanto não se demorou em casa. A vaca loira disse que estava cansada da viagem e portanto ia descansar, pedindo, por favor – e foi um "por favor" bem cretino, por falar nisso –, que eu mostrasse o quarto onde seu amigo se instalaria.

"Sua casa é linda, Sra. Cullen." Comentou ao subirmos as escadas.

"Me chame de Bella, por favor. Não sou muito mais velha que você, alias quantos anos você tem?"

"26." Respondeu prontamente.

"Ow, e você me chamando de Sra. Cullen, devo lhe chamar também pelo sobrenome?" brinquei.

"Você é bem mais nova que o pai de Rose, não?"

Eu abri a porta do quarto de hospedes numero 2 - o primeiro estava ocupado com Jasper -, portanto não respondi imediatamente. Fui até as janelas e abri as cortinas de forro branco, clareando o quarto de decoração creme.

"Bom, eu gosto de homens experientes." Tentei levar a pergunta na brincadeira.

"Um homem não precisa ter 40 anos para ser experiente." Ele piscou pra mim.

Eita merda, ele piscou pra mim.

"Er...pois é." Situação embaraçosa. "Bom, vou lhe deixar sozinho para que arrume suas coisas." Já fui me adiantando para a porta. Onde fui barrada por mãos fortes, na minha _cintura_. Mas, que porra ele pensava que estava fazendo?

"Obrigada pela hospedagem, Bella." E me largou.

Pisquei atônita, pela proximidade com que falara. Assenti e sai do quarto. Rose estava ficando com um perfeito cafajeste. Apesar de não gostar dela, sentia muito por isso. Homens cretinos, apesar de bom, magoava muito as mulheres. Portanto, me dirigi ao quarto da loira chata; afinal, madrastas poderiam ser amigas nessas horas.

"Entre." Falou, quando eu bati em sua porta.

"Ola, Rosalie, posso conversar um pouco com você?"

"O que você quer, Izabela, não gosto da sua presença, portanto fale logo."

Um amor de pessoa, não? Filhadaputa.

"É sobre Emmett."

Ao ouvir esse nome, seus olhos mudaram para um brilho diferente. Como se isso fosse exatamente o que ela queria ouvir. Bom, pelo menos ele poderia fazer com que nós duas nos aproximássemos.

Cara, como eu estava enganada.

"Ele gostou de você." Comentou sentando-se na beirada da cama.

"Hã?" Perguntei totalmente atônita. Afinal ele era... "O que ele é seu?"

"Amigo, e desde que te viu falou super bem de você, ta amarradão."

"Er, ele me conhece a menos de duas horas..."

"Ai, Izabela, ele já te viu por foto." Ela sorriu. "E meio que se encantou."

"Você enlouqueceu né?" Só podia.

"Para de ser velha querida. Alem do mais ele é um gato." Ela se levantou, abrindo suas gavetas.

"Deixe-me te recordar que sou casada, endente isso? _Casada_, e por mais, er... gato, como você mesmo disse, eu não olharia para outro homem, eu amo seu pai. E se você não tem nada a ver com ele, não temos mais o que conversar." Eu parei a um milímetro da porta. "E, já que ele é apenas um amigo, você poderia dizer pra ele se hospedar em um hotel, não?"

"A casa também é minha, e nela fica quem eu quero." Ela não mais sorria.

"Ótimo, mas avise para seu amiguinho pra ficar bem longe de mim, ou seu pai não vai gostar muito das novidades, entende?" Eu pisquei e sai do quarto.

Aff era isso mesmo? Ela queria que eu me interessasse pelo amiguinho dela? E, o que, deixar seu pai? Eu tive que rir dessa piada. Nada nem _ninguém_ fariam eu me separar de Carlisle.

Alice chegou em casa um pouco depois do almoço. E veio com uma idéia de fazer uma festa de comemoração por a família estar reunida. O que Carlisle, que chegou na hora da janta, adorou. Prontificou-se para que fosse para o da seguinte mesmo, ou seja, sábado.

Terminamos de jantar e foi ali que dei falta de uma pessoa.

"Cadê Edward?"

"Ele ia sair com uns antigos amigos que não via faz tempo."

"Ah." Falei.

Depois de jantarmos, Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie ficaram na sala batendo papo. Eu e Carlisle resolvemos ficar no jardim. Eu olhava para a piscina, e logo me lembrava da noite anterior. O sereno, o clima, a solidão, o misticismo, Edward...

"Eu amo você." Meu marido me puxou para seu colo e me envolveu em um abraço. "Acho que morreria se te perdesse."

"Você não vai me perder." Falei por reflexo.

Ele beijou meu nariz, depois minha boca. Sua língua era quente, inebriante; invadia minha boca, entrelaçando nossas línguas tão docemente que me deixei levar por aquela sensação de paz, de calmaria. Suas mãos então, não deixaram meus cabelos, passando seus dedos suavemente entre eles. O silêncio predominante, apenas ouvindo nossos corações em um ritmo irregular. Estendi mais meus braços por entre seu pescoço, e puxando seus cabelos. Carlisle era tão lindo, charmoso, seus cabelos grisalhos faziam com que ficasse ainda mais sexy. Seu olhar era fascinante, aqueles olhos verdes, que no momento estavam fechadas. Apenas sentindo nossos corpos tão juntos, apenas sentindo...

"Você me trocaria por um homem mais novo, Bella?" Perguntou me afastando um pouco de seu corpo. De modo que pudesse ver minha expressão.

"Hã... Que perguntou idiota é essa?"

"Responda, minha Bella, você me trocaria?"

... (caso para se pensar? – merda, no que estou pensando? Mais que merda ao quadrado, ele esta esperando minha resposta, e eu não consegui responder, deixa eu pensar... não há ninguém nesse mundo que eu queira como quero meu marido que me faz bem, certo? Ok, então a resposta é..."

"Claro que não." Respondi. Ele deu um sorriso. "Como iria querer outra pessoa, eu te amo."

Ele novamente se inclinou para mim, me beijando, não mais suave. Agora ardente, apaixonado...

Eu não tinha cometido perjúrio, certo? Eu o amava, mais de uns dias para cá. Tava tudo tão bagunçado, e ainda sim não sabia o porquê. Mas ele me fazia tão bem...

"Te faz tão bem?" Perguntou com escárnio, alguém...

Eu abri os olhos, varri o lugar com o olhar, Carlisle continuava me beijando de olhos fechados. Ele não poderia ter falado nada então...

"É a tua consciência mesmo que esta falando."

Oh, merda eu devia de estar ficando louca.

"Agora me fale, homens servem para te deixar bem?" Continuou a minha, recém nomeada, consciência falante.

"Querido." Parei de beijar ele. "Eu... preciso ir ao banheiro, er... nos vemos lá em cima?" Pulei do colo dele. E quase corri porta adentro, o deixando ali com cara de confusão.

Er... Eu estava subindo correndo para meu quarto, passei direto para o banheiro e tranquei a porta.

Ai merda, eu estava ouvindo vozes... Nada bom. Eu não era médica psiquiatra, mais sabia como era a introdução. E isso só podia ser loucura, ouvir minha consciência falando sobre...

"Homens servem para nos deixarem loucas, para nos apaixonarmos por eles, fazermos loucuras e nunca nos arrependermos." Continuou a voz fina, mas diabólica de minha consciência.

"É mas ele te ama, e te quer bem, não é o suficiente?" Eita porra, agora uma voz diferente, estava falando. Era, pensei comigo, uma voz mais do bem, mais calma, mais da paz.

"É mais temos que arriscar um pouco não?" A B1 falou. ( Bella 1 – diabólica.)

"Claro que não, pra que arriscar um casamento tão lindo de duas pessoas que se querem bem." Continuou a B2. ( Bem bananas de pijamas – descendo as escadas, uma dupla bem levada...srsr)

"Calem-se as duas, eu amo meu marido para a sua informação B1." Que merda hein, Bella? Falando com amiguinhas imaginarias.

"Depois não diga que eu não avisei." B1 ficou irritada.

"Bella não escuta ela." B2 falou. "Eu estou certa em afirmar que será feliz com seu marido."

"Ela não o ama."

"Ama sim."

"Não ama."

"Ama sim."

"CARALHO, CALEM A PORRA DA BOCA." Ufa, desabafei.

...

"Oi." Nossa elas levaram a serio a política da boca fechada.

Silêncio.

"Ok, tudo não passou de uma lucidez anormal, eu devo estar com sono." Falei em voz alta para ver se tudo voltava ao normal. Ao que parecia isso deu certo, pois estava tudo muito silencioso no banheiro. Abri a porta e fui me deitar, sem esperar por meu marido. _Que eu amava._

**EPOV**

"...Ai amorzinho vamos logo pra sua casa." Patty dizia.

"Eu também quero ir, Ed" Como a Quel era manhosa.

Eu olhei para aquelas duas, e passei a língua na boca. Me dei super bem, uma loira outra morena. Gostosas.

"Edwaaard." Gemeu a Caah, chegando por trás de mim e me abraçando. "Festinha particular na sua casa e nem chama as velhas amiguinhas?"

Eu olhei para a ruiva atrás de mim. Elas, minhas amigas dos tempos do colegial estavam tão hot. Nem hesitei.

"Vamos todos. Mas tem que ser agora, minha lindas."

"To dentro." Patty falou. Mal sabia ela que quem estaria dentro seria eu.

"Perfeito." Caah, me olhou com um ar de safada.

"Ai, Ed, você não vai se arrepender disso." Quel mordeu o lábio para falar.

E eu sabia que não ia me arrepender. Tirei minha três gostosas da balada, e me despedi dos meus amigos. Fomos de taxi até a minha casa, pois meu volvo ainda não havia chego. A Caah, que era menorzinha estava no meu colo. Enquanto Patty, do meu lado esquerdo, alisava meus braços. Quel beijava minha boca. Opa, de quem é essa mão, no meu membro? Abri os olhos, enquanto Quel me beijava, e vi a Patty mordendo o lábio, e filhadaputa, apertou meu membro. Aquilo ia ser bom, ai, muito bom.

A casa estava escura. Abri a porta e entrei com minhas garotas. E quase morri de susto com Emmett na sala, deitado no sofá, olhando para o teto escuro.

"Cara, quer me matar." Falei acendendo o interruptor.

"Ed, onde é seu quarto?" Quel, perguntou.

"Caramba, Edward. Pra que tudo isso de mulher? Emmett arregalou os olhos quando viu minhas três gostosas.

"Ele merece." Patty, sorriu.

"Merece mesmo, agora vamos subir logo, amorzinho." Caah já foi puxando meus braços.

"Não pode dividir não, cara?" Perguntou Emmett, com os olhos brilhando.

"Não cara" Respondi já a caminho do quarto. "Não hoje, to precisando disso." Apontou para os três pares de bunda à minha frente.

Ele piscou e eu subi com elas.

Fui para meu quarto sem demora. Empurrei elas porta adentro, e tranquei.

"Por onde começar." Falei sorrindo.

"Musica." Caah já foi falando. "Eu fico mais...excitada com musica."

"Isso mesmo." Patty já foi concordando.

Eu fui até meu som e coloquei um cd para tocar, mais não muito alto para não acordar o resto da casa, apesar de meu quarto ser um pouco afastado.

"Ok, isso é bom." Quel subiu em cima da minha cama, e foi tirando a blusa.

Caralho, que sutiã lindo, que corpo. Caah subiu em cima da cama, e fez o mesmo. Ah, eu adoro mulher. Patty veio em minha direção e arrancou minha blusa. E foi passando uma mão em meu peito.

"Eu também quero." Caah desceu da cama, também vindo em minha direção.

Mas Quel foi quem prendeu minha atenção quando tirou seu jeans. Merda aquilo era tamanho de calcinha. Delicia.

Patty e Caah, se juntaram a farra arrancando a calça e saia respectivamente. Ui, delicia.

Elas todas subiram em cima da minha cama, dançando, passando a mão no corpo uma da outra. Meu membro já estava a ponto de bala, melhor dizendo, quase atirando pra todo lado.

Fui pra cima da cama, e as garotas me empurraram nela. Fiquei deitado, vendo as três, lentamente – porra não dá pra ir mais rápido? – tirar calcinhas e sutiãs.

Patty, caiu de joelhos em cima de mim, e desceu sua boca – mágica – até minha cueca, a tirando com a boca. Isso delicia. Enquanto Quel sentou em cima de minha barriga, lambendo meu peito. Caah ficou de joelho ao meu lado, beijando minha boca. Agarrei os peitos das duas mais próximas, apertando quanto mais o tesão deixava.

Senti uma língua quente passar em minha virilha, dali para meu membro pulsante. Puta que pariu. Agarrei mais os peitos das meninas que estava perto de mim. Agarrando a Caah que estava mais perto, e sugando seus seios tão forte quanto sentia que Patty fazia lá em baixo. Pedi para que Quel se virasse, de modo que sua boca ficasse de encontro ao me membro também, e sua bundinha perto de minha boca. Enquanto sugava Caah, penetrei com um dedo Quel, que começou a gemer e arranhar minha perna. Enquanto Patty fazia seu trabalho, maravilhoso, em mim, Quel ajudou com a língua. Caah, também gemia, tão alto que quem estivesse passando ouviria. E quer saber, eu tava nem aí. E ia é gozar com essas garotas aqui.

Conforme elas gemiam alto, eu percebi que era hora. Empurrei ela de cima de mim, E peguei Patty primeiro. Já penetrando forte nela. Cara, isso é gostoso. Mais não podia abandonar minhas meninas.

"Quero que as duas se toquem, e tem que gemer bem alto, pra mim, ok?"

Elas assentiram, e ficaram cada uma do meu lado. Enquanto eu mandava ver na loira embaixo de mim.

"Ai, Ed... Ai, isso mais rápido." Gemia uma, ao meu lado. Eu virei o rosto e a vi se tocando, assim como pedi. Cara, era muito excitante isso.

"Ai, vai... eu quero isso em mim." Ao meu lado esquerdo igualmente se tocando,a morena apontou para meu membro, agora entrando e saindo da loira. E esta agarrava os lençóis da cama e virava sua cabeça. Gemendo muito alto. Eu a penetrei mais rapido ainda, ouvindo as três gemerem meu nome.

"Caah e Quel, não quero que gozem com seus dedos, para isso tem eu aqui, certo?" Falei enquanto elas pareciam ausentes de minha presença.

"Ed, vai... mais.. rápido." A loira gemeu. E foi o que eu fiz. Ia cada vez mais rápido, e vendo as outras garotas, loucas, ao meu lado ajudou eu gozar mais rápido. Quando cheguei ao ponto maximo do prazer, agarrei os quadris da loira para ir mais forte, até cair por cima dela. Mais eu não podia ficar cansado, tinha mais duas ali que eu precisava fazer gemer.

**BPOV**

Merda de sono que não vinha. Eu consegui dormir até umas 2 da manha, Agora deveria ser umas 3 horas e nada do sono aparecer. Decidi tomar uma água. E um remédio também, assim, talvez, quem sabe, eu conseguisse dormir.

Desci e peguei um copo de água bem gelado para tomar, ouvi um barulho ao longe. Mas não liguei. Poderia ser algum bicho. Peguei a cartela de remédios e enfiei dois na boca. Nossa tava precisando aliviar essa tensão, esse estresse que eu estava sentindo. A pergunta era: _Como_? Sexo? Não sei se meu marido gostaria de ser acordado no meio da madrugada para aliviar a tensão de sua esposa que há algumas horas saiu correndo do colo dele, com uma suposta, vontade de ir ao banheiro.

Eu enchi o copo com mais água gelada, e sai da cozinha em direção ao meu quarto, ao subir as escadas, o barulho se tornou mais perceptível; mais não na direção do corredor que dava acesso ao meu quarto, e sim ao dos hospedes e de Edward.

Edward? Puta merda, o que o bebezinho estava aprontando?

Foda-se, ele não era da minha conta, fui em direção ao meu quarto, quando coloquei a mão na maçaneta, a curiosidade me corroeu por dentro. Que merda de barulho era aquele? Olhei novamente para minha porta. Quer saber, que se dane eu vou até lá.

Cheguei na porta dele, andando de fininho, e, porra, que merda estava acontecendo lá dentro. Colei meu ouvido na porta.

"Ai, Ed, vai... isso. Merda, eu vou gozar, mais rápido."

Hein? Não acredito, que porra era essa. Mais que merda ele estava pensando em trazer uma mulher pra dentro de casa e ficar transando com ela?

"Amorzinho eu também quero... gozar, vem pra mim, rápido..."

Caralho, EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE ELE TAVA COM DUAS MULHERES NA CAMA.

"ED, você vai me fazer gozar de novo, néh."

...

Um minuto de silêncio em memória ao meu cérebro fundido que morreu de causas naturais. Melhor, naturais uma porra. Morreu por que eu tive um enfarto de saber que ele estava com _três_ mulheres na cama. _Gemendo o nome dele_, ARGH. AHHHHHHHHHH. Cara eu estava sentindo muita raiva. Muito ódio, e eu não sabia o porque.

"Ai, isso, ahhhhhhhhhhh, mais...EDwaaaad." Gemia a vaca, lá dentro.

"Ai, Ed, eu também quero."

"Calma meninas, tem Edward para todas." Ele era um filhadaputa de um sem vergonha.

E por incrível que parece eu não conseguia arredar o pé daquela porta. Inferno, Bella, volta pro seu quarto.

"Não volta, Bella." Não acredito que a B1 voltou a falar comigo. "Abra a porta. Eu sei que você está louca pra fazer parte da brincadeirinha."

Hein? É comigo?

"Claro que ela não quer." Interveio a B2. "Bella volte pra seu quarto."

"Não volte."

"Volte, Bella."

"Chega." Sussurrei irritada. "Eu vou, er... voltar, para meu quarto."

"Não Bella." B1 se irritou.

"Ah,... Ed, isso, ai, ahh"

_Caralho_, ou a vadia fingia muito bem, ou ela estava tendo orgasmos múltiplos.

Mas do lado de fora, estava silêncio, a B1 e B2 resolveram me deixar em paz. Aleluia, assim eu podia me esgueirar na porta. Tipo, grudei meu corpo na porta, mesmo, e engoli seco, quando ouvi o barulho na cama recomeçar. Nossa que fôlego hein, Esse bebezinho virou um homem, e um puta de um homem.

"Isso, fale coisas safadas, quero ouvir." Ele falou, quase sem fôlego.

Eu engoli em seco novamente. Sentindo um calor subir pela minha barriga. Caralho que eu estava fazendo aqui. Eu estava até suando frio, mais isso provavelmente deveria ser por que eu estava com o corpo pegando fogo. De ouvir aquelas garotas gemerem o nome dele e o barulho da cama e de corpos se chocando. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu estava gostando, eu queria entrar lá e arrancar aquelas vadias pelo cabelo do quarto dele.

Eu não sei o que estava acontecendo comigo, mais de uma coisa eu estava certa. Precisava urgentemente de sexo, de alguém me penetrando e - opa eu disse alguém, que merda, quis dizer meu marido - bem forte.

Fui em direção ao meu quarto, deixando pra trás gemidos das filhas de uma puta bem manca, e adentrei meu quarto. Carlisle suspirava enquanto dormia. Entrei por debaixo do edredom, pelos seus pés e fui subindo, passando minha língua em cada parte de seu corpo. Ele acordou, me olhando confuso.

"O que... o que aconteceu?"

"Você." Sussurrei. "Eu quero você."

Eu passei minha língua em seu lóbulo, e fui descendo, por seu peito, por sua barriga, por seu shorts... o arranquei com a boca.

"Ai..." Ele gemeu, puxando meu cabelo. Carlisle, era um puta de um gostoso... Eu adorava tê-lo assim à minha mercê, mais, que porra eu queria alguém me penetrando urgentemente – merda eu falei de novo alguém? Quis dizer ele, meu marido – portanto, subi novamente, e me esfreguei nele, pra que ele se empolgasse rapidinho.

"Enfia... agora..." Eu não consegui nem falar direito. Cara eu tava com um tesão animal.

"Vem cá." Ele empurrou meu quadril bem forte em cima dela. Encaixando _tudo_.

"Isso, isso..." Não vou dizer que estava 100% deliciada. Mas, nha, da pro gasto.

"Vai, gostoso, enfia, mais." Que merda eu estava falando nem tinha idéia, mais eu queria sentir o orgasmo que aquelas vacas estavam tendo, por isso tentei me igualar ao nível delas.

Ele movimentavam mais forte meu quadril, tão rápido...tão gostoso. Eu estava pulando feito uma louca em cima dele. Se eu não estivesse com tanto tesão encubado, essa situação seria cômica.

"Vai isso, vai, mais rapidooo."

"Ai, ahh..." ele gemia.

"Ah,isso Edward."

... (Silêncio, e pausa nos movimentos.)

Que foi? Porque raios ele para agora? Tentei voltar aos meus movimentos e ele parou meu quadril com as mãos.

"Do que você me chamou?" perguntou olhando em meus olhos.

"O quê?" Perguntei atônita, não chamei ele de nada, apenas falei para ele ir mais rápido, gemi e falei ... PUTAQUEPARIU.

"Você falou _Edward_?"

Pensa rápido, Bella. Ai merda. Não acredito... er e agora...

"Não, ta louco, eu... Falei. Ah isso...arde. É foi isso." Não acredito que eu falei isso. Mais que merda que arde?

"Arde?" Ele perguntou meio confuso meio irritado. "O que arde?"

"Er... ah...er...então... a minha, er...bom, ta ardendo, mais ta...hum, gostoso!?" Quase saiu como uma pergunta.

"Ok." Merda ele tava com raiva. "Bom pararmos então. Se estava _ardendo_." Ele me tirou de cima dele e foi para o banheiro, saiu de lá 2 minutos depois e deitou na cama, se virando nem muito tempo depois deu pra ouvir o suspiro dele.

O QUÊ, EU COM ESSE TESÃO DA PORRA, TINHA QUE ESTRAGAR TUDO HEIN? MERDA

Não tive outra opção. Liguei a banheira. Quando a maldita encheu eu me joguei nela, e fiquei lá, um tempo. Olhando para o nada, e minhas mãos ágeis fazendo o serviço que meu marido devia ter feito se a anta aqui não tivesse chamado pelo nome do filho. Merda. Eu mereço mesmo.

Movimentava rápido meus dedos, infelizmente finos, embaixo da água. E deixei minha imaginação voar até o quarto do outro lado do corredor...

**EPOV**

Uau, eu fiz essas três gozarem horrores, tanto que agora estavam dormindo. Eu sou o Champion, my friend. Fiquei um tempo acordado. Eu tava morto de cansaço. Também depois desses três furacões, era pra estar mesmo. Resolvi buscar um pouco de água.

A casa estava super silenciosa, Fui até a cozinha, e tomei água bem gelada. Sentei na cadeira e fiquei observando o céu gradualmente mudando de cor. Ainda bem que amanhã era sábado.

"Edward?" Me virei e deu de cara com Izabella parada à minha frente. "O que faz aqui?" Sua voz tinha uma irritação contida.

"O mesmo que você, suponho." Sua cara estava horrível. Com olheiras em baixo dos olhos e um ar cansado. "Você está bem?"

"É obvio que estou." Respondeu rispidamente. "Não esta vendo, como estou satisfeita, feliz, minha vida é ótima, obrigada." Ela foi até a geladeira.

"Nossa que mau humor, logo de manhã."

"Manhã?." Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. "Só se for pra você, eu ainda nem dormi."

Merda. Podia imaginar porque ela estava tão irritada.

"Me desculpe pelo barulho acho que me empolguei."

"Deu pra perceber." Falou pro reflexo, depois virou-se para mim. "Hã... não eu não..."

"Eu sei que as meninas fizeram barulho, mais, sabe como é... deve ser dificil se conter quando se esta um tanto... excitada." Ela me olhou com um olhar super assassino_. Ué, o que eu fiz_?

**BPOV**

Imbecil.

Cara de pau ainda tinha coragem de me falar em tesão? Quando eu fui obrigada a fazer justiça com minhas próprias mãos (yeah, LANE).

"Vou me deitar." Falei super irritada.

"Izabella." Ele me chamou. "Eu sei que é meio incomodo, e sei que tem outras maneiras de se fazer, me desculpe, não queria que você tivesse que passar por isso, eu posso não gostar de você, mais não gosto de deixar uma mulher assim..."

Que porra é essa? Será que ele sabia de minha recente frustração sexual? OH MY GOD.

"E, portanto quero lhe pedir desculpas. E se quiser..."

"Ah, eu quero, quero sim..." Super afobada né? Mais também sou filha de Deus e queria um orgasmo múltiplo como aquele.

"Há...quer?" Perguntou um tanto confuso.

"Com certeza."

"Ok, então, pode falar com meu pai, já que você quer tanto... De qualquer forma imaginava que você ia falar para ele."

O QUÊ??????

OMFG, Deixa eu cavar um buraco pra enfiar minha cara dentro. Puta merda, ele tava querendo dizer que se eu quisesse contar para seu pai, podia. _Não para ir para a cama com ele_.

SE MATA.

Saí da cozinha, sem mais nenhuma palavra. Antes que eu me entregasse mais. Merda. Vai se fuder. Deitei em minha cama, antes que eu fizesse mais merda em uma noite só. Amanha seria um dia melhor.

Mas, já dizia a lei de Murphy, a tendência é piorar.


	4. Na festa

_Capítulo quatro_

Acordei com uma puta dor de cabeça irritante. Como se algum viado estivesse fazendo toc toc no meu cérebro constantemente.

Carlisle não estava na cama, olhei para o relógio.

Puta merda, 14:03. Eu nem perdi a manhã inteira do sábado, né? Tomei um banho demorado. No chuveiro mesmo. Banheira? Passa reto.

Desci, e minha sala parecia um canteiro de obras. Gente falando de todo lugar, rendas, flores, painéis, mesas, cadeiras por todos os lugares.

"Que merda é essa?" Perguntei para Alice, obvio que estava envolvida na muvucagem.

"A festa, Bella." Respondeu. Ela tinha um vaso de flores na mão e uma fita rosa e dourada na outra.

"Ah." Droga tinha esquecido da festa. Fui até a cozinha onde Edward, Emmett , Jasper e Carlisle estavam. Todos à mesa, conversando. Cheguei por trás de meu marido e o abracei. Ele virou seu rosto e dei um beijo nele. O que eu não esperava era a língua dele invadir minha boca. Nossas línguas agora entrelaçadas, eu apertei seus ombros, e ele puxou meu cabelo...

"Tsc Tsc." Tossiu algum inconveniente.

Por que aquele beijou foi tão gostoso? Tão prazeroso. Queria mais, muito mais, e tinha que ser ali, na frente dos meninos? Eu hein.

Carlisle se virou e me sentou em seu colo. "A festa vai ser linda, Alice já tratou de chamar quase toda Forks para a festa."

"Mal posso esperar." Sorri e me levantei procurando algo para comer. O que estava difícil. Tinha muitas pessoas entre a geladeira e a pia, fazendo os comes da festa.

Eu resolvi ir para o jardim, ver o que estavam fazendo por lá. Rosalie estava lá, ajudando nos preparativos, melhor seria dizer, mandando nos preparativos. Colocavam luzes no chão, uma pista de dança no meio do jardim, postes com iluminação, fitas douradas, uma tenda branca para cobrir toda a parte. Cara, aquilo tava lindo.

O dia todo foi assim, preparativos e mais preparativos para a festa. Que seria entre o jardim e a sala, onde também havia sido enfeitada por Alice e Rosalie.

Eu estava no jardim, vendo os garçons de paletó branco, chegarem e serem instruídos por meu marido. Edward sentou-se ao meu lado.

"Não se importa de eu trazer umas amiguinhas, não?"

Que corno! Além de tudo o que me fez passar à noite anterior, - inconscientemente, claro – ele achava que podia vir com ironias para meu lado? Viado.

"Pode trazer quem você quiser, bebezinho." Falei com a voz mais sínica que consegui.

"Acho." Falou lentamente. "Que depois da noite de ontem não pode mais me chamar assim."

Se alguém ouvisse ia pensar besteira. Bem que eu queria. Quê? Eu disse bem que eu queria? Quis dizer bem eu NÃO queria. Passa reto.

"Pra falar a verdade não." Sorri. "Foram elas que ficaram contigo. Você não ME provou nada, portanto..." Deixei a frase morrer. Ele que lesse o resto pelas entrelinhas.

"Por hora." Falou e se levantou.

Por hora? Eu não entendi mais também NÃO me interessava. Serio mesmo. Caralho, para de fazer essa cara de que sabe de tudo, eu sou casada com o pai dele e o AMO.

Fui me arrumar um tempo depois. Prendi meus cabelos, deixando alguns fios soltos, usei e abusei do rimel, lápis preto e batom vermelho. Coloquei um vestido branco de costa de fora e mega curto. Ele era soltinho a partir da cintura. E uma sandália com uma rosa presa no fecho do tornozelo. Olhei no espelho. Ow, quebrando a banca. É hoje...

"Meu Deus." Carlisle entrou no quarto já vestido. "Você está linda."

Lindo estava ele. Com uma camisa azul aberta nos primeiros botões mostrando seus peito definido. E com as mangas arregaçadas ate o cotovelo. (Nada deixa um homem mais sexy do que isso). Uma calça social preta, e um sapato da mesma cor.

"Você ta um gato." Falei e beijei sua boca.

A decoração era muito mais valorizada à noite. As luzes douradas. Os convidados já haviam chegado. Muita gente, de classe – ou o que chegava mais próximo disso nessa cidadezinha – mulheres lindas, homens com dinheiros, outros nem tanto. Vi Alice com um vestido preto todo longo. Eu teria achado ele meio serio se não tivesse visto suas costas quando virou. Inteira pelada, o decote das costas chegava até o começo da bunda, o que a deixava extremamente sexy. Ela estava apresentando Jasper ao pessoal. E este estava com uma camisa branca – com a manga arregaçada no cotovelo, também – e uma calça jeans.

Carlisle me beijou e foi cumprimentar alguns colegas de profissão. Eu peguei uma bebida que estava em uma bandeja em cima da mesa - muito bem arranjada e ilumina, com flores de todas as cores - e bebi. Rosalie passou por mim, e eu quase cuspi minha bebida. Nossa, ela realmente estava linda. Um vestido vermelho, super curto e agarrado no corpo. Os cabelos presos de modo que caia alguns cachos do lado. Uau, ela realmente estava linda.

Mais aí parei de babar nela, para fazer isso em seu irmão. Cara, juro que a hora que Edward saiu para o jardim, os membros femininos que estavam ali pararam para olhar. Filhadaputa. Ele conseguia ser lindo. Uma camisa preta aberta dois botes estratégicos, mostrando assim a camiseta branca por baixo. Também com as mangas dobradas. Uma calça de sarja clara, que delineava bem seu corpo. Seus cabelos bagunçados de um modo totalmente sexy. Ow, que calor.

Ele sorriu, e com jogo de cintura foi até umas garotas, piriguetes e oferecidas. Serão essas as garotas de ontem? Dei de ombros, afinal não me importava.

Começou a tocar uma musica super hot, e a galera começou a mexer a bunda na pista de dança. Não sei por que mais não gostei de ver Edward dançando com aquelas vadias, sim era mais de uma, mais de três, eram varias, rodeando-o. Fala serio, ele nem era tão interessante assim. Vi também Jasper querendo se achegar em Rosalie para dançar. Coitada da Alice.

"Quer dançar." Emmett veio atrás de mim.

"Não, acho melhor..."

"Ta com medo de seu marido?" Ele me lançou um olhar desafiador.

"Não tenho medo de nada."

"Então vamos?" Ele me estendeu um braço. No qual eu segurei e fui para o centro da pista. Não sei por qual motivo, mais todos se ajuntaram para que eu ficasse no centro mesmo. Será que ser casada com o dono da casa causava tal efeito?

Ele segurou em minha cintura, e eu agitei meus braços, rebolando. Talvez meu marido não gostasse muito disso, mais depois daria um jeito. Agora eu queria era dançar. E mais que isso, queria impressionar certo alguém.

Vi, pelo canto de olhos Rosalie sorrir, e Edward me olhar com cara de puto e incrédulo. Yeah, baby, eu posso. Me desvencilhei de Emmett, que não gostou muito, e comecei a dançar com umas amigas que vi ali perto. Meu vestido curto mostrava quase meu útero quando eu rebolava. Agora todos dançavam conforme eu. Rebolando e descendo até o chão, passando a mão no corpo sensualmente. Senti um aperto de ferro em minha barriga, alguém me abraçando por trás. E por um segundo de insanidade achei que fosse Edward.

"Você está me deixando louco." Sussurrou meu marido, em minha orelha.

Eu empinei mais a bunda e rebolei. "Esse era o pretendido." To na chuva, vou me molhar de uma vez.

"Não me provoque, não aqui." Sussurrou. Eu podia sentir a pressão de seu membro crescer.

"Onde então?" Nossa, piriguete era pouco, né?

"Izabella." Ele mordeu o lóbulo de minha orelha e eu gemi baixinho. Cara, como eu tava precisando de uma transa bem foda. Redundância, eu sei, mas era a palavra que descrevia bem.

"Preciso de você agora! aqui comigo e eu dentro de você." Falou totalmente sexy.

Não precisava nem falar duas vezes.

"Não vejo à hora." Falei empinando mais minha bunda. Cara eu já disse que tava necessitada de uma transa bem gostosa? Provavelmente eu já disse isso. É só pra constar mesmo.

"Então, quando esta festa acabar, a noite é nossa, minha Bella, sexy, minha..." Ele agarrava minhas coxas ao dizer que eu era dele. OMG adoro homem possessivo. E eu sabia; eu era dele.

Ele chupou meu pescoço, como se fosse um pirulito saboroso, e me deixou no meio da pista, com um puta desejo, e calor no meu corpo.

Fui tomar alguma coisa, perto do bar. E quem estava lá? Exatamente o bebezinho. Cheguei por trás dele e pude ouvir a conversa do bonito com duas garotas. Uma loira outra morena. Aff ele sempre gosta de variar?

"Mais Ed, eu quero você agora..." Falava a loira, passando a mão em seu peito.

"Lane, depois que a festa acabar, nós subimos pro quarto , ok?"

"Eu também quero." Ouvi a morena falar.

"Você também vai, Glauzinha." O safado respondeu. "Vocês nem perdem por esperar." Ele piscou e saiu de perto das duas garotas, que agora estavam de bocas aberta babando. Elas eram até bonitas, ambas de vestido curto, mostrando as maravilhosas pernas altas. Argh. Eu tive vontade de enterrar a cabeça delas no balde de gelo. Apenas por imaginar elas gemendo como fizeram as outras na noite passada. Bom, mais quem disse que elas não estiveram também ontem à noite. Aff, porque eu estou aqui divagando sobre isso? Quem se importa com quem o bebezinho transa no meio da madrugada, quantas mulheres ele faz terem orgasmos múltiplos? EU NÂO!

Fique ali, tomando alguma coisa, que parecia Martine. Edward parecia se divertir com as duas garotas, que foram atrás dele. Eu não sei bem o porquê mais ele me atraia de alguma forma. Não atração física, CLARO QUE NÃO. Era, algo bem mais onisciente, como se eu precisasse saber o que ele fazia toda hora, como se eu precisasse olhar pra ele, ver suas reações. Que merda, o que estava acontecendo? Alguém ai de cima pode me explicar ao invés de rir da minha desgraça?

Eu notava a loira que dançava colada em Edward, agora bem mais explicito. Era obvio que ela tava querendo ter os tais orgasmos múltiplos, já tendo o conhecido ou não. Será que eram tão bons assim - os mais recentemente nomeados, O.M's (N/A Orgasmos Múltiplos, ok?)- que elas tinham que ficar em cima dele feito urubus?

Resolvi beber mais um pouco. Cara se isso era Martine eu era o papai Noel de peitos. Eu tava ficando meia dawn dawn já. Fui para o meio da pista de dança, onde uma galera dançava, e cheguei perto do bebezinho que estava cercado de mais três garotas.

"...A noite foi perfeita Edward." Falava uma ruiva.

"A Caah tem razão, quando agente vai repetir a dose?" Perguntou uma morena.

"Quel, a fila anda. Outro dia gata." Eu ri com a resposta dele. Mais logo em seguida ele a puxou pela cintura e lambeu sua orelha, e sussurrou algo. Hein?

"Ed, mais a noite foi mesmo Mara." Falou outra loira.

"Obrigado Patty, vocês também foram muito bem."

"É, mas essa noite ele é nosso." A loira que ele chamou de Lane agarrou o braço esquerdo dele.

"Exatamente, é nossoooo." A tal da Glauzinha agarrou o direito.

Eu saí de lá. Que merda ter que ficar ouvindo barraquinho de tem vai transar com quem. Aii que ódio. Eu voltei para o bar. Meu marido estava conversando com uns amigos, ele virou sua cabeça em minha direção e piscou. Eu sorri e me virei em direção ao garçom de paletó dourado e branco, pedindo mais bebida. Ta no inferno? Abraça o capeta.

"Ta gostando?" Edward sentou-se ao meu lado.

"Hã?... Ah a festa... é sim, estou." Merda. Como eu dou gafe na frente desse bebê.

"Por que não esta com meu pai?" Perguntou sinicamente.

"Eu só ficaria com ele agora para uma coisa que é imprópria para o local." Eu sorri.

"Ow." Ele não gostou do que eu falei.

...

Ele ficou quieto. Olhando para meu marido, seu pai. Depois se virou para mim. Eu fingi nem notar isso. Fitei Alice do outro lado da tenda. Tentando, sem sucesso, roubar a atenção de Jasper que estava toda em Rosalie - ou no seu vestido vermelho - que dançava perto deles com um Emmett totalmente risonho e brincalhão.

"O que te atrai mais em um homem, o romantismo e cavalheirismo? Ou sutileza lasciva e prazer?"

Ow, merda. Que pergunta era aquela?

"Não vai responder?" Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Acho que tem hora certa para um homem ser romântico e cavalheiro, e hora ERRADA para ter uma sutileza lasciva e, er.... orga...prazer." OMG quase que eu toquei no assunto O.M's. Isso tava acabando com minha sanidade.

Eu desci do banquinho. Ele agarrou meu braço.

"Você acha ERRADA a idéia de prazer?"

"Não. Acho errada a idéia de NÂO ter prazer, pelo menos não com orgasmos múltiplos." Ah PORRA, merda, merda, merda. Não acredito que eu falei. Me desvencilhei de seu abraço, peguei meu copo com o falso Martine e saí de lá.

Fui para o lado que Alice estava e me sentei ao seu lado.

"Tudo bem?" Perguntei.

"Hum." Ela balançou a cabeça em direção a Jasper. Eu, literalmente, babava na loira de vermelho, leia-se galinha. Rosalie estava me irritando profundamente. Puxei o braço de Alice e fui para o meio da pista, novamente, e comecei a dançar passando a mão em seu corpo.

"O que está fazendo, Bella?" Perguntou espantada.

"Ai Alice, você como uma mulher sexy é péssima vidente." Upff. Continuei dançando sugestivamente, a fim de provocar aquele lerdo do Jasper. Fala serio, Alice era muito melhor que a loira nojenta.

Ela começou entrar no jogo, e resolveu se mexer. Ow, estava começando a ficar super sexy. Jasper olhou em nossa direção. Amem. Mais notei que tinha muitas outras pessoas olhando na nossa direção. Alice se desvencilhou de mim, e começou a rebolar até o chão. Eu fiz o mesmo, e logo senti uma pressão atrás de mim.

"Você está me deixando louco, te quero AGORA." Meu estomago parecia que batia na garganta, quando Carlisle me apertou contra seu membro, fazendo com que minha bunda se empinasse em direção a ele.

Ele agarrou meus braços e me puxou para dentro da casa. Me levando para dentro do banheiro na parte térrea. Onde estava mais escuro. Ele mal fechou a porta, e me sentou em cima da pia, abrindo minhas pernas e se enfiando nela. Vocês lembram do meu micro vestido branco, certo? Ele tinha livre acesso às minhas pernas, que agora eram apalpadas pelas mãos de meu marido ferozmente.

"Eu quero você gemendo pra mim. Geme, vai. Alto."

E eu ia gemer mesmo, afinal, eu estava querendo aquilo desde ontem. Muitos orgasmos múltiplos, para eu urrar que nem uma pantera.

Edward PDV.

Eu vi que meu pai e Izabella foram para dentro da casa. Será que eles brigaram? Ok Edward, a quem quer enganar? Eu queria ir atrás deles mesmo.

Queria saber o que eles estavam fazendo. Vi quando eles entraram no banheiro e sorrateiramente os segui pelo corredor mal iluminado.

"Geme isso... isso, geme, minha gostosa."

PUTA QUE O PARIU MIL VEZES.

Ouvi Izabella gemendo, e um barulho de fricção. A porta do banheiro estava entreaberta. E, por pior que isso possa parecer, eu queria ver. Fui ao lado da porta e meti a cabeça pela fresta aberta, onde tive uma visão de Bella de pernas abertas com meu pai no meio dela. Cara isso era meio nojento. Ver meu pai transando não era minha ambição de vida, que fique bem claro. Mais tinha algo haver com essa mulher. Algo girava em torno dela, que eu precisava estar ali. Precisava ver isso. Nojento eu sei, mais era meio excitante. Tentei pensar que NÂO era meu pai ali. E continuei ouvindo e vendo o que eles faziam. Cara aquilo estava me deixando louco.

"Vai, rebola mais. Isso...minha, só minha... ahh." Gemia o homem ( me obriguei a pensar assim, o que era fácil, devido à posição de Carlis...opa o homem, que estava de costas para mim).

Izabella arranhava as costas do homem, profundamente, cada estocada dele era um arranhão, e ela gemia, uma sinfonia tão grande. Ela jogou seus cabelos suados nos ombros do homem, quase ou totalmente entregue. Cara, eu não sei por que mais eu simplesmente odiei aquilo. Eu queria entrar lá, arrancar o homem - que agora estocava fundo nela - de lá e agarrá-la. Eu a vi mordendo os lábios. Quase os arrancando. Eu instintivamente passei minha mão em meu membro, incrivelmente duro. Cara, como podia uma coisa dessas?

Eu esfreguei mais minhas mãos em meu membro, enquanto minha visão inflava com a imagem de uma Bella a beira do delírio. Isso era mais que excitante. Parecia que todos os sentidos de meu corpo me abandonaram, querendo apenas devorá-la. APENAS isso.

Bella PDV

Não sei se o fato de eu estar querendo tanto que alguém, digo, meu marido entrasse em mim, ou por que simplesmente sempre era assim, eu fui ao inferno e voltei em três míseros minutos. Tudo bem que foram três minutos seguidos tremendo, gemendo, gritando, arranhando... Enquanto a sensação maravilhosa que subia por meu ventre indo até a barriga... Apertando minha virilha, e esfregando mais meu quadril em Carlisle.

"Isso foi...maravilhoso." Ronronou ele.

"Também... achei." Arfei arrumando minha calcinha.

Carlisle lavou o rosto, se arrumou, me deu um beijo na testa e saiu do banheiro. Eu fiquei ali olhando para o espelho. Me senti muito bem. Sabe aquele ditado de que diz: Damas na mesa e putas na cama. Estava começando a entender muito bem ele. E era isso que eu era na verdade. Nunca fui santa. E pra ser sincera, jamais serei. Não gostou? Só lamento.

Eu saí do banheiro e fui em direção às escadas. Estava cansada, pois, não sei vocês, mais eu, depois de uma transa sempre fico me sentindo mole e cansada. Queria deitar um pouco, afinal quem notaria minha presença?

Edward PDV

Eu não agüentei tanta tensão em um ponto só de meu corpo. Assim que ouvi os gritos de tesão de Izabella, sai da porta do banheiro fui até o jardim e pedi para minhas "amiguinhas" me acompanharem. Lane e Glauzinha subiram ao meu quarto, felizes. Eu, hoje não tranquei a porta. Apenas encostei, tamanha minha pressa de aliviar aquele tensão encubado que eu estava sentindo.

Assim que sentei na cama, pedi para que tirassem a roupa.

"Assim...?" Lane me olhou com cara de safada e tirou seu vestido curto, seguida por Glau. CARALHO, duas gostosas assim, isso vai fácil.

Lane me deitou na cama, ela certamente era a mais experiente dali, se compararmos com Glau, e já foi desabotoando minha calça.

"Deixa eu ver esse pirulito brilhante"(N/A Lane, presente rs*)Sussurrou com a boca a centímetros de meu membro. Enfia na boca logo, porra.

Ah, merda, que delicia. Lane o enfiou na boca, enquanto eu pegava Glau pelo quadril e a colocava em cima de minha barriga, lhe arrancando o vestido, e tomando em minhas mãos seus maravilhosos e tenros seios.

Cara a língua quente da loira era demais, cada vez que sua sucção era mais presente, mais eu puxava os seios à minha frente. E elas gemiam cada vez mais.

Bella PDV

Conforme eu subia as escadas, a musica lá fora se tornava menos perceptível aos meus ouvidos. Olhei para o corredor "proibido" e vi a porta de Edward entreaberta. Ele só poderia estar lá dentro, as luzes estavam rareando, como se uma vela estivesse acesa ou um abajur.

Eu sabia que era errado, mais... Que merda, meus pés se arrastaram sozinhos até o outro lado do corredor de meu quarto. Eu cheguei perto da porta, e realmente era um abajur que iluminava o local. Eu não consegui ver muita coisa, então cheguei mais perto. PUTA QUE PARIU, antes não tivesse o feito.

Edward estava deitado na cama com a loira, literalmente, de boca em seu membro, e a morena em cima dele. Eu não consegui ver a pressão que ele fazia na morena, mais enfim. Eu engoli seco. Caralho, que pique tinha esse homem. Por mero reflexo eu dei um passo à frente, e fiquei de boca aberta, olhando aquilo. A loira, Lane, acho, estava lambendo seu membro, enquanto suas mãos seguravam suas pernas. A calça de sarja dele abaixada até os joelhos. Que merda que eu ainda estava fazendo aqui? Por mero reflexo dei MAIS um passo a frente. E vi ele se erguer para olhar a loira, e...

"IZABELLA?"

Ow, merda, ow merda...

... Silêncio. A loira saiu do meio das pernas dele, tentando, sem sucesso, cobrir o que eu NÃO queria ver. A morena saiu de cima dele tampando os seios.

Constrangedor? Que nada, impressão sua.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou, erguendo cueca e calça junto e ficando de pé.

"Eu..." respira fundo. Merda, o que eu digo? "Hãn..." Eu tremia que nem vara verde.

"Você o quê? Gostou?" Perguntou ele com sarcasmos.

"Ora, por favor, me respeite, eu...sou casada."

"Não parecia, até meio minuto atrás quando estava parada na minha porta." Ele olhou para as meninas. "Melhor vocês irem."

A morena por livre e espontânea vontade saiu de cima da cama com um salto e seguiu para a porta. A loira me olhou com ódio e depois se virou para ele.

"Mas nós não podemos..."

"Não Lane, depois conversamos." Ele disse. Ela olhou para mim como se fosse me estrangular e saiu do quarto. Ele foi até a porta e a trancou.

Hein, como assim?

Cara, ele chegou por trás de mim. E sussurrou no meu ouvido.

"Então... vai me dizer o que estava fazendo aqui?"

O hálito frio que saiu de sua boca me fez cócegas. Porra o que dizer nessas horas.

Eu me virei abruptamente, quase me chocando com ele. Que me segurou pelos braços.

"Meu marido está me esperando." Cara, eu tinha que sair de lá. AGORA.

"Izabella, será que não notou..."

"Notei o que?" estava entrando em pânico. Pois ele me soltou e tirou sua camisa.

"Essa...hum...coisa, tensão, que paira no ar quando estamos juntos. Uma poderosa e dominadora vontade..."

"Edward chega." Eu fechei meus olhos. Isso tinha que parar. TINHA que parar.

Ele chegou perto de mim e agarrou meus ombros. Eu abri novamente meus olhos.

"Você acha que eu também gosto disso?" perguntou. Seus olhos de um verde incrivelmente escuros.

"Do que você esta falando?" ok, eu assumo, estava sem chão. Não conseguia entender a vontade de agarrar esse homem. Maldição, hein Bella.

"Vai negar, agora?" Que porra que ele só respondia uma pergunta com outra pergunta. Me desvencilhei de seus braços. Até por que eu estava com medo da eletricidade que percorreu meu corpo.

"Eu quero sair daqui." Mordi o lábio.

"Você vem no meu quarto pelos seus próprios pés e agora quer ir embora?"

"Eu estava apenas passando..."

"Izabella...menina veneno." Ele riu. "Você não tem a mais remota noção do que esta fazendo comigo."

"E o que eu estava fazendo com você?" Ok, eu sei que dei joguei corda pra me enforcar, mais eu simplesmente...não resisti.

"Em toda cama que eu estou...com quem quer que seja...eu estou pensando em você."

PUTA MERDA. Eu posso dizer que agora FUDEU? Por que tipo assim, ele era meu enteado, certo?

"Você está louco." Falei, tentando clarear as idéias.

"Você faz com que eu perca todo o juízo." Ele se aproximou, não tocando em mim, mais seus lábios estavam atrevidamente perto dos meus.

"Isso é loucura." Eu tentei, sem sucesso, me desviar de seus olhos verdes.

"Negue Izabella, negue que você não pensa em mim..."

"Eu nego..." Há, pensa que eu era do signo de gêmeos, conseguia ser dissimulada facilmente. NÃO QUE EU ESTIVESSE SENDO, CLARO. POR QUE EU ESTAVA FALANDO A ÚNICA E TOTAL VERDADE.

"Aqui." Ele pegou minha mão e colocou sobre seu peito. "Você pode sentir?... Você sente?"

Sim, de fato eu sentia seu coração pulsando forte. Mais... Que porra é essa? Merda, mil vezes.

"Edward chega. Basta, acabou a brincadeira."

Ele soltou minha mão com um sorrisinho sarcástico. "Se quer sair, vai em frente."

E foi o que eu fiz. O larguei ali, parado, sem camisa, me olhando. E corei para meu quarto. Cheguei lá, arranquei meu vestido branco. É eu precisava da banheira.

Edward PDV

Eu sorri ao vê-la tão nervosa. De fato minha idéia brilhante me ajudaria muito para o que eu queria fazer aqui em Forks. Destruir o casamento de Izabella com meu pai. Não posso negar, contudo, que ela exercia um poder de atração sobre mim sobrenatural. Mais vê-la ali, parada, me observando enquanto outras mulheres me davam prazer, foi mais que satisfatório, foi excitante ao Maximo. E tudo que eu queria era continuar socando meu membro na boca da loira. Mas eu não são assim, tão safado, a chegar nesse ponto.

Porem, aquilo me deu uma das idéias mais brilhantes que já tive na vida. Se ela estivesse, de fato, tão atraída por mim, quanto seu olhar demonstrou, eu conseguiria afastá-la de meu pai. E era apenas, única e exclusivamente por esse motivo. Depois que conseguisse escorraçá-la de nossas vidas. Voltaríamos a ser uma família normal. Talvez meu pai se casasse novamente, mais poderia ser qualquer uma menos Izabella Swan. Não sei bem o motivo, mais eu não a queria perto de meu pai. Ainda mais ele tendo o dobro de sua idade.

Me joguei na cama pensando...nela, em como ela reagia ao prazer, em toda sua perfeição.

Maldição, eu NÂO podia estar atraído pela minha madrasta. Poderia? NÂO, mil vezes não. Ela era Izabella, e eu era Edward. Nunca nos bicamos. Desde que meu pai casara com ela não nos dávamos bem. Rosalie também a odiava. Mais pelo fato de ter outra mulher bonita em casa. Alice não contava pois éramos todos irmãos. Mais Izabella chegou quebrando a banca. Tão nova, tão linda e... Desagradável. Pois ela nunca fazia nossas vontades. Sempre nos retrucando, sempre nos desafiando. Alice era a única que ia com a cara dela. Passei todos os verões trabalhando na faculdade para não ter que vim para cá e ficar três meses olhando para a insuportável cara dela. E do nada, quando volto, minhas barreiras são quebradas. E tudo passa dos limites, quando penso nela. Mas eu não podia, era minha madrasta. Que eu odiava, mais não deixava de ser minha madrasta. Mais ficar perdendo tempo divagando sobre tudo isso me fazia perguntar se eu realmente a odiava como pensava, como desejava.

Bella PDV

Estava totalmente largada dentro da banheira. Imóvel, irreconhecível. O único som que se ouvia era o arfar de meu suspiro pesado. Eu queria mesmo era poder me afundar debaixo dessa água e não aparecer mais. Que merda de vida hein. Eu não sei bem o porquê mais tudo o que eu queria era estar ainda naquele quarto. Argh ao quadrado, eu era casada. Porra, eu era CASADA com o pai dele. Péra aí, dele quem? Eu não estava pensando tanto em Edward que só eu falar um pronome, que vocês já vão logo dizendo que é sobre Edward. Apesar de que, bem... Era de Edward eu estava falando.

Argh!!! Eu saí da banheira, queria ir dormir. Estava querendo acabar logo com essa noite. Me enfiei numa camisola preta e rendada – foi a primeira que eu achei, ok? – e cai na cama. Só esperava não mais sonhar com todo o ocorrido.


	5. Anjo mal

_Capítulo cinco_

Ok, acordei no dia seguinte! Isso já é alguma coisa. Carlisle não estava na cama. Obvio hoje era domingo, e ele sempre acordava cedo no domingo – não importa a hora que fosse dormir –para jogar golf com os amigos de trabalho.

Desci para tomar café. Merda, já estavam servindo o almoço. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper e Emmett estavam lá na mesa com cara de quem acabara de acordar, com certeza eu deveria estar com a mesma cara.

"Bom dia." Falei me sentando.

Apenas Rosalie nojenta não me respondeu. Irritante.

Eu olhei para o purê de batatas e arroz branco á minha frente. Nhai, não estava com pique para almoçar ainda.

"Com licença." Falei. Ao que parece, ninguém ali estava com vontade de comer, pois me olharam igualmente enojados.

Fui para a sala de estar fechada. Lá era uma sala menor ao fim do corredor, perto do "banheiro de ontem", com portas de vidros e cortinas. Ali eu ficaria em paz. Ou não.

Edward estava deitado no sofá, olhando para o teto. Vestia uma camiseta cinza bem surrada e uma calça de moletom preta.

"Desculpe." Falei, ao me deparar com a cena.

"Tudo bem...Fique." Ele se sentou e bateu a palma da mão no sofá, me chamando.

"Melhor na...não" Cara, que merda, eu gaguejei.

"Tudo bem...vem, quero conversar." Ele me olhou serio.

"Não, eu...han, vou para meu quarto, Carlisle dev..."

"Ele foi jogar golf como você já sabe. Vem?" OMG, porque ele estava me olhando daquele jeito, tipo...persuasivo.

Oh, inferno. Porque meus pés me arrastavam em direção a ele? Nem Freud explica. Me sentei ao seu lado, cruzando as pernas. Ok, até aqui foi fácil; eu também estava com uma calça de moletom. Ah, e uma regata branca.

"Sobre o que quer conversar?"

"Bom, primeiro que quero deixar claro que não vou comentar nada a ninguém sobre, er... o ocorrido de ontem à noite."

"Edward, não aconteceu nada..."

"Não?" Perguntou com sarcasmo. "Então, vou querer uma explicação plausível para você estar na minha porta, enquanto estou com duas garotas na cama." Ele sorriu. "E eu ainda não esqueci que, por culpa sua, eu não pude, er...aliviar o estresse."

"Ora, me desculpe... Mas não foi EU que as mandei embora. Acho." Pausei teatralmente. "Que você mandou as pessoas erradas, embora." Eu sorri sinicamente.

"Estou totalmente ciente disso." Falou com um falso arrependimento na voz.

E... Rufem os tambores. Porque eu não sei o que esse louco estava fazendo mais ele tipo assim, estava vindo ao meu encontro. OMG.

"Me faz perder os sentidos..." Ele sussurrou a centímetros de minha boca. Eu conseguia sentir o hálito de menta embaixo de minha língua. O sabor...Oh...

"Você faz meu corpo tremer... Mexe com meu coração." Continuou ele... Agora eu conseguia contar as sardas de seu rosto, mais bem seria difícil, porque eu estava prestando total atenção no caminho que fazia sua língua até a boca. Seus dentes, perfeitamente brancos, repuxando os lábios.

Eu juro que estava tentando ser resistente, mais ele simplesmente... Me vencia. Totalmente e irrevogavelmente hipnotizada.

"Acho melhor pararmos...han... por aqui." Arfei. Ele revirou os olhos e colocou suas mãos, atrevidamente, em minha coxa esquerda.

Han. O que dizer sobre isso? Bom, tirando o fato de que estava até passando mal, sabe-se lá por que; meu coração estar super acelerado por estar na presença do meu enteado; meu marido prestes a chegar em casa... bom fora isso, tava tudo Ok.

"Você quer tanto parar como quer que meu pai chegue em casa." Ironia pouco é bobagem, não?

Eu empurrei suas mãos, que estavam subindo muito ao sul de minha coxa. E levantei.

"Você não sabe de nada. Você não me conhece. Fique longe de mim."

"Ficarei." Ele também se levantou. "Quando meu pai estiver perto."

Argh. Eu o olhei desafiadoramente e sai da sala, passei pela sala de estar onde estavam todos, inclusive meu marido.

"Onde estava querida?" perguntou me olhando confuso.

Ow, merda.

"No banheiro." Podia ter resposta pior. Ainda mais quando o filho dele me sai do mesmo corredor onde eu acabei de aparecer com a maior cara de matei-alguem.

"Oi pai." Edward falou, dando um passo à minha frente. "Estava aqui conversando com Izabella..."

Carlisle me lançou um olhar sugestivo. Porra, Edward devia estar querendo morrer, né? Só podia.

"...Coisas de mãezinha e filinho." Finalizou de forma teatral.

Argh! Eu vou matar meu "filinho da puta."

"Oo...kei." Carlisle se demorou pra falar a palavra Ok, que merda. To ferrada.

"Hum...er, vou subir, você vem?" Eu olhei para meu marido.

"Claro." Hein. Edward ficou maluco?

Carlisle levantou a cabeça em direção ao filho. FUDEU.

"Tava brincando." Ele sorriu e saiu da sala indo em direção ao jardim.

"Vem." Meu marido puxou minha mão me levando em direção as escadas.

Até o quarto ele não falou nada. O que realmente foi um alivio. O que eu iria falar pra ele. Ah, na primeira oportunidade iria matar Edward.

Meu marido entrou no quarto comigo e trancou a porta. Me jogou na cama e ficou me olhando. Eita porra o que foi isso?

"Bella." Ele suspirou e...arrancou a camisa. "Me desculpe pelo comportamento de meu filho. Eu não deixarei que ele a desrespeite outra vez, querida."

Hein?

Bom, não tive muito tempo de devagar sobre o assunto, pois ele subiu em cima de mim, mordendo o lóbulo de minha orelha. Ah, pai.

"Carlisle, eu...han..."

"Tudo bem...não fale nada, apenas...sinta."

Ok, devo dizer que eu realmente senti. Senti seu membro fazendo pressão em mim. Ele roçava seu quadril no meu tão forte... A corrente de prata que ficava no pescoço dele batendo em minha boca. Eu a mordi, passando a língua no metal frio. Ele me olhou com cara de safado. Abaixou seu rosto até meu pescoço e dali foi descendo, passando sua língua em minha pele, já pegando fogo. Passou por entre o vão de meus seios, se demorando um pouco ali. Merda, gostoso. Eu puxei seus cabelos, tão fortes que ele gemeu. Isso, geme que eu gamo.

Ele desceu com sua maldita língua até meu umbigo, desceu um pouco e retornou ao umbigo. Merda, não... Desce, isso, desce mais...

Finalmente, bem finalmente ele desceu sua língua até minha calça de moletom, abaixou o elástico grosso com os dentes, roçando sua barba por fazer em minha virilha. OW, ai...ai.

"Carlisle...ai,." estava quase implorando...

"O que você quer querida...pedi, vai ter que pedir..." Ele me olhou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Eu quero...que você...enfiei sua língua...em mim."

"Só a língua?" Ele riu.

"Por hora, sim." Eu levantei meu quadril, e ele arrancou meu moletom. Ficando apenas com uma calcinha minúscula e transparente preta.

"Eu amo isso." Ele olhou fixamente para meu sexo e o beijou. Logo depois aquela peça de roupa não mais me pertencia. E ele caiu de boca, na parte que mais clamava por ele de meu corpo.

Ele sugou tão forte meu clitóris que meu corpo se contorceu, se arqueou.

"Eu vou te comer gostoso, depois que você gozar pra mim." Ele sussurrou depois mordeu mais meu clitóris. Caraleo, como isso é bom....

AHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Ele mordia, chupava, sugava, enquanto dois dedos me penetravam. Cara, isso ia ser fácil. Gozar assim, não ia ser difícil.

"Mais imagina outra língua aí..."PUTA QUE O PARIU. Isso é hora pra B1 aparecer?

Eu gemi em protesto, o que Carlisle levou como um suspiro de tesão e continuou mais forte. Nem notando que eu estava em uma batalha com minhas bananas de pijamas. (N/A me mijei agora, KASHUAKSH)

"Imagina se fosse a língua de Edward te lambendo forte, te tendo, te comendo?" gente, meu subconsciente era bem perverso, não?

"Bella, não liga pra ela." Ah, pronto, B2 chegou na história.

"Bella, geme pra mim...querida." Calma, isso foi meu marido que falou.

"Ahh, vai mais rápido..."

Cara, meu vente parecia que ia explodir, de tanto tesão que aquela língua estava me causando.

"A língua dele passando na sua virilha, mordendo seu clitóris... te fazendo gozar..." Continuou B1.

Tudo bem, a idéia que a B1 estava me dando não era de todo ruim, mais era Carlisle que estava me dando prazer agora.

"Eu quero que você goze agora...na minha cara..." Ele aumentou o ritmo de sua língua, mordendo, sugando...

"Ow...ohohoh..." Cara, fui pro inferno e voltei. "Ai...ai, mais rápido, isso... vai..."

Carlisle me olhava com uma expressão de Eu-sou-foda na cara, e isso me fez revirar os olhos. Que orgasmo bom. Será esse um orgasmo múltiplo do tipo que Ed... Nada, nada não, melhor nem começar. SE não B1 e B2 iriam aparecer. Alias cadê elas. Nem queria saber.

Meu marido subiu o rosto pra me beijar e roçou seu membro duro na minha entrada totalmente relaxada; porém sentir o contato me estimulou rapidinho.

"Agora é sua vez, querida."

"Deixa comigo." Sussurrei.

Ele colocou seu membro em minha entrada, bem devagarzinho.

"Não faz isso comigo."

"Eu gosto de ouvir você pedindo...implorando." E ele roçou seu membro mais uma vez em minha entrada. Caralho, que delicia, mais ENFIA LOGO.

"Fica de quatro." Sussurrou ele.

Nem precisou pedir duas vez. Me ajoelhei ficando na posição que ele pediu, e ele roçou mais uma vez e então, entrou com tudo.

"Ai...isso."

Cara isso sim é que eu chamo de foda.

E aí o celular de Carlisle tocou. Veja bem, se fosse qualquer pessoa ia mandar à merda a porra do celular. Mais não meu marido. E não aquele celular que era de seu trabalho. Então, infelizmente – vontade de morrer – ele saiu de dentro de mim, se recompôs e atendeu o empata-foda.

"Alô."

"&%#$%%#$%$%¨." Eu não conseguia ouvir o que a outra pessoa da linha falava, né Dã.

"Mais aonde foi isso?" Voz preocupada, membro murchando.

Magoei, já vi que minha foda ia ficar para outra hora.

"#&%$#*"

"Sim, ok... tentem estancar o sangue, estou aí em 10 minutos." E desligou o celular. "Me desculpe querida. Emergência." Ele sorriu sem graça.

"Sem problemas." Eu falei. Não vou negar que estava frustrada, mais eu também era médica e sei que tudo podia esperar quando se esta em jogo uma vida.

Eu o vi se arrumar voando e sair. Eu ainda fiquei um tempo ali. Imaginando como seria o resto da pegada com Carlisle. Bom de qualquer forma, meu estomago deu sinal de vida e eu fui até a cozinha. A luz de toda casa estava apagada. E já Estava escurecendo. Não havia sinal de vida humana no local. Fui até a cozinha preparar um lanche. Mais eu tava mesmo é com sede. Gente transar tira qualquer energia de um corpo. Bom, o que eu estava falando, não cheguei a transar no sentido literal da palavra...

"Se divertiu hoje."

Puta$#&¨%$#$%% Quase morri do coração, sendo uma cardiologista.

"Quer me matar de susto?

"Queria matar de outra forma, mais você me nega."

Hein? Droga eu precisava lavar direito meus ouvidos de manhã.

Ele me olhava com um sorrisinho sínico na cara.

"É muita ousadia de sua parte..." Falei

"Ousadia é você me provocar assim..."

"Que? quem disse que eu estou fazendo alguma coisa?"

Ele se aproximou de mim. "Você não se arrependeria de passar uma noite comigo."

"Eu jamais faria isso." Falei numa calma que eu não sentia.

"Se quiser...sabe o caminho de meu quarto." Ele piscou.

Er... Tentei mudar o assunto. "Cadê todo mundo?"

"Saíram, os quatro." Falou e passou a língua nos lábios. "Estamos sozinhos aqui." Piscou mais uma vez me deixando sozinha na cozinha e totalmente untada.

Eu perdi a fome, apenas tomei meu suco de maracujá – tava precisando naquela altura – e subi para meu quarto.

Eu vacilei entre os corredores. Vou ou não vou? Merda, maldita indecisão. Vou, num vou? VOU.

Cheguei perto da porta e estava entreaberta. Eu bati.

"Sabia que não demorava." Ele falou me olhando com luxuria.

"Eu quis dar... uma... passada." Eu ri no quão irônico isso soou.

"Claro que sim." Ele também riu. Passando por mim e trancando a porta. OMG.

Depois ele veio atrás de mim. Passando a mão em meus quadris. "Eu quero provar teu sabor."

"Vou pensar no teu caso."

"Vai?" Riu-se ele. "O quão maleável é você?"

"Do tamanho da...er..persuasão."

"Bella...Bella, não me provoque."

"Eu ainda nem comecei." Ow, eu sou foda. A cara que ele fez de prazer fez minha calcinha encharcar.

"E quando seria isso?" Perguntou me olhando dos pés a cabeça.

"Edward eu...."

"Você vai se sentir culpada agora?" falou.

"Deveria...mais, não. Eu não estou me sentindo assim."

"Então...?"

"Você pediu, Edward. Agora..."

"O que?"

"Você vai se arrepender de ter me tirado de meu lugar."

"Estou contando com isso." Falou mordendo seus lábios.

"Mas...quero propor um jogo."

"Jogo?" Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Eu posso até...hum... ir pra cama com você se..." Eu parei teatralmente, o vendo revirar os olhos.

"Se...?" me estimulou.

Cara era muito divertido vê-lo naquela expectativa. Eu até podia perceber sua calça crescendo em uma região estratégica.

Eu passei a língua por meus lábios. Eu iria entrar no jogo. Tava louca por não ia fugir da raia, até porque eu nunca fiz isso. Eu ia, com certeza, gostar da brincadeira. Tentei afastar Carlisle de minha mente. Eu o amava, pelo menos achava que sim, mais estava totalmente envolvida por aquele jogo de sedução que Edward estava fazendo. Eu era, pensei ironicamente, um anjo mal. Quê foi, ta me olhando com essa cara por quê? Nunca disse que eu era boazinha do tipo Cinderela ou Branca de neve. Eu iria enlouquecê-lo. Tanto quanto ele faria o mesmo; disso eu tinha certeza.


	6. Aposta

_Capítulo seis _

"Desistiu?" Falou ainda tenso. Eu notava a ansiedade nos seus olhos.

"Se...você me seduzir." Mordi um lábio. "Não estou certa se vale a pena eu trair meu marido, seu pai, por..." Eu balancei minha mão na direção de seu membro. "... nada."

Ele vacilou nas palavras. "Ah...nada?" Ele estava praticamente incrédulo. "Quer que eu prove o quão enganada está?"

"Baby, eu estou fazendo uma proposta. É pegar ou largar."

"Te seduzir...tipo, te deixar louca por mim?" Riu-se ele.

"Se conseguir." Eu mordi minha boca. Ele vacilou novamente.

"Feito." Ele esticou uma mão na minha direção.

"Fechado." Eu apertei sua mão.

Ao fazer isso ele me puxou para mais perto de seu corpo. "Eu vou deixar você tão louca, que vai se arrepender dessa aposta."

"Eu duvido." Retruquei.

"Não me provoque, eu estou te avisando." Ele me imprensou em seu corpo.

Caralho...Que pressão foi essa. Ele esfregou seu quadril em mim. Seu membro quase em minha barriga, beirando o baixo ventre; e que membro hein?

"Isso vai ser interessante." Eu arfei.

"Você vai sonhar com esse...vai e vem." Ao falar ele empurrou seu membro em mim.

Sem me tocar nos lábios, ele encostou seu rosto muito perto do meu. E foi me empurrando à parede. Até eu senti-la.

"Vou fazer você suar todo o seu corpo, pra mim."

E ao dizer isso ele me virou de costas, me imprensando na parede. Ele empurrou seu quadril com toda força em minha bunda e eu não conseguia nem respirar direito. Passou uma mão até a lateral de meu corpo e foi indo...indo.

"Isso ai." A pegou com força. Cara, meu sexo estava totalmente molhado e ele ainda passava a mão nele. "vai implorar por mim, querida."

Ele imprensava cada vez mais seu quadril em mim. É hoje que o Tarzan casa com a Jane. Se é que me entendem.

Eu, por mero reflexo, que fique bem claro, comecei a mexer meu corpo contra o seu.

"Quero você gemendo que nem uma cadela."

"E você por acaso vai se comportar como um cãozinho?"

"Tudo o que você quiser." Falou mexendo mais e mais, ele estava me excitando.

Ele me virou com tudo e foi, com seu corpo, me empurrando para cama. Me jogou nela.

"Vai querer dar pra mim?"

"Não."

"Vai?" Insistiu.

"Não." Entrei na brincadeira.

Ele subiu em cima de mim, arrancando sua blusa.

"Vai?"

"Er...Não."

Ele mexeu seu quadril em cima de mim, se esfregando. Cara, aquilo estava me deixando louca. Passou uma mão em minha barriga, subindo...subindo e agarrou meus seios.

"Não." Eu falei empurrando suas mãos para longe. "Eu disse me seduzir não me excitar, e você está ultrapassando todas as minhas defesas."

"Então há defesas?"

"Sempre vai haver." Falei me erguendo um pouco e chegando perto de sua boca. "Vamos ver quem desiste primeiro." E mordi seu lábio inferior.

"Você vai se arrepender de fazer isso comigo. E sim, vamos ver, pois quem pode mais, chora menos."

Ele saiu de cima de mim. Eu arrumei minhas roupas e fui até a porta. "Boa sorte pra você."

"Fique com ela, acho que você vai precisar mais." Ele piscou. "Eu vou tornar seu sonho em realidade, assim que eu quebrar suas barreiras, e você mal perde por esperar."

Eu mandei um beijinho para ele – galinha total né? Eu sei – e sai do quarto dele, torcendo para que não tivesse ninguém em casa. Corri para meu quarto, e suspirei. OMG, o que eu fiz? Bom, não dizem que o fim justifica os meios? Eu esperava terrivelmente ansiosa, que o fim justificasse muita coisa.

Porque eu estava flertando com o filho de meu marido. E aquilo era tão bom. Meu corpo clamava por aquele homem. Emanava calor de meu corpo por todos os poros existentes.

Eu o queria com todas as forças de minha alma. E agora eu não podia mais negar, eu o queria, eu precisava dele, necessitava do toque dele. Eu queria saber qual era o sabor dele. E a cima de tudo descobrir o mistério dos orgasmos múltiplos.

E foi por isso que eu resolvi propor esse jogo a ele. Assim, do nada. Porque simplesmente não resisti à idéia dele me tentando, me mostrando, me cativando, me tendo, me possuindo, me querendo.

Aquele olhar lascivo dele me aterrorizava. Queria que ele me mostrasse tudo o que ele poderia fazer, até onde ele iria para me ter. Porque, claramente, ele me atraia. Dã, mais isso vocês JÀ perceberam.

Eu precisava tanto daquele homem, quanto precisava do ar. Precisava dele, me tendo sem piedade. Como um mar em tempestade. Sem dó, apenas eu e ele; e eu sei que o teria, pois ele também queria agir errado. E eu daria tudo de mim para tê-lo. Mais por enquanto, eu apenas poderia imaginar como seria.

Fechei meus olhos, me obrigando a esvaziar minha mente, pois logo meu marido chegaria. E de agora em diante, teria que dissimular muito bem enquanto eu flertava com Edward, seu filho.

Acordei ainda de madrugada. Meu marido, lindo, estava dormindo ao meu lado. Eu notava preocupação nele. Sua testa vincada, mesmo no sono. Eu ergui um pouco meu corpo e o beijei no rosto. Toda a onde de remorso e culpa que eu estava impedindo de vir, me tomou por completo. Eu amava ele, ou achava, e mesmo assim estava fazendo isso. Estava prestes a ser devorada por seu filho. Balancei a cabeça, tentando assim, espantar os malditos pensamentos.

Sai do quarto em direção a cozinha. A luz estava acessa. Seria muita CONHECIDENCIA se Edward também estivesse ali. Mais não foram seu cabelos cor de caramelo que eu vi parado de costas para mim.

"Emmett?"

Ele se virou pra mim; estava com um copo de água na mão. "Oi Bella, sem sono também?"

"Aparentemente, eu não consigo mais dormir direto à noite." Fui em direção da geladeira.

"Imagino." Ele riu. "Bella, agente podia...sei lá, jantar fora um dia desses." Acrescentou timidamente.

"Er...Claro, só marcarmos direitinho com o resto da família e..."

"Bella eu quis dizer eu e você."

Ow.

"Han..." Engoli em seco. "Emmett, não...não acho que seja uma boa idéia."

"Por quê? Como amigos." Fez cara de pidão.

"Mas meu marido não gostaria que eu saísse apenas com você, mesmo que seja como amigos." Tentei lhe explicar.

"Bella, Bella...Você me fascina." Ele foi chegando perto. Eu agarrei mais o copo que estava em minha mão.

"Acho melhor pararmos essa conversa por aqui." Deixei o copo em cima da mesinha de vidro fumê.

Ele segurou meu braço. "Calma...não quis dizer isso...bom, no sentido literal da palavra sim."

"Hãn?"

"Bella...você é uma mulher incrível. E bem, gostaria de ser seu amigo."

"Bom, você está morando sob meu teto, ou de meu marido. E isso faz de nós colegas, bom, talvez amigos?"

"Não dessa maneira."

"Olha aqui Emmett, eu não sou qualquer uma. Puta merda, foi a Rosalie que te mandou fazer isso?"

Para minha total surpresa ele abaixou os olhos e me soltou.

"Emmett...?" Tinha muita coisa implícita na minha pergunta.

"Eu...vou dormir. Boa noite, querida." Ele beijou minha bochecha e saiu da cozinha. Abusado, né?

Tentei não pensar nisso. Já me basta o bebezinho tomando conta de meus pensamentos. Emmett, pra falar a verdade, não tinha nem chances de me atrair como Edward. Pois este fazia com que me sentisse incrivelmente volúvel e vulnerável. Voltei a dormir, sem pensamentos ou sonhos.

O despertador despertou – Serio? Não me diga. – e eu levantei rápido. Tinha uma cirurgia na primeira hora da manhã. No café da manhã estavam Alice, Edward – claro -, Carlisle, Emmett e eu.

Aparentemente, Emmett, que era formado em engenharia, iria participar de uma obra com Alice. Ela iria fazer um teste, se ele se saísse bem, iria trabalhar com ela.

Eu e Edward saímos logo depois para o trabalho. Não falamos nada a respeito de nosso acordo. Cheguei lá e já fui me preparar para minha cirurgia. Ele me desejou boa sorte.

...

A despeito de qualquer informação, eu fui bem na sala de cirurgia, mais o paciente ainda precisava de cuidados. Eu voltei para minha sala, onde meu querido bebezinho me esperava.

"O que faz aqui?"

"Tava te esperando."

"É eu notei. Não tem nada para fazer não?"

"Sim, aparentemente tenho que te seduzir até você ficar louca, e... como você não ditou regras..."

"Edward... bebezinho, esse é meu local de trabalho, por tanto... desinfeta."

"Tudo bem... Passo aqui às 13 horas." Ele piscou. "Almoço." Acrescentou, quando viu minha cara de confusão.

"Quem disse que eu vou almoçar com você?"

"Você vai querida. Eu estou lhe informando agora." Falou numa voz de profunda ordem.

"Ok."

...

No horário combinado ele apareceu na porta de meu consultório. Onde eu estava conversando com um dos membros do Conselho de Medicina de Forks (CMF). Eu me despedi deles, e fui ao encontro do bebezinho.

Geralmente os médicos almoçavam no restaurante propicio do hospital. Mas eu sempre comia em um restaurante perto, onde vendiam uma salada maravilhosa. E foi pra lá que levei o bebezinho.

Sentamos em uma cabine privada, a pedido dele. PUTA MERDA.

Eu fiquei um tanto avoada, procurando padrões nas mesas, cores, enfeites...

"Tão distante..." Ele comentou.

Virei meu rosto, ele estava me observando, com aquele sorriso torto idiota na cara.

"Com medo?" Continuou.

"Eu não tenho medo de nada." Falei.

"Claro...bom, o que vai pedir..."

Fizemos nossos pedidos, e ele se comportou como um cavalheiro. O que eu não entendia. O acordo era ele me seduzir; e ele estava me tratando como um amiga. Não colorida, mas com total respeito.

Eu pedi peixe e salada e ele massa com folhas verdes. Comemos calmamente. Sem nenhum rompante.

Depois que terminamos de comer, eu resolvi provocar um pouco. Sentei no banco ao seu lado. Passando uma mão em seus braços.

"Esse é o modo como acha que seduz uma mulher?"

"Que modo?"

"Não fazendo nada.". O senti tremer ao toque de minha mão em sua pele. Ele se virou de modo a ficar de frente comigo.

"Sim, esse é o modo." Ele sorriu. E chegou mais perto de mim, colocando seus lábios a centímetro dos meus. Eu estava correndo um risco e tanto. Afinal eu morava numa cidade do tamanho de um ovo. Meu marido ou qualquer pessoa poderia ver isso, mas a adrenalina corria em minhas veias.

Ele pousou uma mão em minha coxa, e apertou o local. "Você está louca para que eu comesse né?" Ele chegou perto de mim, inclinou seu corpo em cima do meu. Assim ninguém veria o atrito que estava fazendo em meu corpo. OMG.

**EPOV**

Eu me inclinei para seu corpo, e passei minha mão sobre sua coxa. Cara, eu queria NÃO sentir meu coração acelerando quando tocava ela. Minha mente dissipava tudo o que importava e apenas ficava ela.

"Perigoso te querer." Falei subindo mais minha mão em sua pernas. Dali para a barriga coberta. Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos. Ali tão vulnerável a mim.

Eu segurei seu rosto com minha mão, ela abriu os olhos, me olhando com aquele chocolate profundo. Cheio de luxuria, cheio de intenções que eu queria que ela praticasse.

"Você vai?" Fiz a mesma pergunta de ontem.

"Não." Ela entreabriu os lábios, deixando a mostra seus dentes perfeitos. "Não faça isso, eu sou apenas uma criança...indefesa."

Eu puxei o maxilar dela com mais força, para mais perto de mim.

"Indefesa?" levantei uma sobrancelha. "Pode deixar que eu tomo conta de você."

"Não preciso de atenção." Ela passou a língua pelos dentes. "Preciso que você me devore."

Caralho. Ela tinha que dizer isso? Meu membro deu sinal de vida. Ela passou seu braço por cima de meu pescoço, arranhando minha pele.

Merda, quando penso que to no comando ela mostra que me têm em suas mãos.

"No que está pensando?" Perguntei, tentando assim mostrar que eu ainda estava no comando.

"Em cenas de pornografia."Respondeu arranhando mais minha pele, descendo pelas minhas costas.

Puta que o pariu mil vezes. Eu rocei minhas pernas, tentando esconder o que ela provavelmente já teria notado.

"Queria ter você na minha cama, beijando meu pescoço, descendo em meios seios..."

Cara eu vou gozar com isso. Levei uma mão até meu membro. Ela estava tão perto de mim, com sua boca em meu ouvido que percebeu minha intenção.

"Não se toque. Agüente como homem."

**BPOV**

Eu estava amando efeito que minhas palavras causavam nele.

Ele engoliu em seco. Eu sei que não deveria estar fazendo isso, mais quando vi que ele estava se animando eu chutei o balde.

"O que mais queria fazer comigo?" perguntou, olhando fixamente a mesa a sua frente, como se não estivéssemos tendo mais que uma conversa cordial, se não fosse o fato de eu estar abraçada com ele, falando em seu ouvido.

"Er...talvez...eu...bom..."

"Você o que?" Perguntou roçando as pernas.

"Talvez lhe mostre." Sabia que iria me arrepender de dizer isso, mais não agora; um dia quem sabe.

Ele me olhou com cara de destreza. Não, eu não iria me arrepender.

Chamou o garçom que lhe deu a conta. Ele pagou, e me arrancou de dentro do restaurante apressadamente.

Eu entrei no carro, ele também. Não disse nada a mim, mais a tensão que estava no ar explicava tudo. Minutos depois estacionei na garagem do hospital. Mal sai do carro e ele colocou uma mão nas minhas costas me guiando porta adentro.

Passamos pela recepção. Ele me levou para uma porta que apenas funcionários tinham acesso, e dali a um corredor menor, entrando em outra porta. Almoxarifado, percebi. Ali era onde ficava lençóis, cobertores, sacos plásticos, e outros utensílios. Ele jogou longe algumas tranqueiras que ficavam em cima de uma mesinha e me colocou em cima da mesa. Abrindo minhas pernas e se enfiando nelas.

"Agora você vai me mostrar o que queria que eu fizesse?"

Merda eu estava no comando há alguns segundos atrás e agora... Estava totalmente molhada. Ele empurrou seu membro em mim.

"Sem contatos físicos, amor." Eu ri. "Apenas ouça."

Ele parou, me observando. "Vá em frente."

E eu iria mesmo. Afinal, tinha uma tentação dos infernos na minha frente e eu não desperdiçaria a oportunidade.

"Feche seus olhos." Pedi e ele o fez. Eu passei uma mão em seu peito, raspando a unha de propósito.

"Me imagine nua na sua frente." Ele fechou suas mãos em meu braço. "Eu disse sem contatos físicos." Ele o largou.

Eu saí da mesinha e virei ele de costas para mim. Grudei em seu corpo, apalpando todas as partes que eu poderia alcançar.

Cara, como ele era gostoso, ainda mais comigo falando besteiras, e ele gemendo. E eu ia fazer ele gozar. Sem mesmo tocar em seu membro.

"O que você gostaria de estar fazendo comigo?" Perguntei com a voz embargada de luxuria.

"Passando a mãos...em seus seios, e ...han..." cara, ele gemeu quando eu passei a mão por debaixo de sua camisa, perto do umbigo. Era bem essa a intenção.

"E você os tomando na boca...mordendo, chupando..." Até eu estava gemendo aquela altura. Ele tentou se virar par me tocar, mais eu o impedi. "Não... o que mais gostaria de fazer?" tirei minhas mãos de sua barriga e desci lentamente.

"Ai, porra..."

"fale o que gostaria de estar fazendo." Eu o estimulei.

"...a boca, mais pra baixo do seio...ai." Eu passei minhas mãos pela sua virilha, eu podia sentir o seu membro ereto e intacto, mais não daria esse gostinho a ele; por maior que fosse minha vontade de enfiar a mão lá e fazê-lo implorar para que eu o colocasse na boca.

"Eu queria estar te comendo...provavelmente seu sexo deva estar tão molhado e excitado que eu entraria sem estimulo...nenhum."

Puta merda, isso era verdade. Podia sentir minha calcinha totalmente molhada.

"Vem cá..." Ele quebrou todas as regras do jogo, me jogando em cima de um monte de sacos e colchões, ele caiu por cima de mim.

"Aposto que você está na minha mão." Ele lambeu meu queixo.

"Eu aposto...que ...não." Arfei.

Ele empurrou mais seu membro em mim. "Veremos."

Ele empurrou seu membro duro contra meu sexo mais uma vez, mais agora era como se meu corpo abrisse passagem para ele. Sua boca, então chegou muito perto da minha. Eu me assustei, não sabia se estava preparada para beijá-lo – eu sei, que na altura do campeonato, era idiotice, mais realmente isso era intimo o bastante para que eu me esquivasse -, então ele colocou um dedo em minha boca. Eu, então, mordi o dedo dele, e depois lambi, fazendo a alusão de que fosse o membro dele dentro de minha boca.

"Eu vou enfiar...em você...assim." Gemeu ele.

"Vai sonhando."

"Ah, eu sonho...e com alguma sorte, você também." Falou retirando seus dedos de minha boca e vindo morder meus lábios. Ow merda, eu via tudo como em câmera lenta. Seus lábios entreabertos, mostrando seus dentes perfeitos, sua língua lambendo o lábio inferior, tão, tão perto de minha boca. Eu pude sentir seus dentes puxando os MEUS lábios agora e...

"...Nossa, a Doutora Cullen sumiu, né?" Voz de mulher. Porta abrindo.

"...Pois é, estão tentando entrar em contato com ela, mais o celular só da fora de área."Voz de homem.

"Eu vi quando ela saiu com o estagiário gostosão, aquele que é enteado dela."

Barulho de utensílios sendo posto em caixas de madeira.

"Bom, deixe eu me apressar que eu tenho que levar isso aqui pra aquele velinho do 703, não para de reclamar que esta com frio."

"Ok, vai lá..."

A porta abriu e fechou novamente. Enquanto isso, Edward pegou minha mão e agachados, nos escondemos atrás de uma prateleira de ferro.

"Già... come vedi... Sto pensando a te." Cara, eu no maior sufoco e a mulher cantando Eros Ramazzotti. "Come se questo tempo non fosse passato mai."

Edward revirou os olhos e me abraçou mordendo meus ombros. Eu fiquei estática, não sabia que reação ter. Portanto revirei os olhos, demonstrando impaciência. Mais a ultima coisa que eu queria era sair dos braços dele.

E de repente ele se inclinou para mim, seus olhos ardentes, em chamas. Eu engoli em seco. Puta merda, ele queria me beijar. Fato.

**EPOV**

Que merda eu tava fazendo? Inclinei-me sobre ela. Sua boca, entreaberta, me chamava, me atormentava. Seus lábios ressecados pelo frio estavam esperando por mim. Cheguei perto dela, enquanto a tiazinha continuava cantando num italiano arranhado.

"O que está... fazendo?" Sussurrou.

"Pssiuu".

Eu cheguei muito próximo a sua boca. Cara, aquele hálito, era de matar... Tão quente, um sabor almiscarado, doce... Conseguia senti-lo debaixo de minha língua... Tão gostoso, saboroso.

Ela fechou os olhos...

Cara aquele momento era tão errado, quanto era nosso acordo, nosso entrosamento. Mais ainda sim eu a queria. Queria perto, comigo, em mim. Meneei minha cabeça, minha boca aguava de antecipação, meu coração batia tão forte, tão rápido. Eu nunca senti nada parecido por conta de _um beijo_. Meus lábios chegaram nos dela, de forma delicada, carinhosa e ali repousaram.

O que estava acontecendo comigo? Virei uma bichona piegas?

**BPOV**

Ai merda, ai merda...

Ele tava tão perto de mim, meu coração batia de forma irregular, descompassado. Inferno. Alguém aí, me explica o porquê de eu estar sentindo isso? Que merda, hein?

A questão é que eu queria tanto seus lábios nos meus agora. Queria mesmo? Bom não sei, o fato é ele estavam com seus lábios nos meus e ...ali parou? Que foi? Paralisou?

OMG, eu abri os olhos e ele estava com os lábios repousados nos meus, me olhando carinhosamente. Oh, senhor, estava necessitando urgentemente de um oculista.

Seus braços em volta de meus ombros, me apertaram, suas mãos que estavam por cima das minhas fecharam em torno delas... E eu não sabia como se respirava... Agora eu morro.

**EPOV**

Só podia ter desmunhecado geral. Ou, me expliquem então, qual o motivo de eu estar parado na frente de uma mulher, com os lábios nos seus e ficar analisando seus traços, perfeitos, simétricos, angulosas...Lindos.

Cacete, vira homem porra.

"Se da quando è partita Un inseguimento è, poi dovè poi dovè . Già...come vedi." E a porra ainda continuava a cantar.

Eu voltei á olhar em seus olhos, pois me dispersei ouvindo a cantoria italiana. Ela me olhava com olhos sereno e ansiosos. Eu ainda continuava grudado na boca dela, sem um mero movimento.

Onde estão minhas forças quando mais preciso delas? Que merda estava acontecendo comigo? Eu simplesmente não consegui mandar minha língua obedecer minhas vontades. Minha mente aguçada continuava a querer estudar seus olhos...Que, agora, encaram o piso de linóleo marcado.

**BPOV**

OMG, porque eu não conseguia encarar aqueles olhos incrivelmente verdes? Era como tentar bater de frente com a luz solar. Impossível.

"Er..." Caralho finalmente ele resolveu abrir a boca. Mesmo que não fosse do jeito que eu queria – ou não –mais... "Acho que ainda não é hora pra..."

Eu engoli em seco.

"Também acho. É melhor nós..."

"Sim, melhor nós sairmos daqui." Ele concordou prontamente.

Esperamos a sem noção apaixonada por Eros Ramazzotti sair e escapulimos dali. Bom, nem preciso dizer que não tivemos coragem para nos encarar depois... Bom... daquilo que eu chamaria de desastre pré-beijo que nunca aconteceu. Céus, ele estava mexendo demais com minha sanidade. Fato.

O dia seguiu-se rapidamente. Depois de tudo, pudera. Eu não tinha muitos pacientes à atender depois do almoço. Os poucos, foram bem rápidos. Edward tinha que ficar de supervisão esta tarde, em outra área do hospital –bem clichê para estagiários – portanto eu não o vi depois do malfadado não acontecimento.

Ok, vocês devem estar se perguntando o porquê eu estava tão irritadiça por conta da porra do quase beijo – merda, um dia eu poderia falar sem esse quase na frente? – mas eu não sabia se estava arrependida ou aliviada. A questão... Bom não sei qual era a questão, mas eu sei o que senti quando aqueles olhos verdes me olharam, quase radiografando-me.

E sei bem que não era raiva, vergonha, medo, amor, pânico, carinho... Enfim, nada que eu tivesse experimentado até ali na minha vida. Então, o que seria? Merda era como se meu cérebro inteligente – eu sou ué – e estudado se tornasse burro diante dele.

**EPOV**

"... Então amanhã você ficara na seção de raio x para necessidades maiores..." falava um médico baixinho e chato. Será que ele achava mesmo que eu não era formado? Fala serio eu era um cardiologista, não uma porra de um assistente de enfermagem.

"Sim senhor." Respondi lhe dando as costas e entrando no elevador.

Eu estava ridiculamente ansioso para encontrar Izabella. Por que nem faço idéia. Cara eu devia estar virando mulherzinha. Toda essa pieguice no ar. Eu queria gritar explodir, bater em alguém, dar em cima de uma gostosa, coçar meus pentelhos, e cuspir na calçada para ver se eu ainda consegui ser homem. Por que depois da merda do acontecimento, ou melhor, dizendo não acontecimento com ela... Peraí, já to nomeando-a como ELA, como se eu só pensasse nela e vocês aí fossem obrigados a saberem que estou falando da mulher do meu pai. Puta que pariu. Mulher do meu pai, isso era uma merda. Eu tentava não pensar nisso, mais vinha à lembrança de sua mulher, e de quando eles transaram na pia do banheiro, e em como seus olhos me olharam com...ternura? Cara, eu devia estar precisando ir ao médico. Inferno eu era médico.

**BPOV**

"Posso entrar?" O bebezinho estava parado na porta de meu consultório.

"Já ta dentro, né?"

"Ow, o dia parece que não foi bom pra alguém."

"AHAHA né Edward... vam borá." Peguei minha bolsa e sai na frente dele.

"Er..."

Parei ao ouvir ele oscilar. "Quê foi, quer dormir aí?"

"Quer... sair comigo hoje?"

HEIN?

"Eu...er, não sei se está lembrado, mais... eu sou casada, e bom, com seu pai."

"O que não te impediu de me liberar prontamente para flertar contigo." Ele estava com raiva.

"Edward." Eu o repreendi. "Enlouqueceu?"

"Por que não quer sair comigo?"

"Oh meu saco! Já disse, como eu vou explicar pro seu pai que não estarei em casa porque sai com o filho dele."

"Ué, você é quase minha mãe." Sorriu.

"Vá a merda e fique por lá." Saí em disparada pela porta e não parei, até mesmo quando senti ele andando-correndo atrás de mim. Entrei no carro e não abri a porta do passageiro.

"Porra abre..." Eu ri ao ouvir que ele ficou irritado.

Abri a janela do passageiro. "É como uma mãe? Não, nota-se que se eu de fato fosse, não estaria lhe negando carona."

"Tudo bem." Suspirou. "Você é minha madrasta querida." Ele arfou e eu pude ouvir algo a mais por debaixo da respiração. Algo que soou como um "gostosa".

Eu abri a porta do carro e deixei ele entrar, já cantando pneu pelo estacionamento.

"Ta vendo então, porque não posso sair com você?"

"Não pode ou não quer?"

"Não me faça perguntas difíceis."

Ele riu. Porra o que tinha de engraçado; vocês viram algo engraçado? Nem eu. Ele era demente mesmo.

Chegamos em casa e ele já foi saindo logo do carro. Isso desinfeta.

Entrei em casa, e Rosalie chatinha não estava por perto, mas meu marido sim. Alice, Emmett e Jasper não estariam ainda em casa.

"Oi, querida. Senti sua falta." Meu marido me deu um beijo na testa. Que foi, virei freira?

"Também." Sorri amarelo.

Eu subi, tomei um banho rápido. Tava tão exausta que não via a hora de chegar o fim de semana. Inferno ainda era segunda-feira.

Jantamos todos juntos. Os Cullens e os agregados. Depois seguiu-se uma boa hora saudável de bate papo entre família na sala, enquanto a empregada servia café pós janta. E eu não podia deixar de notar que quanto mais Carlisle me apertava em seus braços, mais Edward ficava inquieto.

Fui me deitar com meu marido em meu encalço. Ele, aparentemente, não queria que eu perdesse nenhum fato de seu dia, pois foi da sala ao quarto tagarelando. Eu não reclamava, até gostava que ele achasse que eu poderia participar da sua vida.

Fomos dormir não muito depois. Quer dizer ele foi dormir. Eu só rolei na cama.

Vocês já perceberam que desde a chagada do bebezinho eu não consigo dormir sem antes buscar um copo de água? Argh. Me levantei da cama em direção a cozinha. Esperava do fundo de minha alma que não tivesse ninguém lá.

Ufa, respirei aliviada. Ok, não tinha ninguém na cozinha.

Bebi minha água gelada e só para garantir, tornei a encher o copo de mais água gelada. E o maldito sono continuava se recusando a parar na mina porta. Portanto fiquei alguns segundos fitando a piscina lá fora. Hoje eu não poderia nadar ali. Não porque eu estivesse com medo de ser flagrada novamente. E sim porque o frio tava por demais.

Revolvi fazer uma horinha na sala da lareira. Pelo menos olhando o fogo eu poderia quem sabe pegar no sono.

Cara, como eu estava enganada.

Cheguei às portas duplas da sala da lareira que estavam entreabertas. E o fogo estava queimando, via também uma sombra sentada no tapete felpudo vermelho. A sala da lareira era toda de madeira, sua decoração em preto, mogno e vermelho. Bem rústico. Quase nunca a usávamos, mais era tão linda que ás vezes eu e Carlisle gostava de ficar ali namorando. Bom, chega de divagações, pois eu sabia bem quem era aquela sombra no tapete. Entrei na sala fechando as portas atrás de mim.

Me aproximei sorrateira. Ajoelhei atrás dele, e suspirei em seus ouvidos.

"Não conseguiu dormir." Perguntou ainda olhando para a lareira.

"Não." Falei levando minhas até seus ombros. Massagem erótica não foi o que veio à minha mente, ok?

"Imaginei" falou.

Eu continuei ali fazendo massagens em seus ombros e pescoço e ele ficou calado e imóvel. Cara, aquela cena era tipo, assim, muito sexy. Totalmente indescritível.

Eu cheguei perto de seu ouvido. "Acho que sem camiseta fica mais fácil." Sussurrei.

AI MEU DEUS.

Ele levantou seus braços incrivelmente musculosos e eu jurava ter ouvido um sorrisinho sarcástico sair de seus lábios.

Eu o ajudei a tirar sua camiseta. E voltei a lhe massagear.

"Sua mão é perfeita." Sussurrou.

"Eu sou perfeita."

Ele não respondeu a minha brincadeirinha. E eu continuei com as mãos em seus ombros, sua pele era tão quente, tão macia. Quer saber, vou chutar o balde. Eu levantei e fiquei à sua frente.

"Não fala nada." Eu olhei assustadoramente e me postei diante de suas pernas.

Ele me olhou com os olhos incrivelmente cheios de luxuria. Os meus certamente também estariam.

Eu levantei um pouco a barra de minha camisola longa – e vermelha, eu sei bem perva, mais foi a primeira que eu achei – para poder ficar ajoelhada á sua frente. Passei uma mão em sua coxa esquerda, coberta por um moletom cinza claro. Ele me olhou com os olhos semi cerrados. Perguntando-se, acho, o que eu tinha em mente.

Subi minhas mãos até sua barriga – pulando sua virilha, claro – descoberta, e dali para seu peitoral definido. Oh, céus, Edward era tão gostoso, tão... Comestível.

"Gosta?" Perguntou, enquanto minhas mãos passeavam por seu corpo.

"Nem faz idéia."

Eu me ajoelhei em cima de suas pernas e olhei em seus olhos. Ele rangia os dentes de excitação. Pegou em minha cintura e dali suas mãos desceram por meus quadris até chegar em minha coxas.

Aquilo era um calmante para meu espírito, tipo...não que eu não fosse feliz, eu era, ou ao menos achava que sim, mais desde que Edward chegara me transformara em pura adrenalina e eu estava amando aquilo.

Eu olhei para o copo de água que eu havia trazido comigo em cima da bancada de mogno. Eu sorri mentalmente, ele não esqueceria essa noite.

"Um momento." Pedi saindo de seu colo.

"Fique." Porra, que voz de Richard Gere que ele fez agora. Seus olhos de um verde profundo. Sua voz entrecortada, e rouca.

"Calminha." Levantei e pude sentir seus olhos me acompanhando até a mesinha. Voltei para seu colo – ajoelhada ok – e coloquei o copo a sua frente.

"O que vai fazer?"

"Está muito quente aqui."

E virei o copo em cima dele, fazendo cair um pouco de água em seu peitoral. Ele me olhou, com um ar indagador, mais logo mudou a fisionomia. Pois eu deixei o copo de lado e lambi cada parte de sua pele onde estava molhado. Passava minha língua, deixava mais molhado ainda o local. Que gosto maravilhoso tinha esse homem, ele apertou minha cintura, me imprensando pra baixo. Ow, pude sentir seu membro dando um oi pra mim.

"Porra, Bella." Ele gemeu.

Eu continuei molhando seu corpo com minha língua. Ele puxou meus cabelos.

"Se você não parar, eu vou..."

"Gozar?" perguntei mordendo seu queixo.

"Não me provoque."

"Achei que já estava fazendo isso."

Ele colocou uma mão em meu queixo. Nossa quase desloca meu maxilar.

"Agora que começou vai até o fim."

"E se eu não quiser."

"Não terá outra oportunidade."

Opa. Eu que não ia dar mole. Joguei mais água em seu corpo, e tive a satisfação de vê-lo gemer meu nome, enquanto minha língua o lambia furiosamente.

Ok, eu tava gostando muito desse jogo. Percebe-se que a aposta estava bem ao contrario, porque era sempre eu que começava? Merda, o problema é que eu nunca fui boa em resistir à tentações. Ainda mais uma tentação que atendia por Edward Cullen.


	7. Culpa são para os fracos

_Capítulo sete_

Eu já estava com a boca em seu pescoço. Devo enfatizar que suas mãos apertavam tanto minha cintura que eu estava sem fôlego? Sim devo; eu estava com falta de ar, mais muito, muito excitada. Ele rebolava em baixo de mim. Ow gostoso.

"Você me deixa louco."

AHAH, bem típico de homem sem vergonha falar isso, né? Mais eu nem ligava que o pirulitinho brilhante falasse isso pra mim. Ele era meu toyboy, e agora eu iria brincar.

"Posso te deixar mais louco ainda." Falei rindo.

"Eu sei que pode." Ele riu também. "Mais não vai, certo?"

"Não."

"E eu nem quero. O que é mais difícil é bem mais gostoso."

"E quem disse que eu vou ceder?"

Ele riu e passou as mãos nos malditos cabelos desgrenhados. Oh, céus, como queria poder puxá-los, arranhar suas costas, mordê-lo. Ow, eu devia estar ficando muito perva. Passa reto.

"Querida..." Ele pousou uma mão em minhas coxas. "Eu não sei se vai ceder, até porque eu nem tentei nada, Ainda."

Eu olhei aquela cara de pau dele. Mais que filadaputa.

"Ok, vou me deitar." Tentei me levantar, com uma magoa fingida.

"Não..." Ele segurou meus braços. "Não me deixe aqui sozinho."

Vocês devem estar se perguntando se eu não zoei ele, dizendo que o bebezinho tem medo de escuro. Mais me sinto na obrigação de dizer que ele me olhava com uma malicia de homem, usando aquela voz de Richard Gere novamente; rouca e sexy. Oh céus, tinha como não gamar?

Eu não respondi a principio, apenas me deitei de barriga pra baixo à sua frente. Ele me olhou confuso.

"O quê..."

"Psiu. Para de ser estraga clima." Eu falei e coloquei meus braços em suas pernas que estavam cruzadas como índio.

Ele apenas olhou pra mim; seus olhos semicerrados, e seus dentes arrancando os lábios do lugar. Tinha como ser mais gostoso? NÂO.

Eu fui até o cordão de seu moletom com os dentes, fazendo o tremer.

Ele puxou meus cabelos; e por mais que eu odiasse isso – toda mulher odeia que o homem comande numa hora dessas, afinal ela está no comando; ou pelo menos acha que sim, na hora de fazer sexo oral – mais eu não poderia negar que ELE puxando meu cabelo era excitante. Meio selvagem gostoso.

Eu passei uma mão até sua bunda super gostosa, - nossa senhora protetora das necessitadas por orgasmos múltiplos - e puxei seu moletom – minha unha arranhando sua pele no caminho – ele gemia, e eu estava mais que untada.

O som do fogo crispando na lareira, o vento saracoteando a janela, nossas respirações entrecortada; tudo era sinônimo de nervosismo. Claro, afinal eu estava prestes a cair de boca no membro, já duro, do meu enteado.

Ele se apoiou pelos braços, colocando suas mãos no chão. Eu olhei para sua boxer branca – amo cuecas brancas, certo? – e mordi os lábios. Talvez não fosse hora para isso... Talvez não fosse hora nunca. Mais eu queria, queria tanto quanto ter aqueles O. M´s – ok, não exagera Bella – mais queria bastante.

Voltei com minha boca até sua boxer e a abaixei. Ow seu membro me encarou de frente. Oh céus como eu iria brincar no parque de diversão? agora era melhor eu calar minha boca. Er...mesmo porque ela estaria ocupada.

"Hummm..." nossa ele estava gemendo de antecipação, porque eu não fiz nada. Juro!

E, porra, aparentemente não iria fazer nada. Por quê? Chupa essa manga, quando estava a um centímetro de saciar os gemidos de Edward bebezinho-gostoso a porra da luz maldita dos infernos mais longes do subterrâneo da terra acendeu.

"Ow..." Eu levantei tão rápido que poderia fazer parte do elenco dos Incríveis.

"Bella, eu vou me esconder, se for meu pai ele vai saber que você não está na cama." Edward disse, já aflito.

"Certo, VAI." Quase surtei quando ouvi passos se aproximando. Eu arrumei minha camisola enquanto Edward, sem tempo pra sair da sala da lareira, se escondia atrás das cortinas - bem clichê né? – e eu fazia cara de paisagem.

Eu sentei de costas para a porta, tentando parecer natural, e sabem o que eu fiz? Fingir estar dormindo. Ouvi alguém se aproximar.

"Amor..." Ow, merda, obvio que meu marido veio me procurar.

"Hum...?" Cinismo pouco é bobagem.

"Dormiu aqui, amor?" Ele repousou suas mãos em minhas bochechas. Eu me afastei dele, sabendo que meu corpo deveria estar em quase 40°;

"Eu... han, é, vim aqui um pouco, e acho que peguei no sono." Eu bocejei para dar mais vivacidade à farsa.

"Então vamos dormir. Vem..." Ele me estendeu a mão.

Eu não a peguei, afinal eu a coloquei em lugares proibidos de seu filho. Oh, céus. Nem queria pensar nisso. Edward escondido atrás da cortina como um ladrão. Eu não sei o porquê mais me senti estranha. Até um minuto atrás estava prestes a fazer sexo oral com ele, e agora estava sentindo nojo de mim por isso.

Eu segui meu marido até o quarto, e deitei na cama, não queria encarar seus olhos. Mais que porra de culpa era essa? Afinal, eu fui atrás, certo? Mas agora, tudo o que eu queria era ficar em meus lençóis enrolada pra sempre.

Mais infelizmente as coisas não são como queremos, portanto a merda do meu despertador fez seu habitual barulho infernal. Eu levantei e vi meu marido de costas pra mim, se trocando. Ele era tão lindo, tão maduro, me amava, e fez muito por mim.

Mas agora eu pergunto: Que porra eu estava fazendo, me envolvendo com seu filho? Ow merda.

Carlisle se virou pra mim e sorriu. Um sorriso singelo, doce e feliz. Como se minha existência fosse o fato dele ser feliz. Eu sorri de volta.

"Bom dia, amor." Ele se aproximou de mim e beijou minha testa.

"Bom dia." Respondi.

Porra me sentia muito culpada. Eu não queria sentir toda essa complexidade, mais o que eu poderia fazer? Simplesmente não conseguia mais.

Desci para tomar café da manhã e super evitei o olhar de Edward me fuzilando. Carlisle mantinha uma mão por cima da minha. E eu continuei encarando as vigas na cadeira ocupada por Emmett, e vagamente os escutava falando sobre planos a respeito de uma viagem no fim de semana.

Eu me levantei da cadeira; queria ir logo pro hospital. Obvio, Edward veio atrás de mim. Eu me despedi de todos e sai porta a fora com ele a meu encalço.

"Bella." Ele puxou meu braço.

"Aqui não." Falei desalarmando meu carro.

Ele entrou no banco do passageiro e seguimos calados até o hospital. Mal cheguei lá ele já tinha saído do carro, tava meio puto.

Eu o segui, passando pela recepção.

"Doutora Cullen..." Fui chamada por uma enfermeira.

"Agora não." Falei me virando pra ela. "Preciso resolver um assunto importante e não quero ser interrompida, entendeu?"

"Sim senhora, depois te procuro."

"Certo." Falei me virando à minha sala e vi que Edward me acompanhava.

Edward entrou primeiro na minha sala e eu o segui trancando a porta.

"Então..." ele se recostou sobre minha mesa.

Eu suspirei. "Acabou."

"O...O quê?" Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Edward, eu não vou fazer nada com você, eu..." Pausa pro suspiro. "Amo seu pai."

"Não." Cara ele ficou macho. "Não, você não ama."

"Edward chega. Eu não irei traí-lo... mais."

"Izabella, você." Respirou fundo. "Você não sente nada? Tipo nada, porra nenhuma quando estamos juntos?"

Que merda ele estava falando? Afinal, tudo aquilo fora uma brincadeira certo?

**EPOV**

Ela não respondeu minha pergunta, simplesmente olhou pro chão...

"Izabella... Bella, responda." Exigi.

Porra porque eu tava fazendo todo esse melodrama? Cara eu tava levanto um pé na bunda; mais eu não gostava dela, era apenas um jogo, divertido e excitante, certo?

Não. Porque simplesmente eu não queria que ela me deixasse agora.

"Eu...Não quero mais continuar a aposta...Eu amo seu pai, e nada vai fazer com que eu fique com você ou qualquer outra pessoa."

Aquilo me machucou. Principalmente ela falando que amava meu pai. Porra eu sabia desde o principio que ele e ela eram casados, mais...

"Vá, Edward, me deixe em paz..." Sua voz era fria, entrecortada, intangível. "Deixe-me ser feliz com quem eu escolhi pra viver."

Mas em minha condição eu estava totalmente perdido. Diga-me, o que ela fez comigo? Porque eu estava afundando em um buraco onde só havia luz se ela aparecesse. Porra, seus olhos tão escuros e profundos não demonstravam emoção alguma.

Eu saí da sala dela apenas perguntando se ela tinha certeza disso, ela meramente acenou com a cabeça, o que fez meu estomago se contorcer de um jeito estranho. Eu estava infeliz, e nem ao menos sabia o por que.

Eu fui em direção a rua, não queria nem saber de trabalhar. Dane-se os médicos, dane-se tudo, dane-se o mundo. Tudo o que eu queria era me isolar de todos e pensar, pensar nela. E o porquê de eu estar sentindo essa raiva, esse ódio, essa... saudade.

Fui a pé andando pela cidade, porém eu estava em Forks. Logo estava em passagens e trilhas cheias de arvores. Eu sentei em uma pedra perto.

Merda, o que estava acontecendo? Bom eu não sei e tinha medo que até pensar o que poderia ser. Ninguém poderia saber o quanto pensava e sentia pela mulher de meu pai, até porque eu mesmo não os entendia.

Eu peguei minha carteira. Cem dólares dariam para ir pra Nova York? Merda, não queria voltar pra casa de jeito nenhum. Passou um doido de carro e aceitou me dar carona até Port Angeles, o que já seria alguma coisa. Dali pegaria um ônibus pra algum lugar. Qualquer lugar que me mantivesse longe dela.

**BPOV**

Eu estava indo pra casa sozinha pela primeira vez em uma semana. Era estranho, mais eu poderia lidar com aquilo. Eu estava me sentindo mal, por como acabei com aquilo, obvio. Porém me sentia também mais aliviada. Não poderia mais viver naquela mentira para meu marido, eu prometi amá-lo sempre. E alias, foi com ele que aprendi a única forma de amar que conheço, enfim...

Jantamos todos juntos, quer dizer, quase todos. Aparentemente o bebezinho não estava lá. Meu marido perguntou por ele para mim, que, obviamente não o vi desde... bom desde cedo. E ninguém soube dizer sobre ele; mais ele é bem grandinho sabe se cuidar. E também morávamos em Forks, fala serio, o que ele poderia estar aprontando? No máximo pegando varias vadias fáceis e nojentas. Estranhamente isso não me incomodou.

**

"MAIS O MEU FILHO SUMIU." Gritava Carlisle com o policial à nossa frente.

"Senhor, mandamos fazer uma busca na cidade e nas proximidades e também não..."

Edward havia sumido há três dias. Porra que moleque irresponsável. Meu marido, alias a família inteira estava preocupada, pois o bonito não apareceu, não ligou, não deu noticias.

"É MEU FILHO EU PRECISO TER NOTICIAS DELE."

"Carlisle calma." Pedi abraçando ele. Afinal, também ficaria mal se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido com ele.

No fim das contas o policial se retirou dizendo que faria mais uma busca pela cidade, e caso não obtivesse resultados, na floresta também.

A muito custo consegui fazer com que Emmett e Jasper levasse Carlisle para a cama – ele se recusava veemente ir dormir sem saber onde seu filho estava – e demos um calmante à ele. Eu notei que ele estava realmente preocupado. Nesse meio tempo Alice e Rosalie ligavam para todos que o conheciam. Mais nada fez efeito. Nada.

A única maneira de conseguir falar com ele seria ligar para o celular especial dele. Sim ele tinha um numero de celular privado que me deu há um tempo atrás, caso eu quisesse falar com ele. Bom até aí nada de mais, porque todos os médicos da clinica tinham um assim, mais Edward quis que tivéssemos também, toda via eu já tinha o meu e ele comprou o dele um dia após nossa aposta. Um número que, obvio eu não havia ligado afinal nós morávamos na mesma casa. Até o dia de seu surto. Subi correndo as escadas, após lembrar isso, peguei o celular corporativo e peguei aquele numero.

**EPOV**

"Ai Edward nem acredito que isso realmente esteja acontecendo." Tânia passou sua mão em minha perna direita.

Eu estava dirigindo seu carro por uma viela estreita. Íamos a um barzinho com seus amigos.

Certos, vocês devem estar entendendo porra nenhuma certo? Bom recapitulando, eu peguei carona com um estranho que me deixou em Seattle. E com aqueles míseros cem dólares eu resolvi ir a um bar encher a cara. Iria esquecer tudo mais rápido do que tentar ir pra N.Y, o que de qualquer forma não conseguiria sem cheques ou cartão de credito.

Aí, nesse bar, encontrei com Tânia, uma gostosa que eu namorei no primeiro ano da faculdade. Ficamos a noite toda conversando e juntando uma química louca + muito álcool no sangue acabamos indo para seu apartamento. E pra falar a verdade eu chutei a porra do balde, faziam três dias que eu dormia na casa dela. Não estava a fim de voltar pra casa agora, estava bom demais com ela. Pelo menos eu achava.

Chegamos ao local e eu fui estacionar, assim que saí do carro meu celular tocou. Merda, não era o celular comum, e sim o privado que apenas uma pessoa tinha o numero. Tirei-o do bolso e vi o nome escrito em negrito. Bella.

Eu respirei fundo, não sabia se atendia ou não. Mas afinal era isso que eu queria, isso que eu esperava ao carregar essa merda pra onde quer que eu fosse. Apertei a tecla SEND.

"AlÔ."

"PORRA SEU VIADO, COMO VOCÊ FAZ ISSO COM AGENTE, NÃO SE IMPORTA COM SUA FAMILIA, VOCÉ É UM CRIANÇÃO MESMO, ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ EDWARD CULLEN?"

"MERDA IZABELLA VAI GRITAR COM TEU PAI."

Isso é que eu chamava de recepção.

"EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ...."

"IZABELA PARA DE GRITAR, PORRA." Caralho tava ficando nervoso.

"Ta tudo bem Ed?" Perguntou Tãnia.

"E-U N-Ã-O A-C-R-E-D-I-T-O." Ela suspirou antes de continuar a gritaria. "EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ, EDWARD, SEU PAI QUASE MORRENDO DE PREOCUPAÇÃO E VOCÊ COM UMA VADIA."

"Matar meu pai?"

Ela suspirou e quando tornou a falar, sua voz era mais calma e serena.

"Ele ta passando mal, achando que aconteceu alguma coisa com você."

"Er..." Porra, eu sei que era irresponsável, mas... Meu pai era meu pai, certo?

"To aí em duas horas." Falei e desliguei o telefone antes que a louca gritasse comigo novamente.

Tânia aceitou ir comigo, o que era extremamente importante que isso acontecesse, pois o carro era dela, afinal.

**BPOV**

Todos ficaram me olhando após o piti que eu dei no telefone, porem ficaram felizes que Edward estivesse bem. Mais claro tinha que ser Rosalie vaca perceber que eu única e exclusivamente tinha um numero de seu irmão do qual ninguém mais tinha.

"É da clinica querida." Falei ante seu olhar perspicaz e fui para a piscina. Tava um frio da porra mais eu não queria subir e ver meu marido dormindo, muito menos ficar com os quatro lá dentro.

Eu acho que peguei no sono, na cadeira de balanço, e quando despertei de meu pequeno cochilo ouvia mais vozes do que o habitual. Ainda era noite; provavelmente eu não dormira muito tempo.

Eu adentrei a sala e lá estava aquele milagre de homem... Ops, Edward e... Porra que loira é essa?

"Izabella." Ele me olhou de cima a baixo e voltou sua atenção pra a vagaba a sua frente. "Essa é Tânia, uma... amiga."

AMIGA???? Ai me segurem que eu vou matar! Porra o que eu estava falando? Eu dei mó fora nele... mais bem, pensei que ele estivesse mal por isso e não trazendo loiras vadias pra casa.

"Quero ver meu pai." Continuou ele.

"Não." Eu barrei sua passagem na escada.

"Não o que?"

"Não vai passar, ele, han, precisa descansar."

"Mais ele quer vê-lo." A piranha ficou bravinha.

"A conversa não chegou ao pasto." Ei ri com meu humor idiota.

"Fumo maconha? Izabella eu vou passar agora..." O filhadaputa passou por mim, segurando meus pulsos que tentaram lhe impedir. A piranha foi junto.

Todos na sala ficaram me olhando. Que foi? Nem eu me entendia direito ta legal? Eu simplesmente tava me mordendo de ciúmes. Porra... morra bebezinho!

Eu sentei no sofá a contra gosto, enquanto o pessoalzinho continuava a conversar. Rosalie foi à cozinha e eu notei o olhar de Jasper a seguindo; e o de Alice seguindo ele. Oh céus... Ninguém fica feliz com o que tem, não?

Alice, comecei a reparar, jogava muitas indiretas para Jasper, que era tão vidrado na loira, que não entendia. Emmett por sua vez, ficava me encarando. Repuxando os lábios com os dentes.

Passa reto.

Edward desceu 40 minutos depois. Quase que tive um filho de ansiedade de revê-lo. Aff, eu pensei isso mesmo? Precisa dormir, hein Bella.

"Ele parece que está bem, fica chamando o nome de... Izabella." Falou meu nome à contra gosto.

Ele foi pra cozinha depois. A vacona ficou parada no meio da sala como um vegetal. É de foder uma coisa dessas, não?

"Alguém quer água?" Perguntei me levantando e indo em direção a cozinha.

Negaram. Merda eu precisava tomar mais cuidado. Mais, o quê? Eu realmente iria tomar água.

"Quem é ela?" Perguntei com autoridade – que eu não tinha sobre ele – entrando na cozinha.

"O que você tem haver com isso?" Perguntou ainda de costas para mim. Ouvi barulho de gelo caindo dentro da cuba da pia.

"Ela está na minha casa... também... só por questões técnicas."

"Sei..." Ele se virou pra mim. Tinha um amontoado de gelo num copo.

"O que vai fazer com isso?" Perguntei curiosa.

"Nem queira saber." Ele riu sacana.

Mais hein? Ele não iria fazer o que eu estava pensando que ele iria – e não podia – fazer, né?

Ele passou por mim, eu agarrei seu braço.

"Eu..." Que merda eu ia falar? "Senti sua falta, fiquei, hum, realmente preocupada."

"Sei, imagino." Falou friamente, porém não se afastou de mim.

Eu movi meus dedos em torno de seu antebraço e desci mais até seu pulso, passando a ponta dos dedos no local. Senti o tremer.

"O que pensa que vai fazer com isso?" Sussurrei ainda curiosa.

Ele pegou um gelo do copo, com o braço livre e levou-o até minha boca. Eu gemi. O contato de suas mãos e o gelo me fez tremer. Ele o passou lentamente sobre meus lábios. Eu, por instinto, abri minha boca e lambi o gelo... Isso não passou despercebido por ele, que me fitou astuciosamente e tirou o gelo de minha boca, levando aos próprios lábios. E fazendo o mesmo que eu..Oh, céus, não me torture.

Eu rocei uma perna na outra. Meu sexo dando luz à vida. E tinha de ser com ele? Eu agarrei seu pulso e puxei-o para meu corpo.

"Ficou maluca?"

"É a reação que meu corpo tem a você."

Porra não creio que falei isso. Merda.... eu tinha mesmo dito isso a ele?

Ele me olhou serio. Tentando entender o que havia em minha mente.

"Ta querendo me usar novamente, né?" Perguntou.

Queria? Não sei. Mas eu estava totalmente louca para saber como seriam os O.M, e depois do que eu vi quando sua língua tocou o gelo em sua mão, eu queria mais, queria ele, queria aquela língua me lambendo, me puxando...

"Er...podemos nos encontrar...?" Falei ainda agarrada a ele. Que me olhou confuso. "Responde." Pressionei enquanto ele continuava a me encarar.

"Não creio que seja possível." Ele se afastou de mim.

Hein???

"Posso saber porque?"

"Não...Boa noite Izabella." E dizendo isso, saiu da cozinha, me deixando por companhia apenas um ódio mortal e um tesão incubado.

Eu fiquei fazendo hora na cozinha, depois saí de lá. Jasper e Alice foram os que sobraram na sala.

"Bella, venha nos fazer companhia... Afinal deve estar feliz por Edward ter voltado e seu marido estar bem.." Jasper não tinha noção de nada.

Eu olhei para Alice, que tinha estampado na testa, quase que em neon, me deixe sozinha com ele.

"Er... não, tudo bem, eu... preciso dormir, amanhã levanto cedo para trabalhar." Me despedi deles e subi as escadas.

No corredor onde eu tinha acesso ao meu quarto ouvi a voz do bebezinho, de Emmett , de Rosalie e uma voz indecifrável...Han, era dela.

"Agente pode sair pra combinar alguma coisa." Rosalie falava.

"Com certeza, os quatro, como casais." A vacona deu seu parecer.

Hein? Casais....

"Er..." Emmett riu. "Acho que sim, han, seria um problema devido ao fato de Rosalie e eu não sermos um casal."

"Nem eu e ela." O bebezinho respondeu serio.

Isso significava que não ele namorava com ela exatamente? Gostei disso.

"Não importa." A loira ficou irritada. "Agente finge."

"Só assim mesmo." Edward rebateu, fazendo Emmett rir.

Eu sorri, imaginando a cara da piranhuda. Fui para meu quarto onde Carlisle dormia inocentemente. Passei por ele e fui tomar um banho. Argh olhei para a banheira, ela me olhou, e eu cai dentro dela. Faz um tempinho que não a usava se é que me entendem. Pois eu ainda estava precisando aliviar minha tensão pós gelo.


	8. Pertencemos um ao outro

_Capítulo oito_

**BPOV**

Após a minha seção de banheira ontem, fui dormir. Não tão relaxa como queria. Mais enfim. Quem não tem cão caça com gato. E no meu caso era quem não tem bebezinho se alivia com o dedo mesmo. Éca que nojo.

Fui para o trabalho, apenas esperando para ver se Carlisle estava bem. E pela maneira que ele se impôs dizendo que iria trabalhar, não restava duvida. Ficou muito feliz em vê-lo em casa. Até concordou em deixar a vacona lá.

Alice perguntou se eu poderia ir almoçar com ela, eu confirme que sim. Provavelmente queria falar a respeito de Jasper.

Ao meio dia eu segui para o restaurante que combinamos. Quando cheguei lá, me surpreendi de ver Edward sentado ao seu lado.

"Bella." Ela acenou pra mim e eu segui pra lá um pouco puta. Ok, não muito, confesso.

"Oi, er...tudo bem com vocês?"

"Espero que não se importe de Edward ter vindo, é que ele pode ajudar muito." Alice sorriu timidamente.

Ele me olhou. "Nem faço idéia do que ela esteja falando."

"Mais já vai saber." Ela sorriu me mandando sentar.

Fizemos nossos pedidos, e enquanto isso, Alice não comentou nada... Pedi um suco de maracujá... fiquei brincando com o canudinho dentro do copo; enquanto Alice começava seu discurso.

"Então, eu queria a ajudinha de vocês..."

Eu olhei para Edward, que sorriu sacana, passando a língua nos lábios. O filhadaputa, queria me provocar? Beleza! vamos ver quem vence a guerra.

Eu levantei meu pé até sua perna, passei o bico do scarpin na barra da calça, levantando-a. Ele me olhou surpreso, enquanto Alice continuava a enrolar sobre a tal ajudinha que queria. Mal sabia ela, que estava me dando à oportunidade perfeita de me ajudar.

Fui subindo meu pé; o salto do sapato raspando em sua coxa. Ele ficou tenso; percebi por sua postura rígida.

".... E eu to mega afim de Jasper...." Alice soltou...

Ele a olhou com cara de confusão.

"Se..serio, ta afim dele?" Ele estava tentando esconder sua falta de respiração.

"Nossa, Edward você é cego hein?"

Eu ri, e abaixei meu pé, arrancando o sapato e voltando para sua coxa. Ele escorregou um pouco da cadeira, para que meu pé friccionasse o ponto exato de seu tesão. Porra, eu podia sentir a lombada de seu membro sob meu pé... Alice continuava falando....

"Agente tem que fazer alguma coisa. Eu o quero pra mim."

"Humhum." Ele murmurou.

"Serio que vai me ajudar...Ai isso é demais..."

E ela continuou falando, enquanto eu via seus olhos revirarem, nem prestando atenção no que ela dizia, eu friccionava meu pé, pra cima, pra baixo, alternando ritmos... Ele mordia a língua pra não gemer. E eu notei seus lábios vermelhos...provavelmente mordendo-os muito forte. Porra eu tava com um tesão animal. Ver aquele homem tão vulnerável era tão apelativo; quase enfiei minha mão por debaixo da calça. Quase.

Alice continuou falando, quando nossos almoços foram servidos. Eu dei um tempo nos movimentos, porém notei que ele continuava na minha. Ele mal conseguia pegar o garfo. Assim que o garçom saiu, eu voltei meu pé para seu membro estalando de duro. Conforme eu movia ali, ele instintivamente se inclinava na cadeira.

"Ah...aii" Porra, ele gemeu.

"Que foi Edward?" Alice perguntou preocupada, totalmente alheia do que estava acontecendo do seu lado.

"Nada." Respondi rápido. "Eu chutei sua perna, só isso."

E continuei movendo meus pés....

"Não vai comer Edward?" Porra ela não sabe ficar de boca fechada não?

"Hahn...sim, claro." Ele pegou o garfo, e eu de sacanagem, apertei um pouco meu pé em seu membro fazendo o gemer novamente.

"Han... Ok." Ela se levantou. "Vou ao banheiro, já volto."

Que senso de oportunidade tinha minha enteada-cunhada, não?

"Izabella, você ficou maluca, não?" perguntou, quando sua irmã já estava longe o suficiente para não nos ouvir.

"Maluca...?" Eu ri. "Pensei que estivesse gostando." Eu parei de me movimentar.

"Eu... estou..."

"Então fecha a boca." Falei e voltei a me movimentar. Eu acelerei meus movimentos, ele abaixou a cabeça na mesa e eu pude ouvi-lo suspirar.

"Não pare..."

O vi também fechar suas mãos em punho. A cabeça sobre o braço. Eu podia sentir que seu orgasmo estava a caminho. E sinceramente não sabia o que ele iria fazer com a calça, mais quer saber? Dane-se. Eu estava dando prazer a ele. Um gemido escapou por meus lábios.

"Não faz isso comigo." Ele sussurrou, como se me ouvir gemendo fosse uma tortura. Eu massageei mais seu membro com o peito do pé. Apertando levemente...

"Porra...han.." Sua respiração saiu entrecortada, enquanto ele, ainda de cabeça baixa, puxava seus próprios cabelos, sentindo o orgasmo perpassar por seu corpo.

Eu tive uma saborosa sensação de poder, vendo aquele homem gozar com apenas meu pé. Ele suava, eu podia perceber pelo seu pescoço a mostra.

Eu coloquei o sapato rápido, antes que Alice voltasse, ele ainda estava de cabeça baixa.

"Gostou?" Eu era cara-de-pau o suficiente para perguntar...." Foi bom pra você?"

Ele levantou a cabeça lentamente, seu rosto vermelho, seus lábios inchados.

"Eu acho que terei de retribuir o presentinho para lhe mostrar o quanto foi bom."

Eu esperava até os ossos que ele cumprisse com sua promessa.

"Demorei?" Alice voltou saltitante do banheiro.

"O suficiente." Edward é tão discreto que dá gosto de ver.

"Ain, é que um cliente ligou para mim... tive que atender, mil desculpas."

Ela tava mesmo pedindo desculpas? Ow pessoa que não tinha noção das coisas.

**EPOV**

Bella ainda me olhava com cara de anjo – como se não tivesse me masturbado em um restaurante, com minha irmã ao lado – e conversa com Alice, sobre Jasper. Não muito depois saímos do restaurante. Alice tinha que atender o tal cliente e Izabella voltaria para o hospital. Eu voltei pra casa onde, infelizmente, Tânia me esperava.

"Senti sua falta, onde estava?"

"Fui almoçar com Alice." Respondi. "Precisamos conversar." Falei, tinha que acabar com isso logo.

Ela me seguiu ao quarto e eu tranquei a porta.

"Er...acho que hoje já pode voltar para Seattle, certo?"

Com certeza não era isso que ela esperava que eu fizesse.

"Han...não me quer aqui?"

"Não é isso...é só que...esta é a casa de meu pai..."

"Então vamos para a minha lá..."

"Tânia não. Não quero ir com você. Não quero ficar com você... Você, er, merece coisa melhor. Não busco por um relacionamento agora."

Ela ficou com raiva deu pra notar. Foi até a mesa-de-cabeceira e pegou sua bolsa.

"E quando estiver nem adianta me procurar." Destrancou a porta e saiu.

"Vai tarde." Falei para as paredes.

Eu deitei na cama, uma sensação maravilhosa tinha tomado meu corpo essa tarde. Nunca senti tanto tesão assim na vida. Izabella era muito boa no que fazia. E olha que era apenas seu corpo.

Eu fechei meus olhos, me deliciando com a sensação de ter a ouvido gemer... Imaginei-a na minha cama, sentada comportadamente. Eu subiria em cima dela, lhe arrancaria suas roupas...

"Vai tirar com a boca?" Perguntou, seus olhos de uma luxuria incontável.

"Sim, porque depois ela estará ocupada." Eu passei minha língua no vão entre seus seios. Empurrando ela para a cama, com meu corpo.

Ela agarrou os lençóis e vi também que seus olhos se fecharam. Eu rasguei sua blusa com meus dentes, também lhe mordendo, lambendo. Eu desci minha língua por todo seu corpo, quando cheguei à calça, abri vorazmente e lhe arranquei rápido aquilo.

Ela gemeu, eu gemi. Sua calcinha de renda branca mostrava o que eu tanto queria ver. Eu passei o polegar por cima do pano. Meu membro dando sinais de vida... Implorando por aquilo que meus olhos avaliavam.

Eu passei meus dentes em seu baixo ventre, raspando-os até o local úmido. Abaixei sua calcinha. Ela curvou o pano, o que era claramente um pedido para que eu acabace com aquele calor que lhe invadia.

Circulei seu clitóris inchado com o polegar, e com a língua a penetrei. Ouvindo os uivos que saiam da boca dela. Porra aquilo tava me deixando com muito tesão.

Eu a penetrei com minha língua, sentindo-a cada vez mais molhada... Eu não poderia agüentar, parei ali, e subi em seu corpo.

"Eu quero te comer... bem gostoso, enfiar tão fundo, que não vai ter como respirar." Eu lambi seus seios, me roçando nela.

"Eu quero... enfia, fundo." Ela agarrava o lençol, em antecipação.

Eu abri minha calça tão rápido que meu pau pulou pra fora, tão feliz em vê-la que eu quase gozei.

Eu esfreguei meu membro em sua entrada total e deliciosamente molhada.

"Agora.... enfia..." Ela não tinha muita voz para falar.

E foi o que eu fiz, estava louco para sentir a maravilhosa sensação do meu pai entrando e saindo dela.... Porra, como ela estava molhada... E gostosa...

Ela era quente... Eu fiz um movimento rápido, não querendo saber se estava machucando-a mais pelos seus gemidos, ela estava gostando... Seu ventre se chocava com o meu tamanho a rapidez que eu metia gostoso nela. Todo meu corpo tremia na maravilhosa fricção que eu estava fazendo. Ela fechou suas pernas, fazendo o vai e vem ficar mais complexo.... Mais difícil de entrar...Porra aquilo era gostoso...Minhas bolas se espremeram numa vontade louca de gozar....Mais eu iria prolongar aquilo o máximo, eu queria sentir mais...Ela não se movia muito...apenas agarrava os lençóis e levantava seus quadris para que eu metesse mais fundo.

"Edwa...rd" Ela gemeu, se contorcendo, e mordendo o travesseiro a sua frente. Porra não tinha como agüentar aquilo.

Senti minha bolas se contorcendo, e aumentei o ritmo dentro dela, enquanto ela ainda gritava meu nome, eu gemi o dela, inundando-a por dentro...fechei minhas mãos em punhos dos dois lados da cama – o que eu fazia sempre que sentia orgasmos – e deixei que aquela sensação me tomasse por completo....

E então abri os olhos... Vendo minha cama bagunçada, minha calça jogada de lado, meu peito arfante... Aquilo, apesar de ser imaginário, era o sexo mais gostoso que já tive. Mas não por muito tempo. Logo, seria real aquele momento; e melhor muito melhor.

**BPOV**

Eu voltei ao trabalho num estado de combustão que vocês não acreditam. De todas as consultas que eu tive que atender me dispersei e divaguei em quase todas. Só pensando na expressão do bebezinho, em sua cabeça baixa, seus olhos me olhando com desejo. Eu não conseguiria ficar sem ele por muito tempo.

Quando eu cheguei em casa estava tudo escuro. Será que não tinha ninguém em casa. Fui à cozinha e, virado de costa para mim, estava Edward.

"Er, oi...?"

Ele se virou, com uma faca na mão e um pedaço de queijo branco na outra.

"Oi...Quer?" ele me ofereceu.

"O que está fazendo... cadê todo mundo?" Deixei minha bolsa na cadeira e fui até ele.

"O pessoal não está. Emmett foi com Alice ver o tal projeto, Jasper foi visitar o consultório de meu pai, acho que ele vai dar uma forcinha pra ele.... coisa assim, Rose saiu, sei lá com quem." Ele passava requeijão no pão sírio. O peito de peru fatiado ao lado.

"Han... legal que Jasper esteja tentando fincar pé... E, er, sua amiguinha?"

"Quem? Tânia?" Sua voz era de uma inocência que comovia. Mentira.

"É..." Tentei demonstrar que dava tanta importância a esse assunto quanto daria para uma berinjela.

"Ela...foi embora, não quis ficar." Ele balançou os ombros.

"Hum...Então." Não quis demonstrar o fato de eu estar super feliz. "Ta com tanta fome assim que precisa colocar tudo o que vê pela frente ai?" Ele enfiou o peito de peru, azeitonas, tomates e morangos.

"´É, estou com fome... tenho que gastar energias de alguma forma."

"Mais comendo você não vai gastar."

"Sim, mais..." Ele sorriu. "Quem sabe o que eu irei comer." E piscou.

Cretino.

Ficamos ali na cozinha, fazendo nossos lanches. Quer dizer, ele fazendo. Não deixou que eu me aproximasse de seu espaço gourmet. Enquanto isso fiz suco de limão. Sentamos-nos à mesa e comemos como duas pessoas civilizadas. Sem ao menos comentar o ocorrido de hoje mais cedo. Ainda.

"O que mais te atraiu no meu pai?" Ele de repente me perguntou enquanto eu terminava meu suco. Acho que ele já havia feito uma pergunta semelhante, mais enfim.

"Não sei, simplesmente me atraiu." Respondi, evitando seus olhos.

"Imagino." Ele murmurou e levantou-se, indo em direção a pia. De costas para mim.

Eu fui atrás, me certifiquei de que ninguém nos pegaria em flagrante e me debrucei em seu ombro.

"Não gosta que eu fale dele, pergunta pra que?"

"Não sei." Parecia que ele falava consigo mesmo, mais do que a mim.

"Nossas posições estão invertidas." Eu ri.

"De fato." Ele encheu o copo que segurava na mão de água.

Eu levei minhas mãos até sua cintura, indo mais pare frente, e tive a satisfação de ver suas mãos agarrando mais o copo.

"Gosta?" Movi lentamente minha mão até seu baixo ventre.

"Não me provoque." Sua respiração já estava ofegante. Eu, atrevidamente - concordo – puxei o elástico de sua calça com as pontas dos dedos. E levei minha mão até sua cueca.

E foi tão rápido que apenas peguei flash´s do acontecido.

Suas mãos agarraram meus pulsos, me girando num ângulo de 90° de encontro a ele, andando comigo, até que minhas costas batessem na geladeira fria.

Suas mãos percorreram a lateral de meu corpo, subindo pela minha barriga, até chegar a meus seios; e nossa como eu estava arfando; seu membro roçando em meu sexo me deixando ardente.

"Eu quero você... na minha cama, só minha... sempre minha." Ele dizia com autoridade, mordendo minha orelha, enquanto suas mãos ágeis, já estavam roçando o bico - já excitado- de meu peito. "Quero que transe comigo... só essa vez, só uma vez... por.. por favor?" Era como se fosse uma pergunta.

Porra, como eu negaria, se eu queria tanto ou mais que ele, que aquele membro entrasse em mim, mais apesar de tudo, tinha que pensar em Carlisle. Se bem que eu não fiquei nenhum pouco com remorso sobre o ocorrido de mais cedo.

Como que para me fazer responder; leia-se persuasão, ele empurrou seu pau duro em minha virilha, fechou seus braços em torno de minha bunda e me levantou. De modo que nossas partes mais erógenas se chocavam com as fricções que ele fazia.

"Sim...eu quero..." Arfei, sem nem pensar no que dizia. Vi seus olhos se iluminarem com minha resposta. E seus lábios vieram de encontro ao meu. Epa, fodeu.

Sua boca carnuda e deliciosamente sexy ficou a centímetro da minha, e eu nem tinha forças para resistir, e vamos combinar que nem queria resistir... Ele separou os lábios, e eu pude sentir o hálito gostoso invadir meu rosto. Seu perfume era de uma terrível tentação, aqueles perfumes de homens, que tu goza só em sentir; seus lábios quentes então, delicadamente – o que era mesmo uma contradição com os movimentos que fazíamos abaixo da cintura – tocaram meus lábios, e carinhosamente encostou sua testa na minha e....

"Jasper, espera eu fechar a porta."

"Eu quero te ter todinha."

Porra não acredito que tava ouvindo isso.

Eu me separei de Edward num átimo de segundos, e fui para trás da geladeira com ele imprensando minha bunda. Eu tentei espiar pela lateral; só conseguia distinguir as vozes. E esta eu conhecia bem. Era Alice.

Edward, que estava atrás de mim, apertava meus seios, me deixando louca, tanto pela adrenalina quanto pelo universal e querido tesão.

"Vem minha tigresa..." Porra, Jasper falou aquilo mesmo. Eu precisava ver aquela cena.

Pedi silêncio para o bebezinho e fui na ponta do pé, até o portal da cozinha. A sala estava escura, mais dava para ver perfeitamente a silhueta de Jasper imprensando Alice em cima do sofá.

"Vamos subir." ELA falou. Fiquei chocada com a atitude dela.

"Agora." Ele a puxou para seu corpo e juntos subiram as escadas, um engolindo o outro. E devo salientar as mãos que não desgrudavam do corpo um do outro.

O que será que deu neles para quererem um sexo tão animalesco assim? Menos de seis horas atrás ela havia dito que não conseguia fisgá-lo nem por macumba. Havia ela embebedado o rapaz? Assistam o próximo capitulo da novela. (Só pra quebrar o gelo).

"Agente pode pegar o embalo." Falou Edward segurando nas minhas coxas.

"Claro." E assim como Alice, tomei atitude e peguei suas mãos e o conduzi à escada.

Ele apertava minha bunda enquanto eu entrava no seu quarto.

"Nunca vai esquecer essa noite." Ele trancou a porta.

"Até porque vai ser a única." Bom, eu duvidava.... Porém o que eu poderia dizer em relação a isso? Eu duvidara que chegaria a transar com meu enteado e aqui estou eu; em seu quarto, louca de tesão, quase implorando para que tire nossas roupas.

"Vem cá." Ele puxou meu braço e me empurrou para a cama. Foi alisando meus cabelos e chegou a minha cintura. "Eu quero você, ok?" Ele falava como se tentasse provar a si mesmo. "Quero sempre."

OPA. Pisei em falso. Que papo era aquele de sempre?

"Edward eu..."

"Psiuu." Ele levou o dedo indicador até meus lábios. "Esqueça o resto, você está aqui e isso é o importante ok?" Ele me deitou sobre a cama e veio até minha boca. Merda dessa vez não teria como impedir que ele me beijasse. Eu o queria também, mais, isso era tão...

"Ahhh, ahh, aii."

"Que merda é essa?" Me levantei e Edward também.

"Parece que Jasper está fazendo um ótimo trabalho."

"Porra, tudo isso é a Alice?" Inacreditável.

E ela continuou a gemer, e a parede era socada constantemente. Quase que gritei que parassem, mais não iria pegar bem eu sair do quarto de meu enteado dar um piti que eles estivessem fazendo barulho, e que não estava conseguindo me concentrar na minha própria transa.

Edward me olhou como se pedisse permissão para poder continuar. Mais fala serio, eu não conseguiria me concentrar em um possível incesto, ainda mais sabendo que Carlisle chegaria em casa a qualquer momento.

"Não posso." Eu vi seus olhos perderem o brilho quando disse isso.

Ele engoliu em seco e se levantou, destrancou a porta. "Entendo seu ponto de vista...Só queria que entendesse o meu."

"O seu?" Eu me levantei. "E qual é o seu ponto de vista? Que está louco para transar com a mulher novinha se deu pai?"

"Eu nunca diria isso... Bem, você não sabe de nada. Não sabe o que eu sinto." Ele fez um movimento com as mãos, que era claramente uma expulsão.

Passei por ele. Enquanto ouvia os gemidos de Alice.

"Pra falar a verdade, quem não sabe de nada é você."

"Então o gelo tem sentimentos? " ele deu uma risada fingida.

"Gelo? Eu?" Totalmente confusa.

"Quem mais seria Izabella? Mas não tem problema, afinal você é minha madrasta não?"

E foi naquele momento que eu percebi que ele estava com ciúmes... Claro, não poderia ter outra explicação, ele só podia estar... gostando de mim...???

"Edward você...?" Aquela hipótese era ridícula demais para ser verbalizada.

"Eu o que?" Perguntou desafiadoramente.

"Estaria criando sentimentos por...mim...?" Eu sorri, mais ao que parece ele entendeu onde queria chegar.

Primeiro sua reação foi um choque leve, depois sarcasmo. "Você enlouqueceu né?" Apesar de tudo, notei que ele não me encarava nos olhos como de costume.

"Era só uma suposição."

"Errou-se."

"Ótimo... Posso voltar tranqüila para meu quarto, sem pensar que te magoei." Dei as costas a ele, que me puxou pelo braço. Seu corpo casualmente parado no portal de seu quarto.

"Acha que pelo fato de eu não gostar de você não me magoa?"

"Acha que o fato de não gostar de mim não me magoa?" Porra, porque diabos fui falar isso?

Percebi uma sombra de incredulidade passar em seus olhos.

"Er..." Ele não sabia o que dizer. Eu certamente também estaria assim. "Bom...melhor ir, meu pai daqui a pouco chega em casa. Depois conversamos." Ele largou meu braço e fechou a porta, cuidadosamente, na minha cara.

Obvio que fui afugentar minhas magoas na banheira. Merda, aquilo estava saindo fora de meu controle totalmente. E tudo que eu queria era estar com ele. Deixá-lo me tomar do jeito que ele bem entendesse... Meu marido chegou tarde e foi deitar logo em seguida. Enquanto eu rolava na cama, sem sono, apenas pensando nele...

**EPOV**

Diga-me se é errado estar tão louco assim por ela?

Sim, eu estava louco por ela. A vontade de separá-la de meu pai, já não era para afastá-la dele, e sim para mantê-la comigo. Eu a queria, como queria acordar todas as manhãs.

Se ela me desse uma chance... uma chance para que eu traduzisse todo esse ódio em prazer na cama... eu estava louco por essa mulher, e sinto vibração em meu sistema nervoso a cada minuto que passo com ela.

Fiquei rolando na cama... Não conseguia dormir. Até quando essa palhaçada iria continuar? Eu queria arrancá-la daquele maldito quarto, e tê-la para mim. A cada segundo que eu a via com seu marido – meu pai – eu sentia um ciúme me corroendo por dentro, que era difícil de explicar de onde viera até para mim.

Eu não sei o que ela sentia por mim. Alguma coisa ela sentia, mais o que? Eu sabia que problema era meu nome do meio, mais eu não sou tão ruim assim.

Tudo bem que eu estava cobiçando, flertando e desejando incondicionalmente a mulher de meu pai. Mas, afinal das contas, se ele desse tudo o que ela precisava, ela estaria assim, igualmente atraída por mim? Não.

Afundei o travesseiro no rosto, tentando dormir. Eu não iria pensar no que fazer... porque, deitado aqui nessa cama, sozinho, eu não poderia mesmo resolver meus problemas.

**BPOV**

Edward Edward Edward.

Minha mente só sabia trabalhar em torno disso, ou melhor, dele. Carlisle suspirava lenta e profundamente ao meu lado e tudo o que meu corpo implorava era que eu levantasse minha bunda e a arrastasse para o outro corredor. Aquele corredor.

E, na boa, foi isso que eu fiz.

Levantei-me silenciosamente. Às vezes eu ficava com dó de meu marido, pois eu o amava – assim acho eu – e ainda sim, estava seguindo para o corredor, onde eu poderia me deparar com a porta que era a entrada para a perdição, mais ao mesmo tempo o paraíso.

E quando, de fato, eu me deparei com ela não sabia o que fazer? Será que ele estava dormindo? Eu não poderia ficar muito tempo nesse corredor. Provavelmente Alice estaria no quarto com Jasper, e se ela saísse e se deparasse com sua madrasta na porta do quarto do irmão seria um tanto estranho, constrangedor e acima de tudo perigoso.

Mais eu não sabia o que fazer. Bater? Correr? Bater? Correr? Bater? Bater?

"Entra logo idiota."

Eu olhei para os lados. Na realidade não me assustara, pois conhecia muito bem – a essa altura do campeonato – a voz da B1.

"Não entra." B2 revidou.

"Entra... ele pode estar esperando por você.... ataca ele logo, fica aí com essa vontade reprimida, não agüenta mais esses seus pensamentos perversos em relação a ele. Tem outra coisa pra pensar não?" Esse discurso foi longo.

"Ela tem... exatamente por isso ela vai voltar para o m.a.r.i.d.o. dela."B2 tentou racionalizar.

"Não vai não." B1 se irritou. "Bata nessa porra de porta logo. Vai." Ela quase gritou dentro de minha cabeça e... sumiu.

Eu suspirei. Correr no três era a coisa certa a fazer. Eu sumiria daquela porta e me afundaria no travesseiro nem mais pensar nele.

"Um." Sussurrei. Tentei pensar na cama quentinha que me esperava em meu quarto.

"Dois." Pensei no homem terrivelmente gostoso que me esperava após essa maldita porta.

"Três." Não senti remorso nenhum de não fazer o que tinha que fazer quando contei até três. Suspirei e arrumei o cabelo. Eu tinha logo que sumir desse corredor, mais não na minha cama que eu estaria. Pelo menos assim que desejava.

Eu pensei em bater na porta mais não queria parecer piegas. Eu girei a maçaneta e ela estava aberta. Edward estava com o travesseiro na cabeça. E eu podia ouvir o ruído de seu IPod no ultimo volume, mesmo com os fones no ouvido.

Eu fechei a porta bem devagar. E a tranquei. Cambaleei para a cama igualmente devagar. Ele continuava alheio a minha presença. Ainda tinha tempo de correr, mais quem disse que eu iria fazer isso? Passei uma perna por seus quadris subindo por cima dele. Que continuava a não se mover.

O quarto estava escuro, e apenas a luz da lua que entrava atrevidamente me dava uma visão da camiseta velha que ele usava. Ele gemeu e se mexeu. O travesseiro caiu de lado e eu pude ver que ele dormia como um anjo.

Eu deixei a musica ainda fluindo pelo quarto. Apenas tirei os fones de seus ouvidos e ele suspirou. Era como se ele pudesse sentir minha presença. Eu puxei o lençol de suas pernas e me enrosquei em seu peito, colocando minha boca na linha de seu pescoço. Naquele momento eu senti que era o lugar certo para eu estar.

Passei minha língua em sua orelha e senti ele tremer.

"Bella?" Sua voz era de ceticismo total.

"Não fale nada..." Sussurrei e coloquei suas mãos em minha cintura pressionando-as no local.

"O que está fazendo?" Sua voz era urgente.

"Na verdade eu não estou fazendo nada... ainda, mais não quero pensar nisso, apenas...sentir." Eu subi para sua boca e ele sussurrou.

"Para de mexer com minha mente desse jeito. Eu não sei se posso agüentar mais." Seus olhos me fitavam enquanto suas mãos subiam e desciam pela lateral de meu quadril, sem de fato me mexer.

"Eu também não posso agüentar mais." Respondi.

E assim, suas mãos, agilmente subiram pela minha nuca, puxando a para baixo, Fazendo minha boca se encostar-se à dele. Eu olhei assustada para ele, não esperava isso, não mesmo.

"Não, isso não." Tentei me desprender dele, o que foi impossível.

"Por favor... eu quero sentir...o gosto que tem." Seu hálito me invadiu profundamente, fazendo minha cabeça girar e meu corpo reagir a ele mais forte do que eu pensava ser possível.

Minha boca desceu para a dele. Encostando primeiramente meus lábios nos dele. Ele os puxou com os dentes vagarosamente, de modo lento, torturante e sexy. Meu sexo já palpitando por aquela boca tão. Quase gritava que minha boca não monopolizasse aquela língua.

Eu mordi seu lábio inferior e ele gemeu, passei minha língua por sua boca e ele gemeu puxando meu cabelo, me movi violentamente contra ele, contrariando nosso futuro beijo; tão calmo.

Ele passou sua língua por meus lábios, lambendo-os antes que invadisse minha boca. Eu sugava, mordia, chupava tudo o que podia daquela boca. E ele igualmente me maltratava naquele beijo perfeito, lascivo, carregado de luxuria, desejo.

Eu me apoiei nos cotovelos, repuxando seus lábios com meus dentes e mordia meus próprios lábios, enquanto sorria diabolicamente.

"Eu quero você...pra mim." Sussurrou com um sorriso lindo.

"Está me tendo." Eu respondi.

"Eu quero para sempre." Seus olhos ardiam num fogo negro, meus olhos já acostumados com a escuridão, e percebi que ele falava no sentido literal da palavra.

Mas antes que eu pudesse pensar numa reposta coerente para isto ele puxou minha nuca invadindo minha boca com aquela língua, fazendo círculos com minha própria língua que resolvi deixar aquele assunto para analise posterior.

Tudo o que eu queria era sentir aqueles lábios nos meus, e aquela sensação era tão boa para nós, que não fizemos outra coisa, a não ser nos abraçar mais e mais forte, sentindo o gosto dos lábios um do outro, gemendo os nomes um do outro, e sempre querendo mais... deixando que aquilo que eu não sabia explicar nos consumisse. Porque não era o suficiente para mim ter pouco daquele beijo, eu queria mais, ele queria mais, nossas bocas se clamavam uma pela outra, nossos corpos se chocavam com a tensão elétrica que faiscava de nossos beijos.

Ele me virou para baixo de seu corpo, e eu senti meus cabelos jogados para cima de minha nuca. Ele puxou minha blusa, passando por meus braços, e mordendo os lábios encarou meu sutiã de renda. Mas aquela não seria a noite certa, não para aquilo. Disso ambos tinham certeza. Ele pressionou a boca na minha e novamente pude sentir aquela sensação incontrolável de prazer quando ele o fez. Também o livrei de sua camisa, para que pudéssemos nos movimentar com mais facilidade, dando acesso maior á nossos corpos, para aquela experimentação do nosso primeiro beijo.


	9. Pegos em flagrante

_Capítulo nove_

**Pegos em flagrante**

Eu fiquei deitada nos braços dele ali por um bom tempo. Depois que decidimos deixar nossos lábios ainda intactos, ficamos em silêncio, apenas olhando um nos olhos do outro. Eu sei, era bizarro demais, mas eu precisava daqueles olhos verdes em mim, como se me radiografassem.

Ele me olhava com tanto desejo, tanta doçura que não acreditava que era o bebezinho ali comigo. Meu bebezinho, de agora em diante.

**EPOV**

Eu sentia a respiração dela em meu rosto, o calor de seu corpo, seus cabelos perfumados, sua pele macia, seu coração batendo.

Era inacreditavelmente errado o que fazíamos, mas ainda sim, era o que eu queria. E poderia jurar que era o que ela queria também.

Não conversamos sobre sua separação com meu pai, na verdade não conversamos sobre nada.

Ficamos a noite toda apenas nos olhando e de vez em quando eu assaltava sua boca com minha língua. Seus lábios macios me acolhiam, esquentando meu corpo todo. Provavelmente se ela não estivesse comigo eu estaria com frio. Podia ouvir o vento forte batendo em minha janela.

Quando o relógio na mesinha-de-cabeceira marcou cinco da manhã ela se afastou de mim, saindo de meus braços, dizendo que tinha que voltar pra cama. Eu tive que deixá-la ir.

"Quando podemos nos encontrar?" perguntei na porta de meu quarto.

Ela riu.

"Moramos na mesma casa e você me faz uma pergunta dessas?"

Eu não respondi, apenas a abracei e beijei seus lábios doces mais uma vez, apenas umas das primeiras das muitas vezes que aqueles lábios seriam meus.

Voltei a deitar na cama, sentindo-a extremamente vazia. E então me pus a pensar.

Se de fato eu a queria, tinha que sair debaixo do teto de meu pai, talvez até deixar esta cidade. E levá-la comigo, claro. Não sei quanto tempo ela precisaria para contar toda a verdade, e sei bem que meu pai talvez me odiasse por isso, mas eu não me importaria tanto se a tivesse comigo.

Não sei a que ponto da madrugada ou do dia eu dormi, porque a única coisa que me lembrava era de querer acordar logo para poder vê-la...

Então digamos que eu não dormi direito, porque nem bem peguei no sono e o relógio despertou para eu levantar. E lógico, assim o fiz. Queria vê-la antes de ela sair para o hospital.

Quando desci, meu pai estava na mesa da sala de estar com ela ao seu lado. Notei suas mãos coladas uma na outra.

Primeiro sinal de que alguma coisa estava errada.

Ela não me olhou, continuava a encarar seu suco de laranja.

Alice estava ali também com Jasper, ambos sorridentes. Emmett provavelmente estaria dormindo. Só esperava não ser com minha irmã, uma já era o suficiente.

"Bom dia, Edward." Meu pai me cumprimentou quando me uni a eles.

"Bom dia." Murmurei, tentando ganhar a atenção de Bella.

"Tenha um noticia para dar a você."

Nada que pudesse agradá-lo seria bom para mim. Não quando eu queria desesperadamente tomar sua mulher.

"Bella e eu iremos fazer uma segunda lua-de-mel." Ele sorriu para a mulher em questão ao seu lado, que retribuiu o sorriso e voltou a bater um papo com seu suco intocado.

Eu a princípio não respondi. Não sabia o que dizer. Mas ele estava esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa.

"Posso saber quem decidiu fazer essa viagem?" Perguntei mais hostil do que pretendera.

"Nós." Ele sorriu como se esperasse minha reação. Provavelmente, imaginara que eu ainda fosse contra esse casamento por minha mãe.

"Ai Bella, Havaí é lindo, eu tive que fazer meu estudo de monografia lá...é uma perdição, ainda mais para casais." Alice segurou sua mão livre por sobre a mesa.

Bella murmurou alguma coisa que me soou como um 'claro que sim' e voltou sua atenção no suco que agora bebia.

"Acha que pode tomar conta da casa enquanto isso, filho?" perguntou meu pai.

Eu o olhei incrédulo.

"Não." Eu levantei e soquei as mãos em punhos na mesa. "Não posso, nem hoje nem nunca...só porque quer viajar com sua mulherzinha acha que eu vou bancar a babá de minhas irmãs que sabem se virar muito bem sem mim?"

"Edward." Bella me repreendeu, me olhando pela primeira vez desde que chegara à sala.

"E você? Acha que está tudo bem assim né, se...se..." Eu respirei fundo e contei até dez. Se eu abrisse a boca pra falar alguma coisa mais, muito provavelmente não iria prestar.

Me pai também se levantou.

"Não fale assim com ela." Ele me olhou como se me fuzilasse. "ela é minha mulher e eu não admito que fale assim com ela, ou de qualquer outra maneira desrespeitosa. Seu problema é comigo, entendeu?"

"Carlisle, Edward, parem já." Bella também se levantou.

"Fique fora disso." Eu a adverti.

"Não ouse falar assim com ela Edward." Rosnou meu pai.

Alice e Jasper se levantaram.

"Acalmem-se os dois." Jasper se postou ao meu lado.

"Se levantar a voz pra ela mais uma vez eu mato você." Meu pai agarrou a cintura dela.

"Carlisle não." Izabella pediu.

Alice ofegou em pânico.

"Se é assim que você quer. Eu estou saindo de casa." O olhei desafiadoramente.

"Edward não, não vai não." Bella se adiantou um passo a minha frente.

"Deixe ir." Meu pai agarrou a cintura dela novamente.

Eu olhei nos olhos dela por breves instantes e vi medo, desconfiança, incredulidade e raiva em seus olhos.

Provavelmente ela só veria ódio nos meus.

Saí da sala de jantar e corri para meu quarto, rodei rapidamente o aposento atrás de meus pertences mais importantes. Fechei a mochila, e deu uma ultima averiguada...

"Posso entrar?" Alice estava na porta.

"Claro."

"Sei o motivo disso tudo."

Eu, que estava de costas pegando minha carteira, me virei para encarar aqueles olhos incrivelmente astutos.

"O que?... motivo do que?" Perguntei.

"Edward...não nasci ontem... eu vejo tudo. Vejo os olhares tensos entre vocês, cada vontade estampada nos seus olhos... Edward, você se apaixonou pela nossa madrasta."

Apesar das palavras dela, bom, não parecia me censurar. Parecia tolerante.

"Eu..." Engoli em seco. Por que negar, se, para ela, estava obvio.

"Não precisa afirmar, mesmo porque nada que disser vai me fazer mudar minha opinião. Não quero te ver sofrer, mas ela é dele Edward. Eles tem algo...uma conexão incrível...é, amor. Edward, eles são casados...apesar da diferença óbvia de idade, eles se querem."

"Não, não, não." Eu fechei os olhos e fechei meus polegares e indicadores na têmpora. "Ela...ela me quer Alice, ela...vai terminar com ele."

"Eu duvido...escute, ela estava super animada para a viagem, na realidade, ela que escolheu o lugar."

Eu abri os olhos.

"Ela?" minha voz saiu quase sufocada.

"Edward...há mais nisso do que eu sei? Quero dizer, o que exatamente você sente por ela? Você está, er, sabe...você a ama?" Ela disse a ultima frase como se fosse um palavrão.

"Amor." Bufei.

"Edward, qual sua definição de amor?"

Eu a olhei intrigado. Não sabia o que ela queria dizer com aquilo.

Procurei na mente uma expressão de amor de alguém que entendia do assunto.

"Amor é uma fumaça que se eleva com o vapor dos suspiros, purgado, é o fogo que cintila nos olhos dos amantes, frustrado, é oceano nutrido das lagrimas desses amantes. O que mais é o amor? A mais discreta das loucuras, fel que sufoca doçura que preserva." Citei a uma passagem de Romeu e Julieta que eu sempre gostara muito.

Ela me olhou sarcasticamente.

"Shakespeare?" levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Quer alguém que saiba definir tão bem quanto ele?"

"Ele só sabe a definição de amor trágico."

"Perfeito." Eu bufei.

"Você vai mesmo embora?"

"Sim, não posso viver sob o mesmo teto que o papai."

"Guardar ressentimento é como tomar veneno e esperar que a outra pessoa morra, Edward. Já devia saber disso."

"Então espero que quem tome esse veneno seja ele, para que eu possa morrer  
lentamente. Pois se ela o preferir, melhor que eu esteja o mais longe possível."

"Você quem sabe, Edward. Só não espere que eu te apóie nessa loucura. Se cuide." Ele se aproximou, me abraçou rapidamente. "Ligue-me se precisar."

E me deixou só.

Eu olhei aquelas paredes, incrivelmente melancólicas sem ela. Será que minha vida ficaria igualmente estranha depois dela. Teria de procurá-la. Antes de ir embora, teria de falar com ela. Pra ter certeza do que fazer. Eu deixei minha mochila no quarto e desci as escadas. O barulho do motor do carro de meu pai estava vindo do jardim. Abri as cortinas da janela da sala.

"Ele não vai ter coragem de ir, amor. Fique tranqüila, quando eu chegar dessa reunião resolvemos tudo ok?" Ele a beijou e entrou no carro.

Aquilo me queimou de ódio como metal quente. Eu a queria, e não deixaria que ela ficasse com ninguém que não fosse eu.

"Edward?"

Eu me virei e dei de cara com ela na entrada da porta.

"Preciso conversar com você."

"Eu sei. Vem comigo."

Ela passou por mim e seguiu para a sala da lareira. Eu entrei e ela fechou as portas duplas, passando as chaves nelas.

Eu nem dei tempo de ela se virar da porta. Apenas agarrei seu delicado corpo e a prendi entre eu e a parede.

"Edward, por favor..." Pediu.

"Por que? Ontem você não se importou, você... Bella, o que mudou? O que aconteceu?"

"Eu...pensei melhor e... Edward não vai dar certo...não temos um sentimento para estruturar qualquer relação... Por favor, me deixe em paz."

"Você...o ama, então?"

Ela nem pensou antes de responder.

"Amo... e é de verdade."

Engoli em seco. Ela não estaria fingindo, estaria?

"Ok." Me surpreendi que minha voz saísse alta e audível.

"Pode me soltar agora?"

"Ah." Eu a soltei, sem nem me lembrar que estava imprensando meu corpo no seu.

Eu me afastei dela, que me olhava com ar de superioridade.

"Agora eu vejo...aquele beijo, era...era mesmo o fim." Procurei a escuridão profunda de seus olhos.

"Eu sinto muito...não tinha planejado aquilo, não mesmo."

"Se arrependeu?" Não sei ao certo se queria ouvir a resposta.

"Não mas... melhor pararmos por aqui."

Melhor...claro, claro.

"Eu..." Não sei se devia dizer... melhor não, fechei minha boca.

"Você?" Seus olhos então se derreteram com minha pausa muito significativa.

"Espero que seja feliz."

Ela meneou a cabeça de lado.

"Oh...isso, er, obrigada, desejo o mesmo."

Eu empurrei seu corpo para o lado, sentindo sua pele macia, quente... e abri a porta.

"Até...mais."

"Adeus Edward."

Não me virei pra trás, mas podia jurar que ela tinha soluçado quando disse meu nome.

**BPOV**

Eu fechei a porta e me choquei contra ela, deslizando por entre a madeira até chegar ao chão. Coloquei o rosto entre as pernas e deixei que as malditas lágrimas espalhassem por meu rosto.

Ele estava prestes a me dizer algo, e de repente mudou seu repertório.

Eu bati a cabeça na parede, mordi a língua forte para me infringir dor.

Eu queria tanto ir atrás dele. Iria, não iria? Sim? Não? Sim? Não?

Merda. Eu tinha prometido para Carlisle....

Apeguei-me no pensamento dos acontecimentos desta manhã para não correr atrás de Edward.

_Saí do quarto de Edward, mal tocando meus pés no chão. Carlisle estava enroscado nos lençóis como um gato, eu deitei ao seu lado e o abracei. Nem bem cinco minutos depois, ele me abraçou forte e beijou minha testa._

_"Bom dia, amor." Falou com sua voz embargada do sono. "Dormiu bem?"_

_Eu pensei na noite que tive com Edward...seus lábios, seu abraço, seu cheiro, seu quarto, sua língua, suas mãos firmes em mim..._

_"Perfeita." Respondi, pelo menos fui sincera._

_Ele sentou e me colocou a sua frente, pegando em minhas mãos._

_"Amor...eu, você sabe que eu amo você mais que tudo na minha vida, né? Mas até que a minha vida."_

_Eu pisquei atônita, pelo começo da conversa dele. Logo de manhã isso, ninguém merece._

_Ele continuou._

_"Eu amo você...me promete Bella Cullen, nunca, jamais me deixar, eu...eu morreria sem você."_

_Meu estômago afundou de modo terrível e irremediável. Eu estava olhando seus olhos verdes, incrivelmente parecidos com os olhos que eu encarei a noite toda. O que eu estava fazendo? Trocando um casamento por uma aventura. E se não desse certo? E se tudo o que ele estivesse fazendo fosse para me separar de seu pai?Eu estaria magoando Carlisle por nada. Nada._

_Eu retribuí seu olhar carinhoso, decidindo assim pensar melhor em meu casamento. Eu sempre gostara de homens mais velhos por serem mais preparados em qualquer tipo de situação, e Carlisle sempre fora meu talismã. E desde que Edward veio morar aqui eu dei um 'green card' para a auto destruição de meu casamento. Não deixaria isso acontecer mais._

_"Eu não vou te deixar meu amor. Eu também amo você." Apesar de tudo o que eu pensei, aquelas palavras foram ditas como se ensaiadas, sem seu real significado._

_"Você não sabe o que significa pra mim, Bella." Ele me abraçou e me beijou docemente na testa. "Eu...que tal nós fazermos uma segunda lua-de-mel?"_

_Longe de Edward, da dor, do vazio? Uma chance de reconstruir meu amor por Carlisle?_

_"Eu acho uma idéia brilhante. Posso escolher o local?"_

_"O local, tudo... pode escolher até o rumo da minha vida. Eu amo você."_

Eu abri os olhos e encarei a lareira a minha frente. Carlisle precisava de mim. Eu precisava de Edward. Mas, aparentemente, Edward não precisava de mim. Caso ao contrario, não teria me abandonado.

Eu sai da sala da lareira e fui para a cozinha onde Renné fazia o almoço. Finalmente aquele ser tinha voltado. Ninguém merece ficar sem cozinheira.

"Bella." Alice me chamou.

"Sim?"

"Posso conversar com você?"

"Desculpe querida, mas não estou numa hora boa..."

"Eu sei por quê... e ele também não está em uma hora boa."

Eu a olhei sem entender. Ou será que eu entendera e me recusara a aceitar?

ELA SABIA SOBRE NÓS? OMG.

Eu a segui até seu quarto, ela fechou a porta e sentou-se na cama, onde eu já me sentara.

"Antes de mais nada... você e Jasper se acertaram?" Perguntei.

"Bom, sim, mais isso é uma longa história... o que quero falar é em relação ao meu irmão que..."

"Olha Alice, sei que é seu irmão, que seu pai também está envolvido, mas se está pensando em me dar um sermão por isso pode esquecer... eu não tenho nada com..."

"Calma Bella, a culpa não é sua de meu irmão ter tido uma recaída por você."

"Não, não mesmo...han, você sabe para onde ele foi?"

"Não faço a mínima idéia."

"Mas... ele falou alguma coisa antes de ir embora?"

"Nada que você precise se preocupar. Ele falou sobre...han, nada demais."

"Alice, por que você está hesitante?"

"Bella, ele...ele, bem, está apaixonado por você, mas lógico, que isso não irá influenciar em seu casamento, por mim meu pai não saberá sobre isso, e com ele longe ficara mais fácil sua vida, né?."

Minha garganta fechou com todo ar em meus pulmões.

"Apaixonado?" Minha voz estranhamente sufocada.

"Não se preocupe Bella..."

"Apaixonado?" Repeti, me levantando.

"Bella..." Ela também se levantou." Eu não devia ter falado isso mas...."

Eu não a deixei terminar sua frase, pois nada que ela tinha pra dizer seria importante.

Corri para meu quarto vazio e peguei o telefone que tinha o numero de Edward. O mesmo para qual liguei quando ele tinha sumido, e reaparecido com aquela lambisgóia.

Chamou duas vezes e ele atendeu.

"Edward, é a..."

"Bella?" Sua voz tinha um misto de raiva e incredulidade.

"Sim. Onde você está?"

"Pra que quer saber?"

"Responda Edward."

"Estou no terminal de ônibus esperando por um até Seattle, de lá irei para Nova York, sei lá. Não decidi ainda."

"Espere-me aí, em 20 minutos to chegando."

"Pra que? Vai me jogar na cara que não me quer? Que só me usou?"

"Cala a boca Edward, e me espere." Desliguei na sua cara, mais com total certeza que ele me esperaria.

Saí em disparada pela escada, nem olhando para a loira imbecil que me encarava do sofá.

Peguei a Mercedes preta parada na garagem e meti o pé na embreagem.

O terminal rodoviário de Forks não era longe da minha casa. Afinal, em Forks, nada era longe. Em bem menos de vinte minutos eu estava ali.

Rodei o lugar mínimo em busca de Edward, e ali estava ele, com uma mochila preta nas costas, sentada em um banquinho, olhando para seus sapatos.

Eu parei a sua frente, ele me olhou e estreitou os olhos.

"Desligou na minha cara."

"Você não parava de falar."

"O que quer?"

"Isso."

E então eu pulei em seu colo e o beijei, sem nem ao menos me importar, que ele paralisou os lábios por uns instantes, depois me puxou para mais perto dele. Não me importei com hora, circunstância, população.

Ele me beijava profundamente, seus lábios tinham uma urgência necessitada. Como se nossos corpos apelassem para que não nos separássemos. Como se sentíssemos dor. Ele se levantou e eu com ele, me abraçando forte, tirou meus pés do chão, me equilibrando em seus braços.

"Eu quero você pra mim." Sussurrou entre os beijos.

Eu nada respondi. Deixei que a ação falasse por mim.

O abracei mais forte, quase me chutando por pensar que eu quase deixei que ele fosse embora.

"Edward...???"

De repente uma voz terrivelmente familiar chamou.

"E BELLA?"

E eu fiquei totalmente consciente de que aquilo não era bom. Meu pisca alerta cronológico gritava ' perigo' e tudo o que eu pensei foi olhar, em um oitavo de segundo, nos olhos de Edward, e ver ali, o que provavelmente estaria estampado em meu rosto. Pavor, medo, receio, alívio, covardia. E principalmente, uma coisa que não poderia faltar. Pensei comigo mesma. Fodeu.


	10. Mudança de hábitos

**_Capítulo dez_**

**BPOV**

Eu me desgrudei de Edward, ainda olhando em seus olhos, com receio de olhar para trás.

"Alice." Ele chamou. "Eu..."

"Edward, eu não acredito." Ela avançou para frente. "Você e...Bella, como pôde? Como pode fazer isso com meu pai, seu marido?"

"Alice, sem drama." Edward a censurou.

"Foi você mesma quem disse que ele estava apaixo...." Comecei.

"Mas não para correr para os braços dele; o filho de seu marido. Em local público."

"Alice, eu..." tentei de novo.

"Chega, vocês me dão nojo." Ela se virou.

"Alice espere." Edward foi até ela.

"Quê?" Perguntou.

"Alice, por favor, tente entender..."

"O que? Que você está transando com a mulher de nosso pai?"

"Menos, ok? Não chegamos a cometer isso..."

"Por enquanto."

"Alice..." Eu a repreendi.

"O que Bella? Do jeito que estavam se agarrando aqui, não me admira que fossem pra um motel pulguento logo em seguida."

"Melhor do que ficar gemendo que nem uma cadela no quarto de hóspedes na casa dos pais." Edward comentou.

"Francamente." Bufou ela.

"Francamente eu que digo Alice." Edward se irritou. "Eu não pedi pra acontecer ok? Simplesmente..."

"Aconteceu?" Completou com sarcasmo.

"Agora chega." Eu dei um passo à frente. "Eu vou conversar com Carlisle hoje."

"Duvido." Bufou ela.

Edward a ignorou.

"Vai? Mesmo?"

"Sim." Respondi.

"Não vai não." Alice puxou meu braço. "Não vai acabar com a alegria dele."

"Você tá parecendo a Rosalie." Edward me puxou de volta.

"Edward vá embora. Carlisle ama Bella, ele vai morrer sem ela."

"Chega os dois." Me desvencilhei dos braços deles.

"Não. Ela tem razão Bella." Edward olhou para o ônibus que já havia chegado. "Eu tenho que ir. Apesar de tudo, não posso ficar no mesmo teto que ele, sendo ou não errado o que fizemos."

"Então eu também." Falei e me postei ao seu lado.

"De jeito nenhum. E meu pai?" Minha enteada/cunhada estava me irritando profundamente.

"Bella" Edward me puxou para seus braços e sussurrou em meu ouvido, sem se importar com os gemidos irritantes de Alice. "Você me promete que irá logo para mim? Acerte tudo, e eu estarei te esperando ok?"

"Não, Edward. Fique... por enquanto."

"Não posso." Ele segurou meu rosto entre as mãos. "Não deixe que nada e ninguém diga que não prestamos e que isso não dará certo. Na verdade eu sei que não dará certo, mas faremos nosso destino até mesmo contra a vontade do inferno."

"Eu... Edward, eu..."

"Sim...?"

Eu não consegui dizer aquilo, apesar de achar o certo naquele momento.

"Me espere... eu prometo por nós que estarei com você em menos de duas semanas."

Ele me beijou suavemente e então acenou rigidamente para sua irmã, antes de então subir para o ônibus que nos separaria a milhares de quilômetros.

Eu voltei para minha casa, com Alice ao meu encalço. Que merda que eu havia feito de minha vida? Deixar meu bebezinho ir embora. Largar meu marido.

Pensar em deixar meu marido? Porra, eu tava ficando louca. Mais que isso, eu precisava de Edward, eu queria Edward, e eu precisava acima de tudo dos tais orgasmos múltiplos que eu ouvira ele dando a três mulheres tempos atrás.

Na verdade eu estava fazendo tudo errado, tudo o que eu fazia era errado. E ainda assim eu queria fazer. Porque desde que conheci Edward ele se tornara minha obsessão. Uma simples, gostosa e totalmente proibida obsessão.

Alice não falou comigo durante uma semana. Bom, na verdade ela continuava com sua política de não falar comigo, mas é que essa semana fora extremamente longa.

Carlisle queria muito fazer a tal viagem de segunda lua de mel, e eu estava a ponto de mandá-lo para o inferno.

Ele vinha me tocar à noite e eu quase pirava. Porque simplesmente eu nem conseguia gozar. Como é que não se goza com o próprio marido?

Eu tinha que correr para a banheira, logo em seguida.

E eu continuava a pensar em Edward.

Eu sabia que ele me esperava.

De fato ele não entrou em contato. Tampouco Carlisle quis mantê-lo. Mas a questão foi que eu não sabia seu paradeiro. E não sabia o que fazer se o soubesse.

Eu não conseguia simplesmente virar para meu marido e falar: Ok estou atraída por seu filho e quero dar pra ele até assar.

Não é tão simples assim. Mas a verdade é que estava morrendo por uma notícia dele e Alice não me falava nada.

Numa noite de terça-feira ela veio conversar comigo que não contaria nada ao meu pai, se... eu contasse.

Portanto eu tinha meus dias contados de qualquer forma. E eu estava quase querendo arrancar a cabeça da baixinha.

Contudo, eu sabia o porquê de sua raiva. Mas ainda não era o suficiente para atenuar a minha própria raiva.

Afinal de contas eu não era uma vadia, e nem chegava perto disso, mas a simples lembrança de Edward me tocando... Foda-se, eu o queria mesmo e não tinha mais jeito.

**EPOV**

Eu estava sozinho.

O fogo da lareira do quarto de hotel era a única iluminação que provinha do ambiente.

Achava-me sentado em frente à janela que ia do teto ao chão, olhando para o trânsito da 5ª Avenue de N.Y.

O frio cobria minha pele, fazendo com que a sensação de carência atingisse seu ápice. Na verdade eu sabia que poderia ter qualquer mulher. E não me olhem com essa cara torta, isso era um fato.

Mas um fato ainda maior era o quanto eu queria a mulher de meu pai.

Izabella.

Ela era tudo o que meu corpo precisava. Inferno! Eu a queria tanto quanto desejava ter meu pau enterrado nela. Mas era muito mais que isso, bem mais que uma transa de uma noite só. Porque eu precisava sentir o prazer dela. Minha mente enlouqueceria com o inconfundível som de seus gemidos.

Eu me mantinha totalmente quieto. Incapaz de me mover para que se esvaísse a imagem dela de minha mente.

E isso tinha algo a ver com o pequeno mal que ela me fez. Bella. Eu suspirava toda noite. Esperando uma ligação, um telefonema, um sinal de que ela viria logo e que meu tormento acabaria.

Nem mesmo a esperança era forte o suficiente para que eu parasse de olhar a janela e esperasse por alguém que não viria.

Eu fechava meus olhos, e a via. Vindo em minha direção, tocando meu corpo, num ritmo lento e delicado. Seu corpo me chamando. As velas bruxuleando. Seus cabelos presos, seu corpo suado.

Eu em um lugar qualquer, tendo a visão mais maravilhosa. Não porque meus olhos necessitavam de ter aquela visão. Mas porque meus olhos só conseguiam focalizar aquela direção.

Ela vinha à minha frente com uma elegância natural. Cada passo seu, dado com destreza, tão sexy, tão destemida.

Sua meia de renda apertava o meio da coxa, deixando em evidência o local que ela queria ter alguma fricção, o local que ela precisava de mim.

Eu olhei em seus olhos e ela me devolveu toda obsessão que tinha por mim; assim como eu por ela.

Ela abriu as pernas e eu engoli em seco. Desfiz o nó da maldita gravata – não, eu ainda não havia tirado minha roupa; porque eu faria tudo lenta e precisamente.

Porque com ela tinha de ser perfeito, tangível, gostoso, sexy, devagar, preciso.

Ela gemeu, quase implorando para que eu a tocasse enquanto meu pênis quase rugia por ela, rugia pela atenção dela.

Porque apenas aquela mulher conseguia me deixar em chamas, como se ela fosse à água que me curava.

E nisso eu estava errado, porque com Izabella eu ficava queimando sempre mais. Ela era fogo, e eu a ascendia, entretanto, nossos corpos tinham o antídoto perfeito para saciar um ao outro.

E então eu abri meus olhos e continuava a encarar minha janela.

Os dias se passavam lentamente e eu me perguntava se deveria ligar para ela. Simplesmente não conseguia pegar no maldito telefone. Mas ela disse que eu poderia esperar por ela. Sabia que ela ligaria para mim.

**Carlisle POV**

Eu suspirei.

Olhava para Bella dormindo e sabia que havia algo de errado com ela. Talvez ela precisasse de um tempo. Na verdade, tudo o que eu queria era que ela fosse feliz.

E ultimamente eu não sabia como deixá-la feliz.

Tudo o que eu fazia estava errado, nada estava bom. Eu via em seus olhos. E aquilo refletia toda a tristeza em meus próprios olhos.

Eu, antes de qualquer coisa, conversaria com ela hoje a respeito de nossa viagem. Talvez ela precisasse de uma viagem sozinha. Por que se fosse para ela pensar sobre a vida, sobre o casamento com um homem que tinha o dobro de sua idade, por mim não teria problema.

Uma semana não faria exatamente diferença no nosso casamento. Faria?

**EPOV**

Eu estava numa loja de instrumentos musicais vendo umas guitarras – eu amava tocar, tinha até uma banda na época de faculdade, o que não fazia muito tempo – quando meu celular tocou.

Minha respiração parou ofegante.

Eu vi o número do telefone e do prefixo. Definitivamente era alguém de Forks. Eu atendi.

"Oi Edward."

Bingo. Exatamente a pessoa que eu esperava que fosse.

"Bella."

"Você está ocupado?" Sua voz era enigmática.

"Na verdade não." Eu pedi desculpas para a vendedora e saí da loja.

Sentei em um banco perto e esperei.

"Eu... to chegando aí amanhã." Sussurrou.

"O QUÊ?"

Não acredito que ela tinha falado com meu pai. Então ela realmente tinha largado tudo por mim?

"Edward, escute... seu pai e eu conversamos e decidimos esfriar a cabeça... Ele sugeriu que eu fosse viajar para isso. E óbvio que eu vou para Nova York..."

"Então você não falou nada pra ele... sobre nós?"

"Tá maluco?"

"Mas Bella..."

"Edward... Isso não vem ao caso agora. Espera-me num bar chamado Lositup ás 19:00 horas. Até amanhã."

E desligou.

Eu não acreditava, simplesmente não acreditava que ela iria fazer aquilo comigo de novo.

Ela não falou pra meu pai, e ainda por cima estava vindo para cá. Isso significava que continuávamos na estaca zero.

Eu dormi mal aquela noite. Apenas fiquei me imaginando tocando seu rosto, sua pele. Ouvindo sua voz. Simplesmente não conseguia.

Uns amigos meus que moravam aqui em N.Y. me chamaram para sair e beber, e ao mesmo tempo em que eu queria; eu tinha que dormir, para que o dia viesse mais rápido.

**BPOV**

As 19:00 horas me apresentei ao local que marquei com Edward.

Eu vestia um sobretudo, um cachecol e uma boina. Não porque não queria ser reconhecida – até porque era extremamente desnecessário – mas porque estava muito frio.

Sentei-me no balcão e fiquei esperando. Dois minutos depois eu ouvi alguém sentando ao meu lado. O lugar era perfeito para esse tipo de encontro – por isso eu escolhera aqui – meio escuro, vazio e misterioso.

"Vai beber alguma coisa?" Perguntou o garçom para o cavalheiro que sentara ao meu lado.

"Um Martine, por favor." A voz rouca e sedutora respondeu.

O garçom olhou para mim.

"E a senhora, vai querer mais alguma coisa?"

"Mais uma dose de Jack Daniels." Respondi com um sorriso na voz.

O cavalheiro continuava olhando à sua frente.

"Boa noite." Ele me disse.

"Boa."

O garçom voltou com nossas bebidas.

"Então... Desde quando está aqui?" Perguntou o cavalheiro.

"Cheguei esta tarde."

"Entendo." Ele bebeu um pouco de sua bebida. O casaco preto e grosso que ele vestia quase deixando à mostra a entrada de seu pescoço. Ow. E eu ainda não me virei. Continuei bebendo minha dose de Jack Daniels.

"E então...?" Perguntou ele.

"O que quer saber?"

"Tudo... O que exatamente está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou com a boca do copo nos lábios.

"Deixe que eu lhe mostre." Falei me virando para ele.

Edward sorriu e colocou uma mão sobre minha perna.

"O que está fazendo?" Levantei uma sobrancelha.

"Não acho nada." Ele sorriu e pousou sua mão um pouco mais acima de minha coxa.

"Edward, eu senti sua falta."

Ele sorriu.

"Acho bom que tenha sentido." Sua mão começou a subir muito em minha perna, deixando meu corpo entregue a própria sorte.

Ele colocou a mão na abertura do sobretudo onde ficavam os botões. E quase engasgou. Eu ri.

"Onde estão suas roupas?"

"Acho que esqueci em casa." Eu sorri.

Ele gemeu e tirou a mão de mim, bebeu um gole de sua bebida e deixou uma nota de cinqüenta dólares no balcão.

"Vem comigo." Ele pegou em meu braço.

"Onde está me levando?" Perguntei, embora eu já imaginasse.

"Pra minha cama." Respondeu, e então abriu a porta do bar.

Certamente essa noite eu não dormiria sem dar pra ele. Obrigada, Senhor!


	11. Na cama

_Capítulo onze_

**BPOV**

Ele passou por mim e acendeu o abajur, depois se virou pra mim.

"Vem cá." Estendeu a mão em minha direção.

Eu segui até ele e ele passou a mão em meu rosto.

"Toda noite eu sonho com isso."Ele me puxou para seu corpo.

"Eu... não sei se estou preparada..."

"Psiuu." Ele pediu colocando o indicador sobre minha boca. "Vamos fingir que não temos nenhum problema... Apenas eu e você."

"Eu e você." Assenti.

E então percebi que não precisava ser tímida ou ter medo. Por que era Edward. E tudo o que eu mais queria eram meus tão sonhados O.M´s.

Eu o empurrei para a janela e coloquei minha boca sob a pele de seu pescoço.

Ele agarrou minhas costas, enquanto eu o provocava com minha língua. E aquilo era só o começo.

**EPOV**

Ela estava com sua língua em um ponto de atrito de meu corpo. Aquele calor extremamente molhado que era sua boca me deixava duro feito pedra. Podia sentir meu pau quase implorando por atenção. E eu a queria. Não importava o quão proibido ela era. Eu a queria. Para mim. Desci minha mão até sua bunda e a puxei para mim.

Ela gemeu.

Porra, meu pau se contorceu dentro de minha calça. Eu a peguei no colo e, sem nenhum cuidado, a joguei na cama.

"Você é minha." Falei. Porque era a verdade.

"Adoro quando você fica possessivo." Ela gemeu quando eu subi em cima dela.

"Sim... eu vou ficar possessivo, porque seu corpo vai ser todinho meu."

E então eu mordi seu queixo bem devagar, para que ela pudesse começar a sentir toda a tensão que eu sentia. Toda o tesão que meu corpo queria passar pra ela.

Ela agarrou meus cabelos e levantou seu quadril.

"Agora você vai esperar. Vai sofrer por todas as noites que eu tive que me aliviar sozinho."

"Aiiin." Ela gemeu.

E aquilo me deu uma satisfação enorme. Sinal de que tudo o que ela precisava era estar comigo, assim como tudo o que eu queria era estar dentro dela.

_**BPOV**_

Edward arrancou meu sobretudo com a boca e gemeu ao ver meu sutiã, de renda italiana. Ele passou a mão pelas alças e então puxou. Aquilo doeu, mas foi prazeroso. Porque eu necessitava de algo. Qualquer coisa que viesse dele.

"Edward..." Implorei para que ele fosse mais rápido.

"Calminha, amor." Pediu ele, enquanto encarava meus seios, ainda cobertos pelo tecido.

Eu gemia, enquanto deixava que ele atirasse meu sutiã no chão. Fiz o mesmo com sua camisa, passando minha mão em seu peito perfeito.

"Deite de costas, amor."

Hein?

Olhei pra ele, que deu um sorriso sacana, e então me ajudou a ficar de costas para ele. Meu peito estava quase sendo esmagado no colchão. E então, ele delicadamente deitou sobre mim, passando suas mãos por debaixo de meu corpo e pegando em meus seios, beliscando meus mamilos já duros.

Preciso falar que gemi que nem um animal?

**EPOV**

A sensação de ter aquele seios sob meu comando era excitante.

Ela gemia enquanto eu rebolava em cima dela. Meu pau roçando sua bunda. E eu queria enfiar fundo, bem fundo nela, pra que ela pudesse sentir o tamanho de meu desejo.

Eu continuei a beliscar seus mamilos com uma mão, enquanto a outra descia por sua barriga.

Eu passei a mão por cima da calcinha fina e pude sentir o quão molhada ela estava.

"Enfia... logo." Pediu ela.

Eu ri.

"Ainda não."

Eu abaixei sua calcinha de um modo torturantemente lento. Tanto para mim quanto para ela.

Ela gemia, eu gemia.

Eu passei meus dedos por suas pernas, embaixo das minhas, e as abri.

Levando de volta minha mão para o lugar onde eu precisava estar.

"Edward... por favor..." Ela gemeu e rebolou embaixo de mim.

Porra.

Eu rapidamente mergulhei dois dedos nela, sentindo meus dedos ficarem aquecidos e molhados. Ela rebolava, deixando meu pau se aninhar em sua bunda totalmente nua e fazendo com que minha vontade de fodê-la crescesse mais ainda.

**BPOV**

Aquela espera estava me matando, mesmo eu implorando para que ele me comesse logo, ele insistia em me torturar.

E agora eu nem conseguia formular algo coerente para que saísse de minha boca. Seus dedos entrando em mim, lento e profundamente. Me matando de tesão.

"Você quer que eu te coma?" Perguntou.

"Eu... eu quero." Gemi, enquanto ele parava de me penetrar com os dedos.

"Eu não ouvi." Ele riu, em meu ouvido.

"Porra... eu quero... enfia isso... logo."

Ele riu novamente.

"Tudo bem, vou parar de nos torturar."

E então ele gemeu quando eu rebolei.

Cara, eu amava quando ouvia um homem gemendo, era simplesmente tudo. Ainda mais Edward. Ele virou meu corpo num ângulo de 180° me olhou, e então abaixou sua calça.

"Não." Parei sua mão. Eu queria fazer aquilo, encarar de frente, quem me faria ter meus orgasmos múltiplos. E então eu tirei a cueca azul dele e seu pau saltou pra fora, me encarando e quase explodindo em mim. Eu coloquei as duas mãos sobre ele e ouvi Edward gemer.

"Não... Bella... eu.."

Ele não respondeu, apenas grudou no meu cabelo, quando eu passei minha língua na cabeça de seu pau.

"Porra... você me deixa louco."

Eu não respondi. Queria deixá-lo o mais louco possível. Depois dessa noite ele nunca mais olharia para mulher alguma.

**EPOV**

Eu estava de joelhos na cama enquanto Bella lambia meu pau.

Nem em sonhos eu imaginara isso. Eu queria meter minhas mãos em seus cabelos e foder sua boca. Mas eu não faria isso. Eu queria foder era a linda entradinha dela. Tão molhada, tão... minha.

Eu puxei sua cabeça pra cima violentamente.

"Chega." Eu disse e a joguei na cama mais uma vez, caindo por cima dela.

Eu tomei seus seios em minha boca antes que ela falasse algo.

Porra, que gostosa que ela era.

Eu me esfreguei nela. Meu pau estava quase abrindo passagem nela sozinho.

Ele se contorcia, só de pensar na entrada toda molhada. Só de pensar no pequeno corpo dela se contorcendo.

Eu mordi forte seu mamilo, mas não a olhei, para saber se havia doído. O pulo e o gemido de prazer que ela deu, me foram suficientes. E então eu desci meu rosto para sua virilha.

"Edward... vai... eu não agüento mais."

"Nem eu..." Eu gemi quando, finalmente, encarei aquilo que eu iria ter. O que eu esperei tanto.

"Você quer isso?" perguntei uma última vez. Não teria mais volta. Não importava que diabos iria acontecer, eu iria transar com a mulher de meu pai. E aquilo era tudo o que eu queria.

Ela não respondeu, apenas arqueou o corpo e abriu mais as pernas.

Eu caí de boca em sua entrada. Circulando seu clitóris, onde a mulher tem mais prazer.

Bingo.

Ela gemia e arrancava o lençol do lugar. Suguei mais seu clitóris, e com a outra mão peguei em meu pau e comecei a esfregá-lo. Porra, aquela era a visão mais deliciosa que eu já havia visto.

**BPOV**

Porra, era inacreditável que eu ainda não tinha Edward dentro de mim.

Eu tirei a mão dele de mim e comecei a esfregar meu clitóris. Ele gemeu e eu abri os olhos. Ele estava esfregando seu pau tão rápido que quase achei que ele fosse gozar em mim.

E então, ele, como um animal, deitou sobre mim, arqueando apenas uma parte do corpo e colocando com tudo seu pau em mim.

"Geme... agora..." Pediu ele. "Agora você pode gemer com razão."

E então ele me penetrou.

Enfiou tudo de uma vez. Tirando e colocando, sem parar.

E enquanto, eu acariciava meu clitóris, ele chupava meus seios e rebolava dentro de mim, parecendo que seu pau subia até meu umbigo.

Eu abri mais minhas pernas, enquanto puxava os lençóis para perto de mim. Qualquer coisa para me aliviar daquele tsunami de prazer, que invadia meu corpo.

Ele rebolava, parava lá dentro, e voltava a me penetrar novamente.

Ele parou de me chupar e continuou lá dentro. O suor de nossos corpos nos colando um ao outro.

"Você gosta?" perguntou ofegante. Ainda parado.

"Eu... eu quero mais..." Eu precisava dele agora, dentro de mim.

**EPOV**

Eu voltei a enfiar fundo nela.

Aquilo era alucinatório, como uma droga para mim. E tudo o que eu queria era continuar. Parei um pouco, porque não queria gozar. Eu não podia, queria ter aquela sensação de prazer constante. Aquele cheiro selvagem de sexo que vinha dela, era enlouquecedor.

"Edward..." Ela me chamou.

Olhei pra ela.

"Me beije." Pediu.

Eu continuei com meus movimentos lentos. Não queria gozar, mas devagar parecia que era mais excitante. Eu sentia meu pau rebolando nela e ela rebolando contra mim.

Ela puxou meus cabelos e então eu me lembrei de seu pedido.

Eu colei minha boca na dela violentamente.

Ela parou o beijo e sussurrou em meus lábios.

"Me foda... gostoso."

"Você quer mais forte?" perguntei provocando ela.

"Sim, sim... mais... quero mais forte."

Eu voltei a beijá-la e fodia seu sexo tão forte, que ela mordia meus lábios, provavelmente arrancando sangue. Mas qualquer dor por prazer à ela era o triplo de prazer para mim.

**BPOV**

Eu estava pegando fogo.

Porra, todo meu corpo estava pegando fogo.

E finalmente, um finalmente bem finalmente – vocês entenderam – eu estava dando para o bebezinho.

Ele continuava com a boca na minha apesar de eu estar mordendo, com tanta força, que provavelmente estaria o machucando.

Edward segurou minha bunda levantando meu quadril, de modo que sua penetração ficou mais profunda.

"Eu vou gozar em você... e isso vai te fazer minha." Ele sussurrou em minha boca.

Eu agarrei seus cabelos.

"Mais.... eu quero mais... Edward...meu Edward."

E ele foi mais fundo, assim como eu pedi.

**EPOV**

Essa era hora dela me chamar de 'meu Edward'?

E puxei seus quadris pra cima e enfiei meu pau nela. Pensaria sobre nós depois.

Porque tudo que eu queria nesse momento era enfiar mais e mais fundo.

"Edward, eu vou..." Bella não terminou de falar.

Eu levantei minha cabeça, maravilhado com a visão que eu tinha dela, mordendo o travesseiro e me abraçando, acabando com minhas costas, com suas unhas grandes.

Ela virou o rosto no colchão, gemendo pra mim, enquanto eu gozava dentro dela.

E então eu não consegui ver mais nada.

Eu apenas sentia.

Estava no céu e não voltaria tão cedo.

Porque tudo o que eu queria, eu havia realizado. Ainda melhor, porque ela me queria.

E eu estava dentro dela. Com meu pau dentro dela. Ela rebolando, sentindo sua última gota de orgasmo.

E ela ainda sim era como um veneno para mim. Porque quanto mais eu tomava, mais eu precisava de veneno para morrer.

Porque, para morrer com Bella gemendo meu nome, eu seria capaz de tê-la todas as noites.

E seria o homem mais feliz do mundo.

**BPOV**

Eu suspirei feliz. Enfim Om´s.


	12. Engano

**BPOV**

Eu adormeci nos braços de Edward.

E aquilo me pareceu estranhamente certo. Perigosamente certo.

Ele havia dito que aquela tinha sido a melhor noite de sua vida, me beijara na testa, nas bochechas, e por fim, nos lábios.

Eu não tenho certeza mais no meio da noite ouvi o celular dele tocar. Na verdade não ouvi o que ele falou, pois murmurou algo rápido e voltou para meus braços.

Eu estava ansiosa demais para acordar, sentindo seu cheiro, colando mais em seu corpo, ele me olhando, sorrindo para mim.

Eu não sei ao certo. Mas achava que estava me apaixonando por ele.

Porém quando eu acordei nada do que eu imaginara aconteceu, de fato. Eu estava sozinha naquela cama. Rolei para o lado e alcancei o chão.

Peguei uma camisa dele na cadeira e a vesti.

Fui procurá-lo. Nada, nem sinal dele, na área, no banheiro, na sala adjacente.

Onde meu bebezinho se enfiara?

Liguei em seu celular e caiu direto na caixa postal.

Relaxa, pensei comigo mesma. Muito provavelmente ele fora pegar nosso café da manhã e queria fazer uma surpresa para mim.

Eu suspirei, pensando em como aquilo soava romântico.

E então houve uma batida na porta.

Olhei para o olho mágico. Era ele.

Eu abri a porta com um sorriso estampado no rosto e o envolvi com meus braços, o enchendo de beijos.

Para falar a verdade eu levei um tempo para perceber que ele não me abraçava e seus lábios não devolviam os beijos.

E um tempo ainda maior perceber outra presença.

"CARLISLE???." Coloquei a mão na boca, com horror.

Tão logo empurrei Edward, o olhando petrificada.

Como ele ousava? Como teve coragem? E porque fizera isso?

"Vê?" Edward falou com indiferença. E apesar de seus olhos me desafiarem, eu sabia que ele falava com seu pai.

Ele prosseguiu, enquanto eu continuava incapaz de olhar para meu marido, ou no presente caso, ex-marido.

"Como pode confiar em uma mulher que prefere passar a noite com seu filho?" Seus olhos voltaram para seu pai.

Meu coração perdeu uma batida ao erguer o olhar para Carlisle.

Seus olhos demonstravam dor; seu rosto estava estampado em choque, e seus braços tencionados para trás.

Ele permaneceu calado.

Porém Edward, maldito Edward, voltou a abrir sua maldita boca.

"Acho melhor não conversarmos aqui na porta. Não quero ser expulso do hotel....sabem, caso haja algum tipo de discussão."

Eu o olhei, incrédula.

Mas quando ele me lançou um sorriso sarcástico, minha razão saiu de cena, dando lugar para a emoção.

Eu lhe apontei indicador no meio do peito e o empurrei para a parede atrás de nós.

Sua primeira reação foi espanto, e tão logo voltara a mesma mascará de ironia.

"Como pode?" Eu apertei meu dedo em seu peito. Quase me esquecendo de meu marido assistindo aquela cena. "Você é um monstro nojento, não pensa nos sentimentos alheios?"

"Eu é que não penso?" perguntou com um sorriso na voz. "Eu que não penso nos sentimentos alheios? Olhe para si, olhe para mim e para a pessoa que está me acompanhando..."

"Eu odeio você." Minha voz falhou nessas duas ultimas palavras. Merda.

"Não foi o que pareceu a noite passada." Disse. Porém seus olhos estavam, agora, nublados, por uma sombra preta.

"Céus, você é repugnante." Disse me afastando dele.

"Chega." A voz morta e sibilada de Carlisle soou entre nós.

Eu fechei os olhos.

Putaqueopariu. Isso não está acontecendo...

Carlisle não me olhou, seguiu para dentro do quarto e Edward o acompanhou. Eu fechei o pequeno cortejo, encostando a porta.

Edward se sentou na cama, balançando os pés. Carlisle parou de frente para a janela. Ficou ali por dois minutos completos antes de se virar para mim.

"O que ocorreu aqui não necessita de uma explicação." Falou.

Eu, que estava parada em frente á porta, o olhei sem conseguir formular nenhuma resposta coerente.

"Quando Rosalie veio me dizer que havia muito mais em vocês do que mero rancor entre madrasta e enteado..." ele riu sem humor nenhum, deixando os braços caírem ao lado do corpo. "E nem isso vocês são....piores...dois amantes...meu próprio filho."

Edward olhou para Carlisle e fitou o chão.

"Carlisle..." Comecei.

"Calada... não sei se posso ouvir a sua voz...nem a sua." Ele se virou para Edward.

"Eu te disse que ela não prestava."

"EDWARD." Sim, eu gritei...tinha minha moral ainda né? Ou o que sobrara dela.

"Ta gritando por quê? Não acho que ele esteja mentindo."

Ok, calei minha boca. A frieza de meu ex marido me congelou no lugar.

"Edward, espero que se acostume a viver sem um pai. Nunca mais olhe na minha cara, eu sinto nojo de você... de vocês."

"Ok, você já deu a bronca, agora, chega.... vá embora."

Hein? Foi Edward mesmo que disse aquilo tudo? QUE PORRA ERA ESSA?

"Quem você está pensando que é?" Carlisle se virou para o filho.

"VÁ EMBORA... VOCÊ NÃO TEM MUITA MORAL PRA FALAR DE NINGUEM AQUI." Edward se levantou. De repente uma veia em sua testa saltando para fora.

Carlisle arregalou os olhos.

"Eu fui traído e..."

"VOCÊ SE CASOU COM UMA GAROTA, TINHA IDADE PARA SER SUA FILHA, E LOGO DEPOIS DA MORTE DE MINHA MÃE...NEM PENSOU NELA....NUNCA PENSOU..."

"NOTASE QUE VOCÊ ACHOU A IDADE MUITO PROPICIA, NÃO?" Carlisle voltara a gritar.

"PAREM." Eu berrei.

"CALA A BOCA." Gritaram em uníssono.

"VOCÊ NUNCA PENSOU EM SEUS FILHOS, E SIM NELA... A BELLA, A SANTA BELLA...BEM, EU TE PROVEI QUE ELA NÃO ERA TÃO SANTA ASSIM..."

Sim, eu admito, queria matar Edward com minhas próprias mãos. Na verdade estava até bolando maneiras para fazer isso...

E então Carlisle meteu uma porrada certeira na boca de Edward que por sua vez cambaleou e caiu sobre a cama.

"Oh meu Deus..." Eu gemi correndo para ele.

E então Carlisle me parou, agarrando meus braços, me machucando.

"NUNCA....NUNCA IMAGINEI QUE FARIA ISSO COMIGO."

"ME SOLTA." Gritei de volta.

"Tire as mãos dela." Edward sussurrou se levantando, e então devolveu o soco a seu pai.

"NÃO." Eu cobri a boca com a mão.

"VOCÊ VAI SE ARREPENDER POR TER FEITO ISSO." Carlisle se levantou e foi para cima de seu filho.

E no primeiro momento achei que ele estivesse falando a respeito da agressão. Mas não.

"SE ELA NÃO FOR MINHA NÃO SERÁ DE MAIS NINGUEM." E então acertou novamente o rosto de Edward.

Ai não. O que ele ia fazer? Me matar?

Eles ficaram rolando no chão feito animais, e eu sinceramente não sabia o que fazer. Estava com raiva dos dois. Bom, mas de Edward... Quase beirando ao mesmo nível que o meu ódio por mim mesma.

E então Carlisle pegou Edward pela gola da camisa e o jogou no chão.

Quase deu para sentir aquela dor em meu próprio corpo. Carlisle se levantou.

"Você está onde merece." Disse olhando Edward com uma frieza admirável.

"E você." Ele se virou para mim. "Um dia vai ficar no seu lugar...mas Talvez ele próprio a faça sentir o que eu estou sentindo agora."

Eu não respondi.

Ele olhou para meu corpo, coberto apenas com a camisa de Edward.

"Fica linda em você. Ressalta bastante seu lado vadia."

E foi embora.

Tudo bem, eu achei que mereci aquilo. No fundo sempre soubera que aquilo iria acontecer. Talvez, um pouco menos trágico, mas ainda sim, não ouve morte.

E de repente Edward se levantou.

"Não saia daqui." Rosnou pra mim. E saiu porta a fora.

"Mas que porra...." Eu, obvio, não dei ouvidos. Fui atrás dele, mas o elevador já tinha descido.

Fui de escada mesmo e quando cheguei ao térreo, o vi do lado de fora entrando em seu carro e dando a partida feito louco. Eu saí correndo pelo saguão e, graças aos céus, tinha um taxi parado na porta.

"Segue aquele carro, RAPIDO." Eu disse para o careca ao volante.

E então a perseguição foi intensa. Eu via o carro de Edward correr mais e mais rápido, muito provavelmente seguindo Carlisle.

Eu quicava no banco de trás do carro de ansiedade. Eles costuravam pela quinta avenida como se não tivessem outros carros ali, em plena luz do dia.

E então eles seguiram, seguiram,seguiram... Até uma estrada deserta. Eu gritava para que o taxista corresse mais... E ele disse que não conseguia. O mandei parar o carro, quando ele parou, eu dei um chute no saco dele.

"Agora não consegue mesmo." Eu disse o tirando do carro e tomando a frente, a direção.

Edward agora estava com uma vantagem enorme em relação à estrada, e eu pisei fundo no acelerador. Podia sentir o ponteiro forçar em quase 170/Km h.

E então a cada segundo que eu me aproximava dele via o inesperado. Carlisle num carro preto diminuindo a velocidade com toda força. Edward o ultrapassando numa velocidade inimaginável. E o perigo correndo em minhas veias.

Uma S10 quase voando de encontro com o carro dele.

Eu freei o carro e fechei os olhos esperando morrer ou simplesmente não ver o que eu vi.

A batida, o grito, o barulho o clarão...e então silêncio.

Eu não conseguia respirar, e a cada momento que eu fazia isso doía em minha alma. Que por mais que eu forçasse minhas pernas a irem ao encontro dos dois carros chocados minha mente não obedecia. E eu simplesmente sabia que tinha que fazer aquilo.

Mas minha mente captou uma imagem pior. O carro preto dando a marcha ré. Carlisle estava indo embora.

Era inacreditável que ele fosse deixar o filho dele ali.

Mas eu tinha de fazer algo. E ironicamente eu era cardiologista. E como conseguir cuidar de outros corações se não conseguia fazer com meu próprio?

Sai do carro lentamente e a passos leves caminhei até o acidente. A S10 estava apenas tombada. Mas depois eu veria se ocorreram danos com seu motorista. Minha prioridade era Edward. Sempre fora.

O carro que Edward estava usando tinha capotado, e agora jazia tombado de ponta cabeça. Eu podia sentir o cheiro de gasolina vazando.

Ouvi uns gemidos e corri para o banco do motorista.

Sua cabeça estava encostada sutilmente no vidro do carro. Agachei-me no chão. Coloquei meu dedo sobre seu peito e o empurrei.

Soltei um soluço com aquela cena.

Sua testa jorrava sangue, e seus olhos estavam fechados.

Fechados para mim.

Eu não podia. Não podia cuidar dele, não podia.

Me odiaria para o resto de minha vida por isso.

"Edward." Gritei, puxando seu tronco para mim.

Consegui destravar o cinto de segurança e puxar seu corpo. Cada centímetro dele estava coberto de sangue, e eu sabia que o vidro que havia quebrado tinha entrado como pequenas camadas nele, mas não queria, não podia me separar dele. Eu o abracei e chorei sobre seu corpo sem vida.

Eu ouvi o barulho de sirenes ao longe. Mas não me movi um centímetro. Eu puxava sua cabeça ensangüentada com as mãos, e colei meus lábios em seus olhos mortos. Eu o queria de volta, me odiando me maltratando ou o que fosse, apenas o queria.

Não há nada que eu não faria para ter apenas mais uma chance. De olhar em seus olhos e te ver retribuindo o olhar.

Eu percebi que a ambulância se aproximava e então vozes gritando e então alguém puxou meu braço.

"Moça, com licença." Pediram e me empurraram para longe dele.

**

_Se eu tivesse apenas mais um dia eu lhe diria o quanto sinto sua falta. sinto muito por culpar você por tudo que eu não consegui fazer. E eu feri a mim mesmo por ferir você._

_Alguns dias eu me sinto destruída por dentro, mas eu não vou admitir. As vezes eu apenas quero esconder que é de você que eu sinto falta. E é tão difícil dizer adeus. Quando isso traz essas regras_

Eu pensava nele, e tentava lembrar de tudo como era antes, depois que os médicos me disseram que ele estava em coma.

Eu sentei numa poltrona da sala de espera e olhei fixamente para lugar nenhum.

Talvez eu apenas esperasse.

_Você não pode mais me tocar...para onde eu vou... você não pode mais ficar comigo. Eu não posso mais ficar com você._

Parecia que aquelas palavras eram ditas por ele, em minha mente.

E então eu me desliguei do mundo, continuando a olhar para um ponto fixo de coisa alguma. E com medo até de chorar.

Porque eu sabia que se fizesse isso, iria, finalmente, ter que encarar a verdade.

_Eu te seguraria em meus braços. Eu afastaria a dor. agradeceria por tudo que você fez.__  
__Perdoaria todos os seus erros. Não há nada que eu não faria para ouvir sua voz de novo__  
__As vezes eu quero te chamar, mas eu sei que você não estará lá_


	13. Ao seu lado

**BPOV**

Eu levantei meu rosto, quando ouvi a voz dele.

Carlisle mal me olhava. Ele chamou o médico responsável pelo filho e seguiram pelo corredor branco.

Rose e Alice se entreolharam e suspiraram. Emmett envolveu os braços no ombro da loira azeda e lhe afagou o rosto.

Alice se levantou e ficou olhando pela janela.

Já fazia uma semana que estávamos aqui. A situação não poderia ter ficado mais tensa.

Assim que a família de Edward chegou em N.Y foi uma agitação total. Eles queriam vê-lo de qualquer maneira.

Mas deixe-me ressaltar que Carlisle não viera para ver ser filho. Não até aquele momento.

Eu já havia discutido com Rosalie – que me culpara inteiramente, me ofendendo de todas as palavras de baixo calão possível, até chegara a me expulsar de um local que ela não tinha força para tal – e também com Jasper, que era seu melhor amigo, e Alice.

Esta ultima ficara realmente chateada comigo, e eu entendia seus motivos, afinal eu mesma me culpara pelo ocorrido.

Não houvera mudança no quadro de Edward. E eu não podia ficar muito tempo ao seu lado. Ele por seu estado de coma profundo podia receber apenas duas visitas que ficassem com ele.

A questão é que nunca me deixavam ficar. E assim, só me restava às madrugadas com ele.

Quando sua família ia embora para o hotel, e eu ficava ao seu lado.

Sempre com esperanças.

Mas elas pareciam vãs.

Nada que os médicos fizeram pareceu dar resultado.

E agora, uma semana depois, Carlisle chegara ao hospital. Eu realmente estava com ódio dele. Afinal, ele nem se preocupara com seu filho. Vendo todo o acidente, foi embora, sem nenhuma ajuda.

Aquilo pra mim era indesculpável. Por pior raiva que tivesse ele não poderia ter deixado o filho naquele estado.

Não adiantaria eu ficar ali, de qualquer forma. Eu não era da família, e esta me odiava – achando que a culpa era minha – então resolvi descer para tomar alguma coisa.

Ninguém olhou pra mim.

Parei em um café de esquina e sentei em um reservado.

Não adiantava ficar com ódio das circunstâncias.

Eu ainda não entendera a atitude de Edward depois daquela noite...

Ele parecia tão carinhoso, parecia que me amava. E simplesmente no dia seguinte ele levou o pai – meu marido – para o quarto de hotel para saber que eu dormira com ele. E então seu pai se revoltou com ele, e comigo, eles se agrediram e Carlisle saiu do quarto. Edward pedira para que eu não saísse dali.

Alguma coisa não se encaixava nisso tudo. Mas para quem eu perguntaria? Não para Carlisle.

E eu ainda tinha uma batalha interna. Porque simplesmente se Edward fizera tudo para me separar de seu pai, por ódio, e mentira sobre seus sentimentos e desejo, eu...eu não conseguia pensar nisso, ele sempre me tratou mal, mas depois de um certo tempo ele me aceitara em sua vida. Até se maltratava por me desejar, mas me queria... eu sei disso.

Então porque ele contou tudo a seu pai?

Porque diabos, ele falou tudo aquilo para mim, me fazendo sentir a pior das vadias de rua que existiam?

Eu não conseguia terminar com Carlisle achando que ele iria sofrer mais, acabou que ele sofreu bem mais. Eu fiz tudo errado e estava pagando o preço desse erro.

A noite chegou e eu voltei para o hospital. Eles ainda estavam ali. Jasper conversava com Alice e Emmett. A loira, ainda bem, sumira.

Podia morrer... Eu estaria disposta a dar um braço meu se não foi ela quem contou tudo para Carlisle , que veio averiguar. Bruxa venenosa.

Nem parei na sala de espera. Fui direto para o quarto 321.

Merda. Carlisle e aquele médico estavam na porta do quarto.

Ele me olhou desafiadoramente.

"Senhora." Uma enfermeira próxima bateu em meu braço.

"Sim." Eu respondi ainda olhando para meu ex marido.

"Me desculpe, mas agora só é permitida a entrada da família."

"O que?" Eu olhei para ela atônita.

E então para Carlisle.

"Você não vai me proibir de vê-lo." Rosnei, chegando mais perto.

"Acalme-se." Pediu o médico responsável. "E peço silêncio. Por favor, senhora Swan."

Claro, era obvio. Carlisle com certeza havia dito meu sobrenome de solteira para que não ligassem os nomes. Mas ainda sim eu era casada. Ainda sim tinha Cullen em meu nome.

"Não vou me acalmar. Carlilsle, eu vou entrar para vê-lo. Quem você pensa que é? Você viu o acidente, e fez o que? Foi embora, nem ligou se seu filho estava morto ou não..."

"Senhora, vou pedir que se retire..." Continuou o médico.

"Não mesmo. Você é nojento Carlisle Cullen. Movido a rancor, um monstro."

"Pra tua informação eu fui pedir uma ambulância para salvar a vida dele." Respondeu Carlisle.

"E não poderia ter ligado?"

"Meu celular ficou no hotel."

Eu bufei.

"Senhora Swan." O médico passivo e imbecil se virou para mim. " O paciente irá ser removido para o hospital de Washington, para que fique mais perto da família, então peço que se entenda com eles. E não façam barulho." Ele se retirou, assim como a enfermeira.

Eu virei meu rosto para Carlisle, pasma.

"O que?...por vai fazer isso? Sabe que aqui ele está melhor..."

"Por estar ao seu lado?" Ele falou entre os dentes.

"Oras, lógico que não. Não tem nada haver comigo, mas você sabe tanto como eu, que uma remoção de estrutura no estado dele, pode piorar, e muito."

"Não vejo por que."

"Carlisle, você também é médico. Sabe muito bem."'

"Sra. Swan, eu vou levar meu filho, e encerrou-se a história."

"Pare de me chamar assim. Legalmente ainda somos casados."

Ele riu, sem humor.

"Você é uma adultera...não venham me falar em tramites legais."

Eu bati em seu peito.

"á-lo. Daqui." Eu rosnei. "Eu. Juro. Que. Acabo. Com. Sua. Vida."

"Você o ama tanto assim?" Apesar do escárnio da superfície, eu podia ouvir a dor em sua voz.

"Carlisle." Suspirei. "Não quero discutir com você, apenas não ouse me afastar dele." Eu disse e me retirei, entrando no quarto de Edward.

Ele não veio atrás de mim.

Eu sentei na poltrona ao lado do paciente, que parecia um anjo. Ele estava coberto com lençóis padrão. E presos por aparelhos respiratórios. Seus cílios rentes a pele abaixo dos olhos. Quase chegando às maças do rosto.

Eu fiquei olhando para ele. O objeto de meu desejo; meu desejo proibido.

Eu até então jamais tinha tocado ele. Os médicos disseram que não eram prudentes. Eu, como médica, achava aquilo ridículo. Mas então, obedeci. Ficava ali, a centímetros dele, mas nunca lhe tocando, jamais tão perto.

E eu ficava imaginando se ele morresse. Sim, eu imaginava isso. Porque por mais que eu fizesse e rezasse desesperadamente, não me escapava de minha mente que ele corria esse risco. Talvez por isso, eu não me metia à besta de tentar colocar meu lado profissional na história.

Às vezes eu dormia na poltrona, às vezes apenas ficava observando o barulho irritante dos aparelhos. E chorando silenciosamente. Pedia para que ele voltasse. Porque apesar de tudo; tudo o que ele me fizera passar naquela manhã maldita, eu ainda sentia o que ele me ensinou sentir.

Edward me tocou tão profundamente, muito mais que qualquer homem jamais fez. Ensinou-me muito mais que qualquer pessoa na vida.

E esse vazio que eu sentia a cada maldito dia que se passava, só comprovava mais e mais o que eu já tinha certeza. E também porque eu jamais o esqueceria.

E a sensação nunca me abandonava. A terrível sensação de um mundo sem ele.

E se este mundo fosse capaz de continuar sem ele, aqui não era meu lugar.

Eu queria ir com ele. Não por culpa, mas por amor.

Sim, eu o amava. E podia gritar para todo o mundo que eu o amava. E que ele, única e exclusivamente por causa dele eu queria o amor.

Jamais sentira a dor de perda que ele estava me infringindo agora. Nem por Carlisle, nem por meus próprios pais.

E eu tinha certeza que eu não queria viver sem ele. Nem mesmo se eu chegasse a descobrir que tinha sido tudo por diversão. Apenas para me separar de seu pai, eu o amaria. E ele nada poderia fazer com isso.

Eu suspirei. Realmente ele não poderia fazer nada. Não agora.

Eu me levantei da poltrona e cheguei mais perto de sua maca. O silêncio não era absoluto, mas eu poderia sentir minha própria bolha se condensar a ele. Apenas eu e ele.

Estendi minha mão lentamente para mais perto dele. Tão perto, tão devagar.

E então o monitor ao meu lado disparou freneticamente. E meio segundos depois a porta foi escancarada.

"O quê houve?" A enfermeira dizia, já mexendo no aparelho.

"Eu...eu não sei." Olhei assustada para o monitor.

Eles me tiraram da sala e eu fui me juntar com a família – já ciente –dele.

"Se por sua culpa ele morrer, eu juro que você não vai ter tempo de contar a história." Rose enfiara o dedo na minha cara.

Eu nada respondi apenas me choquei contra a parede e fechei os olhos lembrando-me da textura de sua pele. E eu estava tão próxima.

Eu desabei a chorar, e escondi o rosto com as mãos.

Alguém me abraçou. Eu ergui o rosto e vi Alice ali comigo. Ela não disse nada, e eu também não.

Apenas a abracei e nós duas continuamos a chorar por antecipação de uma coisa que já era dada como certa.

Eu abracei Alice, e abri meus olhos com um pequeno barulho.

Carlisle socara a parede com seus punhos.

Em seus olhos, eu podia ver a luta para que as lagrimas não descessem. E então eu soltei Alice e fui ao encontro dele. Meus olhos ardendo pelo choro constante que queria descer.

Ele olhou pra mim, e ali não havia raiva nem magoa.

Havia dor, perda. E eu entendia muito bem aquilo.

O abracei e ele, milagrosamente, apertou minhas costas – percebi que ele não desfez seus punhos – e deixou que o choro o consumisse.

Certifiquei-me de que meus lábios estivessem em seu ouvido.

"Carlisle eu.."

"Por favor não fale nada." Ele pediu.

"Eu preciso." Como ele permaneceu calado, achei que era uma resposta muda. Continuei. " Eu juro que se ele não mo...morrer, eu...eu juro, que jamais chegarei perto de seu filho, eu sinto muito, sinto tanto...eu realmente não..."

Ele subiu uma mão em meus cabelos.

"Porque? Porque isso tinha que acontecer? Porque ele? Porque você?" E então ele voltou a ficar mudo.

Ainda estávamos abraçados, e eu queria chorar, queria poder dar minha vida no lugar de Edward.

"Eu juro... eu só preciso...eu quero que ele se salve..."

"Eu não sei." Ele suspirou.

Eu ouvi alguém xingar baixinho. Rosalia, claro.

Eu me afastei dele e o olhei. Olhei para a dor daquele pai, acima de tudo. Muito pior do que descobrir o que eu tinha feito o que nós tínhamos feito, ele estava sofrendo.

E então o médico veio até a sala de espera.

Seus olhos caíram nas pessoas sentadas no sofá.

Aqueles olhos...

E então eu entrei em pânico, em desespero, não, não podia.

E antes mesmo que ele proferisse as palavras que quebrariam meu coração eu já sabia exatamente o que acontecera.

"Eu sinto muito...fizemos tudo o que estava ao nosso alcance..."

"Nãooo."

"Não pode ser."

Eu os ouvi chorando, se abraçando, e gritando o nome de Edward.

Eu parei de respirar e congelei no lugar. Não podia. NÃO.

Alice abraçou seu pai ao meu lado, chorando.

"Não." Sussurrei, minha voz quase inaudível.

Eu não sabia ao certo o que estava fazendo, mas corri pelo corredor branco, podia ouvir vozes ao longe chamando meu nome.

Eu precisava dele, não podia ficar sem ele, eu não ficaria sem ele.

"Você não pode entrar aqui." A enfermeira me barrou.

"Foda-se, saia da minha frente." Eu a empurrei e abri a porta do quarto.

O corpo estava coberto por um lençol branco e os aparelhos desligados para – sabia eu – as ultimas checagens de uma possível doação de órgãos.

E então eu arranquei o maldito lençol de cima dele, sem nem ao menos me importar com sua pele pálida e gélida. Eu deitei meu rosto bruscamente sobre seu peito, as lagrimas caindo sobre sua pele.

Procurei sua mão e a apertei sobre a minha.

"Não me deixe, Edward acorde..." Eu apertava meu corpo sobre o dele.

"Eu amo você, meu amor, não vá, eu...não, você não pode, me ouviu? Está tudo bem, você vai ficar comigo, não vai? Responde...RESPONDE EDWARD, POR FAVOR." A essa altura eu já estava chacoalhando seu corpo. Eu sabia que tinha uma pequena platéia me assistindo, mas eu não me importava com isso. Porque simplesmente, Edward Cullen não podia estar morto. Meu bebezinho.

"Bella." Alice sussurrou, com a voz chorosa.

"Edward." Chorei. E então encostei meus lábios em seu ouvido. "Fique comigo. Eu preciso de você, a vida não é nada, nada comparada com a falta que você vai me fazer... Edward me escute...Edward..." Eu voltei a empurrar meu corpo contra o dele e chocar meus lábios nos seus.

Ele que tinha impregnado no meu ser, mas que eu mesma, mas que qualquer um faria.

E agora...agora, não tem volta, não tem mais ele...não tem mais nada.

"Eu te amo." Chorei, por fim, desistindo e sabendo que ele estava levando meu coração junto com o dele.

Atrás de mim, podia ouvir os choros e gemidos de todos.

E então o monitor soou fraco e irregular.


	14. Vivo por ela

_Alma de_ **EPOV**

Eu esperava.

Mas um anjo contemplava meu destino.

Eu preciso viver, eu preciso dela.

E o anjo continuava querendo me levar para longe dela. Para longe das lembranças. Mas o anjo disse que era preciso, que era necessário, e que eu estaria feliz assim.

Como feliz, se eu não estava com ela?

O anjo me levava dizendo que tudo estaria bem, se eu estive longe.

Eu estava me sentindo fraco, vulnerável e morto.

Eu queria voltar, mas se ele disse que eu estaria bem.

Não conseguia ver nada a minha frente, tudo estava branco, num lugar onde não existia nem mentira nem verdade. Não existia separação.

Mas eu sentia uma separação.

E era tudo o que eu sentia. E então o anjo me disse para apurar meus ouvidos. Escutar o que me dizia meu coração.

"Não me deixe, Edward acorde..." Essa voz era reconhecível.

"Eu amo você, meu amor, não vá, eu...não, você não pode, me ouviu? Está tudo bem, você vai ficar comigo, não vai? Responde...RESPONDE EDWARD, POR FAVOR." Gritava a voz desesperada.

"Edward." E então a bela voz começou a chorar mais. "Fique comigo. Eu preciso de você, a vida não é nada, nada comparada com a falta que você vai me fazer...Edward me escute...Edward..."

E eu não entendia o porque eu queria afagar a doce voz na palma de minha mão.

E então eu percebi que estava naqueles olhos, todo o tempo que ela chorava.

E eu estava sozinho encarando o nada, todos meus sentimentos foram guardados profundamente. Eu queria abraçá-la, eu queria que a dor fosse embora, eu queria vê-la, e meus olhos irritantes não me deixavam.

E o anjo disse que eu não poderia nunca mais vê-la.

E eu me irritei mais, porque eu queria estar ao lado da doce voz.

O anjo me perguntou se eu tinha um motivo muito forte para voltar.

"Eu te amo." A voz sussurrou de dentro de meu coração.

Eu bati os cílios, e disse que eu tinha um motivo muito forte para voltar.

E que eu queria voltar, eu queria ir, não importa como, ir para os braços da voz doce. Eu tinha que viver. Viver por ela.

O anjo perguntou se assim eu seria feliz.

Respondi que seria para sempre, se estive com ela.

E então eu não sabia mais onde estava, mas eu sentia que estava cada vez mais próxima da doce voz.

**BPOV**

"Saiam todos, agora, chame o médico responsável." Pediu uma enfermeira.

Eu não queria desgrudar dele. Agora que eu sentia seu batimentos cardíacos voltando. Eu poderia ajudar, afinal eu era médica, eu...

"Agora, a senhora precisa sair..."

Bom, se fosse para salvá-lo, eu sairia.

Fiquei na sala de espera, não olhando para ninguém apenas esperando... Esperando por ele.

**

"Heyy Edward..." Alice entrou com o buquê de margaridas no quarto, seguida por mim e Carlisle.

Ele sorriu fracamente. Seu semblante ainda era de quem esteve muito doente. Ele estava encostado na grade da cama, com os travesseiros nas costas.

"Ola." Sussurrou.

Alice colocou as flores na mesinha ao lado e beijou sua face.

"Como está se sentindo?" Seu pai perguntou.

"Bem, agora bem."

Seus olhos varreram para os meus e eu desviei rápido. Com medo das emoções que estariam estampados ali.

"Oi." Disse.

Eu me aproximei dele.

"Oi, como vai?" respondi igualmente baixo.

"Bem." Ele sorriu novamente.

Ele ficou me olhando como se eu fosse o milagre dele estar ali. E eu simplesmente não conseguia desgrudar o olhar dele.

Alice tossiu.

"Então...está com fome? A enfermeira já vai trazer sua sopa."

"Eu não quero sopa." Resmungou, desviando o olhar do meu contrafeito.

"Mas você precisa...Você também é medico e sabe disso, agora seja bonzinho e não resmungue." Carlisle disse.

A enfermeira entrou com a gororoba dele.

"Quer que eu lhe dê na boca?" Ela perguntou.

"Não...Você poderia fazer isso, Bella?"

_PUTAMERDA._

Carlisle olhou pra mim e levantou a sobrancelha. Alice me lançou um olhar de piedade.

"Eu...han... é.."

"Por favor..." Pediu.

Ah, merda. Pedindo assim, quem não faria?

Eu sentei ao seu lado. Meu coração quase saltando pra fora, vendo ele sorrir com minha aquiescência.

Carlisle pediu licença e se retirou. Alice se empoleirou na poltrona e ficou me observando dar comida a ele. Enquanto seus dedos roçavam minha mão livre. Fazendo meu cérebro enfim ter certeza de que ele estava vivo. Comigo, e para mim.

E assim seria. Só não sei até quando.

Eu continuei dando-lhe comida na boca. Aquilo era tão propicio. Um senso magnífico e involuntário de ironia.

Ele estava sendo meu bebê.

E então quando eu terminei ele sussurrou um obrigado. Parecia sonolento. Provavelmente efeito do remédio.

E eu ainda tinha muitas coisas a conversar com Carlisle, porque apenas 24 horas eu havia feito uma promessa a ele. E tinha que cumpri-la. A questão era: eu iria ou não manter minhas palavras. Afinal, ele nada fizera para salvar seu filho.

E ainda havia outros assuntos que eu tinha que resolver. Como por exemplo, tirar aquela história ridícula a limpo. Eu queria saber o que Carlisle estava fazendo aquela manhã em Nova York.

E eu merecia uma resposta.

Ficamos nesse impasse por quase quinze dias. A única preocupação era Edward e sua recuperação. O que para minha alegria, estava rápida demais.

Eu saí do quarto numa tarde cinzenta, deixando Alice ali e fui atrás de Carlisle.

Rose e Jasper foram ver Edward.

Emmett dissera que meu ex marido tinha decido no primeiro andar para tomar café. Eu fiz o mesmo.

O encontrei numa mesa, sozinho.

"Posso?" Perguntei.

Ele levantou a cabeça e suspirou, o que eu tomei como um sim.

"Carlisle, eu sei que eu..."

"Sei que irá quebrar a promessa." Ele não desviou os olhos de mim. "Bella, eu...deu pra notar o quanto você gosta dele...o quanto sente por meu filho...mas eu simplesmente nunca aceitarei o que fizeram...está no meu instinto."

"Eu sei." Eu mordi o lábio. "Nem estou pedindo para me perdoar. Mas eu gostei muito de você...Serio." Acrescentei ao ver sua expressão de incredulidade debochada. "Eu quero o seu bem, mas nada que eu fizer daqui pra frente irá fazer com que você me perdoe."

"Você pretende ficar com ele?" Eu via a dor por trás da pergunta.

"Eu...bom, eu não estou pretendendo nada. Até porque, segundo ele, tudo o que aconteceu foi pensado e planejado para apenas me separar de você, então..."

"Sabe, quando Rose me contou que você tinha vindo atrás dele, e...que estavam tendo um caso eu quase tive um ataque de risos, mas...então Alice me confirmou a história..." Ele parou, perdido nas lembranças.

Alice... Como eu poderia ficar com raiva dela? Ele era seu pai. Mas mesmo assim, senti uma pontada de dor. Como se tivesse sido traída. Também.

"Eu...bom, pensei em todo aquele afastamento de nosso casamento... Rosalie me deu o endereço de onde Edward estaria. E eu nem pensei duas vezes. Queria muito ir, para comprovar que elas agiam por ressentimento. E então quando cheguei em N.Y, no meio da madrugada, liguei para Edward. Ele disse que não podia falar e que me encontrasse muito cedo na manhã seguinte num bar local..."

Minha respiração saiu pesadamente.

"E ele te confirmou a história?" Sussurrei, imaginando o que veria a seguir.

"Não, na verdade, não." Seus olhos estavam tristes.

"Então..." Incentivei.

"Ele não sabia o porquê eu estava lá...Mas, bom, seria pressuposto ele entender de imediato, não?...Mas, ele apenas me pediu desculpas... E eu não precisei de uma confirmação maior do que aquela confissão de culpa. Ele disse que não pode evitar, mas...simplesmente aconteceu..."

"Aconteceu?" Minha garganta quase fechando com o grito que queria sair.

"Sim...Disse que entendia o seu encanto, e o motivo do amor que eu sentia por você."

Eu suspirei e fechei meus olhos, esperando ele continuar.

"Ele disse, que sentia muito, e, que alguma coisa naquela noite o tocou...eu não sabia o que era, mas...ele sentia muito por me magoar, e que faria qualquer coisa para que eu o desculpasse. E então eu..."

Ele não conseguiu continuar. E eu tão pouco falei.

Minha mente vagando para aquela noite.

O quanto tinha sido bom...selvagem, indelicado, gostoso...para ambos.

"Eu na verdade pedi para que ele não...não me matasse de desgosto continuando com você...eu..." ele parecia envergonhado com o que ia dizer. "Pedi para que ele a maltratasse."

"Pediu o que?" Perguntei. Eu devia ter limpado meus ouvidos melhor de manhã.

"Não...bom, queria que ele se separasse de você...eu não suportaria vê-los juntos. Pedi, por sua mãe, que não me deixasse sem você... Mas quando eu vi você correndo para seus braços, a roupa que você se encontrava..."

"Eu..." Não conseguia formular uma resposta coerente.

"Sim...todos nós erramos... E eu senti uma raiva enorme dele...não sua, mas dele...porque ele havia conseguido você...minha Bella... Então, tudo o que eu pensei foi agredi-lo, para sentir um mínimo da dor que eu sentia. Mas nunca chegou perto."

E então eu podia entender tudo; porque ele havia falado comigo daquele jeito. Porque, após seu pai, bater nele, ele havia ficado com tanta raiva. Porque quando Carlisle segurou firme em meus braços ele o mandou me soltar. Porque depois de sua encenaçãozinha, pediu para que seu pai se retirasse. Porque pediu para que eu ficasse no quarto enquanto ele corria atrás dele...

Eu olhei para cima, e seus olhos me fitavam de volta sem muito ressentimento.

"Eu te amo... Nunca consegui ficar com ninguém após a morte de minha esposa... e justo você... traiu-me com meu filho."

"Carlisle, eu..." Novamente não conseguia formular uma frase coerente para ele.

"Fique comigo?" Pediu, estendendo sua mão para frente.

"Você merece alguém melhor que eu."

"Eu mereço você, minha Bella..."

Caralho, mas o que estava acontecendo?

"Eu...preciso...eu preciso pensar em tudo o que aconteceu, e enquanto ele estiver no hospital, não poderei te dar uma confirmação correta."

"Eu entendo." Ele recuou o braço e me olhou através dos cílios longos.

"Nunca se esqueça de que eu faria tudo para concertar isso... Espero algum dia que tudo volte ao normal."

"Pensei que não conseguisse ouvir minha voz." Repeti o que ele havia dito naquela manhã.

"Também pensei." Sussurrou.

Eu me levantei e olhei para ele. Seria tão mais fácil lidar com essa situação se ele estivesse com raiva de mim.

"Você vai manter sua promessa?" Perguntou cauteloso, mas menos sofrido.

"Eu...não tenho certeza." Disse por fim.

Ele aquiesceu e eu saí dali.

Meus pensamentos giravam em torno de muitas perguntas internas que eu ainda tinha.

O que eu iria fazer a seguir? Como deveria agir? Com quem ficar...

Opa, isso estava fora de questão.

Porque eu nem precisava pensar duas vezes pra saber em quais braços gostaria de estar...

Meu desejo pelo proibido. Sempre ele.

Fiquei na sala de espera com Emmett um bom tempo, ele não falou muito mais do que eu. Então compartilhamos de um silêncio educado.

Quando Rosalie chegou ali, ela sentou-se ao lado dele, e este passou os braços em volta de seu ombro. E ela descansou ali. Eu continuei contemplando a janela, e a noite que caia.

**

Alice queria ficar ao lado de seu irmão esta noite para não haver confusão, mas eu neguei veemente; disse que quem o faria companhia seria eu. Carlisle que estava na sala de espera no horário em questão não disse nada. As outras noites, geralmente eram eles que ficavam para acompanhar Edward.

Então ela concordou. Eles foram para o hotel e eu fui finalmente para junto de meu bebezinho.

Ele estava dormindo quando cheguei no quarto; a noite já estava muito escura lá fora, mais ainda se escutava o barulho dos enfermeiros aqui e ali.

Eu sentei na poltrona e fiquei observando ele.

Edward tinha sido transferido para um pequeno apartamento. Local onde pacientes em recuperação ficavam. A cama dele era maior. E havia um grande sofá de couro para o acompanhante. E até um banheiro próprio.

Muito melhor.

Eu continuei a observá-lo.

E pensar que o quase perdi...

Eu abri meus olhos e a escuridão no quarto era tudo o que eu enxergava. Já não se ouvia vozes vindas do corredor, nem da avenida muito abaixo de nós.

"Acordou dorminhoca?" A voz leve e baixa de Edward vinha de um ponto perto de onde eu estava.

Pisquei algumas vezes para, então, enxergar alguma coisa a minha frente.

"Oh...está acordado a muito tempo?"

"O suficiente para vê-la dormindo."

"Sei."

"Fico me perguntando como conseguiu despachar todo mundo." Sua voz era sínica.

"Tenho muitos poderes de persuasão, Sr. Cullen."

Ele não disse nada.

Levantei-me e fui até a cama onde ele estava.

"Quero sair logo daqui. Estou me sentindo um invalido." Sua voz continha um tédio que não cabia a uma pessoa em seu estado ter.

"Você vai sair daqui assim que estiver bom."

"Eu já me sinto bem... Apesar que, pensando melhor, não sei se poderei ter você em meu quarto todas as noites, fora daqui, não é?"

Eu suspirei. Não pretendia conversar com ele sobre isso no hospital.

"Eu sei bem que você não entendeu nada.... eu..." Ele começou.

"Shii." Eu levei meu indicador até seus lábios. "Não quero falar sobre isso. E eu sou muito onisciente pra tua informação, sabia?" Eu ri, baixinho.

"Ah é?" Perguntou igualmente baixo, dando leves beijos em meu dedo que eu deixei em seus lábios.

E então o clima já mudara totalmente, porque apesar do frio que envolvia sempre os quartos de hospital, para mim estava subitamente aquecido.

Ele passou sua língua por meu dedo, enquanto meus olhos – já acostumados com a escuridão – observavam a mudança sutil em seu olhar.

Ele passou sua mão em minha cintura, me empurrando para baixo, eu me apoiei na cama alta, deixando meu rosto perto do seu.

Ele suspirou por fim, e voltou sua cabeça para o travesseiro. Olhando para o alto. Eu apoiei meu rosto sobre as mãos. Observando ele encarar o teto irritado.

"O quê foi?" perguntei.

Ele suspirou mais uma vez.

"Nada do que agente faz é certo...eu...não consigo pensar quando está perto de mim."

"Isso é muito bom...achei que só eu me sentia dessa maneira."

Ele não olhou para mim, invés disso, fechou os olhos e colocou os braços atrás da cabeça.

Eu era muito humana, para fazer o que estava prestes a fazer. E jamais cansaria de dizer o quanto gostava de errar dessa forma.

Eu me inclinei para cima dele e passei minha língua por seu pescoço.

"O que está fazendo?" Perguntou surpreso.

"Pare de falar... quer que alguém venha aqui?" Eu ri, sobre sua pele.

"Não. Faça. Isso." Ele rosnou.

Eu não me importei, apenas ergui mais meu corpo e passei minha língua sobre seu pescoço. Senti ele se arrepiar.

"Porra, Bella..." Gemeu ele. Suas mãos ainda atrás da cabeça.

Eu tirei o lençol de cima dele e o vi com uma camiseta branca e moletom azul. Eu mordi o lábio inferior.

Sabia que logo ele teria alta, e que estava quase plenamente recuperado. Bom, talvez não recuperado para aquilo, mas ele não faria esforço.

Não mesmo.

"Vem comigo." Eu sussurrei, pegando sua mão.

"O que está pretendendo?" Sua voz rouca por antecipação.

Eu nada disse, apenas apoiei seu corpo sobre o meu e o levei até o sofá de couro. Ele entendeu rapidamente.

Ajudei ele se sentar ali. Muito delicadamente, o que quase não era necessário.

Verifiquei se a porta do quarto estava trancada – não seria de bom tom uma enfermeira me pegar flertando, ou mais, com um paciente em recuperação – e voltei para ele.

Eu fiquei parada a sua frente, tentando me lembrar de que eu deveria ser delicada com ele.

Ajoelhei a sua frente e passei minha mão por toda a extensão de sua coxa, indo e vindo.

"Não se mexa." Alertei.

E então eu passei minha mão até sua virilha e massageei o local. Ele se mexeu.

"Shii." Eu subi meu corpo até o seu, ajoelhando no sofá, e me inclinei para passar a língua até sua boca.

Ele não fez menção de que queria parar.

Eu passava minha língua em seus lábios e até mordia, uma vez ou outra.

Então agarrei seus cabelos e passei uma perna envolta de seu quadril. Suas mãos pousaram em minha cintura.

Eu delicadamente puxei sua camiseta para cima, passando pelos braços, e jogando no chão.

E então sua boca, veio até a minha lentamente.

Ele estava no jogo. Assim como eu.

Suas mãos movimentavam meus quadris muito devagar a cima do seu. E apesar disso eu conseguia sentir seu membro. Eu tirei minhas mãos de seus cabelos e tirei minha blusa ficando de sutiã. Ele gemeu.

E suas mãos ágeis, chegaram até o tecido, puxando a alça. O barulho pareceu incrivelmente alto. E depois o que sobrou foram ecos de nossa respiração irregular.

Eu voltei a provocá-lo com minha língua. E ele me cedeu a dele prontamente. Então ficamos ali, sentindo o gosto um do outro, enquanto ele apertava cada vez mais minhas costas contra seu peito.

Eu saí do colo dele e o ouvir gemer frustrado, eu ri baixinho. E subi no sofá. Colocando um pé de cada lado dele, de modo que o cós de minha calça ficava perto de sua boca.

"Porra." Ele gemeu novamente, enquanto eu rebolava em frente ao seu rosto.

Aquilo estava me deixando literalmente quente.

Ele levou sua mão em minha barriga fazendo círculos com o indicador, até chegarem ao zíper da calça. Eu deixei que aquela sensação me tomasse.

Seu toque.

Eu o ajudei a me libertar de minhas próprias calças.

Ele passou as mãos na parte interna de minha coxa, enquanto olhava pra mim.

Eu desci dali e coloquei minha boca em seu joelho e mordendo o local, fui subindo lentamente, até chegar a sua virilha, ele puxou meus cabelos.

Eu lambi sua barriga, descendo com a língua até começo de sua calça, ele jogou a cabeça para trás e eu abri o zíper, deixando uma parte de sua cueca preta à vista.

Ele moveu os quadris e eu entendi que ele queria se livrar daquilo, tanto quanto eu.

Tirei suas calças e sua cueca. Voltei a subir em cima dele.

Mas apesar de tudo eu sabia que ele não podia fazer muito esforço, e aquilo... bom, estava se enquadrava demais em 'esforços maiores'.

Ele puxou meus cabelos e me fez olhar na direção de seus olhos.

"Nunca transei num hospital. Ainda mais sendo o paciente." Sua voz era rouca e baixa.

"Tecnicamente, você não está transando." Eu ri.

"Verdade." Ele parou por um segundo. "Ainda." Acrescentou, levando suas mãos até minha calcinha.

Eu gemi e cravei minhas unhas em seus ombros.

Ele brincou com o tecido, enquanto eu levei minha boca até seu ouvido, para lhe mostrar o quanto eu estava gostando daquilo; eu lambia e mordia o lóbulo de sua orelha enquanto ele colocou o tecido de minha calcinha para o lado, e esfregou o dedão em meu clitóris.

Nos dois gememos ao mesmo tempo.

Com a mão que segurava minhas costas, ele abriu o fecho de meu sutiã, e o tirou de mim, em seguida pressionou o meu corpo contra o dele.

"Eu consigo sentir...tão duros, tão excitados..."

Eu nada disse.

Ele moveu seu dedão para meu clitóris novamente, e eu rebolei em cima dele, gemendo.

"Shiuu." Ele pediu.

Eu coloquei meu rosto em seu ombro, e mordi meus lábios, para que não gemesse mais.

Ele continuou movendo seus dedos, e então mergulhou outro para dentro de mim.

"Porra, você está tão..." Ele abafou gemido em meus cabelos.

A medida que ele penetrava seu dedo em mim, eu comecei a rebolar em cima dele. E, apesar de saber que eu não poderia fazer isso, queria muito aumentar o ritmo.

E então ele tirou seu dedo de dentro de mim. Eu rosnei de frustração.

Ele riu.

E então levantou meu quadril para me encaixar em seu membro duro.

Ele gemeu com o esforço.

Eu parei para olhar seus olhos, e eu vi tanto luxuria ali, que não seria possível ele estar sentindo algum tipo de dor.

E então ele abaixou meu quadril lentamente, e lentamente eu senti seu membro dentro de mim. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior a cada centímetro que sentia o prazer lhe tocar.

"Tão...bom..." Ele suspirou.

E quando nos sentimos totalmente conectados, eu parei ali e ele também. Ficamos olhando um nos olhos do outro. Ele encostou sua testa na minha.

"Rebole pra mim." Pediu, num sussurro rouco.

Não precisei ouvir novamente.

Eu apoiei minhas mãos em seus ombros, como apoio e muito lentamente subi meu corpo, ele segurou em minha cintura, e eu desci novamente, nossas testas coladas uma na outra.

Nossos movimentos eram lentos, mas nada tediosos.

Eu sentia o suor escorrer por nossos corpos, devido ao clima frio misturado com a proximidade um do outro.

Ele tencionou todo seu membro dentro de mim, e suas mãos em minhas costas me pressionaram contra seu corpo totalmente molhado.

"Ai...eu...eu preciso..." Ele gemia, com a testa colada ainda na minha. "Preciso de mais...de você..."

Eu descia deliberadamente mais rápido e então quando eu comecei a gemer, ele enfiou sua língua na minha boca.

Ele levantou os quadris, me ajudando nas estocas lentas.

Aquilo era tão sexy, porque eu sentia cada veio de seu pau dentro de mim, quando eu descia e subia.

"Porra.." Ele gemeu em minha boca, quando eu desci e fiquei ali.

"Eu não quero parar..." Disse totalmente extasiada.

"Não vamos." Ele voltou a me penetrar.

Com suas mãos puxava meus quadris para baixo, lento e forte.

E então colocou sua boca em meu peito, mordendo meu mamilo, eu joguei minha cabeça para trás, cravando minhas unhas em seus ombros.

Eu subia e descia nele, mas aquilo não parecia o suficiente, nem para mim, nem para ele...

Ele me tirou de cima dele.

"Edward você... não pode..."

"Eu preciso." Ele disse com uma urgência tão insuportável quanto a minha.

Ele me virou num movimento súbito e, então, estava em cima de mim.

Ele passou suas mãos por meus seios. E então os beliscou, Passando sua língua por todo meu mamilo, eu gemi.

"Amor..." Chamou ele, me censurando, e então eu me toquei do quão alto aquilo havia soado.

Ele desceu sua língua por minha barriga, e quando chegou em meu sexo eu puxei seus cabelos para mim.

"Um minuto." Sussurrou.

E então eu podia sentir sua língua por meu clitóris, me lambendo, me chupando.

"Você quer que eu enfie meu pau em você?" Sussurrou ele.

Acho que nos dois estávamos com tanto tesão que nem ligaríamos se alguém escutasse.

"Eu...eu quero, agora. .Agora." Quase rosnei.

Ele subiu em meu corpo, mordendo meu lábio inferior.

"Você quer?" ele riu sobre minha boca.

Eu puxei seus cabelos para mais perto.

".Agora." brinquei.

Ele me estreitou os olhos.

"Sim senhora."

E então pude sentir seu membro entrando em mim, e saindo numa velocidade bem maior que no começo.

"Edward..." Eu gemia.

Ele riu.

"Alguém vai acabar vindo aqui, ver se eu não estou morrendo. Ai..Porra." Ele enfiou tão fundo, que nem ele conseguiu continuar sua piadinha.

"Bom, quem vai morrer daqui a pouco, serei eu."

"Eu te salvo..." Ele não conseguia mais manter sua respiração instável.

"Como?"

"Assim."

E fez questão de me mostrar. Me penetrando forte e mordendo meus seios.

Eu levantei minhas pernas e enrolei em seu quadril. Se era pra foder, vâmo foder direito.

Ele gemeu mais, com a facilidade de entrada.

Então suas mãos rolaram sobre meus seios e sua boca veio até meus cabelos, totalmente molhados de suor.

E então sussurrou em meu ouvido:

"Goza pra mim..."

Ele imprensou mais seu corpo no meu, e gemendo em meu ouvido, era difícil não fazer o que ele pediu.

E então ele deu uma estocada forte, e mais outra, liberando seu prazer em mim, e aquilo facilitou sua entrada... Bem mais rápido.

Eu puxei minha unha to topo de sua bunda até seu pescoço, lhe arrancando cada parte, e arqueando minhas costas...

"Porra.." Ele gemeu, mordendo o lóbulo de minha orelha.

"Ahh, Edward...aii."

Ele, rapidamente, subiu em cima de mim e me beijou, para calar meus gemidos.

O que não ocorreu de fato. Apenas abafou.

Ele ainda me penetrava enquanto eu arfei, não conseguindo mais respirar.

Ele parou em cima de mim e tombou sua cabeça em meu peito.

Ficamos ali por um tempo, até nossa respiração se acalmar então ele se empurrou para mais perto de mim e me beijou.

Depois de um longo beijo ele ficou me olhando e sorrindo.

"Quê foi?" Perguntei.

"Eu senti falta disso, amor." Ele beijou minha testa.

"Eu gosto de como isso soa."

"O quê? Eu te chamando de amor?"

"Sim." Respondi e então puxei seu rosto para mais perto do meu.

Ficamos um bom tempo ali nos beijando. Mas Edward precisava voltar para sua cama.

Era tão irônico que ele estivesse ainda precisando dormir em uma cama de hospital. Para mim ele parecia muito bom, já.

Então nos vestimos e eu deitei no sofá enquanto ele ria. Eu perguntei o motivo de seu riso e ele pediu para eu dizer o que sentia por ele.

Eu engasguei.

"Eu te amo." Sussurrei. Nunca havia dito isso para ele, dessa forma.

"Sim. Eu tinha um motivo muito forte para voltar." Disse simplesmente.


	15. Necessidade

_Capítulo 15_

**EPOV**

No dia seguinte toda minha família veio me visitar. Eu estava de saco cheio de toda aquela atenção sem sentido, uma vez que eu já me sentia totalmente bem. E é claro, que em grande parte eu devia essa recuperação a Bella.

Seus olhos me fitando toda manhã, preocupados e amorosos eram o acelerador mais eficaz para mim. Muito embora a noite passada tenha sido... bem, indescritível. Não conseguia descrever o que foi exatamente aquilo. Minha alma se libertava cada vez que eu lembrava aquele rosto que não esqueceria nunca mais.

Ela ficou encostada num canto, enquanto minha família me fazia companhia. Não falou nada, o que não era necessário. Nossos olhos eram mais cúmplices do que nossas palavras.

*

"Você vai voltar pra Forks." Meu pai bateu o pé, dizendo que eu não poderia ficar aqui em Nova York.

"Não, eu já consegui um emprego aqui com um amigo, não tem sentido eu voltar pra lá." Rebati.

"Edward, papai tem razão, você ainda está em recuperação." Alice se voltou pra mim. Ela desencostou do balcão de meu quarto de hospital.

"Não." Finalizei.

Eles estavam irredutíveis. Todos eles. Queriam que eu voltasse para Forks, para me recuperar por completo, o que eu não queria, é claro que não. Como eu ficaria ali, no mesmo lugar com minha Bella e meu pai. Sem falar em meu pai. Eu sabia que teria que enfrentá-lo. E faria isso sem problemas, mas não voltaria para o mesmo teto que ele.

E ainda havia a conversa que eu teria com a própria Bella. Não deixamos nada acertado. Mesmo porque não tivemos oportunidade para conversarmos muito. A não ser o caso que ela me contou a respeito do pedido de meu pai para que ela voltasse para ele, que ele a amava.

Na verdade eu sabia disso. Tanto pelo seu pedido na manhã do meu acidente, tanto pelo modo que ele falou conosco todo o tempo depois da descoberta.

Bella não me pediu uma explicação para minha atitude daquele dia. E eu tão pouco precisei dar. Uma vez que ela, muito perspicaz, descobriu tudo.

E agora, eu procurava desesperadamente, entre as pessoas que passavam pela porta do quarto que eu deixaria logo, esperando que ela entrasse. Mas ela não veio, e talvez eles – minha família - tinham notado.

"Ela não chegou ainda do hotel." Meu pai falou, numa voz fria como o gelo.

Eu murmurei um 'hum' e Rose e Alice continuaram a tentar me convencer a ir pra Forks. E eu continuava esperando que ela aparecesse.

*

Depois de horas assinando papeladas e recolhendo exames, eu fui prontamente liberado para sair dali. E com um pouco de sorte, nunca mais voltar. Fui em um taxi com meu pai e Alice. Os outros foram direto para o aeroporto.

Eu continuava com a idéia de ficar, apesar de não ter falado com Bella, eu pediria que ela ficasse talvez ela ficasse, talvez não.

Na verdade não me importava o local ou circunstância, contando que estivéssemos juntos.

Fomos para o hotel onde eu fiquei hospedado. Bella me contou que estava dormindo lá, desde então, não deixando ninguém entrar no local. Era uma forma de lembrar-se de mim, havia dito.

Meus olhos a fitaram, tentando demonstrar ali tudo o que eu não conseguia por em palavras.

Eu disse que iria para o meu quarto e que mais tarde conversaria com eles a respeito de minha decisão. Eles concordaram.

O quarto estava estranhamente arrumado. Algumas margaridas iluminavam o ambiente, uma vez que a luz nova-iorquina de inverno não estava ajudando muito.

E ela estava ali. Sentada na cama, balançando os pés, enquanto me olhava, entrar lentamente no quarto.

Eu fechei a porta delicadamente, e voltei minha atenção para ela.

"Oi." Sussurrei ainda parado á porta.

"Oi." Respondeu.

Ela se levantou e veio até mim. Suas mãos alcançaram meu rosto. Eu fechei os olhos com o toque suave de suas mãos. Ela chegou mais perto e me abraçou.

Eu envolvi sua cintura, grudando seu corpo no meu.

"Senti saudades." Falou em meu ouvido.

"Digo o mesmo. Porque você não estava lá?" Perguntei, sabendo que ela entenderia.

"Não queria causar mais danos á sua família." Falou, e sua voz estava estranhamente amarga.

Eu puxei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e tentei identificar o que havia escondido ali, em seus olhos.

"O quê...O que houve?" Perguntei balançando a cabeça.

Ela sorriu sem humor.

"Não quero falar em nada agora... Só... você, só quero pensar em você."

Eu levantei minha sobrancelha, tentando questionar seu comportamento, mas ela balançou a cabeça puxando meu braço livre para segui-la até a cama.

Eu fui de boa vontade. Embora estivesse extremamente curioso para saber o motivo de sua negação.

Suas mãos suaves me ajudaram a me aproximar da cama, me sentei ali. E ela permaneceu á minha frente.

Seus olhos tinham uma nuvem nublando minha passagem de uma pequena tentativa de ver sua alma. Seus pensamentos, seu amor por mim.

Eu levei minhas mãos até seu quadril e o puxei para mim, encostando minha testa em sua barriga.

Ela suspirou e descansou suas mãos em meu cabelo.

Ficamos em um silêncio incomodo por alguns instantes. Eu queria descobrir o porquê de sua ausência. O porquê de seu silêncio, mas ainda sim, eu não conseguia abrir minha boca, para as perguntas. Talvez com medo do que eu poderia escutar.

Talvez o que ela sentia por mim não era o suficiente para largar tudo, mudar sua vida. Enfrentar quem quer que seja.

Depois de um bom tempo ela se afastou de mim e sorriu quando eu ergui meu olhar para ela.

"Acho que ninguém irá reclamar se eu passar a noite aqui." Comentou.

"Acho que não." Concordei. Mordi a língua para não estragar aquele momento, mas eu precisava saber. "Bella, o que houve? Meu pai falou..."

"Edward eu não quero falar sobre isso agora." Seus olhos endureceram, e eu pude ver seu maxilar trincado.

"Quando então?" perguntei irritado. Até quando isso duraria? Até quando ela continuaria negando a nós dois?

Ela abaixou suas mãos, que estavam em seus cabelos, e me encarou lívida.

"Eu não sei, ok? Eu não sei mais nada, por que tudo o que eu queria pensar agora era em nós dois, mas aparentemente isso não é o suficiente para você."

"Como é?" Minha voz falhou, devido à confusão de suas palavras em minha mente. "É exatamente ao contrario." Eu estava irritado, e queria decidir nossas vidas de uma vez. "Eu quero você, e quero por completo. Não quero ter que ficar dividindo a cama com a mulher de meu pai, porra eu quero você pra mim, não o que sobrar, nem quando der."

As palavras mal saíram de minha boca e eu imediatamente me arrependi se proferi-las.

Ela olhou pra mim, seu rosto em choque e dor.

Provavelmente um reflexo do meu.

"Bella, me desculpe, eu..."

"Não se desculpe...provavelmente era exatamente isso que você estava pensando." Ela se virou para a janela, fitando a paisagem nublada da avenida.

Eu me levantei da cama e coloquei um braço até seu ombro. Ela não se virou pra mim.

"Eu... Bella, eu preciso de uma decisão sua." Minha voz era cortante, tanto pela mágoa, quanto pelo medo.

"Eu acho que já lhe falei com quem quero ficar." Respondeu friamente.

"Isso não é o suficiente. Quero que mostre, que prove. Para mim, para todos."

Ela se virou tão rápido para mim, que eu quase cambaleei para o lado.

Seus olhos ferozes.

"Você acha que essa porra toda é muito fácil para mim, não é?" A cada palavra ela empurrava seu dedo indicador em meu peito. Meus olhos atentos em seu rosto, que me olhavam de volta sem remorso. "Você acha que simplesmente eu tenho que abandonar tudo e fugir com você, como se eu não tivesse uma vida, uma carreira, uma...família."

Eu engoli a dor que desceu pela minha garganta, como ferro em brasa.

"Desculpe-me se atrapalhei sua vida, carreira e...família."

Sua boca abriu e fechou algumas vezes, tentando dizer alguma coisa.

Eu suspirei, balancei meu rosto em desgosto e dor, virando meu corpo para sair da li.

Suas mãos apertaram meu braço antes que eu desse dois passos.

"Edward não foi isso que eu quis dizer."

"ENTÃO O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ QUIS DIZER?" Eu sabia que estava sendo estúpido e grosso com ela, mas meu peito estava prestes a explodir em dor. E eu precisava colocar essa confusão, esse pânico pra fora.

Ela ficou confusa com a súbita mudança de meu humor e se afastou de mim.

Aquilo me irritou e eu perdi um pouco a noção quando levei meu corpo junto ao seu, a empurrando para a primeira parede que batesse em suas costas. O impacto abafado por minhas mãos. Empurrei meus braços entre seu corpo. A obrigando olhar para mim.

"Então...O que você quis dizer? Eu preciso saber a quem você escolheu, porque eu não vou dividir você com Carlisle e com mais ninguém nessa porra de mundo, me ouviu? Eu largo tudo, eu viro o mundo de ponta cabeça por você, e não me importo com mais ninguém...mas eu preciso... Bella, eu preciso de uma resposta sua." Minha voz era apenas um rosnado suplicante, eu podia sentir meu hálito varrendo seu rosto e ela respirando tudo e qualquer palavra que eu dizia.

Ela não respondeu, e quase instantaneamente eu vi uma lagrima rolar de seus olhos. Aqueles olhos que eu amava.

Aquilo me irritou mais que qualquer coisa, e me magoou também, por saber que aquilo – eu – estava deixando-a triste e confusa.

Eu colei meus lábios nos seus, tentando deixar implícito meu amor por ela. Não eram necessárias palavras para explicar uma coisa que provavelmente ela sabia. Sua língua me recebeu prontamente, enquanto suas mãos rolavam para meu cabelo. Eu segurei seu rosto, tentando controlar a situação. Eu não queria que aquele ato de carinho se transformasse em um desejo imbecil de sexo.

Por que eu queria mais do que isso. Muito mais que a levar para cama, arrancar suas roupas e deixá-la partir no dia seguinte, se, por um acaso, ela já não tivesse ido embora segundos depois que eu saísse de cima dela.

Eu a amava. E não queria dividi-la com ninguém, e isso me irritava. Porque diabos ela não me respondi de uma vez?

Eu deixei que meus lábios permanecessem colados aos seus. Ela suspirou em minha boca.

"Edward, eu... Eu sinto muito, eu sinto tanto..." Eu podia ouvir a dor em suas palavras e aquilo me apavorou.

Eu coloquei minha mão sobre seu queixo e ergui seu olhar rente ao meu.

Seus braços envolveram minha cintura e tão logo ela escondeu seu rosto sobre meu pescoço. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas quentes molhando a gola de minha camisa.

Acariciei seus cabelos, tentando entender suas lagrimas e suas palavras.

"Tudo bem...eu sou um idiota...me perdoe...eu juro, eu quero só ficar com você." Eu beijei o topo de sua cabeça, a abraçando mais forte, com o braço livre.

E então pude sentir suas lagrimas aumentarem, e seus braços se prenderem a mim.

"Bella...amor, tudo bem, eu estou aqui."

"Sim... e eu sinto tanto por..." Ela engoliu em seco. Pude sentir sua respiração sobre minha pele.

Eu trouxe seu corpo junto com o meu, andando de costas até sentir a cama com minhas pernas.

Eu sentei, e seu corpo desabou levemente sobre meu colo.

Ainda sim ela escondia seu rosto sobre meu pescoço.

"Amor..." O pânico visível em minha voz.

Ela suspirou e trouxe seu rosto de frente para o meu. Seus olhos vermelhos e sua boca tremula.

"Agente...nós não...Edward eu sinto tanto, mas eu estava desesperada...e." Ela parou de falar e olhou para baixo.

Eu a segurei mais firme em meu colo.

"Amor, diga... o que aconteceu?"

"Terei que ir embora." Disse num rompante.

Eu não consegui assimilar suas palavras. Ela olhou pra mim e tocou meu rosto.

"O...O quê?" Minha mente em total confusão.

Vi mais lagrimas descerem por seu rosto.

"Edward eu fiz uma promessa a seu pai que..."

"Não." Eu não a deixei terminar sua frase. Nada que viesse dele separaria agente. Nunca mais. "Não continue, eu não quero saber."

"Edward me escute, por favor." Sua voz era urgente.

Eu levantei seu corpo e a coloquei sentada na cama e me levantei querendo sair dali. Não queria ouvir, não podia ouvir.

"Edward...." Chamou.

Eu não dei ouvido, pegando minha carteira em cima do balcão de entrada e saindo do quarto.

Eu estava socando o botão de chamada do elevador quando ela puxou meu braço.

"Aonde você vai?" Seu rosto se contorcendo em dor.

"Amor, por favor... me deixe sozinho."

Eu precisava pensar, descarregar todo essa raiva que consumia meu corpo. Maldita hora em que voltei pra Forks. Maldita hora em que me apaixonei por ela.

"Eu não posso." Respondeu.

O tom de sua voz me fez parar onde estava. A porta do elevador se abriu. E ali ficou por dez segundos, esperando que alguém entrasse. Ninguém o fez. Ou no caso, eu não fiz.

"Olhe pra mim." Pediu.

Eu virei meu corpo e a fitei. Ela estava sem expressão, esperando, acho eu, que eu falasse alguma coisa.

Mas ela quebrou o silêncio.

"Eu jurei para Carlisle que se você vivesse, eu nunca mais chegaria perto de você." Sua voz era sufocada e baixa.

Eu suspirei lentamente, enquanto absorvia o que ela me disse. Mas...ainda sim, não via muito significado naquilo. Não foi meu pai que me salvou. Não mesmo.

"E?" Perguntei.

Ela levantou seu olhar para mim.

"Eu tenho que manter minha promessa. Eu sei que é ridículo, e até infantil, mas e se...e se isso foi um sinal para que nós possamos ver que as coisas não podem acontecer. Que não é para ficarmos juntos?"

Eu realmente não sei se ouvi aquilo, minha mente não assimilava direito as palavras dela. Embora eu ache que tenha entendido que ela não ficaria comigo.

Mas eu precisava ter certeza.

"Então...você vai me deixar?" Minha voz saiu estranho até para meus ouvidos.

"Eu..." As lagrimas brotavam de seus olhos com mais facilidade agora. "Eu sinto muito, eu só...queria te salvar...salvar, por que nem eu mesma estava salva."

"Você não me respondeu." Observei.

"Sim." Disse simplesmente.

Ela me olhava, através de seus cílios molhados, e eu não consegui encarar a escuridão daquele olhar. Encarei os padrões mal feito do roda-pé a minha esquerda. Sem realmente vê-lo.

Minha respiração pairou meio sufocada e indefinida.

Então era isso.

O tempo todo, eu não via, eu não queria acreditar. Não daria certo, e parando para pensar melhor agora, minha esperança era tão fraca quanto à dela.

Porque tínhamos tudo para ficarmos um ao lado do outro e ainda sim, tínhamos que ficar tão longes. Tão separados.

Lembrei-me daquela noite no hospital, o modo como nos olhávamos o tempo todo, o modo como as palavras 'eu te amo' soaram lindas, ditas por seus lábios doces.

Lembrei das manhãs seguintes, dos olhares cúmplices, da esperança latente.

"Edward."

Sua voz pareceu distante.

"Sim." Sussurrei ainda sem olhar pra ela.

"Eu sinto muito. Mas do que consigo expressar. Eu só precisava me assegurar de alguma forma de que você estivesse no mesmo mundo que eu. Saber que você existe que é real... Isso me faz viver, de uma forma que não consigo explicar."

"humm." Murmurei sem saber o que dizer.

"Por favor... me deixe ficar com você esta noite...uma ultima vez, eu preciso de você...por favor." Seu pedido era como uma suplica desesperada.

Eu olhei pra ela, sem acreditar no que ela me pedia.

"Eu preciso de você minha vida toda." Falei sinceramente.

"Eu...eu não posso, não podemos. Mas...por favor...eu."

Eu não esperei que ela terminasse de pedir. Segurei sua mão, entrelaçando-a com a minha e a puxei de volta para dentro do quarto do hotel.

Assim que fechei a porta eu grudei seu corpo entre o meu e a parede. Incapaz de ficar longe dela.

Ao contrario de meu desejo eu não a beijei. Muito embora eu tenha colado meus lábios nos seus. Sentindo a respiração dela. Em contrate com a ausência da minha.

Eu suspirei pesadamente, sentindo o aroma leve, sutil, critico que vinha de sua pele. Levei minhas mãos até seus ombros, escorregando por seus braços. Embora eu soubesse que estava fazendo isso de uma maneira não muito agradável, eu simplesmente não conseguia parar. Levei minhas mãos até seu colo, passando por seus seios pequenos, e dali para sua barriga plana. Ela gemeu em contraste com o suspiro sofrido e eu parei meu pequeno passeio ali.

Fechei minhas mãos em punhos. E me afastei dela.

Eu não podia tocá-la, eu não tinha esse direito. Porque eu não direito sobre ela. Ela não era minha. E ela não ficaria...jamais ficaria.

E tudo por causa de uma maldita pessoa. Maldita circunstância. E eu já não a tinha comigo.

Aparentemente a raiva, a decepção e a paixão que eu sentia no momento se canalizaram em meus músculos e cérebro.

Eu tencionei minhas mãos e virei a mesa de vidro e tudo que havia por cima dela no chão. Joguei todos os utensílios frágeis que havia sobre a bancada para longe. Eu parei, suspirei e aquela força ainda estava lá.

No final de meu pequeno acesso de raiva eu dei uma checada no quarto ligeiramente destruído. E uma pequena mulher encolhida num canto da parede me observando com medo e luxuria.

Eu não havia esquecido ela ali. Apenas... Certifiquei-me que poderia passar uma ultima noite sem todo o peso de meu futuro atrapalhar.

Eu voltei meu rosto para ela e vi os cantos de seu lábio se erguer em um delicado sorriso.

Eu caminhei lentamente até ela lhe oferecendo minha mão.

Ela a tomou e tão logo Bella estava entre meus braços.

"Desculpe-me." Sussurrei.

Ela se acolheu em meu peito.

"Eu te amo." Suas palavras entrecortadas e tensas.

"Não me ame." Eu trouxe seus olhos de frente aos meus. "Não quero seu amor... não quero nada sem você...Amor nada significa sem sua presença, e eu prefiro não tê-lo. Não receber nem senti-lo sem você."

Ela não piscou uma vez sequer enquanto eu proferia toda dor que sentia.

"Eu prefiro enterrar meu amor por você a enterrar seu corpo sem vida." Retrucou sem ressentimentos.

Porque ali nós dois sabíamos que nada na vida valeria a pena sem o outro. E ainda sim, éramos obrigados a viver, a respirar e ver cada amanhecer e lembrar que pelo menos nossa alma foi salva. Porque meu amor, meus sentimos, respeito próprio, meus pensamentos, meu corpo... todo o resto havia sido levado embora.

E ela sentia o mesmo.

"Você... me tirou a vida de qualquer forma Izabella." Sussurrei conta seu rosto, perigosamente perto.

"E estou feliz por isso. Obrigada de qualquer forma por existir... E serei feliz por apenas existir... E lembrar."

"Lembrar..." Ponderei. "Agora e sempre....E só... lembrar." Eu disse, porque era totalmente verdade.

Ela pressionou seu corpo no meu, arrastando seus pés, e me empurrando para trás. Caímos novamente na cama.

Eu rolei nossos corpos, ficando em cima dela.

Eu via seu rosto perfeitamente. A forma que seus olhos se fechavam, a medida que suas mãos desciam por minha camisa. Como sua boca abria e fechava com a antecipação. As maçãs do rosto vermelhas pela pressão dos dentes raspando um no outro.

Eu contraí meu quadril sobre o dela e ela gemeu.

A sensação se espalhando sobre meu corpo, deliciosamente, dolorosamente.

Ela agarrou meu pescoço forçando meu rosto descer ao dela. E seus olhos se abriram, vendo todo e qualquer sentimento escondido em meus olhos.

"tão... devastador." Sussurrou contra minha boca.

Eu fechei os olhos sentindo a sensação de sua respiração quente contra minha pele.

Ela continuou.

"E ainda sim... agradeço por sentir isso...em toda minha vida jamais me arrependerei."

Eu abri meus olhos e engoli em seco.

"Meu eterno veneno. Sempre me matando aos poucos...tão lentamente e ainda sim...só quero você." Respondi à suas implicações

"Eu sou sua..." E a medida que eu neguei com a cabeça ela juntou seus lábios com os meus, sem os movê-los, me calando. "Eu prometo... sempre sua."

E pelo resto da noite, essa foi a ultima coisa que ela falou. Nossos lábios tão ligados e conectados, em uma dor e desejo que só nós dois entendíamos.

E mesmo tendo seu corpo para meu completo deleite, nosso suor se misturando num só, nossas lagrimas, nossa paixão desesperada, eu sabia que era o fim de tudo o que construímos.

O porquê eu não sabia, mas ainda sim, eu queria estar com ela.

E mesmo que a cada contração que seu corpo tinha ao me receber, e uma onda de esperança pairava no ar. Eu não queria pensar. Eu não pensaria no amanhã, se o hoje, o agora, estava acontecendo e ela estava aqui. Então nada mais importava.

Nosso ritmo foi constante e lento, nossos olhos trocando palavras mudas, que nossas bocas só conseguiam falar quando se encontravam. Eu descia meu corpo suado no seu, e suas mãos agarraram minha corrente de ouro que se encostava a seu peito com meus movimentos.

E então minha concentração foi quebrada por sua voz no final da noite, ou inicio da manhã, quebrando o silêncio cômodo que se instalou.

"Eu ainda quero te ter por perto." Sua voz doce sussurrou em meu ouvido, enquanto eu assaltava seu corpo, mais uma vez.

Eu suspirei lentamente, deixando que meu prazer se liberar, muito embora eu estivesse longe do êxtase. Porque o simples fato dela me querer, do medo que se instalava em nós, e ainda sim ela me querer, foi algo que eu não controlei. Eu abaixei minha cabeça em seu pescoço, nossos corpos extremamente molhados de suor com o esforço de horas de prazer sem cansaço.

"Sempre ao seu lado. E Sem você." Sussurrei contra sua pele. Talvez ela não tenha entendido o significado de minhas palavras. Mas por ora, bastasse que eu as entendesse.


	16. Consumida por atos e ações

_Capítulo 16_

**Bella PDV **

Eu segui meu senso de liberdade forçada por todos os dias que se seguiram aquela noite que eu não esqueceria.

Voltei a Forks na manhã seguinte com Alice e Carlisle.

Edward não dissera o motivo para seu pai e irmã, mas pisou firme dizendo que ficaria. Eles nada puderam fazer com relação a isso. Edward não se despediu de mim.

Raiva não era a palavra certa para eu poder usar quando o assunto era nosso rompimento eminente. Mas nem o tempo que passei sob o teto de Carlisle fez com que eu me sentisse melhor.

Os dias foram passando, enquanto eu retomava minha rotina, embora eu ainda estivesse afastada do hospital, tentei me manter ocupada para não pensar naquilo que acabaria por fazer meu controle ir cano abaixo.

Alice e Jasper finalmente se nomearam um casal em um jantar muito simples numa noite de inverno. As palavras simples e comedidas de Carlisle me fez prestar atenção no quanto ele amava seus filhos. Engoli em seco e desviei meus olhos do rosto esperançoso de meu ex -marido.

Estávamos dormindo em quartos separados, claro. E pouco nos comunicávamos desde que pisei no aeroporto de Seattle. Onde ele me puxou para uma conversa constrangedora.

Lembro-me de seus olhos carentes procurando os meus, até que eu, com um suspiro, concordei.

Ele disse que, embora eu tivesse vindo para cá, achava que eu não tinha feito uma escolha propensa a ele. Eu concordei, dizendo que não tinha feito escolha alguma. Apenas estava seguindo minha vida.

"E é o modo como as coisas devem ser." Falei na ocasião.

Eu não sabia se ele tinha entendido direito, mas ele disse que queria que eu permanecesse em sua casa. Que apesar de tudo eu o faria bem estando lá.

No inicio me recusei veementemente de voltar para aquela casa, muito embora, eu soubesse que estando lá, poderia ser mais fácil captar noticias de Edward.

Mesmo assim, eu neguei.

Não queria de forma alguma ficar sob o mesmo teto que ele, e toda a família. Que eu já não considerava minha.

Carlilsle me pediu quase em desespero, pela sua sanidade mental. Eu nunca fui uma pessoa que se deixava persuadir facilmente, mas seu pedido me pegou de baixa guarda, e me vi voltando para a casa grande.

Ainda sim, disse-lhe que seria temporário, uma vez que não estávamos juntos, eu procuraria uma casa para morar logo.

Ele concordou, embora eu tivesse minhas duvidas de que ele não acreditava que eu pudesse, de fato, ter coragem para tal.

E os dias foram passando, e ao contrario de meu desejo, eu não tive noticias de Edward. Nada. E sua família me evitava de forma tangível.

Alice, que estava trabalhando em um novo projeto, ficara muitos dias fora, e levou consigo seu namorado.

Rosalie por outro lado era meu inferno particular. Sempre querendo me atingir, fazendo comentários sarcásticos e inapropriados para qualquer ouvido.

Foi assim, até que um dia eu me cansei de suas insinuações. Estávamos eu, Carlisle, Emmett e a vaca na mesa, na hora do jantar, quando ela começou com seu veneno. Eu não pensei duas vezes e sai da mesa de jantar, dizendo que teria que vomitar de tanto ouvir sua voz repugnante.

Na verdade fiquei olhando para o teto e contando quantas sombras sem formas batiam no teto a cada volta que o meu abajur dava.

No dia seguinte, Emmett veio se despedir de mim, dizendo que voltaria para a Europa, e que tinha sido um enorme prazer me conhecer. Rosalie permaneceu estranhamente quieta a esse evento.

Carlisle lhe deu uma carona até o aeroporto. Não vi Rosalie a tarde toda, naquele dia.

E assim, foi passando o tempo.

Voltei ao hospital, onde, graças aos céus, tinha muito serviço para fazer. Foi fácil esquecer os problemas enquanto eu estava lá dentro.

O problema era quando eu saia de lá. Parecia um estranho santuário, como se ali eu me libertasse de tudo o que eu não podia pensar, o que eu não deveria; o proibido.

Não demorou muito para que eu saísse à procura de uma casa para mim. Simplesmente não tinha cabimento permanecer naquela casa.

No dia em que eu finalmente escolhera meu novo lar, cheguei à casa grande e senti meus pelos se arrepiarem com a tensão do local.

Não havia barulho algum, nenhum som, nem os pássaros cantavam, nem a águas do rio abaixo cortavam nas rochas, nem as folhas das arvores se mexiam. E o silêncio era quase palpável.

Apenas minha respiração era ouvida.

Subi as escadas e logo vi a porta do meu antigo quarto entreaberta. Caminhei lentamente na direção da luz, e ouvi um suspiro pesado. Bati na porta.

"Entre." Carlisle sussurrou. Ele estava sentado na beira da cama, olhando para suas mãos.

"Você está bem?" Perguntei me ajoelhando á sua frente.

"Rose foi para a Europa." Disse simplesmente, como se esse fosse o motivo de sua tristeza. "Foi atrás de Emmett..."

Sua voz morreu e eu não precisava de maiores explicações. Sabia que Emmett estava sentindo algo por ela. Podia ver isso no hospital. Mas não entendia o motivo de sua partida, nem a ida eminente de Rosalie atrás dele.

"Mas ele estava aqui o tempo todo..." Comecei.

Ele me interrompeu.

"Às vezes não percebemos o valor de uma pessoa, até que a perdemos."

Eu tinha uma leve impressão que o assunto já estava passando de Rosalie e Emmett para eu e ele.

"Carlisle, eu..." Engoli em seco. Sabia que ele estava completamente sozinho, e que não ajudaria em nada perder o ultimo membro que restava em sua casa. Enorme casa, vazia. "Bom, eu consegui a casa...e,eu provavelmente me mudo para lá no final do mês, então não te incomodarei mais...."

"Você também vai me deixar... Todos me abandonaram, não...por favor, não me deixe."

Ele estendeu a mão para mim, e eu, num ato de total surpresa, inclinei meu corpo para longe e cai de costas no chão.

Eu teria rido da situação ridícula, se o momento não fosse tão critico.

"Bella." Disse ele, enquanto eu recuperava meu orgulho e me levantava do chão. "Fique... por favor... a casa é grande o suficiente para nós dois... por favor, não me abandone."

"Carlisle." Firmei a voz, numa aparente tentativa de controle. "Eu...eu amo seu filho. Essa" Apontei para nós. "Essa relação não existe mais. Eu e você não existimos, eu sinto muito por tudo de errado que eu fiz, mas eu não posso ficar com você. Muito embora, também não possa ficar com Edward, eu simplesmente não voltarei a ser sua mulher e de que outra forma você espera que eu te dê minha amizade ou algo mais, quando eu magoei você constantemente, muito mais do que você merecia?"

Ele não respondeu essa pergunta. Apenas abaixou seus olhos para seu colo.

"Fique... Por favor." Sussurrou.

Eu soltei um suspiro exasperado.

Que merda eu tinha feito com minha vida?

Na verdade eu não saberia dizer, a questão foi que eu simplesmente acatei ao pedido de Carlisle.

E vivemos em paz, se é que se podia dizer que aquilo era paz.

**

Nossa rotina era como a de um casal, embora não tivesse sexo, o resto era muito parecido. Tomávamos café da manha juntos, e desejávamos ao outro boa sorte no trabalho. Ligávamos um para o outro no meio do dia, para saber o que teríamos de jantar, e enfim jantávamos em paz e satisfeitos com essa pequena trégua.

Alice ligara, dizendo que Jasper havia arrumado um emprego num hospital do sul, e que por ora, eles ficariam por lá.

Carlisle no começo discordou da idéia, dizendo que eles não eram de fato conjugues, e que por tanto não teriam que viver na mesma cidade, ela o cortou, alegando que iria para onde ele estivesse.

Não havia o que objetar.

Não era Apenas Rosalie que não mantinha contato. Edward nunca ligou e nós nunca o mencionávamos. Mas Rosalie era uma preocupação constante na vida de seu pai. Ela saíra de Forks muito tomada de sentimentos e emoções que seu pai não soubera compreender á época. E não entrou em contato para dizer nem se estava viva. Não que eu ligasse, mas...

Ainda sim, me preocupava.

Eu tinha uma estranha ligação com essa família. E mesmo que eu quisesse, não conseguia me desligar por completo.

Era uma preocupação que tomava meus dias. Assim como os de Carlisle.

E minhas noites eram tomadas de dor. Eu revirava na cama, sem conseguir dormir, chorando silenciosamente, a perda de Edward.

Por mais que eu negasse, eu o amava. E não sabia onde estava se estava bem... Se estava feliz.

Ele nunca manteve contato, e nunca atendia o celular. Por vezes eu lhe mandava e-mails, que nunca foram respondidos, e mensagens de voz, que muito provavelmente nunca foram ouvidas.

Eu sentava toda noite em minha janela, olhando para o céu, esperando que alguma solução caísse dali.

Eu sabia que era infantil, mas não podia simplesmente quebrar uma promessa tão forte, que o manteve vivo. E ele tinha que entender isso. Mesmo assim ele não o fez.

Lembrei-me daquela noite. O quanto seus olhos demonstravam paixão e clamavam por piedade.

Torturava-me saber que ele tinha sofrido por mim. Edward era precioso demais, incrível, amoroso, lindo, inteligente, e me amava demais para sofrer.

Sim, eu sabia que ele me amava, e que agora sofria por eu ter que cumprir a promessa. E saber que eu tinha voltado com seu pai para Forks o causara mais dor, e eu sabia disso.

Tentei-lhe explicar em cartas, e-mails, e telefonemas, o motivo de minha vinda. Se ao menos ele respondesse a qualquer um desses pedidos desesperados meus.

Eu tentei novamente semana passada, mandando-lhe um e-mail, dizendo que eu precisava saber onde ele estava, por que tinha entrado em contato com o hotel e ele já não estava mais hospedado ali há tempos. E queria muito saber onde ele estava, e que atendesse minhas ligações.

Nunca recebi suas respostas.

E isso me doía. Porque, afinal de contas, eu só estava tentando protegê-lo. Tentando mantê-lo vivo, para eu poder viver em paz, sabendo que aonde quer que ele estivesse ele estaria feliz e salvo. E conseqüentemente eu me sentiria da mesma forma.

Mas a quem eu queria enganar? Eu não estava feliz, eu não me sentia bem, eu não queria ter motivos pra viver, na verdade eu nem achava algum motivo para viver sem tê-lo.

E nem ao menos sabia se ele estava a salvo e feliz.

Talvez esse sacrifício fora em vão. Mas eu lutaria, para tentar manter a promessa. Sabendo que se ele estivesse aonde quer que estivesse, estaria no mesmo mundo que eu.

Isso deveria bastar.

E a dor parecia amenizar um pouco com pensamentos como esse. E eu dormia não feliz, mas pelo menos sem a dor gritante em meu peito.

Por vezes a dor se intensificava à noite, e em uma noite de outono, que o vento insistia em bater irritado em minha janela, eu simplesmente bati na porta onde havia sido minha por alguns anos. Carlisle abriu hesitante.

Ao ver minha dor, ele me deixou afundar as lagrimas em seu peito confortante e familiar.

Fizemos amor aquela noite. Na verdade não foi bem amor, mas na falta de uma palavra melhor, eu usei o termo clichê.

Chorei o resto da noite nos lençóis que por muito tempo foi meu refugio.

Na manhã seguinte, Carlisle me dera um beijo em meus cabelos, quando se sentou em seu lugar habitual na mesa.

Eu não olhei para ele aquela manhã.

*

No final de meu expediente fui para a casa grande e a encontrei vazia e solitária. Lembrei-me de meus encontros noturnos com Edward e nossos flertes, de nosso paixão morredoura, embora não fosse tão forte a época...

Entrei no quarto que há muito tempo não via.

Tudo estava igual.

As roupas deixadas as pressas na cadeira, a cama feita, embora mal arrumada, um leve cheiro de perfume e mofo. Perguntei-me quanto tempo ninguém entrava aqui?

Meses?

Talvez. Provavelmente Carlisle pedira à diarista que não entrasse aqui.

As janelas estavam fechadas e a porta do banheiro também. Sentei na cama, e uma incrível onda de nostalgia me assaltou.

Era tão impossível viver sem ele. Ainda sim, eu estava conseguindo.

Estaria ele seguindo em frente, como eu tentava fazer?

Uma lagrima quente rolou por meus olhos, ao pensar nas duas únicas alternativas.

Sim e não.

*

Algumas noites naquela semana eu me arrastava para o quarto de Carlisle, e ele em recebia prontamente. Eu queria estar lá mais por necessidade e carência do que por amor. Claro.

Seus toques eram impensados, e no fundo de minha mente eu sabia que não sentia nada cada vez que seu corpo se enterrava no meu.

Mas naquela noite algo mudou. O prazer que tomou meu corpo foi corroído e torturante. Desliguei-me do mundo e de qualquer coisa. Lembro-me de agarrar os lençóis a gemer, pedindo que fosse mais forte.

Após seu corpo cair sobre o meu, as lagrimas queimaram meu rosto, me invadindo de vergonha e dor. Pedi licença e sai desabalada de seu quarto.

Mas ao invés de voltar para o meu próprio, me tranquei no quarto de Edward.

Sabia que estava errado e que ninguém entenderia meu desespero e dor.

Sabia que não era certo usar Carlisle, que não era certo estar nesta casa, que não era certo respirar.

Mas morrer aliviaria minha angustia?

Porque não tinha haver com prazer físico, embora eu necessitasse dele, meu coração ainda estava vagando feito nômade, na direção onde Edward se encontrava.

Me senti suja, me senti pressionada, me senti sozinha.

Levantei e segui até a porta do banheiro dele.

Deixei que a água fria caísse pelo meu corpo, mas nem aquilo teve o efeito esperado. Nada poderia levar embora a dor que eu sentia. A forma como eu me sentia.

Suja, maculada, repugnante.

Após isso desabei sobre o travesseiro que ainda tinham um leve cheiro de seu shampoo, e dormi o que me pareceu até a eternidade.

**

Nem a eternidade me salvou do dia seguinte.

Carlisle me segurara na hora do café da manhã, querendo saber o que aconteceu comigo, e porque eu chorava toda vez após fazermos amor. Eu ri ironicamente e sai para o hospital, sem lhe responder.

Naquela noite, eu não procurei Carlisle, e não saberia dizer se ele havia me procurado em meu quarto.

Deitei sobre a cama macia de Edward, e esparramei meu corpo sobre os lençóis de seda. A chuva caia insistente lá fora, e os trovões não me deixavam em paz.

Eu chorava em desespero, e precisava urgentemente de um atrito que pudesse acabar com o maldito formigamento entre minhas pernas, devido ao fato de estar na cama dele.

A dor já estava consumindo cada parte de meu corpo, uma vez que minha alma já estava danificada por completo com o desejo de tê-lo.

Arranquei minhas calças de algodão e senti minha calcinha sobre meus dedos. A renda intacta.

Espalmei a lateral de meu corpo e fechei os olhos, imaginando seu toque sobre minha pele, tão quente, tão lascivo.

Cheguei até minha calcinha e apertei uma perna contra a outra. Sofrendo pela queimação que havia ali. Pela necessidade desesperada.

O céu se iluminou um segundo antes do barulho do trovão pairar sobre o ar. E eu pude ver meu celular, que eu havia trazido comigo, em cima da mesa de cabeceira.

Não hesitei. Sentei-me na cama, procurando o numero que eu havia tentado contatar nesses últimos meses.

Chamou.

Chamou.

Chamou.

Caixa postal. Seguiu-se sua saudação, dizendo que não podia atender no momento, que deixasse um recado, que retornaria assim que possível.

Eu desliguei, deixando uma lagrima rolar sobre meu rosto.

Já devia imaginar que não conseguiria falar com ele hoje. Por que nunca conseguiria....não seria hoje... mas...eu precisava tanto.

Tentei mais uma vez, mas por força de persistência do que por esperanças.

Chamou.

Chamou.

Chamou.

E quando o toque do celular parou, eu suspirei achando que cairia mais uma vez na caixa postal. Eu estava enganada.

"Alô." A voz rouca e baixa dele soou através do aparelho.

Eu levei minha mão até a garganta, não acreditando que estava finalmente ouvindo sua voz. Como eu amava aquela voz.

"Oi." Minhas palavras soaram apressadas. Como se eu tivesse medo que ele desligasse por falta de receptividade.

"Ola." Respondeu ponderadamente. "Tudo bem?"

"Sim...e você?" Minha voz continha uma emoção humilhante.

"O esperado." Respondeu simplesmente.

O silêncio que se seguiu não foi incômodo para mim, porque eu conseguia ouvir a ascensão e queda de sua respiração. E poder brevemente ouvir isso, era mais do que eu podia esperar.

"Você queria alguma coisa?" Perguntou finalmente.

"Você." Respondi honestamente.

Ouvi-o suspirar pesadamente. E ele nada disse.

"Onde você está?" Perguntei em desespero que ele desligasse a ligação.

"Acho que isso não importa no momento." Sua voz tornou-se fria.

"Importa sim...por favor... você nem ao menos respondeu meus e-mails, ligações e mensagens."

"Você realmente esperava que eu fizesse isso?"

Eu não respondi o que, claramente, era uma pergunta retórica.

"Bella, me desculpe, mas eu não posso falar com você...agora. Quem sabe, uma outra hora, boa noite." Sua voz era amarga e continha uma dor quase tangível.

"Não...por favor... não me deixe."

"Você me deixou primeiro, Izabella." A frieza voltara em suas palavras.

Eu engoli em seco.

"Eu preciso de você." Implorei, sem saber o que estava falando. Eu precisava mantê-lo comigo, não importa como.

A linha ficou muda, e por um momento eu imaginei que ele tivesse desligado.

"Edward?" Sussurrei, quase sem esperanças.

"Sim." Sua voz respondeu.

"Me diga aonde você está." Meu estomago se contorceu em dor e alivio.

"Não. Perdoe-me, eu tenho que desligar."

"Eu não vou me despedir." Disse teimosamente, desesperada.

"Não precisa. Você já o fez."

E assim, eu pude ouvir finalmente a linha muda. Meu coração se contorcendo, e meu estomago caiu em uma profundidade que eu não sabia que existia.

Nem minhas lagrimas, nem a dor sufocante que impedia qualquer som sair de minha boca, foram capaz de impedir que a manhã viesse terrivelmente, para que eu fosse obrigada a enfrentar mais um dia.

Fiquei olhando a minha frente sem realmente ver alguma coisa, enquanto o vento fresco se infiltrava pela janela.

Simplesmente não importava. Nada do que eu fizesse me tiraria desse estupor constante.

Era de se esperar que eu já estivesse acostumada com isso.

Mas a dor não é uma coisa a qual você se acostuma.


	17. Percepções

_Capítulo 17_

**BPOV**

Respirei fundo e olhei para minha paciente imóvel na maca.

Na verdade eu estava tensa com essa cirurgia. A responsabilidade de uma vida estava em minhas mãos, e ainda sim eu amava meu trabalho.

Aquele era o único lugar onde podia esquecer meus sentimentos.

Balancei a cabeça, tentando afastar esses pensamentos e me concentrei novamente em minha paciente.

Minha atenção ficou totalmente voltada para isso por toda à tarde. E fiquei feliz que tudo correra bem.

Me senti útil para alguma coisa.

O que para mim, era uma dádiva. Salvar vidas.

Embora eu tivesse destruído a de muitas pessoas a minha volta...

Empurrei esse pensamento para o fundo da mente, e dirigi até em casa.

Bom, casa era forçar quase ao ponto de ruptura, uma vez que eu estava na casa de Carlisle.

Sim, eu ainda estava lá.

Passaram meses desde que ouvi a voz de Edward pela ultima vez.

E ainda sim, eu morava ali.

Carlisle e eu nos tornamos muito próximos como amigos, embora não houvesse sexo. Tivemos uma longa conversa, e acabamos por acertar isso. Ele queria uma família, eu não podia lhe dar uma, o maximo que eu poderia fazer era manter minha presença, em forma de gratidão por tudo.

Ele me mostrou um lado dele que há muito eu não via.

Amigo, companheiro.

E no momento, eu não precisava de mais nada.

Alice e Jasper estavam em casa para o fim de semana. Ela havia dito que Rose telefonara para ela há algumas semanas atrás e que ela estava em Munique com Emmett, embora não tivesse dado maiores detalhes.

Carlisle tentou contatá-la, mas não conseguia.

Pelo menos ficamos aliviados com isso. Ela estava no mínimo bem, se estava com ele.

Alice estava extremamente feliz com Jasper. A relação deles era contagiante, e trouxe luz e conforte para aquela casa.

Ajudei nos preparativos para o jantar e Alice ficou contente em me acompanhar.

Estávamos na cozinha, enquanto os rapazes, por assim dizer, conversavam na sala de estar.

Ela me contou que estava realmente feliz. Que encontrara tudo o que queria num homem.

Eu estava super feliz por ela. E tentei demonstrar isso em um singelo abraço.

Minha relação com Alice tinha ficado muito balançada desde que....bem desde que tudo aconteceu.

Ela retribuiu e depois sorriu para mim, voltando aos nossos afazeres.

Nossas conversas foram simples e alegres. Até certo momento.

"Bella, você tem noticias de...Edward?" Perguntou hesitante.

Eu engoli em seco. Havia muito não escutava seu nome. Ali criamos uma política de não ousar tocar no passado.

"Não Alice, faz muito tempo não falo com ele. Se Carlisle tem contato com ele, não me mantêm informada." Prestei mais atenção nos legumes á minha mão, do que normalmente faria.

"Hum." Murmurou.

"Porque?" Mantive meus olhos baixos.

Ela não respondeu a princípio. Levou travessas com purê de batatas à mesa, e as arrumou em fileira.

"Bem... eu não falo com ele têm um tempo. Ele não era tão ausente assim nem mesmo quando estava na faculdade."

"Ah."

"E... eu temo que ele esteja sofrendo..." Sua voz saiu meio abafada.

Eu suspirei e inspirei algumas vezes. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Havia?

"Porque ele estaria sofrendo...depois de quase um ano? Ele apenas deve estar seguindo sua vida."

"Bella..." Sua voz era critica. Virei meu corpo para encará-la.

"Alice, você sabe que estou certa. Eu...eu não sei de mais anda. Apenas que estou aqui...todo esse tempo... e nunca....nunca ele me procurou. Você sabe que eu causei danos demais a sua família, e eu sinto muito por isso, mas o que mais eu posso fazer? Ele não me quer, ele nem ao menos quer ouvir minha voz. E eu estaria disposta a anular qualquer merda de promessa por ele, por que só Deus sabe a falta que eu sinto toda noite sem ele....mas...eu.." Não consegui concluir meu pensamento. Minha voz falhou, devida dor de meu coração.

"Bella..." Alice me olhou, temerosa.

"Alice, escute, eu mandei e-mail e varias mensagens para ele, liguei milhares e milhares de vezes todo esse tempo. Mesmo depois de uma noite ele ter encerrado a ligação sem se despedir, eu tentei.... mas..."

"Bella, você voltou com meu pai. Isso o feriu por dentro." Disse finalmente.

"Oh....mas eu voltei para Forks...não com seu pai. Quero dizer...voltei para esta casa, mas a principio, eu tinha que voltar para Forks...o que ele esperava?"

"Eu não sei o que ele esperava. Mas definitivamente, não era isso." Ela suspirou, e ouvimos as vozes de Carlisle e Jasper entrando na cozinha.

Não tocamos no assunto durante o resto da noite.

**

_Edward;_

_Eu sei que esta será mais uma mensagem que você vê chegar e não lerá, ou na melhor das hipóteses, irá ler e apagará, sem me responder._

_Mas eu não posso simplesmente ignorar a dor que eu estou sentindo._

_Me perdoe. _

_Eu não consigo traduzir em palavras tudo o que sinto no momento, após todos esses meses, eu sinto como se eu estivesse adormecida, apenas esperando que você chegasse e me resgatasse dessa noite escura que é minha vida sem o raio de esperança de seus olhos._

_Não sei como pedir a você para esquecer o que disse naquela noite no hotel. Simplesmente queria que aquilo nunca tivesse acontecido._

_Eu sonhei com seu amor, eu esperei por seu amor, e aqui estou, sem ele, sem nada, alias._

_Eu sinto muito por ter entrado em sua vida dessa maneira, gostaria que tivesse sido de outra forma. Mas agora nada posso fazer, e espero que você esteja bem._

_Não adianta chorar, gritar, ou morrer, que sei que essa maldita dor continuara a arrancar meu peito. E me dá ódio. Muito ódio, pois eu o guardei dentro de mim, e agora não tenho nada, simplesmente nada a o que me apegar para viver._

_Nunca conseguirei explicar a falta que sinto de você. E sei que isso não importa, apenas gostaria de lhe dizer, mas uma vez, que eu ainda agradeço por estar vivo. E talvez um dia eu possa ouvir tua respiração tão vivida quanto a minha naquela noite no hospital em que você me amou..._

_Eu te amo, Edward._

_Se lembre disso. _

_Izabella Marie Swan/Cullen (Como preferir)_

Olhei aquela mensagem por 12 minutos completos antes de apertar o botão enviar. E após isso, continuei a contemplar o monitor de meu laptop como se a resposta fosse vir em seguida.

Não aconteceu.

**

As semanas se arrastaram lentamente, e logo o dia de Ação de graças estava por vir. Fazia um tempo que nós não fazíamos uma festa decente, como nos primeiros anos de minha convivência com os Cullens.

Rose ligou naquela noite para falar com seu pai, e ele se trancou na sala da lareira por longos minutos, antes de sair com uma cara, ao menos animada. Perguntei-lhe se ela estava bem, ele apenas assentiu.

Alice e Jasper estavam lá para a ceia. Assim como Jéssica e Eric, Mike e Angela, colegas de profissão de Carlisle.

A noite fora agradável. Tomos vinho tinto e brindamos a ceia, bem como todo o próprio jantar.

Eles eram pessoas agradáveis de conversar, e, uma vez que já sabiam sobre nosso relacionamento, pois eram amigos de longa data, não fizeram muitas perguntas embaraçosas.

Não sobre Carlisle, quero dizer.

"Então." Começou Angela, olhando por sobre seu copo de vinho quase vazio, do outro lado da sala de estar, onde nos encontrávamos mais tarde. "Por onde anda Edward? Ele é um amor de pessoa." Ela sorriu docemente para Carlisle, demonstrando assim, que não tinha nenhuma ciência sobre meu...hum..minha situação com seu filho.

"Está estudando fora, acho." Ele riu, tentando deixar o clima mais leve, fazendo disso um fato banal.

"Mas ele já sabe sobre, han, sua separação com Bella?" Eric perguntou de soslaio. "Quero dizer, ele não estava totalmente de acordo com seu relacionamento com ela, não?" Ele recuou após ter dito isso. Ao ver nossos olhos em espanto e desconforto, entendendo a situação totalmente errado. "O que eu acho besteira." Falou rapidamente, e olhou para mim. "Não imagino porque tudo isso. Você não estava tentando exatamente roubar o lugar da mãe dele, não é?"

Eu não sabia dizer o que era pior. Minha reação culpada, assim como de minha família – mas, claro, muito mais a minha – ou o modo errado que ele pensou se expressar.

"Er... " Tentei falar, mas não sabia exatamente o que dizer.

Alice me salvou.

"Na verdade, ele está totalmente ciente, assim como o resto da família, mas ele já não estava mais se importando tanto com o assunto, quero dizer, ele realmente se tornou um homem, porque toda aquela birra fazia o parecer um adolescente. Acho."

Eu a olhei agradecida, e ela logo puxou outro assunto, envolvendo todos. Até Carlisle se recuperou do choque e voltou a agir normalmente. Eu apenas balancei a cabeça, quando eles, por vezes, olhavam para mim. Sem saber realmente o que falavam.

**

"A senhora está muito bem, Sra. Silver." Dei um sorriso aprovador para a mulher de cabelos brancos a minha frente.

"Obrigada, querida." Ela sorriu aliviada.

Eu levei seus exames até meu arquivo de pacientes.

Ela se levantou, pegando sua bolsa e seguiu até a porta.

"Até mês que vem ." Disse eu.

"Até, minha querida. E espero que lá eu veja sua carinha mais animada." Ela sorriu maternalmente.

"Eu..." Mordi o lábio. "Sinto muito." Não queria ser o tipo de profissional que levava problemas pessoais para o trabalho ou que não demonstrasse o carinho e dedicação necessários.

"Oh, querida, não se desculpe por isso. Na vida fazemos muitas confusões, mas o que realmente importa é o modo como tentamos modificar isso ao longo de nosso sofrimento, e mesmo havendo momentos em que não há um motivo para o qual lutar, tente. Sei que sua felicidade está chegando. Em breve. Não duvide disso, querida."

Eu não respirei ao longo de seu pequeno discurso.

**

Na noite seguinte eu estava sentada na cadeira da cozinha com um moletom surrado, uma camiseta velha e meu cabelo ligeiramente úmido preso languidamente ao topo de minha cabeça.

Endireitei meus óculos no topo do nariz e me curvei para ver a receita de peru com molho agridoce e calda de maçã.

Uma musica antiga fluía do radio em cima do balcão de mármore.

Eu cantarolei alto, enquanto mexia a massa para recheio do peru. Isso era um dos pontos positivos de ser ter uma casa grande. Ninguém ouvia quando você resolvia desenterrar clássicos do fundo do baú.

Mas, no momento isso não era exatamente necessário, uma vez que eu me encontrava sozinha na casa. O que não era nada incomum.

Carlisle estava no hospital, em cirurgia. Havia me ligado há algumas horas dizendo que seu paciente, precisava fazer uma cirurgia rápida e não voltaria até o amanhecer.

Isso era comum. Mudança de horários em nossa profissão era normal, mas ele ligara realmente para se desculpar, porque ele tinha prometido que iria me ajudar a fazer a ceia da noite de Ano Novo.

Ou seja, eu estava sozinha, e, apesar de tudo, estava feliz por isso.

Alice chegaria com Jasper na manhã seguinte, e Rose havia ligado para seu pai, dizendo que Emmett e ela resolveram passar a virada de ano com a família.

E então, não chamamos muitas outras pessoas, pois, como Carlisle enfatizou alegremente, passaríamos em família.

Bom, eu não sabia onde me encaixara, mas ele me assegurou que eu era o mais perto da felicidade que ele tinha. E por isso, talvez eu tenha ficado. Não para me sentir amada. Mas por estar em um ambiente, e tentar consertá-lo de alguma maneira.

Ninguém comentou o integrante da família que faltava, e eu tão pouco perguntei se ele viria. Talvez não importasse tanto – para mim – se esse silêncio todo significava que feliz, deixando alguém feliz, deixando alguém o fazer feliz.

Meu peito se comprimiu em dor, e eu logo empurrei esse pensamento para longe de minha mente. Eu não tinha o menor direito de sofrer, eu procurei tudo isso, e teria de conviver com minha confusão e dor sozinha.

Não que importasse se alguém estivesse comigo. Porque não seria ele.

Após deixar tudo parcialmente pronto para a noite seguinte, eu fui me deitar cansada e satisfeita.

**

"Bella... Bella."

Eu me levantei assustada e corri para fora de minha cama, mal conseguindo abrir os olhos.

Distintamente sabia que era Alice que me chamava através da porta. Tropecei até lá e a destranquei.

"Quem morreu?" Perguntei irritada e assustada.

"Você?" perguntou ela, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Han?"

"Bella já viu que horas são?"

Eu esfreguei os olhos e girei seu pulso para meu rosto.

"Jesus Cristo." Ofeguei. "Eu dormi quase a tarde toda." Não me lembrava de estar tão cansada.

"Eu notei." Seu rosto tinha uma irritação fingida.

Meia hora depois eu desci as escadas brancas, e ofeguei.

A sala estava irreconhecível. Não me lembro de ter a deixado assim quando fui dormir.

Laços de cetim estavam em volta de todas as mobílias. Flores brancas, balões dourados e pratas. A mesa de centro fora retirada, e um tapete muito felpudo estava no lugar.

Eu continuei meu caminho até a cozinha e me deparei com toda a família. Quando digo toda são exatamente todos. Exceto um, é claro.

Rose não demonstrou surpresa ao me ver, porém não foi amistosa. Fingiu que eu era parte da decoração, que muito provavelmente Alice tinha preparado.

Emmett sorriu e inclinou sua cabeça, em reconhecimento. Jasper me deu um abraço rápido e Alice já veio tagarelando sobre sua pequena mudança na sala de estar.

Carlisle estava feliz por seus filhos estarem ali. Isso era quase palpável.

O resto da tarde, eu fiquei preparando a parte comestível da virada de Ano Novo. Com minha pessoa favorita naquela casa.

Alice me ajudara em todos os preparativos da mesa. No inicio da noite nós duas fomos para o jardim empurrar a neve que caia insistente ali. Bendita noite, estava um frio terrível, mas se não fizéssemos isso, ninguém abria a porta na manhã seguinte.

O banho realmente me ajudou a aquecer. E depois vesti uma calça larga branca e um casaco bege por cima. Não estava totalmente á vontade para me produzir. Apenas prendi meu cabelo em um coque firme, e usei brincos de perolas chamativos. Isso daria conta da elegância que faltava na roupa.

A noite foi agradável, com conversas leves. Apesar do que Carlisle havia me dito, algumas outras pessoas estavam ali, assim como seus amigos do hospital e outros amigos de seus filhos.

Logo a casa se encheu de conversas e distrações.

As pessoas elogiavam o banquete, e perguntava quem fora responsável pela parte gourmet.

Perto da meia noite, eu tomei em mãos uma taça de champanhe e sai da sala em direção ao jardim, que estava com um clima extremamente desagradável.

Mas preferi ficar um pouco sozinha. Não queria chorar quando chegasse a hora de abraçar a todas aquelas pessoas desejando um bom inicio de ano, e que elas devolvessem os votos, sem ao menos saber que nem isso faria com que meu ano, minha vida, fosse, de alguma forma, boa.

Eu olhei para o forro branco gelo que cobria a piscina. Aquilo era estranhamente animador. Pensei que poderia me refletir sobre o sentimento daquela visão.

Não era permanente a ocultação da beleza de suas águas, da felicidade que ela trazia consigo. Apenas em épocas sazonais, em determinados tempos, que era necessário a mudança, para a própria auto-preservação e duração de sua vida.

Será que minha dor e tristeza eram assim? Apenas ocultando a beleza da felicidade para meu próprio bem, por algum tempo? Voltaria eu ter uma vida normal? Ou feliz, seja ela como fosse?

Eu saí de meus devaneios quando as vozes se alteraram. Olhei para o relógio em meu pulso. Ainda faltavam alguns minutos para o inicio do ano. E eu apenas e somente arrastei meus pés para dentro da casa por minha educação que não me deixava me fechar em meus próprios desgostos.

Abri a porta e vi algumas pessoas aglomeradas rindo e conversando. Logo em seguida elas de dispersaram, e eu pude ver o que causara o falatório numa oitava acima antes da badalada de meia noite.

_Era Edward._


	18. Surpresas de Ano Novo

_Capítulo dezoito_

**BPOV**

Eu estaquei no lugar. Meus sentidos me abandonaram, me deixando vazia. Portanto seria difícil dizer o que eu senti naquele momento.

Alegria? Felicidade? Dor? Esperança? Remorso?

Seus olhos me fitaram por breves segundos antes de voltar sua atenção para um grupo de amigos de Jasper.

Seus cabelos estavam do mesmo jeito de sempre, bagunçado e chamando sexo. Usava um terno preto, e eu podia ver a camisa branca cara por baixo. Suas mãos estavam dentro do bolso da calça, e seus ombros musculosos pendiam para frente enquanto conversava.

"Contagem regressiva." Alguém gritou do outro lado da sala.

"10...9...8..."

Todos gritavam e sorriam felizes, perto um do outro. Senti alguém com a mão nas minhas costas, mas ainda sim eu não parava de encaram Edward.

Ele não me olhou.

"5...4...3"

Eu afastei tudo ele de minha mente, e olhei em volto para as pessoas que explodiam em vivas.

"FELIZ ANO NOVO."

E essa era a parte tensa da noite. Os abraços calorosos.

O primeiro corpo que se chocou com o meu levemente foi de Carlisle. Percebi que fora ele que mantinha a mão em minhas costas.

Seus votos foram bem menos ressentidos do que eu poderia imaginar. Logo depois encontrei pessoas queridas a quem desejar feliz ano novo.

Passei longe de Rosalie, muito embora tenha ficado quase dez segundos nos braços de Emmett.

Após passar por alguns braços a mais, eu encostei-me a um canto escondida, com uma taça de champanhe na mão.

Encarei meus próprios joelhos, não querendo apreender ao fato de que ele estava aqui. E não queria nem me olhar.

Alice se aproximou e fitou o outro lado da sala ao falar.

"Eu não sabia que ele vinha."

"Muito menos eu." Sussurrei, ainda em estupor.

"Ele está...diferente." Disse por fim.

"Verdade?" Tentei não demonstrar ansiedade por qualquer noticia dele.

"Sim."

"Ah." Merda, não foi de muita ajuda essa informação.

Jasper logo veio buscar sua namorada, e ficaram em um cantinho da sala. Eu não merecia ver todo aquele romantismo, merecia?

Tava começando a achar que sim.

Fiquei conversando com alguns amigos de Carlisle, por conseqüência, amigos meus também. Mas eu não assimilava verdadeiramente o que diziam.

Eu queria sair dali, mas ainda não pareceria de bom tom, ir para a cama. Pedi licença e caminhei em direção a sala da lareira. Ao entrar fechei as portas duplas atrás de mim. Talvez isso, ajudasse no quesito perturbação.

Sentei no sofá de costas para a porta e observei as formas que a chama fazia a cada crepitar do fogo.

E, é claro, com isso não pensar que Edward estava lá fora.

Suspirei.

Meu Edward. Lá fora.

E ele nem era meu.

Tombei minha cabeça no apoio lateral do sofá e adormeci assim que obriguei minha mente parar de pensar nele.

Abri meus olhos com a sensação de que eu o deixara muito tempo fechado. Não conseguia ver muita coisa. Pois o fogo já não mais queimava na lareira, e eu tremia de frio. Merda quem apagou o fogo?

Eu me mexi no sofá desconfortavelmente. Todos meus músculos tensionados doíam. Merda, por quanto tempo eu fiquei dormindo nessa posição?

Assim que levantei levei minha mão à garganta, para não gritar.

Edward estava ali na minha frente, sentado em uma poltrona me observando.

Seus olhos semicerraram ao avaliar minha expressão.

Nenhum dos dois falou nada por o que me pareceram serem longos minutos.

Por fim, eu decidi recolher o resto do orgulho que eu ainda tinha, depois de todos os pedidos mudos para que ele me perdoasse, e me levantei, sem olhar duas vezes para ele, e segui para a porta.

"O que você está fazendo?" Perguntou numa voz estranhamente calma e sem emoção.

"Tentando lhe deixar em paz." Eu sussurrei ainda encarando a maçaneta.

Ele suspirou pesadamente.

Eu continuei parada ali. Estava com medo de encarar seus olhos. O que eu encontraria ali?

Pude ouvir seus passos caminharem lentamente até minha direção. Ele iria querer me deixar primeiro?

Senti sua mão quente tocar levemente meu ombro.

"Olhe para mim." Pediu. Sua voz ainda não demonstrava emoção.

Eu lentamente me virei. Mas ainda sim, não olhei em seu rosto.

E ele tão pouco fez questão.

Me puxou para seus braços tão rapidamente que eu engasguei com a ação. Tamanha era minha incredulidade.

Senti seu hálito quente em meu cabelo. Seus lábios chegaram em meu ouvido, me fazendo tremer com a diferença de temperatura.

"Feliz ano novo." Sua voz ficou mais grave ao dizer isso.

E eu não encontrava a minha. Simplesmente senti todos meus sentidos me abandonarem novamente. Como podia acontecer uma coisa dessas?

Ele me soltou cedo demais e ficou me observando, como se avaliasse se devia dizer alguma coisa ou não. Eu desviei meus olhos daquela claridade verde de seu olhar e me virei para a porta.

Ele não me impediu.

Ao invés disso, veio comigo.

Eu retesei meu corpo ao ver toda a casa mergulhada no escuro.

"Aonde foram todos?"

"Você dormir por algum tempo." Respondeu evasivamente.

"Ainda sim, é noite de ano novo." Argumentei chegando perto da escada.

"Bella, é manha do ano novo."

"O quê? Está amanhecendo? Eu...eu dormi todo esse tempo lá?"

"Tecnicamente ainda temos um tempo até amanhecer, e sim, você dormiu todo esse tempo lá."

O que será que ele quis dizer com 'temos um tempo até amanhecer'?

Eu não quis dar sorte para o azar, então não esperei uma resposta concreta, ou mais exata. Me virei para encará-lo, com uma coragem que eu não sentia.

"Boa noite...ou manhã, não sei bem." Me inclinei para perto dele e beijei seu rosto.

Meu coração perdeu uma batida ao ver seus olhos se fecharem com meu gesto.

Eu arrumei meu corpo rapidamente, e assim que o fiz, senti as conseqüências de passar a metade de uma noite dormindo em um sofá.

Ele sorriu com a careta que eu fiz.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. Não estava exatamente entendendo, suas reações não condiziam com o homem que me ignorou por mais de um ano.

"Eu te ajudo a subir." Ele pegou em minha mão e me conduziu a escada.

Eu fui de bom grado.

"Na verdade não preciso de ajuda para subir uma simples escada." Eu gemi com a tensão de minhas costas, ao fazer esforço. "Na verdade tudo o que preciso é de uma boa massagem e..." Parei de falar assim que percebi o duplo sentido que ele poderia entender ali. Merda, eu já não tinha problemas suficientes?

Ele riu um pouco alto demais e continuou me ajudando a subir as escadas. Abriu a porta para mim, e eu entrei. Assim que me virei para lhe desejar boa noite novamente, o vi entrando em meu quarto e trancando a porta.

Hein?

"O que está fazendo?" Minha voz continha uma leve pitada de pânico.

Seus olhos estavam inocentes.

"Você não mencionou algo sobre precisar de uma massagem? Tenho certeza que não vai conseguir dormir assim."

E eu tinha certeza que não conseguiria dormir se tivesse essa massagem.

Eu o encarei por breves segundos, até ele caminhar até minha cama e arrumar meu travesseiro metodicamente.

"Você tem algum tipo de óleo?" Perguntou.

"Han, claro." Peguei um vidro de óleo corporal e o entreguei. Ele estudou o frasco por um instante e se virou para mim.

"Er, você terá que tirar a blusa... Sabe não tem como fazer..."

"Tudo bem." Eu, incrivelmente estava ansiosa.

Eu abri meu casaco deixando que ele caísse ao meu lado até o chão. Os olhos de Edward acompanharam a queda e subiu novamente ao meu corpo. Notei ele engolir em seco.

Tão logo tirei minha calça e peguei um short de algodão, que estava perto. Não faria isso mais difícil para ele, também, né?

"Deite-se de bruço, por favor." Sua voz era grave e sufocada.

Eu fiz o que ele mandou, e me esparramei por minha cama de barriga para baixo. Ele apagou a luz e acendeu o abajur, deixando o ambiente com oscilações de claridade e escuridão.

Senti ele subir na cama, e passar uma perna em cada lado de meu quadril, de joelhos.

Suas mãos quentes afastaram meus cabelos de minhas costas e quase engasguei com a eletricidade de meu corpo quando ele abriu o fecho do sutiã.

Eu realmente senti falta de seu toque.

Eu inclinei meu tronco para que ele pudesse passar as alças por meus braços e atirar a peça para o lado.

Descansei minha cabeça de lado, enquanto sentia ele jogar o líquido incrivelmente quente por minhas costas.

Tão logo suas mãos tocaram minha pele, e um gemido escapou por meus lábios.

Merda.

Apesar disso, podia jurar que ele riu com isso.

Suas mãos apertavam cada tensão nervosa de meu corpo, lenta e forte. Tão constante e intensamente que eu arqueava minhas costas como se estivesse a beira de um orgasmo. Do jeito que eu estava mesmo, não me admiraria de isso acontecer.

Em algum momento ele inclinou seu corpo para perto do meu.

"Posso tomar esses gemidos como um ponto positivo para minhas habilidade como massagista?"

Porra, eu continuava gemendo?

"Huhum." Gemi novamente, quando seu corpo todo caiu lentamente contra o meu.

Parece que toda tensão foi embora.

"A das costas sim." Falei por reflexo.

Ele riu.

"Imagino." Murmurou.

Não, ele nem imagina.

Seus dedos puxaram meus cabelos para cima de minha cabeça e ele apertou suas mãos em meu pescoço.

"Hum, isso é bom." Falei honestamente.

"Eu sei." Falou presunçoso.

Ele tencionou seus dedos nos lugares certos, o problema era que ele estava me deixando mais tensa. Quero dizer, a tensão sexual tava a mil por segundo já.

Quando eu arqueei minhas costas para trás, ele suspirou e saiu de cima de mim, rolando para meu lado. Sua boca a centímetros da minha.

"Espero que tenha lhe ajudado."

"Em partes." Respondi, sabendo que ele entenderia o jogo de palavras.

"E espero que tenha um bom ano, um ano realmente novo." Seus olhos implicavam muito mais que as meras palavras que nem eram tão simples assim.

"O mesmo."

"Eu preciso ir." Ele começou a se afastar. Eu pulei em minha cama.

"Não...por favor, Edward, não."

"Não posso ficar." Seus olhos me encaravam constantes.

"Por quê?"

"Você me deixou." Disse se levantando.

"O qu...O que é isso? O que foi isso tudo." Eu me levantei revoltada.

Ele se virou para mim e beijou o topo de minha cabeça.

"Boa noite, amor." Disse simplesmente e caminhou até a porta.

Não olhou para trás ao fechar a porta.

E eu nem sabia o que pensar.

Ter raiva e desistir ou criar esperanças maiores?

Boa noite, amor. Pensei de volta.


	19. Decisão

_Capitulo 19_

**BPOV**

Eu não sei em que período da noite ou manhã eu dormi.

E eu só tinha certeza de que dormi, porque meus sentidos voltaram e eu estava deitada sobre a cama. Levantei e segui para meu banheiro. Uma olhada no espelho me disse que eu estava um horror. Passei mais de meia hora debaixo do chuveiro.

Desci para a cozinha no meu primeiro dia do ano, e deparei com todos conversando dispersos. Não apenas na mesa de café da manhã.

Oh, merda. Não era bem café da manhã.

"Está com fome?" Carlisle perguntou.

"Um pouco." Me sentei na cadeira ao seu lado.

Edward me olhou rapidamente do outro lado da cozinha, onde conversava com Jasper.

Passei o resto da tarde conversando com Alice seu namorado e Emmett.

Rosalie disse que precisava descansar da longa viagem, e estava dormindo. E Carlisle tinha uma palestra para preparar para o dia seguinte e se fechou em seu escritório para se concentrar. Logo depois Edward se juntou a nós.

A chuva caia insiste lá fora, lavando qualquer vestígio da neve do dia anterior. E o frio nos envolvia fortemente.

Jasper envolveu Alice com um manto cinza. Emmett estava ao meu lado, e Edward na poltrona perto de nós.

"Então, Emmett." Alice continuou a conversa, após seu irmão ter interrompido seus pensamentos. "Rose foi atrás de você?"

Ele suspirou. Não parecia muito confortável com o assunto.

"Ela foi. E eu realmente fiquei feliz....Entendam, eu gosto dela, eu a amo, mas, Rose tem um gênio difícil. As vezes acho que está tudo fugindo de meu controle, e eu não podia aceitá-la em minha vida. Só que...simplesmente não posso ficar longe."

Todos nós continuamos contemplar Emmett parecendo partilhar dos mesmos sentimentos.

Alice quebrou o silêncio.

"Emmett, apenas siga seu coração. Rose nunca foi uma pessoa fácil de se lhe dar, mas ela realmente gosta de você. Ela própria me confessou."

Ele sorriu agradecido.

"Eu espero que tudo se resolva de fato entre nós. Não estamos exatamente juntos. Todo esse tempo ela tem esperado por mim. Tem ficado ao meu lado em Munique. Mas não vejo uma melhora, entende? Não sinto que ela me ama, como diz." Seus olhos baixaram para suas mãos que mexiam nervosamente em seu colo.

Eu desviei meus olhos de seu sofrimento e encarei meu próprio quando olhei para Edward.

Sua boca entreaberta soltava lufadas de ar. Seus olhos injetavam dor para todo meu sistema nervoso.

Eu quebrei nosso contato visual.

Ficamos ali, em um silêncio cômodo. Cada qual perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

Alice baixou sua cabeça no ombro de Jazz e fechou seus olhos. O amor e cumplicidade entre eles eram quase palpáveis.

Levantei do sofá e fui até a janela, fitar através da cortina de chuva do outro lado do vidro. Logo senti uma mão sobre meu ombro.

Não precisava me virar para saber que era Edward. Porque subitamente me senti aquecida. Confortável.

Ninguém no ambiente fez qualquer sinal de intolerância ou outro tipo de reação. Na verdade, o único som provindo dali era a respiração de cinco pessoas.

Uma ligeiramente mais perto de mim do que as outras.

Ele retirou sua mão de meu ombro e ficou ao meu lado, contemplando a paisagem verde e molhada.

Eu sabia o que tinha que fazer. Eu sabia com quem queria ficar. E sabia o que teria de enfrentar.

E dessa vez eu faria tudo certo. Não mais escondido e errado.

Porque eu o amava. E queria o melhor para ele. Queria ser o melhor para ele.

**

Naquela mesma noite fui ao escritório de Carlisle conversar com ele.

"Entre, querida." Pediu, guardando um livro, assim que eu bati na porta.

Eu me sentei na cadeira almofadada de seu escritório e suspirei antes de lhe encarar.

"Eu vou embora desta casa." Falei lentamente.

Ele me encarou durante alguns segundos, antes de retirar seus óculos de leitura.

"Humm. Imagino que o motivo desta decisão seja a volta de Edward?" Era uma pergunta, claro, mas soou como uma certeza através de seus lábios.

"Carlisle, por favor, não torne isso mais difícil para mim. Para nós." Pedi, não querendo responder.

"Pensei que tivesse superado." Falou friamente.

"Não irei, nunca."

"Entendo." Eu o vi engolir em seco."Se é o que quer. Fique a vontade." Ele se levantou da cadeira e seguiu para a porta.

"Espere." Pedi indo atrás dele. Ele não se virou. Bati minha mão em seu antebraço, até que ele me olhasse.

"Sim?" Perguntou sarcasticamente. "O que quer? Minha bênção? Minha aprovação? Acho que não precisa disso."

E então se foi. Me deixando sozinha.

Eu encarei as vigas da porta, como se elas pudessem me dar algum conselho bom.

Mas eu saberia que alguém sairia machucado ali.

E, por mim, não iria ser Edward. Nunca mais.

Eu subi as escadas rapidamente.

Joguei todas minhas roupas em cima da cama. Sabia que não caberia tudo em minha mala preta. Mas eu precisava do essencial, até conseguir tirar tudo desta casa.

Recolhi coisas que usava diariamente, utensílios de trabalho, e coisas básicas. Não precisaria de mais que isso.

Não pretendia me despedir de ninguém, não estaria abandonando as pessoas que eu amava. Apenas cercado todas minhas chances de ficar com quem me faria feliz para o resto da vida.

Quando estava fechando a porta de meu carro alguém a prendeu aberta. Olhei para cima, por sobre a chuva fraca que ainda caia e vi Edward me olhando.

"O que está fazendo?" Sussurrou.

"Indo embora." Devolvi a resposta no mesmo tom baixo.

"Por quê?" Sua pergunta podia ser simples e curta. Mas por baixo da superfície eu podia ver a complexidade que imperava ali.

"Por nós." Respondi simplesmente. "Adeus, Edward."

"Para onde está indo?" Perguntou, sem pedir maiores explicações sobre minha pequena revelação.

"O único hotel de Seattle. Verei o que faço amanhã." Eu voltei minha atenção para o volante.

"Tudo bem."Ele mordeu o lábio inferior. "Boa noite." E fechou a porta de meu carro.

**

Uma hora e meia depois eu estava em um quarto de hotel, frio e escuro. Não quis nem abrir minhas malas. Apenas deitei na cama, com as mesmas roupas com a qual havia chego e fiquei encarando o teto branco gelo.

E agora?

Eu me fiz essa pergunta todo o caminho para cá. Não sabia o que fazer, e eu estava com medo. Mas lembrar que Edward não fizera objeção alguma, quando disse que estava saindo de casa por nós, me deu forças. Talvez ele tenha entendido o que eu queria dizer. Talvez ele soubesse o tempo todo que eu o amava e voltara por mim. E eu estava disposta a provar, para quem quer que fosse.

Me encolhi nas cobertas e fiquei olhando para meu celular ao meu lado. Gostaria tanto de ouvir sua voz. Gostaria de ouvir que ele me perdoara por todo esse tempo longe.

Mas eu não sabia o que ele tinha deixado para trás. E se ele tivesse alguém? E se ele não me amasse mais?

O pânico me invadiu por completo. Fechei os olhos tentando dormir, tentando esquecer. O que foi impossível.

Abri os olhos e olhei mais uma vez para o meu celular.

Que se dane.

Disquei o numero dele. Numero esse que eu havia por mais de um ano tentado contatar.

"Alô" Sua voz atendeu ao segundo toque. Fiquei surpresa ao perceber que ele não estava dormindo. Sua voz era firme e sussurrante.

"Oi." Sussurrei de volta.

"Não conseguia dormir?" Brincou.

"Nem você?"

"Não."

Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio, antes dele falar.

"Por quê?"

Eu sabia o que ele queria dizer.

"Não podia mais esconder meus sentimentos. Isso não tem nada haver com você, ou sua volta. Eu... eu apenas não posso mais fugir. Independente do que aconteça entre nós. Não posso mais enganar a ninguém."

Ele suspirou mais continuou calado.

"Por que sumiu? Porque não retornou nenhuma ligação? Eu fiquei... fiquei desesperada por noticias suas, e _você nunca me procurou_." Minha voz tinha um quê de acusação.

"Bella você me magoou. Você voltou para Forks com meu pai. Disse que nunca poderíamos ficar juntos. Disse..."

"Não importa o que eu disse. Eu tinha medo de arriscar sua vida novamente. Mas eu _não posso viver sem você_. Todo esse tempo, eu apenas respirei porque o ar infiltrava meus pulmões sem minha permissão. Você entrou em minha alma como ninguém mais fez em toda minha vida..."

"_Pare, por favor_." Sua voz era quase um rosnado.

"Me deixe te amar, Edward." Era quase implorativo.

"Eu deixo." Sussurrou.

Caímos no silêncio a partir de sua aquiescência. E tudo o que eu queria era estar nos braços dele. Meu bebezinho. Que se tornara um homem. E eu o queria pra mim. Só para mim.

"Prometo nunca te magoar novamente. Eu sinto muito por ter sido tão idiota." Falei.

"Não há amor humano que não decepcione, pois ele não é mais do que uma porta para um amor maior." Sussurrou calmamente. Aquilo soou brevemente como um poema, mas eu nunca o tinha ouvido em minha vida. E encaixou-se naquele momento como uma peça de quebra-cabeças.

"Eu sou sua. E serei até minha morte." Eu sabia que aquelas palavras eram exatamente o que ele precisava ouvir. Lembrei vagamente de uma vez ele ter me implorado para decidir-me. Que não queria me dividir com ninguém. Queria me ter por inteira. Apenas dele.

"Não sou teu dono. Apenas te amo."

Eu sorri com a inquisição de sua voz.

"Boa noite, Edward." Disse por fim. "Espero vê-lo em breve. Assim que estiver... certo do que quer."

"Boa noite, amor." Disse simplesmente.

Assim que ouvi a linha muda, desliguei meu celular e virei para o lado, enterrando a cabeça no travesseiro.

_Não sou teu dono. Apenas te amo._

Sim, ele era meu dono. Porque tinha o melhor de mim, tinha esse direito, porque foi ele, apenas ele que o despertou.

**

Acordei mais cedo no dia seguinte, pois tinha que voltar pra Forks.

Cheguei ao hospital e fui logo para meu consultório. E parecia que tudo havia mudado tudo parecia novo.

Tive algumas consultas e no final da tarde uma reunião de planejamento de inicio do ano com os demais membros do conselho.

Na hora do almoço tinha recebido uma mensagem de Alice. Claro aquilo era de se esperar. Mas o que eu achei estranho foi o local do encontro.

**Bella, meu irmão me disse que você está no hotel de Seattle, estarei lá por volta das 20:00, para conversarmos, tudo bem pra você?**

Eu havia concordado. Mas porque não podia ser aqui?

Talvez ela queria ter uma longa conversa.

Suspirei.

Não que Alice não fosse uma pessoa ótima para essas coisas, mas eu magoei seu pai, seu irmão... Ela não devia estar muito feliz comigo.

Quando cheguei a meu quarto de hotel, tentei deixar alguma ordem ali. Tinha revirado rapidamente minha mala em cima da cama procurando algo para vestir.

Alice chegou uma hora depois.

Ela sentou na poltrona perto da janela. O zunido da chuva ecoando através do ambiente silencioso.

Me sentei na cama, e encarei seu rosto sem expressão.

"Bella." Disse por fim. Sua voz carregada de sentimento. "Porque tudo isso?"

"Alice." A censurei.

"Tudo bem, eu sabia o tempo todo que isso iria acontecer. Mas, Bella, meu pai está sofrendo, e Edward também. Eu sinceramente não sei de que lado ficar. Claro, meu pai devia ter compreendido que você não iria esquecer meu irmão nunca. Uma vez que você não voltou com ele. Mas... é tão difícil."

"Alice, todo esse tempo eu deixei claro para Carlisle que eu amava seu filho. E que _não _voltaria com ele."

"O problema, Bella, é que você nunca cogitou o divorcio. Ele, então, achou que poderia ter esperança."

Eu a encarei com a boca escancarada. Nunca havia passado isso por minha cabeça.

"Alice, eu fiz uma confusão com tudo. Tudo. Mas eu vou consertar. Para o meu bem, e de todos. Eu irei concertar. Eu juro."

"Tudo bem, não estou te censurando. Vejo em seus olhos o quanto sente por meu irmão. Apenas não o machuque mais."

Eu prometi sabendo que iria cumprir minha promessa até no inferno.

**

Os dias se passaram lentamente. Liguei para Carlisle algumas vezes em seu consultório, porém ele não queria me atender. Sua secretaria sempre dizendo que ele estava ocupado ou coisa assim. Mas eu sabia que ele não queria falar comigo.

Alice me ligou duas noites antes para termos uma longa conversa. Ela não queria deixar sua casa e seu pai ficar sozinho, portanto pedira para que eu tentasse uma vaga no hospital de Forks para Jazz, uma vez que eu era membro do conselho. Não seria difícil isso, porque de fato estava precisando de médicos competentes ali.

Ela havia me dito que Rose também ficaria por lá algum tempo. Porém Emmett que não era da família, se sentia mal em permanecer ali.

Agora ele estava hospedado no mesmo hotel que eu.

Saímos para jantar uma vez e ele me contou como foi sua vida no ano anterior com Rose, e eu quase podia sentir o quão solidária eu era para com seus sentimentos, quase refletindo os meus próprios.

Disse que queria abrir um escritório de engenharia; era seu maior sonho, mas sempre sonhara primeiro em se casar. E desde que se apaixonou por Rosalie, queria ficar ao seu lado. E esquecera por completo de todos seus planos, traçados em toda sua vida até ali.

Eu bem entendera isso também.

Emmett era uma pessoa muito agradável de conviver. Muito mais do que sua namorada, é claro. E eu o queria por perto. O queria bem. Mas sabia que ele só ficaria bem se estivesse com ela.

Não sabia o que fazer.

**

Estava saindo do hotel quando parei perto do hall de entrada ouvindo uma voz familiar.

"Mas quando ele volta?"

Rosalie estava de costas para mim. Seus cachos dourados sempre tão bem cuidados, presos num rabo de cavalo mal feito e desalinhado. Estranhei suas roupas também, moletom e camiseta de algodão.

"Eu não sei lhe informar, senhora." Dizia a recepcionista.

Caminhei até ela e coloquei minha mão sobre seu ombro.

Ela girou seu corpo instantaneamente. O olhar que ela me lançou me dizia que eu não era a pessoa que ela esperava.

"O que faz aqui?" Perguntou friamente.

"Podemos conversar?" Nem eu sabia o que estava fazendo direito.

"Não tenho nada pra falar com você." Ela se virou e caminhou em direção a saída.

"É sobre Emmett." Declarei.

Ela parou, e eu sabia que isso derrubaria suas defesas, um pouco, pelo menos.

Vinte minutos depois estávamos uma de frente para a outra em um pequeno café. Ela me olhava de maneira soberba. Eu não me importei.

"Eu sei que você não gosta de mim, e _agora_ você tem motivos para isso." Falei, sabendo que ela entenderia minhas implicações.

Ela mordeu o lábios, mas nada falou.

Eu continuei.

"Mas, sabe, eu não quero que isso dure para sempre. Apenas quero viver em paz. Concertar tudo o que eu fiz de errado. Quero que me perdoe por meus erros, e, bem... por tudo o que causei em sua família. Mas quero que saiba que nunca tive a intenção de tomar o lugar de sua mãe. Eu realmente gostava de seu pai."

"Gostava?" Desdenhou ela. "Engraçado essa sua forma de gostar."

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. Ela nada podia dizer sobre _gostar_ de alguém.

"Não me parece muito diferente do que você fez com Emmett, não é?" Eu retruquei.

"Você não sabe de nada." Disse, mandando seu olhar para longe dos meus.

"Sei sim, tanto sei que até entendo." Declarei.

Ela voltou sua atenção a mim.

"Entende?"

"Rosalie, você tem medo de gostar de alguém, você está tão presa nesse seu mundinho egoísta e fantasioso que tem medo de se entregar verdadeiramente, mesmo que a uma pessoa que ama."

Pra minha surpresa ela não me interrompeu e não foi embora. Abaixou os olhos como se sentisse culpa.

"Eu sei." Sussurrou.

Tomei a deixa.

"Você acha que eu não senti o mesmo? Você pensa que eu queria me apaixonar por seu irmão? Magoar seu pai, que já havia perdido a mulher, e que sofrera tanto por isso? Não, muito pelo contrario. Eu lutei, me afastei, tive medo. Mas o amor não é algo com a qual podemos controlar. Está totalmente fora de nosso alcance."

Ela levantou seu rosto para mim, e pela primeira vez na vida parecia que não havia sarcasmo ou ressentimentos em seus olhos.

"Você o ama?"

Eu sabia que ela não falava de seu pai.

"Sim." Sussurrei. E foi minha vez de baixar meus olhos para meu colo.

"Eu... _eu tenho muito medo disso_." Sua voz era de tal sofrimento que eu a olhei, incrédula. "Não quero que outra pessoa controle minhas emoções. Minha vida. Eu nem sei demonstrar amor à outra pessoa, mas ele...ele me desafia a ser diferente."

"Então seja." Eu a incentivei. "Seja melhor, seja o melhor que ele possa ter. Ele a quer. Demonstre o mesmo."

"Como?" Sua voz era quase derrotada.

"Com tudo o que você sente ai dentro."

Ela pareceu entender a dinâmica daquilo.

"Obrigada." Sussurrou. Pela sua careta, eu notei que era difícil para ela dizer aquilo.

"Não a de que."

Talvez um dia pudéssemos ter uma amizade decente. Perdoar as magoas do passado, mas só de saber que eu estava ajudando duas pessoas a encontrarem em seus medos, já me fazia muito melhor. Por enquanto.

**

Naquela noite eu não conseguia dormir. Sentia-me estranhamente ansiosa, e era quase meia-noite quando o telefone tocou. Girei meu corpo até a mesinha ao lado da cama.

"Sim."

"." A voz da recepcionista do hotel soou através do aparelho. "O Sr. Cullen está aqui embaixo e gostaria de vê-la."

Eu engasguei. Não poderia ser Carlisle. Não mesmo. Meu coração bateu irregular e rapidamente.

"Sim...sim, tudo bem."

Eu quase voei fora da cama. E fiquei olhando para a porta como uma doente.

De repente fiquei com medo. Deveria ter perguntado qual Cullen... Tinha que ser ele...tinha.

Alguém bateu na porta. E eu fiquei com medo de abrir e ver meu desapontamento.

Caminhei lentamente até a porta e a abri.

Lá estava ele. Com um olhar cansado, um rosto torturado, com uma jaqueta preta e um jeans surrado. Ele parecia quase louco.

_Edward está aqui._

"Bella." Ele engoliu em seco ao falar meu nome. "Eu... posso ficar?"

Eu o abracei sentindo cada ponto nervoso de meu corpo ao tocar sua pele. Ele agarrou minha cintura, sentindo, acho, as mesmas emoções.

Eu o trouxe para dentro e tranquei minha porta.

Ele olhou a redor do quarto. Estava um meio termo de bagunça e organização. A única que luz do ambiente era o abajur que iluminava fracamente uma pequena parte do quarto.

Ele sentou na beirada da cama e eu me aproximei. Ele puxou meus quadris e enterrou sua cabeça para perto de minha barriga.

Ficamos ali por alguns segundos antes que eu retirasse sua mão de minha cintura. Eu lentamente tirei sua jaqueta. Ele não mostrou resistência. Tirei seus sapatos, e sua camisa. Eu sentei na cama e pedi para que ele viesse até mim. Ele o fez.

Deitei sua cabeça em meu colo e baguncei os fios de seu cabelo. Ele apertou seus braços ao redor de minha perna.

Abaixei meus lábios até seu ouvido.

"Me deixe te amar."

"Eu deixo." Sussurrou ele.

Isso era tudo o que eu precisava. Me senti feliz e totalmente completa.

Ele levantou seu rosto para o meu e tocou meus lábios com o polegar.

"Senti falta disso." Falou.

"Senti falta de você. Muita." Aleguei.

Ele sorriu fracamente. E trouxe seu corpo para o meu.

Seus lábios a centímetros me faziam delirar com a temperatura. Seu hálito invadia meu rosto tão docemente como nunca aconteceu.

Ele encostou sua testa na minha e me abraçou, me embalando em seus braços.

Primeiro ele deixou beijos sobre minhas pálpebras e depois em minhas bochechas, meu nariz, meu queixo e por fim, meus lábios.

Foi rápido, doce e sutil. Mas eu podia sentir a necessidade e urgência de seus olhos. Eu encurtei o caminho entre nossos lábios e o trouxe para mim.

Ele caiu sobre mim, na cama, segurando meu rosto com as mãos e gemendo em minha boca. Eu sabia que aquela dor do nosso primeiro beijo em muito tempo, passaria. Era bom, me acalantava e me fazia o desejar mais.

Sua língua encontrou a minha e ele sussurrou meu nome. Logo então quebrou o beijo e pressionou seu ouvido em meu coração.

"Você disse tudo o que eu precisava ouvir quando me ligou naquela noite." Sussurrou.

"Sobre o que?" Perguntei.

"Sobre ser minha."

Eu me equilibrei sobre meus cotovelos e o encarei. Ele levantou seu rosto e me lançou um sorriso tão genuíno que fez meu coração parar na boca.

"Você é tudo o que eu quero Edward."

"Você é tudo que eu tenho." Disse de volta.

E então ele rolou de lado e me aninhou em seus braços, deixando beijos por minha orelha e sussurrando em meu ouvido o quanto me amava. O quanto queria poder me amar.

E eu devolvi todo amor sussurrando minhas respostas para seu coração, onde repousava meu rosto.


	20. Você me descobriu

_capítulo 20_

**BPOV**

Acordei no dia seguinte sozinha. Passei a palma da mão por toda a extensão de meu colchão a procura de algum indicio que ele ainda estivesse ali. A ultima vez que eu dormi com ele, e acordei sozinha, tinha ficado semanas no hospital, esperando que um milagre acontecesse e ele saísse vivo de lá.

Abri meus olhos lentamente e a claridade inundou minha visão. Não a do sol, mas a claridade da manhã.

E então eu o vi.

Edward estava perto da janela, de costas para mim. Do angulo que eu estava não conseguia ver o que ele fazia, mas definitivamente ele estava virado para a pequena mesa redonda.

Ele havia aberto as cortinas - por isso a claridade excessiva – e provavelmente tomado um banho – percebi por seu cabelo molhado e pelo roupão branco em seu corpo.

Eu me levantei lentamente da cama, e segui para onde ele estava. Passei meus braços por sua cintura, adorando o cheiro que eu inalei. Seu cheiro.

"Bom dia." Sussurrei.

Ele não respondeu, apenas se virou para mim e sorriu sinceramente pegando meu rosto entre as mãos, se inclinou e me deu um beijo breve e calmo.

"Com fome?" Perguntou.

"Não sei." Respondi sorrindo.

Agora conseguia sentir também cheiro de bacon com ovos, e laranja.

Eu olhei por sobre seu ombro e vi toda a mesa arrumada para duas pessoas. Os pratos adornados, os talheres de lado e uma pequena rosa em um mini vaso perto de um copo de cristal.

"É uma pena." Disse, se aproximando de meu ouvido. Seus braços me envolveram em um abraço confortante. "Tinha esperanças de que aceitasse tomar café da manhã comigo." E mordeu minha orelha levemente, me arrepiando por inteira.

"Humm." Gemi em seu pescoço. "Talvez eu reconsidere, devido o tamanho de sua persuasão."

Ele se afastou e levantou uma sobrancelha perfeita.

"Não fiz muita coisa." Sua voz tinha uma fingida surpresa.

"Fez sim." Voltei para seus braços,meus lábios a centímetros de sua boca. "Você voltou pra mim."

Lentamente eu encostei meus lábios nos seus. Ele devolveu seu carinho por mim. Mas não aprofundou o beijo.

Me puxou para a mesa, onde tomamos café – a pequena rosa estava no prato ao meu lado.

Depois, infelizmente eu precisava trabalhar. Ele disse que não sairia do quarto, e me esperaria ali o dia todo ali. Que precisávamos conversar. Eu fiz uma careta com isso – não queria ter que chegar nas partes dolorosas – ele disse que realmente era só uma conversa e que depois eu poderia dormir a noite toda em seus braços.

"Eu nunca mais vou a lugar nenhum sem você." Disse ao se despedir de mim, na porta do quarto de hotel.

Eu retesei meu corpo, para poder olhar sua expressão.

"Eu...eu realmente tenho que trabalhar, você sabe...eu...bom, eu ficaria com você se..."

Ele jogou a cabeça pra trás numa gargalhada linda.

"Não estou falando sobre isso, amor." Me deu um beijo na testa. "Se você não trabalhar, realmente não teremos dinheiro para sobreviver." E piscou para mim.

Eu mostrei minha língua para ele.

"Então ok. O homem da casa está de partida. Afinal alguém tem que trabalhar aqui." Brinquei.

"Exato. E eu te esperarei com casa, comida e roupa lavada." Sorriu descarado.

**

O dia se arrastou como a eternidade.

Alice me ligou. Queria ter certeza que Edward estava comigo. Eu confirmei, sabendo que provavelmente Carlisle, a essa altura, já sabia do fato.

A hora que eu não tive pacientes para atender fiquei pensando sobre o que eu faria da minha vida. Era certo que eu não poderia ficar em Forks. Não se quisesse ficar com Edward.

E ainda havia o problema de Carlisle, apesar de tudo o que eu o fiz passar, não queria que ele sofresse. Afinal, se eu pudesse ficar com Edward estaria em meu próprio paraíso. Não importava onde fosse, eu estaria com ele.

Não seria pressuposta deixar um pedaço dessa felicidade, pelo menos, para Carlisle, meu ex marido e pai de Edward?

Mas não tinha resposta para isso. Não podia simplesmente torcer para que ele encontrasse alguém por quem se apaixonar e fosse recíproco. Mais ainda assim, eu torcia.

Edward me mandou uma mensagem no final da tarde que fez varrer qualquer pensamento sobre Carlisle de minha mente.

_**A cama está fria sem você. Volte logo para cuidar de meu coração, vou ser seu paciente mais dedicado, eu prometo.**_

Eu sorri para suas palavras, ele era tão doce. Tão meu.

Quem diria que tudo _aquilo_, iria se transformar nesse amor. Sinceramente não conseguia imaginar minha vida sem ele.

Não mais.

Nunca mais.

Ao dirigir para o hotel eu via as arvores passarem por mim, e me lembrava de como foi vê-las quando ainda nem se quer sonhava em conhecer Edward. Minha vida parecia completa. Não sentia falta de nada, embora não fosse feliz, de fato. Quero dizer, como você pode sentir falta de algo que não tem?

O maior problema é quando temos. E perdemos.

A perda destrói o ser humano. Arranca cada fio de esperança que tecemos cuidadosamente. A perca nos enfraquece. E a perde de alguém, _do alguém_, é a pior de todas. É a dor que sentimos na alma. Que esmaga nosso coração, e leva embora toda e qualquer alegria de se manter vivo.

Saudade nem de longe expressa a veracidade das palavras quando proferidas com dor. Não podemos nunca explicar a dor de perder alguém.

Mas a perca permanente é a que marca mais. É a que tira o curso de tua vida. Todo teu rumo se diversifica. Não sobra nada, a não ser lembranças... E dor.

E mesmo assim, ainda é bom que sobre alguma coisa. Porque isso pode ser a única coisa que possa fazer com que você acredite que foi real, quase tangível.

A perca de alguém acontece para todos. Ainda mais suscetíveis aqueles que não acreditam.

Balancei minha cabeça para afastar meus pensamentos. Eu não o tinha perdido. Ele estava comigo

Onde ficaria para sempre, enquanto vivêssemos.

Quando cheguei ao quarto de hotel, estranhei ao ver o ambiente todo escuro. Tateei a procura do abajur perto da porta. E então meus braços foram imobilizados.

"Shhh. Fique quietinha." A voz rouca disse.

Seus braços em puxaram para seu peito, e então eu o vi, atrás da porta.

"Oi." Sussurrou, com um sorriso lindo.

"O que o senhor está aprontando?" Perguntei.

Ele riu e traçou o caminho de minha bochecha até a base de meu pescoço com o nariz.

"Você não vai querer saber." Sua voz era baixa e tentadora.

Eu larguei minha bolsa no chão e enrosquei meus dedos em seus cabelos. Sua língua procurou aflitamente minha boca. E toda a razão e consciência que eu tinha fugiu para uma parte ínfima de minha mente.

Tudo o que eu podia sentir – o que eu queria – era ele. Edward.

Seus braços me trouxeram para mais perto, sua boca procurando a minha com fome. Me beijando com desejo.

"Bella." Sussurrou em meus lábios. "Você é tudo pra mim."

Eu abri meus olhos, tentando entender a complexidade de suas palavras. Tão devastadoras. Muito melhor do que ouvir meros 'eu te amo'.

Ele passou uma mão sobre meus cabelos e trouxe sua respiração para mais perto.

"Nã.Esqueç." Suas palavras eram carregadas de uma profundidade que eu não entendia.

"Edward? Algum problema?" Perguntei quase em pânico.

Ele me olhou confuso depois sorriu.

"Nenhum, amor." E então suas mãos, suavemente caíram para as minhas e me puxaram para longe da parede.

Ele então me deixou sentada na cama e se afastou. Segundos depois, eu ouço o barulho de uma pequena fricção, e logo em seguida velas serem acesas sobre a mesa.

Ow.

Oh.

OMG.

A luz bruxuleante me permitia ver a toalha vermelha, a rosa sobre o centro, e o inox redondo guardando, provavelmente, nossa refeição. Mas o impressionante da cena, com certeza, era Edward de smoking.

"Err. Alguma ocasião especial?" Perguntei, quase sem ar.

"Humm. Acho..." Ele chegou perto de mim, e me estendeu sua mão. "Gostaria de tomar um banho?"

"Eu devo?" Sorri com a ironia.

"Gosto de você suada." Trouxe sua boca para perto de meu rosto. Seu hálito roçando meu ouvido. "ainda mais quando é embaixo de mim."

Eu tremi com suas palavras e com minha imaginação muito criativa e esperançosa.

Ele riu.

"Tudo bem, vai lá tomar um banho, eu te espero." Ele soltou minha mão, não antes de depositar um beijo nela.

"Ok. Promete que não irá fugir."

"Oh Deus, não. Quero ter a linda visão de você saindo do banheiro a procura de uma toalha." Sua gargalhada me fez rir.

"Devo procurar algo interessante para vestir?" Perguntei, na porta do banheiro.

"Depende. Se uma lingerie sensual está dentro dos seus pré-requisitos para algo 'interessante', então sim." Sua voz tinha um tom de brincadeira.

"Muito engraçado, Edward." Eu voltei meu rosto para o dele. "Vou vestir moletom e camiseta. Irá combinar muito com as _suas_ roupas."

"Na verdade, eu não tinha nada pra vestir. E o hotel tem uma loja de fraques e smokings a disposição dos hospedes."

"Com certeza." Retruquei ironicamente. "Porque você mora muito longe, ou é extremamente pobre, que não conseguiu obter roupas _mais_ simples."

"Bella, seja boazinha." Piscou para mim.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha e segui direto para o banheiro.

"Não tranque a porta." Gritou do outro cômodo.

**

A hora que eu sai do Box do chuveiro, a porta estava fechada. E havia um saco branco com um cabide pendurado no gancho perto do lavabo.

Eu suspirei algumas vezes antes de pegá-lo.

Edward estava aprontando alguma coisa

Peguei o saco e o retirei.

Ali havia um vestido creme, provavelmente até o joelho, inteiro de renda.

Eu mordi o lábio inferior. O vestido era lindo. Edward estava lindo. Mas qual era a ocasião? Nossa volta?

Eu vesti o tecido fino, que ficou quase transparente em minha pele de marfim. Prendi meus cabelos no topo da cabeça e suspirei lentamente antes de abrir a porta.

O ambiente estava silencioso. Eu poderia ouvir cada batida de meu coração, e o suave barulho que meus pés descalços causavam ao alcançar o carpete do chão.

Edward estava de costas para mim. Fitando a janela. Era de lá a maior parte da iluminação do quarto.

Eu olhei para o centro da mesa, o único lugar onde havia algo aceso – as velas.

Ele se virou para mim e sorriu.

"Você está linda." Disse me oferecendo sua mão.

"Digo o mesmo." Sorri, aceitando.

Com a mão livre ele puxou uma cadeira a sua frente para mim. E se sentou na outra.

Ele pegou a garrafa de vinho que estava aberta dentro do balde de gelo e serviu em duas taças.

"Para que tudo isso?" Perguntei. A curiosidade me vencendo.

"Por nós." Ele levantou a taça á sua frente.

Eu imitei seus movimentos.

"E brindaremos a nós, também?"

"Não. Brindaremos a você. Que é a melhor parte de minha vida. O amor é tudo o que existe, apesar de tudo."

Eu engoli em seco.

Ele sorriu e tocou sua taça levemente na minha. O tilintar dos cristais fazendo um alto barulho no cômodo silencioso.

"Hann, eu..." Tentei achar alguma coisa a dizer.

Ele me interrompeu.

"Balzac disse uma vez que é mais fácil ser amante do que marido, pois é mais fácil dizer coisas bonitas de vez em quando do que ser espirituoso dias e anos a fio." Seus olhos nunca deixaram os meus, ao falar. "Eu discordo."

Eu não tinha certeza se ele falava comigo ou com ele mesmo.

"Uma vez que já fui seu amante, e não penso que é mais _fácil,_ou melhor." Continuou. "E não há _nada _que eu desejo mais do que poder ser _espirituoso_ com você por dias, por meses."

Minha respiração saiu falha e desajeitada.

Ele estava me declarando seu amor... Para sempre? _Então_...

Ele continuou.

"Antes de te conhecer eu não estava verdadeiramente vivo. Porque, de certa forma, não podemos estar. Não poderia estar vivo, não sem conhecer você. Não julgo isso uma forma de viver. E agora..." Ele suspirou olhando por sobre minha cabeça. "Sinto-me como se tivesse morrendo. Porque todo tempo do mundo é pouco. Tão pouco, pra desperdiçar qualquer segundo. Eu...nós não temos a eternidade. E agora, eu me sinto vivo. De verdade, eu quero morrer em seus braços. Quero saber que você me ama, quero te mostrar o quanto eu te amo e poderei começar a morrer em seus braços a cada dia de minha vida. Não me importo com a nomenclatura que se tem. Eu apenas quero ser seu. E que você seja minha."

"Eu sou sua." Falei a meia voz.

Ele sorriu e se levantou.

"Acho que você já sabe o que está acontecendo aqui." Sorriu perverso. "Melhor correr enquanto é tempo."

"Não vou." Falei sem ar. "Nunca."

Eu não conseguia pensar, minha cabeça se nublava pra qualquer cenário que minha imaginação poderia me levar. Meu coração disparava até a boca, deixando minha garganta seca. Ele me olhou profundamente antes de fazer aquilo que eu não sabia que ansiava mais do que minha própria alma até aquele momento.

Edward ofereceu sua mão á mim. Eu a peguei, num gesto de total confiança. Ficamos em pé um de frente para o outro. Suas mãos se entrelaçaram com as minhas e seus lábios mais uma vez se juntaram ao meu ouvido.

Ele deixou beijos suaves em minha pele, suspirando pesadamente.

"Me ame. Me permita te amar."

Eu engasguei com suas palavras. Ele continuava a roçar seus lábios por toda a base de meu pescoço e voltava até minha orelha.

"Eu vou tentar te dar cada parte de mim. Eu vou tentar ser aquele que você nunca pensou que precisaria."

"Mas eu preciso." Cortei suas palavras num sussurro rouco.

"Não fui destinado a andar sem você. Eu não _posso_. Não _consigo_ sem você." Suas palavras continham mais emoções do que eu podia proferir.

"Não vai. Eu estarei lá. Aonde quer que você vá."

"Sempre." Sussurrou pesadamente... "Case-se comigo, Izabella."

Meu corpo escorregou sobre o seu e ele me abraçou mais forte.

"_Eu te amo, eu amo você, amo, amo você_." Eu mal podia ouvir suas palavras. Sua voz não saia direito. E sua respiração era tão falha quanto a minha. Mas eu podia distinguir o que ele falava apenas por suas articulações.

"_Amo você....eu te amo, Izabella_."

Eu fechei os olhos e agarrei seus cabelos, o trazendo o mais perto possível de mim.

"Você tem a minha vida, Edward. Cuide bem dela." Disse simplesmente antes de receber o anel que ele tirou de uma pequena caixa de veludo vermelha.

O diamante reluziu sobre a escuridão. Deixando a pele de minha mão tão pálida quando o luar lá fora.

Sua mão tremeu ligeiramente ao fechar a palma de minha mão, que agora continha o símbolo de nosso compromisso para fora de nossas almas.

"E você tem a minha vida. Não se esqueça disso." Disse beijando minha mão. E então subiu seu rosto para encontrar com o meu. Seus olhos demonstravam todas as emoções existentes na face da Terra. Certamente, um espelho de meus próprios olhos.


	21. Dificuldades

_Capítulo vinte e um_

**BPOV**

Provavelmente aquele foi a melhor noite de amor que tivemos.

Ele foi um misto de carinho e prazer que me condensou a noite toda. E no inicio da manha me embalou em seus braços, me fazendo cair no sono mais rápido do que eu pensei ser possível.

Quando acordei, fiquei feliz em saber que ele ainda estava lá. Não precisaria ir para o hospital naquele dia; estava de folga. Me senti completa e feliz por estar com ele. Meu bebezinho.

Ele beijou minha testa e suspirou ao notar que eu estava acordada.

"Bom dia, minha noiva." Falou sorrindo, notei pelo seu timbre de voz.

"Bom dia, futuro marido."Zombei.

"Oh, isso soa tão estranho."

Eu ri. Ele nem imaginava o quanto soava estranho. E eu nem precisaria mudar meu sobrenome, pensei com humor negro.

E esse pensamento trouxe uma nuvem de fumaça que não iria se dissipar. Tinha que lidar com ela. E sabia disso desde que aceitara o pedido de Edward na noite passada.

"A gente precisa conversa sobre isso." Comecei com um tom mais formal.

Ele suspirou pesadamente, imaginando, pela mudança de minha voz, o que seria.

Eu continuei.

"Eu realmente não queria Carlisle entre nós na nossa primeira manhã juntos depois de... ontem. Mas é inevitável."

"Eu sei."

Sua voz não parecia aborrecida. Apenas conformada.

"Precisamos falar com ele. Precisamos decidir nossa vida. Porque independente do consentimento dele ou não, iremos ficar juntos. Então realmente só quero que as coisas entre vocês funcionem. Por você, apenas por você enfrentaria isso. Assim como qualquer coisa."

Ele se levantou na cama e passou seu corpo por cima do meu e segurou meu rosto sobre suas mãos quentes. Seu corpo nu em cima do meu, coberto apenas com o lençol fino de seda me arrepiou por completo. Aquela sensação de prazer não acabaria nunca.

"Obrigado por isso. Sei que é difícil para você tentar lidar com essa pressão. Mas juro que não irá se arrepender. Nunca. Eu vou amar você até que esteja cansada de mim. Então nem irá se lembrar de qualquer sacrifício que tenha feito pelo seu noivo."

Eu ri apesar da veracidade de suas palavras. Sim eu sabia que não iria me arrepender _nunca._

Ele deitou a cabeça sobre meu peito.

"Não sei realmente como conversar sobre isso, _nosso casamento_, com meu pai."

"Eu te entendo bem. Mas realmente teremos que fazer isso. Ele precisará me dar o divorcio."

Ele ficou calado por alguns minutos.

Eu pensei sobre o que havia dito. Edward sabia que eu não tinha me separado de Carlisle ainda, não poderia ficar bravo.

Passei a mão sobre seus cabelos e o acariciei.

"Eu amo você." Declarei.

"Obrigado por isso também." Respondeu com a voz doce.

**

Ficamos a manhã toda na cama. Ele voltara ao normal depois de algum tempo. Apenas disse que estava pensando sobre nós, quando eu perguntei o motivo de seu repentino silêncio.

Eu deixei passar, mesmo sabendo que tinha mais do que um simples pensamento.

Pedimos café da manhã no quarto e ele não me deixou preparar a mesa. Ele mesmo queria poder me alimentar.

O que realmente foi engraçado – e nojento. Uma vez que ele 'experimentava' o gosto de torradas da minha boca. Tentava impedir que a língua dele fluísse pela minha boca após segundos eu ter engolido alguma coisa, mas ele mantinha minhas mãos atadas.

E constantemente me lembrava que pessoas casadas se permitiam ter esse tipo de intimidade.

Eu ria do absurdo de alguém querer _esse _tipo intimidade. Mas era realmente difícil tentar pará-lo quando tudo o que eu queria era virar a bandeja do café da manhã no chão e deitá-lo sobre mim.

À tarde fomos dar um passei pela cidade extremamente conhecida dos dois. Mas algo com o frio cortante e a pequena e singela parte de ter ele segurando minha mão esquerda, onde brilhava um diamante – me permitindo lembrar constantemente que eu era dele – fazia com que o clima de 'lugar conhecido' fosse diferente. Como se estivéssemos em Paris ou Veneza.

Decidimos não esperar muito mais para falar com seu pai. E realmente fora assim que abordamos o assunto.

_Seu_ pai. Não _meu _ex marido.

Eu me sentia mal por machucá-lo constantemente com a idéia de uma humilhação de Carlisle sobre nosso casamento. Mas não podia dizer isso a ele. Tinha certeza que Edward já estava sofrendo muito com tudo aquilo.

Liguei para Alice naquela tarde e ela me confirmou que seu pai estaria em casa. Sabia ela, porque eles combinaram de jantarem juntos.

E então dirigimos até Forks no inicio da noite.

Seguimos toda a viajem calados.

Ao entrar nos limites daquela cidade, me sentia frágil e errática.

Sabia que estaria prestes a quebrar o coração de Carlisle. E quebraria o coração de Edward novamente por estar passando por aquela situação.

E pensar que meu ex marido se tornaria meu _sogro_.

Como eu poderia lidar com isso? Como Edward lidaria com isso?

Entrei em pânico ao perceber que ele estaria tão mais feliz com uma pessoa que não traria tantos problemas para sua família, para sua vida.

"Amor?" Chamou ele.

Virei minha cabeça para encará-lo. Não tinha notado que estávamos na entrada de carros da casa grande.

"Independente do que aconteça, e_u amo você_." Disse pegando meu rosto com suas mãos protetoras.

Eu fechei os olhos e inclinei minha cabeça para a palma de sua mão, tão confortável.

Ele continuou.

"Você me deu motivos para isso. Para amar, não te deixarei partir novamente, nunca _meu amor."_

Eu o fitei com os olhos ardentes pelas lágrimas idiotas que queriam escapar.

Provavelmente eu nunca chegaria a merecer Edward. Mas eu era um ser humano extremamente egoísta a ponto de nunca deixá-lo partir de minha vida. Nunca.

Ele puxou minha mão para entrarmos juntos na casa. Eu, apesar do medo daquela simples gesto, não impedi.

Alice, Jasper e Rose estavam na sala conversando. Assim que nos viram pararam de falar. Eu quase pude ouvir o estralo em suas cabeças ao ver nossas mãos entrelaçadas.

"Boa noite." Cumprimentou Edward.

Assim que todos responderam, Carlisle saiu de seu escritório.

Ele estancou no lugar ao nos ver. _Juntos_. Pude notar pela sua expressão o quanto ele ainda rejeitava a idéia.

"Viemos falar com você." Edward intimou, olhando seu pai.

"Receio não poder recebê-los hoje." Disse voltando para o corredor de onde saíra.

Edward largou minha mão e foi atrás de seu pai. Eu corri atrás dele. Percebi os outros três fitando a cena.

"Alice, não, por favor. Precisamos disso. Desse tempo." Falei para ela, que já estava a meio metro de mim.

Notei que ela assentiu e seu olhar caiu sobre minha mão esquerda. Eu não tentei esconder, logo todos saberiam.

Ela abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas logo tornou a fechar.

Eu não dei mais tempo de quaisquer questões. Voltei para o corredor onde sabia que eles estariam.

A porta do escritório estava aberta. Podendo ouvir as vozes alteradas vindas do ambiente.

"...Porque você acha isso certo, não é Edward?" Carlisle falava hostilmente.

"Certo ou não eu a amo." Seu filho respondeu.

Eu entrei na sala e me postei ao lado de meu futuro marido. Ele me deu a mão.

Eu quase pude sentir a dor nos olhos de Carlisle.

Tentei intervir.

"Por favor, não piore isso para todos. Eu sei, sim, eu realmente sei que eu te fiz sofrer, mas por favor. Eu preciso que você...."

"Entenda?" Completou sarcasticamente.

"Pai, vamos nos casar você querendo ou não, então..." Edward rebateu.

"Casar?" Levantou uma sobrancelha.

Eu engoli em seco.

"Por favor..." Pedi. Sabia que ele estava magoado. Mas sabia também que o que estava por vir magoaria a todos.

"Realmente pensa em casar com ela?" Perguntou acidamente. "E quando ela te trocar por um garotão mais novo... realmente vai ser uma beleza, não? Talvez vá, então, entender o que eu estou passando."

"Isso não irá acontecer." Falei furiosamente. Edward apertou minha mão sobre a dele, me lembrando que estava nessa comigo.

"Não? Diz isso da mesma forma que disse que me amava tantas vezes. E que nunca me deixaria." A voz de Carlisle era amarga e estrangulada.

Senti Edward liberar um pouco a pressão que fazia em minha mão.

"Isso é... diferente." Sussurrei.

"Não vejo por que." Rebateu.

"Ela me ama." Edward disse.

"Ela também dizia que me amava." Seu pai cortou-lhe.

"Chega." Disse altiva. "Não somos crianças. Eu realmente fui casada com você, e é exatamente esse o motivos de estarmos aqui. Edward sabe bem que tenho o seu sobrenome, não precisa nos lembrar de detalhes, Carlisle." Disse secamente.

"Eu..." tentou responder, mas seu filho foi mais rápido.

"Eu só queria deixar isso mais fácil para nós." Eu sabia que quando ele disse a palavra _nós, _envolvia estritamente os dois. "Você é meu pai, apesar de tudo. Mas eu a amo. Não estou disposto a abrir mão disso."

"Eu tenho que estar disposto a isso, claro." Falou sarcasticamente.

"Não é uma coisa com a qual você tenha escolha. Eu pertenço a ele" Falei irritada.

"Ótimo, mas que maravilha que estamos deixando as coisas muito claras. Porque até um ano atrás eu era sua vida, assim como você era a minha. Fica tudo muito claro, que você consegue ser assim, tão fácil para todos. Talvez se eu nunca tivesse deixado você entrar na minha vida e..."

"_Eu não permito que você a insulte_." Edward rosnou.

"Você não permite? As próprias ações delas demonstram isso." Carlisle saira de trás da mesa. Nos encarando lividamente.

"Chega." Falei, tentando deixar Edward longe de seu pai. "Não importa. Eu amo seu filho. Acredite você ou não. Não foi algo que eu pudesse escolher. Aconteceu de modo mais torturante e revoltante possível, mas aconteceu. Não posso simplesmente fugir disso, assim como ele esta na mesma condição."

"E onde fica a parte onde você disse que queria que eu fosse o pai de seus filhos?" Carlisle esbravejou de volta.

Edward estagnou onde estava e soltou minha mão.

Eu olhei para ele, aflita.

"Talvez... agora serei avó das crianças que pensei que seriam minhas." Disse cruelmente.

"Claro." Edward sussurrou.

Eu encarei Edward, que estava fitando seu pai desafiadoramente.

Ficamos em um silêncio constrangedor por muito tempo antes de Edward resolver quebrá-lo.

"Se é assim que deseja. Esqueça que tem um filho. E espero que assine o divorcio. Os papeis chegarão em alguns dias." Disse puxando meu corpo para fora da sala.

"E se eu não quiser?" Carlisle perguntou.

Eu e Edward nos viramos não acreditando no que tínhamos ouvido.

"Experimente fazer isso com ela." Desafiou Edward.

E então ele puxou meu braço para fora do ambiente. Passamos pela sala de estar, onde estavam três rostos ansiosos.

Edward passou feito um furacão por todos. Eu olhei para Alice e Jasper primeiro e destes para Rosalie, e sorri tristemente, como se isso fosse uma forma de me desculpar... Por tudo.

**

Não conversamos todo o caminho de volta para Seattle. E quando chegamos ao quarto ele meramente arrancou suas roupas e quase correu para o banheiro.

Pude ouvir o barulho de algo quebrando. Depois silêncio. E então ele chorando.

_Edward estava chorando._

Eu entrei em pânico e bati na porta. Ele nada respondeu. Saiu de lá, quase uma hora depois.

Eu levantei meu rosto para encará-lo. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados.

"Sinto muito." Eu disse.

Ele encostou-se na parede. Vestia apenas uma calça de algodão cinza. E segurava uma toalha branca.

"Não sinta. Eu _não _me arrependo." Sussurrou.

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Não me arrependo sobre nós. Estou falando de... sua família."

Ele suspirou.

"Eles são uma parte de mim, claro." Disse olhando acima de minha cabeça. Depois voltou seus olhar para o meu. "Mas você me tem por inteiro. Não tenho como lutar contra essa proporção."

Eu sorri levemente. E me levantei, caminhando lentamente até ele.

Peguei a toalha de suas mãos e a joguei de lado. Depois envolvi seu rosto com minhas mãos. Ele permaneceu imóvel.

"Vós, que sofreis, porque amais, amai ainda mais. Morrer de amor é viver dele." Recitei.

Ele sorriu e inclinou seu rosto para o meu.

"Estou morto. Com você eu tenho meu próprio paraíso."

Eu fechei a distancia de nossos lábios e corações.

Ele me levou para cama. Tão cheio de dor e prazer. Certamente eu também estava assim.

E eu sabia que ele não era assim, simplesmente não era. E independente do quanto me amava, estava sofrendo pela _perda_ de sua família. Em especial seu pai. Aquele que lhe deu a vida. Sabia também que demoraria para ele esquecer a magoa e ressentimento que ficou entre ambos. Mas queria poder demonstrar que eu estaria com ele e para ele o tempo necessário para curar toda sua dor, e então, finalmente fazê-lo feliz.

Ele chorou, à medida que fazíamos amor. As lagrimas misturadas com o suor foi dilacerante. Claro, eu estava ciente que ele só poderia estar se lembrando das palavras de seu pai, ao tomar meu corpo.

Porém eu tentei demonstrar todo meu amor devastador usando meu prazer e o dele. Tentando demonstrar que se algum dia eu viesse a ter um filho, com toda certeza ele seria o pai. Porque eu só daria isso a ele. Só concederia essa honra a mim e a ele, se fosse _com ele._

E pelo modo que seus olhos brilhantes de suor, prazer e lagrimas olhavam para dentro de meus olhos, eu percebi que ele entendera exatamente o que eu tentei transmitir entre nós. Uma vez que estávamos unidos num só corpo.


	22. O fim é o começo

BPOV

_**Proibir algo é despertar o desejo. Michel de Montaigne.**_

As semanas foram se passando. O que não deveria ser grande coisa, uma vez que esse era a rotação normal da natureza.

Mas no meu caso era _estranho_.

Edward tinha me dito que passara boa parte do tempo que estava separado de mim, em Chicago. Tinha feito alguns contatos por lá. E que estava quase tudo pronto para abrir um consultório com um amigo, que se tornaria seu sócio.

Sim, eu também não acreditei.

Uma vez que nos mudaríamos para Chicago.

"Eu vou com você para qualquer lugar do mundo." Eu disse na ocasião, quando ele perguntou se eu ainda gostaria de casar com ele, depois de saber de nosso novo rumo.

Ele sorriu e agradeceu.

"Eu troco todos os meus planos por você." Foi a ultima coisa que eu disse, coerentemente, naquela noite.

Na verdade eu não me lembro de mais nada que foi dito. Uma vez que eu estava com a boca ligeiramente ocupada. E ele também.

Dado á nossa pequena decisão, eu pedi um remanejamento de hospital. O subsecretário do conselho prometeu fazer o possível para ver se havia vaga para uma cardiologista feliz e linda – ok, essa segunda parte ficava por minha conta – no hospital municipal de Chicago.

E enquanto isso eu fui afastada. Não se podia estar atuando, enquanto concorria á uma vaga em outra cidade.

Rosalie veio me visitar no hotel de Seattle – onde eu ainda estava hospedada com Edward, porém este tinha ido de ultima hora para nossa futura cidade acertar alguns detalhes de seu novo consultório.

"Então..." Começou. Ela estava sentada na cadeira da pequena mesa, enquanto eu me afundei na beirada da cama.

Eu olhei para ela em expectativa. Seu rosto não parecia conter sarcasmo nem amargura. Estava liso de expressão.

Ela suspirou, antes de falar.

"Emmett me chamou para morar com ele." Falou por fim.

"Isso é ótimo." Eu comecei, então vi sua expressão. Era quase _dor_. "Qual é o problema, Rosalie?"

"Eu... não sei. Meu pai, bom, ele ficará totalmente sozinho. Eu não sei, mas eu sinto que preciso ficar. Alice e Jasper também vão morar em outro lugar. Não é fácil aceitar."

Eu engoli em seco.

Carlisle estava praticamente sendo abandonado por todos seus filhos. Um deles inclusive, era por minha culpa. Não era fácil ouvir isso.

"Entendo." Sussurrei.

"Você está _feliz_?" Perguntou hesitante.

"Sim."

"Claro." Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e depois sorriu. Foi um sorriso sincero. Nunca o tinha visto diretamente para mim. "Eu entendo, _um pouco_, tudo o que você fez. Claro, é meu pai que está magoado. Mas meu irmão definitivamente sente _alguma coisa _por você. Desde a morte de mamãe, e permita-me dizer que, depois do meu pai, Edward fora a pessoa que mais sofreu, ele pareceu voltar à vida com você. Para o bem ou para o mal você mudou nossa família."

Tentei sorrir, não sabendo se aquilo era lisonjeiro ou não.

"Depois que conheci Emmett, depois que _me apaixonei_ por ele. Mudei meu modo de ver tudo... e todos. Não percebi que o que estava havendo entre você e Edward era mais que luxuria." Ela suspirou. "Qualquer pessoa percebe o amor palpável quando vocês estão juntos."

"Serio?" Perguntei em tom de brincadeira.

"Sim. Mas Bella, sinceramente, eu não achei a atitude de meu pai; você sabe - de querer te manter em casa mesmo depois de descobrir tudo - certa. Quero dizer, ele já sabia de tudo, não era como se fosse ingênuo ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Já devia estar ciente, que mesmo com todos esses meses, se vocês não tinham voltado, era obvio que você ainda amava Edward."

"Que bom que você entende essa parte."

"Entender é complicado, uma vez que é meu pai. Mas eu tento compreender. Sim, agora eu posso dizer que compreendo o amor. Sei disso porque não me vejo sem Emmett."

"Também não me vejo sem Edward."

"Parece que estamos em pé de igualdade."

"Sim."

"Acho que talvez eu tenha uma boa chance de aceitar o pedido dele. Talvez eu só tenha que acertar as coisas... Mas eu o amo, iria a qualquer lugar com ele."

Eu ri de suas palavras. Era quase uma nostalgia para mim.

Depois disso conversamos sobre coisas mais leves... E ela _amou _o anel de compromisso que seu irmão havia me dado. Eu certamente também tinha amado.

Não percebera que Rose podia ser razoável. Parecia que desde que ela entendera o conceito de _amar uma pessoa_ _verdadeiramente_, poderia tentar compreender um pouco mais das coisas a sua volta. Não apenas seu próprio castelo de fadas.

Ela foi embora, e pouco depois recebi uma mensagem de Edward.

Não vejo á hora de estar nessa cidade com você, sendo _**minha**_ esposa.

Eu sorri para o modo como meu coração pulou ao ler suas palavras. Principalmente a "_minha"_ e "_esposa_".

Não vejo à hora de compartilhar a cama com _**meu marido**_. Cansei de viver como pecadora.

Também ri para as palavras piegas que eu lhe mandei.

Pecadora? Eu tenho desejo pelo proibido, então não sei se fiz bem em lhe pedir em casamento.

Sínico.

Muito sensato da sua parte, Edward Cullen.

Três segundos após eu enviar-lhe a mensagem meu celular tocou. Eu atendi louca para ouvir sua voz.

"Oi, amor." Disse docemente.

"Estava com saudade."

"Sei exatamente o que está falando." Eu podia ouvir o riso em sua voz.

"Onde está agora?"

"Deitado numa cama fria, falando com você."

"Que lindo. Posso dizer que a cama está igualmente fria."

Ele riu.

"Tenho certeza que sim."

Eu suspirei.

"Estou realmente, realmente sentindo sua falta." Disse honestamente.

"É muito bom ouvir isso. Agora multiplique o dobro, terá a quantia exata do que sinto."

"Claro." Murmurei sarcasticamente.

"_Eu amo você_." Disse repentinamente.

"Eu também te amo, _bebezinho_."

Ele gargalhou quando ouviu isso. E me disse que assim que me visse me mostraria o que o _bebezinho _faria para matar suas saudades de casa.

Eu mal poderia esperar por isso.

**

Estava falando com uns dos funcionários do hospital sobre a remoção do cargo. Eles ainda não tinham novidades para mim.

Eu suspirei, agradecendo.

Havia se passado dois dias desde que tinha falado com Rosalie. E, então, ela não me ligara – como prometido – sinal de que não tomara nenhuma decisão ainda.

Eu havia falado com Alice a respeito de meu casamento. Disse-lhe que queria uma cerimônia simples e informal. Ela ficou magoada por isso. Queria um grande evento. Mas logo a lembrei que eu não queria realmente muita coisa. Não que me importasse, mas não queria abater sobre a pequena cidade e Forks sobre o casamento da ex - esposa jovem do médico com _seu_ filho.

E tecnicamente eu nem era "_ex"_ ainda. Uma vez que Carlisle continuava a negar veemente o pedido de divorcio.

Não adiantava ligar para ele. Porque ele não atendia, nem deixar recados, por que ele _nunca _voltava às ligações. Então, sabendo que Edward voltaria apenas no dia seguinte, eu dirigi até Forks, decidida a ter uma conversa definitiva com Carlisle Cullen, meu futuro sogro.

Mesmo ele não estando de acordo.

Cheguei ao consultório dele, onde – sabia eu – ele estaria nesse horário. Lá era um lugar que ele não poderia fugir de mim. Ou assim eu esperava.

"Ola querida, Carlisle está com um paciente lá dentro?" Perguntei para a recepcionista do consultório.

"Não. Ele não tem pacientes marcados para está tarde. Acho que irá para uma reunião ou coisa assim."

"...posso?" Apontei para a porta.

"Vá em frente. Tenho certeza que ele gostaria de lhe ver."

Eu não tinha tanta certeza assim. Se ela soubesse.

Nem bati na porta, entrei direto.

Carlisle estava sentado na poltrona de couro preta, em frente à mesa de mogno. Ele falava ao telefone, e assim que me viu seus olhos se espantaram.

"Han, sim...Bom, conversamos sobre isso depois. Tenho que desligar... Ok, te vejo na conferencia. Boa tarde."

Sua respiração saiu descompassada. Ele colocou o fone no gancho e uniu suas mãos, me encarando astutamente.

"Carlisle, sei que não deveria estar aqui, mas eu realmente preciso falar com você."

Ele não respondeu nada. Tomei seu silêncio como uma forma de aquiescência.

Caminhei até a cadeira de pacientes á sua frente e sentei.

"Bom. Eu." Comecei. De alguma forma me sentia assustada com essa conversa. Sabia que ou consertaria as coisas ou terminaria de estragar tudo.

"Isso é realmente necessário?" Perguntou, imaginei que sobre a conversa.

"Sim. E agora, por favor, apenas me escute." Suspirei profundamente. "Eu passei momentos ótimos ao seu lado. Eu não menti inteiramente sobre o que passamos. Foi realmente bom, intenso... Quero dizer, eu não omiti que tinha medo sobre o casamento, sobre _tudo_ ao nos casarmos, e você era ciente disso. Mas, apesar de meus medos, eu concordei em tentar. Tentar ser uma mulher casada, embora nem tivesse terminado a faculdade, tentar coordenar uma família que não era minha, e que bem mais da metade dela não me suportava. _Seus_ filhos tinham... tem a mesma idade que eu. Oras, era tudo muito excitante na época, era gostoso, mas acima de tudo, era amável, porque eu estava ao seu lado."

Eu continuei, enquanto seus olhos me analisavam atentamente.

"Quero dizer, eu não conhecia outra forma de amor. Eu sempre _achei _que o que eu sentia por você era o sentimento mais poderoso que poderia existir. Eu não me enganei. Mas isso foi em relação a _você_. Por que quando Edward voltou da faculdade... Quando ele voltou, _tudo_ nele me intrigava, chamava atenção, me martirizava, me dominava me chamava. Não era parecido com nada que eu tivesse vivido. Mas eu ignorei, tentei por diversas vezes combater em minha mente. Eu era sua esposa, pelo amor de Deus... Mas foi inevitável. Eu simplesmente não consegui conter quando tudo o que eu acabei de dizer se transformou em loucura. Qualquer rosto que eu via era o dele, qualquer voz que ouvia, era a dele. Seu cheiro, seu gosto _sempre_ na ponta de minha língua, me intrigando de forma quase sempre lasciva. Eu não conseguia mais esconder que estava apaixonada por ele."

Eu me perdi nas palavras. Seus olhos fitando-me insondáveis. Decidi ir em frente.

"Não acho nem por um minuto que o que eu tenha feito foi de alguma forma decente. Mas quero que saiba que eu Edward só chegamos a... _dormir juntos_ depois que eu e você estávamos separados."

Ele me interrompeu.

"No hotel?" Levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Sim, no hotel."

"Mas não estávamos separados." Argumentou.

"Sim, estávamos. Eu pedi um tempo para pensar... Posso ter mentido para você, mas de fato não cheguei a consumir _nada _debaixo do seu teto."

"O que é um grande consolo para mim." Debochou.

"Deveria ser mesmo. Não estou pedindo que compreenda de fato. Mas peço que use o bom senso. Esse jeito estúpido de amar não é _certo. _Não quero te magoar, mas eu não o amo. Eu sinto muito, mais do que posso expressar, talvez _isso _seja algo que eu levarei para o resto de meus dias, mas o amor que queima em mim é grande demais para ignorar. Todo meu ser é corrompido por ele, _por Edward_. Eu o amo, Carlisle, eu sinto muito pelo que fiz com você, com sua família, mas eu realmente o amo."

Ele nada disse. Seus olhos encaravam o chão, ao seu lado.

"Eu não estou aqui como sua ex-esposa. Muito menos como a pessoa que lhe feriu. Mas sim como a pessoa que compartilhará a vida com _seu_ filho. Por isso que lhe peço, por favor, tente, pelo menos, pensar que ele está feliz... Eu sei que é pedir demais. E que ele também não ajudou muito em tudo isso, mas ele ainda é seu filho, e peço que faça isso por ele."

"Eu..."

"Carlisle, pense, por favor. Ele me ama, assim como eu o amo. Não quero que vocês cortem relações por minha causa, e por tudo o que aconteceu. Sei que será complicado no começo, mas tente, por ele, por sua família."

"Como se fosse tão fácil." Murmurou.

Eu sabia que ele estava certo. Ele estava sofrendo. E eu não poderia fazer isso, seria cruel e frívolo de minha parte, mas se fosse pelo bem e felicidade de Edward eu faria. Faria tudo por ele.

"Não se esqueça das ultimas palavras de Esme em vida." Sussurrei.

Ele, assim como eu sabia, levantou os olhos e me encarou com descrença. Realmente ele não acreditava que eu pudesse trazer aquela ultima lembrança de sua falecida mulher ao leito de morte. Uma coisa da a qual eu ouvi dele e jurei jamais passar à diante.

Ele engoliu em seco. Certifiquei-me de que ele lembrava exatamente do que eu mencionara.

"Eu me lembro o que ela falou, não precisa..."

"_Faça nossos filhos felizes, prometa-me que morrerá por eles, que única e exclusivamente sua missão será fazê-los felizes, acima de qualquer aspecto, prometa-me Carlisle, que fará tudo possível por Edward, Alice e Rosalie._" Recitei perfeitamente aquela frase difícil de não decorar. Frase essa que eu havia escutado há tanto tempo atrás.

"Por quê?" Ele se atropelou nas palavras. "Porque está fazendo isso comigo?"

"Por _ele_." Minha resposta foi imediata e sou clara e definitiva.

Ele suspirou algumas vezes. Depois se levantou da poltrona de couro e bateu os punhos na mesa.

"Vá embora." Pediu calmamente.

"Carlisle eu... "Realmente sabia que tinha forçado a barra.

"O que quer são os malditos papeis do divorcio, certo? Bem, os terá agora me deixe em paz, vá embora, Izabella, por favor."

Carlisle passou por mim e abriu a porta de seu consultório. Um gesto claro de dispensa.

**

Dirigi de volta ao hotel com o coração apertado acima de tudo.

Eu sabia que não deveria ter feito o que fiz. Mas era a única forma de fazer com que _algum dia_ Carlisle perdoasse Edward. Porque eu realmente não me importava se ele não voltasse a falar comigo na vida. A dor era inevitável. Mas saber que por conta disso meu futuro marido, e sobre tudo aquele que eu poderia dizer ser o grande amor que muitas pessoas se quer sonham em encontrar, não voltaria a falar com seu pai me causava dor.

Quando abri a porta do quarto do hotel tive uma surpresa, uma mala adicional em cima da cama.

_Edward voltara para mim._

Tranquei a porta atrás de mim e vasculhei o quarto a procura de seus olhos demonstrando todo o amor que sentia por mim.

Não os encontrei.

Muito embora eu pudesse ouvir o barulho do chuveiro ligado. Deixei minha bolsa e chaves em cima da mesa e segui para o banheiro já arrancando minhas roupas no caminho.

Podia distinguir perfeitamente as formas de seu corpo através do vidro fino que nos separava. A fumaça que envolvia o ambiente deixava um clima misterioso, embora eu soubesse que ele provavelmente já escutara eu entrar.

Abri a porta de vidro e me surpreendi com a visão de Edward, meu _bebezinho_, em pé, com a cabeça encostada na parede, de olhos fechados, enquanto a água caía deliciosamente por seu corpo nu.

Ele não sabia que eu estava aqui.

Por que ele estaria tão alheio aos seus sentidos para não notar minha presença?

"Amor." Sussurrei.

Ele abriu os olhos lentamente, deixando sua cabeça ainda encosta na parede.

"Estava esperando por você." Falou.

"Sim. E eu por você." Sussurrei me aproximando de seu corpo.

"Pensei que tivesse me deixado." Para minha surpresa, o tom dele não era de brincadeira. Ele falava serio.

Passei minhas mãos por seu pescoço e ele puxou minha cintura mais perto de seu corpo, deixando que a água caísse por nossos corpos, totalmente unidos.

"Nunca." Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Então deixei leves mordidas pelo lóbulo de sua orelha, descendo minha língua por seu pescoço, passei por seu queixo até, finalmente, chegar em seus lábios.

"Eu amo você." Eu disse, antes então, de invadir sua boca.

Suas mãos agarram meus cabelos, emaranhando-se pelos fios molhados, a cada tentativa de me levar mais próximo de seu corpo.

Toquei seu peito, o empurrando totalmente para a parede e prendi seus cabelos em minhas mãos, puxando seu rosto para encarar os meus olhos.

Ele sorriu.

Então passou suas mãos por meus braços, toda a lateral de meu corpo e chegando lentamente no interior de minha coxa. Eu suspirei e fechei os olhos.

"Olhe pra mim." Rosnou.

Eu abri meus olhos, assim como ele mandou. Havia uma emoção em seu rosto que eu não conseguia denominar. Seria... Posse?

Bem poderia ser, uma vez que eu pertencia total e indescritivelmente a ele.

Suas mãos chegaram ao meu centro nervoso, estimulando-o, enquanto seus olhos verdes me idolatravam de uma forma inexplicável.

Deixei um gemido escapar por meus lábios, e assim que eu levei minha cabeça ao seu peito ele rosnou, fazendo-me lembrar de que eu _não _deveria perder o contato visual.

Eu podia sentir a tensão de seus dedos em meu sexo. _Como eu sentia. _E podia ver seus dentes mordendo seus lábios, deixando claro que meus gemidos estavam completando o que ele precisava para ter seu próprio prazer de apenas observar. Meu _voyeur_. Apenas meu, assim como eu certamente seria a dele, sempre.

Assim que eu cheguei ao clímax ele empurrou meu corpo para fora do chuveiro e encostou-me na bancada do banheiro, deixando que os produtos se ajustassem com seus novos locais provisórios. O chão.

Eu sentei de perna aberta, deixando que ele se encaixasse em mim; minhas unhas arranhando suas costas provocativamente.

Seus lábios encostaram-se a meu ouvido.

"Quero provar seu gosto misterioso."

E ao dizer isso sua língua percorreu o caminho de meu pescoço, descendo entre o vão de meus seios, umbigo até chegar a meu sexo.

Sua língua percorria meu ponto critico, e tudo o que eu sabia era que eu precisava senti-lo em mim, dentro de mim.

Eu rosnei e agarrei seus cabelos quando ele sugou meu clitóris.

Porra aquilo era bom_. Muito bom_.

Ao ver minha expressão ele sorriu e subiu seu rosto encontrando seus lábios nos meus. Sua necessidade, provavelmente, era tão dolorosa quanto a minha, porque segundos depois eu pude senti-lo dentro de mim, me tomando por completo como propriedade dele.

O que de fato eu era.

"_Minha_." Sussurrou.

E então nossos corpos, molhados, se tencionaram para dar prazer um ao outro, como seria, esperava eu, para o resto de nossas vidas.

**

**EPOV**

_**É erro vulgar confundir o desejar com o querer. O desejo mede os obstáculos; a vontade vence-os**_. _**Alexandre Herculano**_

_Proibida pra mim._

Sempre que eu olhava para ela pensava nisso. Ela sempre fora tão proibida, para _mim,_ para qualquer pessoa. Mas meus sentimentos por ela, a deixava quase inalcançável.

Mesmo quando a tinha em meus braços, tão seguro de que ela me queria e me escolhera. Eu sabia que algum dia eu poderia acordar e ela não estar ao meu lado.

Não porque eu não confiasse nela, ou em mim próprio. Mas exatamente pelo motivo pelo qual me apaixonei por ela.

Proibido.

E isso sempre foi o tabu na nossa relação. Porque uma vez que nenhum dos dois esperava se apaixonar um pelo outro, sempre levando isso que sentíamos ás escondidas. Achando que essa simples obsessão passaria.

Nunca passou.

Porque depois que eu a beijei pela primeira vez eu sabia que não tinha mais volta. Sabia que todo o rumo de minha vida mudaria a partir daquele momento, na minha cama.

Os seus lábios suaves e quentes contra o meu.

Fora a primeira vez que eu tinha uma mulher, linda, em minha cama e não pensava em nada sugestivamente sexual para fazer. Embora estivesse beijando-a, eu só conseguia perceber dois sentimentos predominantes.

_Fascinação_ e _inveja_.

_Fascinação_ pela mulher que estava comigo, pelo modo como ela movia os braços por meu pescoço, como ela sussurrava palavras em meus lábios, como seu cheiro me atraia tão fortemente.

E _inveja_ pela pessoa que podia tê-la a sua disposição, embora eu não pensando nela como um objeto sexual, não poderia negar que a simples presença dela atingia a qualquer um, mas principalmente a mim como uma mira acertando diretamente seu alvo indefeso.

E então depois que tivemos nossa primeira noite.

_Aquela noite _provavelmente fora a experiência mais intensa de minha vida. Não pelo que eu estivesse fazendo, claro, mas com quem eu estava fazendo.

Era tão doce e suave, e ao mesmo tempo selvagem e fodidamente gostoso.

Bella se mexeu em meus braços, enquanto dormia, fazendo-me fugir de meus pensamentos.

Segurei seus cabelos ainda molhado – de algumas horas atrás – para longe de meu braço e apertei mais seu corpo junto ao meu.

Minha Bella. Meu amor.

Sei que não poderia viver sem ela, mas eu tive que conviver um tempo longo, sabendo que ela estava em Forks com meu pai, mesmo depois de jurar que me amava. Eu realmente entendia que ela tinha feito uma promessa, uma vez que eu estive muito perto da morte, mas o que me machucava foi a forma que tudo aconteceu. Foi à forma que ela, depois de tudo que aconteceu naquela ultima noite em Nova York, foi embora com meu pai.

Senti-me humilhado, traído.

Embora não tivesse esse direito. Mas a dor que corria por meu corpo, fazendo-me lembrar que ela não me pertencia, nunca me pertenceu, me deixava irritado. Magoado. Morto.

Passei muitos meses em Chigaco, onde encontrei Lionel, um amigo de faculdade, que me convidou a passar alguns dias em sua casa com sua noiva Charlotte.

E então daí surgiu à idéia de abrirmos um consultório, uma vez que o local onde ele estava trabalhando era ruim para ele.

Conhecia alguns profissionais que ajudariam a montar o ambiente e entramos como sócio nesse projeto.

Isso me ajudou de alguma forma esquecer a dor gritante em meu peito. Mas eu não poderia dizer que me esquecia de Izabella, nunca esqueci.

Apenas convivia com a idéia que ajudaria pessoas a lutar pela vida.

E então Alice me ligou quase implorando para que eu passasse o ano novo em Forks. Eu andava realmente evitando atender as ligações com o prefixo tão conhecido. Até dela. Por que ela ligara varias vezes, mandava e-mails e mensagens.

E eu não sei dizer como consegui resistir aos pedidos dela para retornar seus contatos, mas eu não podia. Não era simplesmente fácil assim. Eu a amava, muito mais do que minha própria vida, mas precisava saber que ela era minha, não queria dividi-la com mais ninguém, nunca mais.

E ela estava com Carlisle, seu marido, meu pai.

Mesmo lendo suas mensagens; lendo que ela me amava, eu ainda precisava ter essa confirmação.

Porque tudo isso me fazia muito mal. Deixava-me a beira constante do perigo de cair e nunca mais conseguir voltar à superfície.

Mas quando eu resolvera atender a ligação de minha irmã, ela me confirmou toda a história que Bella dissera por seus e-mails e afins.

Meu pai não estava vivendo com Bella de forma romântica.

Não mais, nunca mais. Que ela sofria, que ela não era a mesma, que ela me esperava, desde sempre após minha partida de Nova York.

Doze horas depois estava pousando em Seattle, ansioso para vê-la.

Aquela noite de Ano Nova mudou tudo o que eu pensei ser possível que ainda poderia acontecer.

Porque no momento que nossos olhos se encontraram eu sabia que nunca poderia viver sem ela.

Tentei ignorá-la, me afastar, pelo menos enquanto tivesse muitas pessoas ao redor, para que eu não me humilhasse para ela publicamente.

Fiquei feliz em rever minha família, e principalmente meu pai. Sabia que havia feito muito mal a ele, e esperava sinceramente que ele me perdoasse, mas eu queria poder tê-la para mim.

E então eu a vi indo em direção a sala da lareira. Demorei-me uma hora ainda na sala depois disso e então segui ao encontro dela.

E ela estava dormindo.

Feito um anjo, meu anjo. Fitei-a em seu sono por todo o tempo que seus olhos se mantiveram fechados. Eu a queria pra mim, só pra mim. Mas ainda sim não sabia se ela me pertencia de fato.

E isso tinha que ser a palavra final. E tinha que ser dela. E foi realmente difícil me controlar quando subi para o quarto com ela. Ficar tão próximo de meu objeto de obsessão. Ela era tão tentadora.

Mas eu tinha que ser forte.

E realmente fora uma surpresa que ela fora embora. E principalmente dizendo que era por _nós_.

E também quando ela me ligou. E quando ela disse que sempre fora minha, que era _minha por completo._

_Eu só me mantive na casa de meu pai por força total de controle, adquirido em meses sem tê-la._

Porém não demorou muito para que eu batesse em sua porta, louco de saudade. Minha vontade era de arrancar suas roupas e ter tudo o que era _meu_.

Sabia que queria ela só para mim, e queria para sempre. Queria como minha esposa.

E saber que agora ela dormia sobre meus braços, com o anel de compromisso que eu dera... Nosso compromisso...

Eu a abracei mais forte, sabendo que ela seria minha até o fim.

Os dias se passaram rapidamente. Meu amigo Lionel ligava-me constantemente para me colocar a par dos assuntos de nosso consultório.

E tudo corria bem. Nessa parte.

Bella queria casar em uma igreja pequena. Apenas nós dois. Eu não achava correto, mas queria fazer tudo por ela. Independente do modo, ela seria minha.

Meu advogado ligara alguns dias depois dizendo que Carlisle resolvera assinar os papeis de divorcio.

E Bella não quis que eu fosse com ela no dia da assinatura. Eu fiquei chateado com isso, mas achava compreender seus motivos.

Eu tive que ir para Chicago outra vez e pedi que ela fosse comigo, mas ela se negou, alegando que Rose, minha irmã, havia ligado para ela querendo conversar sobre assuntos de mulheres.

Eu realmente não gostava disso, conhecia Rosalie muito bem e sabia que ela não poderia estar fazendo nada de bom com minha Bella.

Que tenho que dizer, ultimamente andava estranha e alheia.

Só esperava que ela não estivesse arrependida.

Passei dois dias em Chicago. E aproveitei para cuidar da surpresa que daria a ela, quando viéssemos morar na cidade.

A casa. _Nossa casa_.

Ela era linda e tinha exatamente nossa cara. Não exatamente grande, mas com ambientes de tamanhos adequados para uma futura adição na família.

Embora eu realmente não pensasse nisso, tampouco sabia se Bella gostaria de ter filhos.

Quando voltei para Seattle o quarto do hotel onde estávamos morando, estava vazio, mas uma vez.

Liguei em seu celular e chamou varias vezes até cair em caixa postal. Resolvi mandar-lhe uma mensagem.

Eu amo você, espero que também me ame com a mesma intensidade e volte correndo para o hotel, local onde te espero ansioso e louco de saudade.

Esperei por sua resposta, provavelmente, por uns 15 minutos.

Obrigado por isso.

Meu corpo se congelou instantaneamente.

Havia algo de errado, ela não falava assim comigo, e sempre adorava quando eu demonstrava o que eu sentia por ela.

O que será que acontecera.

Fiquei andando de um lado para o outro no quarto pequeno e gélido sem ela, tentando não responder sua mensagem.

Bella chegara quatro horas depois.

Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e eu poderia notar, mesmo se não a conhecesse como conhecia, que ela havia chorado.

"Bella, amor."Eu estava ao seu lado assim que ela fechou a porta. Segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos. "O que houve?" Perguntei preocupado.

"Eu." Ela engoliu em seco. "Só estou cansada. Apenas isso." Ela desviou seus olhos dos meus.

"Amor, não subestime minha inteligência, por favor."

"É verdade... Vou tomar um banho."

Eu deixar passar essa, mas sabia que aconteceu algo que ela não queria partilhar comigo. Disso eu tinha certeza.

**

Após fazermos amor aquela noite, segurei-a em meus braços, e pude ouvir ela suspirando um 'eu te amo' e fiquei feliz em saber que a recíproca era totalmente verdadeira.

"Edward?" Sussurrou ela, altura em que eu já poderia imaginar que ela estaria dormindo.

"Sim."

"Você pensa em ter filhos?" Perguntou hesitante.

Eu ponderei minhas palavras.

"Nunca pensei muito no assunto."Comecei e sentir seu corpo se retesar. "Embora estaria totalmente disposta á isso com _você_."

"Humm." Murmurou.

"Porque a pergunta?" Questionei.

"Não sei exatamente."

"Então durma, amor."Dei um leve beijo sobre sua cabeça que estava em meu peito e fechei os olhos.

"Não sei se posso." Sussurrou.

Eu levantei minha cabeça para encará-la.

"Qual o problema. Não me diga que está tudo bem, você está..."

"Edward escute." Pediu ela.

Então subiu em meu colo, encaixando suas pernas em meu quadril. Seus olhos continham uma emoção que eu não entendia.

"Nosso sonho está mudando." Disse.

Hum?

"Eu...eu acho que eu não entendi. Você mudou de idéia sobre nós, você...?"

"Não é sobre isso." Sussurrou.

"Amor, eu..." Não entendia realmente o que ela estava tentando me dizer.

"Isso mudou." Falou e então pegou minha mão e levou até seu estomago.

"O que acontece..?" Minha voz foi morrendo a partir do momento que o entendimento foi tomando conta de meu cérebro.

Vi lagrimas rolarem por seu rosto.

Embora minha mente não conseguisse apreender o fato de que... que...

"Bella?"

"Sim.... Nosso...nosso bebe."

"Eu..."

"Eu sei que você não está pronto... eu não imaginava que..."

Coloquei meu dedo indicador sobre seus lábios.

Agora entendia tudo. Ela estava distante por achar que eu não queria aquela criança? Nossa criança? A criança dela?

"Meu amor." Comecei beijando as lagrimas de seu rosto. "Eu quero tudo que vem de você. E principalmente algo que demonstra nosso amor. Todo nosso amor."

Ela me abraçou e naquele simples gesto eu podia notar todo amor que ela sentia por mim.

E naquele momento eu me sentia exatamente como quando eu recebi o beijo de minha mãe quando ela voltara para casa depois de sua primeira cirurgia.

Não porque fosse uma lembrança triste. Longe disso, mas porque fora um dos momentos mais felizes de minha vida. Perceber que minha mãe estava bem. Embora não muito depois ela viesse a falecer, eu ainda me lembrava daquele sorriso feliz e materno.

E me sentia exatamente igual.

Porque essa criança teria realmente o mesmo amor que eu tive de minha mãe.

E teria tanto de mim quanto da mulher a minha frente que eu amava mais do que minha própria vida.

Porque eu sabia que As crianças são sempre o símbolo do eterno matrimônio entre o amor e o desejo.

E isso bastava.

Com ela sempre bastava.

"Eu te fiz minha mulher, e te farei mãe de nosso bebe. E acima de tudo te farei a mulher mais feliz do mundo."

"Por falar nisso, eu já sou muito feliz." Sorriu, e jogou seus braços por meu pescoço.

Eu agarrei seus quadris e trouxe sua boca, tão desejável, para perto da minha.

"A propósito eu a farei bem mais, muito mais do que você deseja."

"Eu não desejo mais nada além de você." Sussurrou.

"Ah é?" Perguntei passando meus lábios por seu queixo.

"Sim. Você sempre será meu desejo proibido."

"Embora proibido não seja a palavra correta, acho que falta um termo mais especifico."

Ela riu.

"O que, desejo pelo proibido? Ou seja, você é meu proibido?"

"Sempre, e sempre serei seu."

"Eu sei, sempre meu e eu sempre sua. Não importa o que aconteça."

"Eu amo você, amor." Disse, trazendo seu corpo para bem mais perto do meu.

"Meu bebezinho. Te amo mais que minha própria vida, que agora valem por duas."

"Tenho certeza disso." Sorri contra seus cabelos.

E então beijei seus lábios gentilmente, antes então de aprofundá-lo. Porque todo o desejo que eu sentia por ela transformou-se no sentimento mais puro que eu poderia sentir em minha vida.

"Irei aonde você for. Não importa como." Sussurrou entre meus lábios, juntando nossas mãos e tocando sua barriga, que tocava então_, nosso_ bebe.

**

**O amor é de todas as paixões, a mais forte, pois ataca simultaneamente a cabeça, o coração e os sentidos. _Voltaire_**


	23. Epílogo

**BPOV**

"Amor tenha paciência".

Edward tampou meus olhos com as mãos e pediu para que eu andasse acompanhando seus passos. Ele mantinha seu corpo colado á minhas costas me conduzindo até onde quer que estivesse me levando.

Havíamos chegado em Chicago naquela manhã. E primeiramente ele tinha me levado para conhecer o consultório – que estava lindo - e também conhecer seu amigo Lionel e sua noiva Charlotte.

Almoçamos todos juntos e depois Edward disse a mim que tinha uma surpresa.

Eu realmente não tinha muita noção do que poderia ser.

E ele fazia questão de manter o mistério.

Assim que saímos do táxi ele pegou minha mão e me conduziu de olhos fechados.

"Quando casarmos não quero toda essa baboseira." Falei.

Ele riu.

"Tenho certeza que não. Agora fique quietinha e abra os olhos lentamente, ok?"

Eu suspirei.

Ele soltou-me e eu pisquei algumas vezes diante da visão que estava tendo.

Eu estava parada em frente á uma casa verde clara com janelas arredondadas e muitas árvores no jardim de fronte. Olhei para o lado e notei que toda a rua continha casas muito parecidas, e as cercas que as separavam eram brancas e baixas. Parecia um sonho.

Onde Edward partilhava comigo.

Senti as lágrimas quentes queimarem meu rosto e Edward chegou á minha frente e as secou com a ponta dos dedos.

"Eu amo você, por saber que estará comigo já basta para ser feliz sempre." Falou.

Eu joguei meus braços em seu pescoço e agradeci eternamente por ele ser meu.

**

O interior da casa era realmente tão ou mais magnífico que sua fachada.

Era clara e iluminada, mas ao mesmo tempo aconchegante e _nossa_.

Ela era de tamanho médio, e tinha dois andares, ele me mostrou cada parte que ele mesmo decorara.

E por ultimo nosso quarto.

A cama gigante, a janela inteiriça, o closet, o banheiro.

Tudo era perfeito para _nós_.

Como ele não sabia de nosso bebê, ainda íamos procurar todos os móveis. Mas isso teria tempo. Eu estava apenas com um mês de gravidez.

Nossa primeira noite em nossa casa foi a mais perfeita possível. Edward cozinhou massa para nós e então depois tomamos banho juntos, e igualmente juntos fomos para a cama.

Não para dormir, é claro.

O tempo foi passando e nosso casamento ficava cada vez mais perto.

Edward havia começado a trabalhar em seu consultório e me fez prometer que eu só voltaria a trabalhar depois da gravidez.

Como era nosso primeiro filho eu concordei. Afinal, eu tinha que resolver os últimos detalhes para nosso casamento.

Alice ficara realmente chateada que eu havia resolvido fazer apenas um jantar intimo antes de uma cerimônia simples e casual.

Mas não havia o que discutir, era o que queríamos, Edward e eu.

Eu não havia contado para ninguém que estava grávida. Bom, para essa regra havia duas exceções.

Edward é claro, e Rosalie.

Sim, ela.

Porque eu estava muito ansiosa e nervosa em relação ao meu relacionamento com meu noivo. Quero dizer, não tínhamos definido nossa vida direito e eu não poderia chegar nele simplesmente e dizer que estava grávida.

E foi com Rose que consegui as forças necessárias para contar a Edward.

Da mesma forma que ela se abrira comigo em relação á seus medos – tanto quando eu – sobre Carlisle e Emmett.

Porém esta prometeu não contar a mais ninguém até que eu estivesse pronta.

E uma semana após contar a Edward nos mudamos para Chicago, definitivamente.

Carlisle não nos procurou. E Edward não o procurou tampouco.

Mal falara do pai em nossa casa. Parecia, para ele, que a vida não poderia ficar melhor.

Mas eu sabia que, assim como eu, estava sofrendo pela ausência do pai.

Nosso casamento seria em uma capela perto de um jardim botânico do centro de Chicago. E convidamos realmente poucas pessoas.

Para alegria de Alice, concordamos em fazer uma pequena recepção apões a troca de alianças no jardim próximo.

As coisas estavam indo bem.

De dia eu sonhava com meu bebê. Imaginava como seria poder, finalmente, senti-lo em meus braços, independente do sexo, seria a criança mais amada do mundo, porque era minha, porque era de Edward.

E á noite eu sonhava nos braços do homem que eu amava. Que eu amo.

Edward era tudo aquilo que eu não sabia que precisa e tudo aquilo que eu não poderia viver sem.

"Amor." Chamou, após fazermos amor em uma noite particularmente fria.

Meu rosto estava encostado sobre seu peito nu, enquanto seus dedos circulavam minhas costas, igualmente nua.

"Sim."

"Já pensou em nomes para nosso bebê?"

"Humm... Não realmente. Difícil dizer sem ter um sexo definido."

"Se for homem, gostaria de qual?"

Eu ri.

"Taylor?" Perguntei em duvida.

"Humm esse nome é meio gay, não fica definido o sexo, parece que decidimos um nome unisex para a criança." Argumentou.

Eu não poderia discordar.

"Robert? Esse é mais definido. Eu gosto."

"Oh! Eu até gostei também, nome de homem... mas sabe, sinto que é meio que uma menina que está ai dentro de sua barriguinha linda."

Eu ri.

"Como seria então o nome da menina? Agora você sugere."

"Ah, pra isso eu tenho a solução... bom, só na sugestão. Queria saber se você concorda."

"Então me diga."

"Renesme."

"Oh... é tão..."

"Delicado?" Perguntou com emoção.

Eu me virei e me apoiei sobre os cotovelos para fitar seu rosto. Um anjo, e ainda assim, eu podia perceber tantas emoções em sua face.

"Sim... delicado e lindo." Concordei.

"Eu ouvi esse nome, há muito tempo atrás, quando estava no hospital com minha... mãe." Ele parou e fitou o teto antes de continuar. "Como eu era o mais velho dentre os três, Alice e Rosalie, eu ficava encarregado de distraí-las. E então as levava para a ala de recém nascidos. E lembro-me de um dia que estavam comemorando a recuperação milagrosa de uma criança que havia nascido prematuramente. Sua mãe lhe deu o nome de Renesme."

Ele parou de falar. E eu não precisava saber o resto dessa história, porque eu de fato sabia o que ocorrera.

Lembro-me de ouvir a mesma versão da história de diferentes pessoas.

_As crianças estavam vendo os bebês no berçário quando Esme morreu, fora um choque para todos_. Carlisle havia dito.

_Minha mãe estava mal, mas nós estávamos achando que ela se recuperaria, Quando voltávamos de um berçário, acho, descobrimos tudo, foi_... _terrível_. Alice contara.

Eu subi em seu corpo e ele olhou para mim, encostei minha testa na dele.

"Renesme é perfeito. E eu te amo." Falei beijando delicadamente seus lábios.

**

"Parece que engordei trinta quilos." Reclamei enquanto Alice e Rosalie me arrumavam para o dia mais feliz de minha vida. _Meu casamento_.

"Isso que dá esconder das tias da criança sobre a gravidez." Alice falou.

Ela não estava exatamente sentida, mas ficou desapontada que eu não correra para contar á ela.

Faziam três dias que eu tinha as irmãs de Edward – e seus respectivos namorados – hospedados em minha casa.

Meu casamento aconteceria naquela tarde e estávamos realmente nos divertindo vendo a protuberância de minha barrigada de dois meses de gravidez.

Rosalie sorriu para mim pelo espelho, de onde arrumava meu cabelo em uma trança medieval. Ela estava linda em um simples, porém chique, vestido uva.

Alice, porém estava de preto. Quase brinquei que ela escolhera a cor para me fazer ficar com remorso por não ter contado nada antes.

Assim que me senti atrevidamente linda em meu vestido branco de seda simples, eu suspirei aliviada.

Fora menos terrível do que imaginei.

Pensei que me vestir de branco novamente seria uma sensação ruim.

Arrumei o decote tomara que caia e abracei minhas cunhadas.

"Obrigada. Significa muito para mim vocês estarem aqui."

Elas sorriram e voltaram a conversar com _Renesme _– sim, eu havia contado, e inacreditavelmente elas se lembravam do nome da criança, assim como Edward, e tinham certeza que seria uma menina – como tias bobas e apaixonadas.

Jasper ficou esperando para nos levar a pequena capela.

Realmente não seria uma cerimônia grande. Poucas pessoas, alguns amigos do hospital de Forks, e novos colegas de profissão de Edward.

Havíamos há muito tempo tentado entrar em contato com Carlisle, mas parecia que ele simplesmente tinha se evaporado. Apenas mandamos um convite por Fedex, mesmo sem esperanças de recebê-lo ali.

Quando chegamos á capela, Rose me ajudou a sair do carro e Jasper seguiu ao meu lado – ele entraria comigo – enquanto as meninas seguiam á frente para entrar e tomar seus lugares.

"Bella?"

Eu olhei assustada para os lados á procura da voz terrivelmente familiar.

Carlisle caminhou lentamente até mim, saído detrás de uma das vigas com enfeites e laços brancos.

"Papai?" Sussurram em uníssono Alice e Rosalie.

Ele não as deu atenção. Continuou andando até o ultimo degrau de escada onde eu me encontrava e me encarou.

"Eu... bem, não poderia faltar ao casamento de meu filho." Ele engoliu em seco.

"Oh." Minha garganta se fechou involuntariamente.

Não se ouvia muito barulho de onde estávamos. O silencio predominou.

Carlisle estudou meu vestido por longos minutos.

"Está linda." Ele falou então chegou perto de mim e beijou lentamente minha testa.

Aquilo foi tão fraternal que eu quase podia sentir a culpa chegar a meus dutos lagrimais, me fazendo em chorar.

Ele continuou.

"Espero que o faça feliz. E _te_ desejo toda felicidade do mundo. Bem, para o três."

Eu engoli em seco também. _Ele sabia_.

"Obrigada Carlisle. Por isso. Por estar aqui. Por... tudo."

Ele sorriu levemente.

"Acho que o pai do noivo tem o direito de conduzir a futura nora até o altar não?" Falou inesperadamente.

Eu o olhei assustada. Deveria... Isso seria correto?

Procurei os olhos de Alice, Rosalie... Ambas estavam soluçando a beira de lágrimas, e sorriram me estimulando.

Bom, não poderia ser _tão_ ruim assim.

Eu aquiesci e então elas seguiram, assim como Jasper para dentro da pequena capela, enquanto eu me preparava para receber meu marido.

Conduzida por meu primeiro marido.

Bom, tentei não pensar nisso. Ele era pai de Edward.

Carlisle estendeu o braço para mim, e com todas minhas forças reunidas, eu o toquei, esperando pela musica de entrada.

"O que o fez mudar de idéia?" Perguntei baixinho.

"Tudo." Respondeu no mesmo timbre de voz que eu havia usado. "Tudo o que você... vocês argumentaram... todo o amor que sentem um pelo outro e que eu sinto pelo meu filho e... por você."

Eu apenas meneei a cabeça.

"Sorria, é seu casamento com ele." Disse docemente.

Eu o ignorei.

"Você está feliz?"

"Na medida do possível. Estarei melhor vendo todos meus filhos assim, então, bom ficarei feliz."

Não deu tempo de eu formular uma resposta, pois a musica de entrada foi a deixa para que começássemos caminhar para dentro da capela.

Então eu o vi.

Edward estava de smoking branco, me olhando avidamente. Sob a superfície um sorriso doce e feliz.

Mas eu sabia que ele, assim como eu, estava esfuziante por nos tornarmos enfim, um do outro verdadeiramente.

Notei seus olhos verdes brilharem ao ver seu pai me conduzindo pelo corredor estreito e pequeno. E assim que o alcancei, Carlisle colocou minha mão sobre a de Edward, pedindo que ele cuidasse de mim.

O tom de Edward ao dizer a palavra _sempre_ foi carregado de convicção.

Nossa troca de aliança foi rápida e sincera. O _sim _de ambos foi dito com tanta paixão e cumplicidade que era quase palpável nossa felicidade.

Após isso fomos cumprimentados por nosso pequeno e seleto grupo de amigos.

E então seguimos para o jardim botânico onde tínhamos reservado para nossa, também pequena, festa.

Carlile e Edward ficaram conversando um bom tempo em um canto, mas por diversas vezes seu rosto se virava para o meu e sorria com todo o carinho possível.

Alice, Rosalie, Charlotte e algumas outras mulheres que estavam ali ficaram no meio da pista, após servirmos os coquetéis, para pegar o buquê.

Incrivelmente quem o pegara foi Alice, logo teríamos outro casamento. Jasper ficou com cara de bobo quando ela correra para seus braços e lhe mostrou que conseguira pegar. O que era besteira uma vez que todos viram seus _vivas_ de alegria.

Edward segurou em minha cintura e me virou pela pequena pista.

"Feliz?" Perguntou-me.

"Você está feliz?" Perguntei, o ignorando.

"Excepcionalmente." Ele sorriu, enquanto me girava.

"Então eu também estou." Falei e então toquei seus lábios com os meus.

"Eu amo você, Izabella."

"Eu amo você, Edward."

Eu saí de seus braços um tempo depois...

Alice e Rose disseram seus planos para mim – embora não parassem de repetir que iriam nos visitar constantemente.

Rose e Emmett iriam ficar um tempo na Alemanha, onde Emmett estava trabalhando. Já Alice estava esfuziante de saber que Edward convidara Jasper – seu amigo – para trabalhar no consultório onde estavam precisando de mais médicos competentes.

Ou seja, ela moraria em Chicago. Assim como eu.

E quase tudo estava perfeito.

Apenas o destino de Carlisle era incerto. Mas saber que ele estava ao menos tentando ser feliz já era alguma coisa.

"Vem para mim." Edward estendeu sua mão ao sair do carro.

Entramos em casa, nossa casa, e ele trancou a porta.

Ele veio por trás de mim. Suas mãos passaram por minha cintura e me abraçou, beijando minha orelha docemente.

"Enfim sós." Ele riu.

"Sim. Enfim livre para te amar." Sussurrei, pendendo a cabeça para o lado.

"Bella." Gemeu.

"Edward."

Ele me pegou no colo abruptamente e fez o caminhou pela escada, enquanto eu já, avidamente arrancava o nó de sua gravata.

Ele passou pelo portal do quarto e me jogou na cama delicadamente mas ao mesmo tempo selvagem.

"Irresistível o seu jeito de amar." Falou e então subiu em cima de meu corpo, quase arrancando meu vestido.

Meu vestido de _noiva _sendo rasgado_._

Bom, mas quem se importa com um vestido – que não usaria nunca mais - quando está morrendo de vontade de fazer o mesmo com as roupas da pessoa a sua frente.

Ou seria melhor dizer _em cima_ de você?

Na verdade a posição era irrelevante. Uma vez que estas foram múltiplas naquela noite.

Aquela noite. Como se fosse a primeira vez.

Casados. _Enfim_ casados.

Eu sorri para ele, enquanto beijava meu pescoço, me deixando quase sufocada.

"Meu Edward." Gemi em seu ouvido enquanto puxava seus cabelos.

"Vem pra mim, minha Bella." Disse tomando meu corpo mais perto do dele, onde permaneceria _para sempre_.

_FIM_


End file.
